


Dusk Til Dawn

by UnfairestOfThemAll (lithiungirl08)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Consensual Kink, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Healing, Heartbreak, Hope, Mommy Kink, Pain, Post-Break Up, mdlg
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-02-23 23:29:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 21
Words: 89,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13200888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lithiungirl08/pseuds/UnfairestOfThemAll
Summary: What happens when The Evil Queen returns to a post-Swan Queen Storybrooke? How will Regina and Emma's former relationship affect her pursuit of a Happy Ending with the Savior?Slow-burn Roni/Emma with elements of Mommy Kink (eventually), ageplay/regression, and a bit of everything in between.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to Casey. Thanks for the request :). 
> 
> For those awaiting a new chapter of Finding Home, I'm currently awaiting my muses return on that one. I have some kinks I'm trying to work out with how and where I want to take that one next.

"The truth will set us both free Emma," The Queen says, touching the mirror only to reveal the mayor, face deep in one of Emma's forgotten sweaters. Emma had wondered where it went but in her hurry to escape, left it behind. Now Regina sat sobbing into it in the privacy of her own bedroom. Trying like hell to reclaim a moment of sanity. A moment that her actions cost her months ago.

 

"Is she in pain?" Emma asks, tracing an invisible path down the brunette’s cheek on the mirror.

 

"Yes."

 

"Good."

 

"Where do you think you're going?" The Queen asks, heading the blonde off before she can reach the stairway out of the vault.

 

"I'm going the hell home, with the sweet thought of her...your tears to soothe me to sleep. You wanted Robin, now enjoy the rest of your lives together."  Shouldering by the Queen, Emma began to ascend the stairs. 

 

"Correction, Regina wanted Robin...and you."

 

"I love to be the bearer of unwelcome news, but you don't get it both ways. You could have if you hadn't spent God knows how long sneaking around and lying to me. To me!" Emma snarled, turning on the steps and backing the Queen into the wall. "All you had to do was talk to me, but you didn't. I loved the darkest parts of you. Just like you loved all the damaged parts of me."

 

"Emma," The Queen had the gall to look appropriately pained. "I care for you. Regina saying, she doesn't love you was a lie. That was a lie. And I, most certainly do.”

 

"Oh please, you're just bored because she got rid of you too."

 

"Use your superpower if you're so sure."

 

Crossing her arms Emma did just that. And what she saw left her breathless. The amber eyes she was craving, looking at her with such affection. The look of love in them, of tenderness even. How was it possible with the Evil Queen who both was and was not Regina…Emma could not begin to explain. “You were trying to kill us all not that long ago.”

 

“I was, and I truly tried to be happy for my other half. It’s been a long time since anyone dared to challenge me so brashly. Once she accepted me, and then our son, I guess I thought…”

 

“We would live happily ever after?”

 

“Happier Ever After, perhaps.”

 

“You warned me once, Saviors don’t get happy endings,” Emma muttered, from the opposite side of the stairwell.

 

“We are in control of our destinies.”

 

“Are we? Because I sure as shit would not have chosen this.”

 

“I know that you’re hurting. That the pain you feel is crimson and bleeding still. I’m not asking you to trust me, Emma.”

 

“Then what do you want, Your Majesty?”

 

“An opportunity to earn that.”

 

Steely jade eyes cut through every ounce of tension between them. Emma did not look the least bit like herself. She was thinner than usual, her eyes gaunt and filled with suspicion and anger rather than liveliness. Her golden mane weighed down from lack of washing, and exhaustion colored beneath her eyes. “Okay.”

 

“Truly?”

A weak smirk fired in the Queen’s general direction. “Truly.”

“Long-term, I would like to court you.”

“Be careful what you wish for.” Emma responded, “Am I free to go now?”

“Yes…” The way pale skin scrunched between Emma’s eyes it was clear she was awaiting a conclusion to that statement. “Might I run you a bath before you go?”

“Is this a ploy to get me to stay the night?” Emma asked. “I haven’t been able to get out of bed for days.”

“I can see that.” The Queen said, with a chuckle.

“A bath would be nice, actually.”

“Follow me.”

Doing just that, but only because she wanted to and not because of the direction to do so, Emma was lead into another room. The tapestry on the walls matched her wounded heart. A fire roared to life, nestling them in comfortable shadows. The dark clawfoot tub, lightly steaming nearby. When the woman Regina once was turned around, she found Emma closer than expected.

“Might I ask one thing of you?” she asked with a nod. Reaching behind the Queen’s head, for the pins holding her elaborate hairstyle in place, it all fell. Framing the Queen magnificently. Emma swallowed over the lump in her throat. “I’ve wanted to do that for ages.”

“Was it everything you hoped for?” Swallowing thickly again, Emma nodded. “Would you like some privacy?”

“You’ve seen it before.”

“She has. I have not yet had the pleasure.”

“Hmm,” Emma shrugged, letting her jacket slide down her arms and then to the floor. Peeling the dirty AC/DC burnout shirt off and the tank top underneath that. The painted-on boots and skinny jeans were next to go. “You’re awful…. quiet”

All she found when she turned was the Queen’s back to her. Granting the privacy, she need not ask for. “Silence bothers you?”

“I would take your rage over your silence.”

“Why is that?”

“Anger means you still think there is something worth fighting for.” Emma answered, “I’m too weak to summon steps to get into the bath.”

Stepping toward the blonde, eyes cautiously averted, The Queen offered her arm. She even provided just enough motivation that the water bubbled to provide that extra bit of relaxation. Next came the essential oils from her personal collection. Regina would not miss them. Not while she was busy committing herself to the misery of a Deadman returned and lamenting over love lost. This pain complicated further by the fact that unlike previous instances, Emma was very much alive.

Emma had been Regina’s enemy, her close friend, the bearer of their son, her employee, and her lover. Without Emma, the mayor would have never met her beloved Robin. Nor would she have her precious son. Nor the restoration of her Not So Happy Ending. She would have none of it, The Queen was unsure which was worse. That Emma was still alive and breathing so close, yet so far. Or the fact that her former lover avoided her. Her money was on the former.

That was a type of loss enough to drive anyone mad.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**For some time, Emma remained with her knees to her chest, not saying a word. Allowing the gentle lulling of bubbling water to ease her tired body. Sleep had been elusive. Appetite even more so. The last time she felt such as this were entirely different circumstances. She had something to live for. Henry was growing in her body. She couldn’t just quit. There was a future to consider. One that she had not thought possible. She was going to be a mother. Neal was nowhere in sight but good riddance.**

**Another man with his false words and even false bravado. He said what he needed to get what he wanted. God, she had been so naïve.**

**“Are you going to be sick? You don’t look well.” The Queen asked, putting her book down.**

**“Just thinking…”**

**“Thinking or plotting?”**

**“Thinking,” Emma said softer, turning her head to capture a glance. “I haven’t eaten much.”**

**“I can magic some food when you’ve concluded your bath.”**

**“What do you think about?” Emma sidestepped, always parrying with her words.**

**“When?”**

**“You have a lot of free time not being the mayor and not seeking ways to destroy everything you’ve built. So, what do you think about?”**

**“My Father. Henry. You.”**

**“How you should have crushed the life from my minute's old body?”**

**“How loving me always manages to kill someone.”**

**Huffing from the oversized tub Emma shook her head and washed one of her arms. “Being discarded like trash did this. Having to be in the same room with you, having to pretend I can’t read every crinkle of your eyes, pretending like I never…. we never were anything. Knowing that he gets all of you. Killing me would have been the merciful thing to do.”**

**There’s a silence that follows her momentarily as she summons what strength she has left. “I will withstand agonizing loneliness, the crushing depression, and a wraith based on nothing more than knowing that Operation Cobra succeeded.”**

**“To bring back the Happy Endings.”**

**“Exactly.”**

**“You think Robin is her Happy Ending?”**

**“Isn’t he?”**

**“You’re wrong if you think a man is our Happy Ending.”**

**“Am I hallucinating right now?” Emma asked, allowing her head to lull to the side and get a better look at the Queen. Her wet hand, covering the one resting on the side of the tub.**

**“Real enough?”**

**“Yeah.” She said, facing forward.**

**“May I wash your hair?”**

**“Seriously? I’m like the most disgusting I’ve ever been, and you want to wash my hair?” Emma asked, immediately dropping lower into the tub.**

**Sitting the novella on a nearby table the Queen assumed her position behind the blonde. Performing her work in silence as she gingerly wet the hot mess that was Emma Swan's hair. Delicately massaging the water through, watching gooseflesh rise on pale arms. She dares not comment though the urge was there. They needed this.**

**Summoning the bottle of Rosemary oil, she rubs it between her palms before deliciously diving into the blonde mane. Gathering the long locks, massaging Emma’s scalp, and watching the way her chest had begun to steadily rise and fall. A satisfied sound tumbled from behind pale lips, but it was just enough to make out.**

**“I…love having my hair washed.”**

**“Do you?” The Queen asked lightly.**

**“There was a commercial when I was a kid. Some advertisement for shampoo and it showed a mom and her baby. I always wanted to be that baby. No matter how hard I cried afterward, I forced myself to watch the entire thing.”**

**“And now you have it.” The Queen said, leading a stream of water through the blonde’s hair.**

**There was a strangled, “Yeah.” That followed her words.**

**“It’s okay,” Said the Queen, wrapping her arms around the naked blonde. Just beyond the outer rim of the bathtub.**

**Feeling the shuddering. Taking place with silent tears. “Why are you doing this to me?”**

**“It is for you, Dear.” Daring a quick kiss to the woman’s temple, The Queen did so. “This is all for you.”**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In the bath, Emma remained for some time. Energy long since waned, growing tense in the Queen’s arms. Focusing on anything but the feel of a lover lost embracing her backside. The chill in the water finally caught her attention.

With her body feeling fresh, no longer marred by the weight of the outside world. Her hair as free as her mind. At least in this moment, as she sat before the fire with some freshly brewed tea, and a robe made in the heavens.

A flicking of her wrist saw the robe hanging near the fire to dry and a change of clothes to take its place. Side by side they had enjoyed the warmth of the fireplace in silence. Emma’s tears had dried, shortly after their arrival. Not a trace is seen, when the blonde rose.

A pale hand clasping The Queen’s shoulder, pulling her amber eyes upward. Emma was on the verge of saying something, but the words were lodging in her throat. The gratefulness registering on her features was its own reward.

This time the Queen allowed the other woman to leave.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Two days passed for the Queen. She dared not venture into town, not until she could find a way to ensure that she and her counterpart would not be in the same place at once. By accepting the darkness and choosing to love herself, Regina had set them both free. That did not mean the same could be said for the citizens of Storybrooke. Their memories were long when it came to her sins. Something that given her past, she did earn.**

**“Knock, knock,” Says the blonde as she descends the stairs.**

**“Fancy seeing you here.”**

**“Yeah, well…Henry is looking for you.”**

**“Looking for me?”**

**“I told him I would find you.”**

**“How positively Charming.”**

**“Ass.”**

**“That will be Queen Ass to you.”**

**Emma’s eyes darkened but she made no movement, beyond a mirroring smirk. “You are his Mother. Kid just wants to know that you’re alright.”**

**“Hey Ma’, I think I know how we can...” Henry said, clomping down the stairs and coming to a halt at the foot. “find Other Mom.”**

**“Found her,” Emma said, waving toward the Queen.**

**“Hello, Henry.” She said, smoothing her gown as the victorious grin took over his face.**

**“You’re here.” He stated, gears working overtime in his mind, and his smile fell “In Storybrooke. But I thought I sent you somewhere to be happy.”**

**“I- “she said, pausing just shy of their son.**

**“You know that we’re stronger together.” He finished, crooked grin winning his features over. It was infectious as she slowly matched him before embracing.**

**“You wanted to see me?”**

**“Yeah. I wanted to make sure that you were happy.”**

**“Happiness is something we each must discover for ourselves. That responsibility does not lie with you.”**

**“I won’t write anything if that’s what you’re worried about.”**

**“You’re a good son, Henry.” She said, as he held open his arms and they embraced.**

**“I had a good Mom.”**

**“Doesn’t get much better,” Emma said, standing off to the side. “I’m gonna head into town. You two should talk.”**

**She made her exit and Henry appeared pained. “Do you think I hurt her feelings?”**

**The Queen clucked her tongue and shook her head, smile firmly in place. “I don’t believe that at all. Come, sit by the fire and tell me everything I’ve missed.”**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next time the Queen see’s Henry, he comes alone. “This looks serious.”

“Ma’ is barely holding on. She sent Grandpa in her place to the town meeting, or respond to my Mom’s messages. Unless they have to do with me.”

“Your Mother hurt her quite a bit.”

“I know,” He says, setting his backpack beside the chair he takes a seat in. Resting his head on a closed fist. “Mom is hurting now too.”

“Now?” The Queen asks, leaning forward in her seat.

“She can’t talk to anyone about it. Ma’ was her best friend.”

“It’s an unfortunate situation for all parties.”

“You weren’t there when it happened. I mean, at first Ma’ tried, she really did to be understanding. Then Mom started lying to her. I’ve never been in love with two people at the same time. Have you?”

“I have not.”

“When Robin thought Zelena was Marian, he never stopped loving my Mom. I guess I thought to have that experience my Mom would be more understanding. To be honest when it was difficult. I know you’re going to say it’s more complicated than that…but is it truly? Or do we make things that way?”

“Both.”

“I’m scared that Emma may do something. I’m scared that my Mom is resigning herself to less than she deserves. What if they never speak again?”

“Emma needs time to adjust. Regina needs time to assess what she has done. They’ll speak again.”

“Maybe.” He said, pressing his hands to his mouth and staring into the fire. “I thought when my Mom accepted you as a part of herself things would go back to normal. Now I just don’t know.”

“It’s not a curse Henry.”

“Won’t know until you have tried True Love's kiss.” He said flippantly.

“I think I’m the last person in this town that Emma Swan wants to kiss.”

“I wouldn’t bet on that.”

“Care to make a wager?” The Queen asked, leaning forward with a Cheshire grin.

“I’ve been warned about making deals without adult supervision.”

“A fact with which I am well aquatinted.”

“You’re on, Mom,” Henry said, extending a hand in offering.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Coming to a stop in the cemetery Emma silently talked herself into and out of the idea she had hatched in the wee hours of the morning. Too little sleep, the lack of appetite, and the amount of alcohol were all contributing factors. Right now, they were all she had to hold it together. Parking near Neal’s final resting place always seemed so unreal. Holding him as he passed did nothing to solidify that his body rested here.**

**“The Queen never left Storybrooke.” She began, soft droplets of rain began falling. “I don’t know if you maybe called in another favor with the Big Guy Upstairs or something. She’s gonna look out for Henry. You don’t have to worry.”**

**Setting down the 6 pack of Pabst Blue Ribbon, a crooked smile left her lips. “In case you need a cold one, where you’re at.”**

**Remembering Neverland and how the words,” I was relieved,” had left her mouth when Emma believed Neal to be gone the first time. Shame stabbed her in the gut. Like always though, Emma ‘The Lone Wolf’ Swan kept putting one foot in front of the other. The only surefire way to get anywhere worth going.**

**Looking up the road there was no sign of the Mercedes. Standing at the tomb of Regina’s father always humbled Emma. This man had many flaws but loving her had never been one of them. The way Regina loving Henry had not. Sighing she lightly touched the stone, “Please watch over her.”**

**The stone moved away, and Emma found the Queen in much the same area as before, the room off to the West of the vault. “The Princess has returned. To what do I owe the pleasure?” The Queen said, sipping cider from a glass. Beside it the empty decanter signaling, it was far from the first glass.**

**“I…” Emma tried but amber eyes danced with flames and her smile stole any sense she wanted to make.**

**“You…?” The Queen asked, rising slowly. Holding up a single finger as she finished the last of her glass and tossed it behind her. “Miss me?”**

**“You aren’t dead.”**

**“Mmmm, no.” The Queen purred, drawing nearer. “Disappointed?”**

**“What? No. Just you should not be living in the ground.”**

**“Emma, Dear you are making even less sense than normal.”**

**“I don’t want you to live here anymore. Not when you have someplace to go.”**

**“What place would that be?” Asked the Queen, head tilted to the side curiously.**

**“I- “Emma couldn’t catch her breath.** **Emma could not bear the thought of any version of Regina, living in the ground. “This isn’t a place for the living.”**

**“Whoever told you I was alive?”**

**“Regina, please…”**

**The use of her name stunned.**

**“Where would you have me go?” She asked, softer than Emma had heard her speak since that night she had been on the receiving end of the bath treatment.**

**Flustered, Emma turned pink. “My house. There is a spare room, but you can make the whole thing whatever you want. I just…don’t want you here anymore. I can’t think about you living here.”**

**“You want me to move in with you?”**

**“Stay with me. I-I can move in with my parents, they just bought a house.”**

**Brushing a stray blonde strand back into place with her fingertips the Queen studied her. “I don’t want you to leave your home, Emma.”**

**“It’s not my home,” she answered, eyes averted. That shrunken look that did little to suite she was returning. Threatening to swallow the blonde woman whole.**

**Holding out a coin purse, Regina filled it with gold from their realm, slipping it into Emma’s hand. “To cover my expenses.”**

**“You’ll come with me?” Emma asked, slack-jawed.**

**“My sweet girl needs someone to look after her.”**

**“Oh yeah?”**

**“It is bath time is it not?”**

**“I showered,” Came the response. And then the careful attempt at trying to recall when that last was. God, she was a mess.**

**“Did you wash your hair?”**

**“No.”**

**“Hmm,” The Queen said, feeling Emma follow her up the stairs and patiently wait as she placed a chaste kiss on Daddy’s tomb.**

**“I can do that if it bothers you,” Emma informed. The feelings of weakness overwhelmingly to please the former monarch bordered on making her nauseous.**

**“I should think not Princess. Whatever will I do?”**

**“You don’t have to- “**

**“I want to,” The Queen stated, summoning an umbrella, and extending her arm. Emma stared at it for a long time before accepting, looping her arm through and shutting the door behind her.**

**Proceeding back to the bug in silence, Emma opened the passenger door first. Then she accepted the umbrella before the Queen leaned across and unlocked her door. Emma sat there in silence for a few moments. Only the sound of the rain to fill the vehicle. “My job isn’t done yet.”**

**“Villains don’t get Happy Endings.”**

**“Savior’s and Villains have that in common then,” She said, starting the car.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The ride home is quiet. Emma was busy with the intricacies of driving and took an unnecessarily long way to get them home. Her phone buzzed, and she handed it to her passenger. “Still remember how to work one of those?”**

**“You have five unread messages from Regina, two from Henry, and one from your Father. Where shall I start?”**

**“Henry’s,” Emma answered, taking a right-hand turn.**

**“Can I move in with you? Please.”**

**“Regina will NEVER allow that,” Emma said and saw that the woman beside her began typing. “No! Don’t say that. I was thinking out loud.”**

**“My apologies.”**

**“We’ll come back to that. What about Dad’s message?”**

**“He wants to know if you’re joining them for dinner in their new house.”**

**“Go back to Henry’s message, and tell him we will talk about it over dinner at my parents.”**

**“What are you going to tell him?” she asked, turning in her seat to study the disheveled blonde.**

**“Legally speaking, I have no right to Henry. If she doesn’t give the okay, we could end up in court.”**

**“I don’t think you have to worry about that Dear.” The Queen responds quietly, eyes skimming the phone still. “It says here that Henry broached the subject with her this morning, and she thinks it’s a good idea. She hates it, but understands that things are a little rough at home.”**

**White-knuckling the steering wheel, Emma parks along the curb to her house. Sitting on the steps was their son and his backpack, patiently awaiting their arrival. “Lose your key?”**

**“I like listening to the rain,” he said, curiously looking at the duo.**

**“Oh, um, I invited her to stay here,” Emma said, with a relieved look.**

**“You’re going to stay in Storybrook?” He asked**

**“It appears so.” The Queen answered.**

**“You will like it here. Saturday mornings are PJ days. Em’ and I veg in front of the tv and watch cartoons for a while. If you want to join us.”**

**“We’ll need to get her some clothes,” Emma informed.**

**“Mom has tons of clothes she’ll never….”**

**“I’m not the Mayor,” The Queen answered. “thankfully, I can forgo the power suits that position so often requires.”**

**“For tonight, I hope sweatpants and a tee work, Your Majesty.”**

**“They sound lovely.”**

**Though he said nothing, Emma could read Henry’s smile. “What is a boy to do? Three Mother’s. You’ll never get away with anything now Kid.”**

**He smirked and damned if he didn’t look just like his Mother. “Technically, this one and I go way back. Right after I escaped from prison. I was on the run for a few weeks, but she showed up, right on time.”**

**“Guess the pigeon took a while to get the message to her,” Emma teased, slinging an arm over his shoulder.**

**“It was a raven.” He corrected with a jesting elbow to her ribs. “Official bird of House Mills.”**

**“He is your son.” Emma tossed at The Queen, as she unlocked the house. “Pick any room you like.”**

**“You mentioned a spare…”**

**“There isn’t a bed. Until then, I’ll throw my bedding in the wash and get you fresh sheets. I gotta go do this family dinner thing really quick.”**

**“I’ll stick with Mom,” Henry offered, “Grandma’s making chili.”**

**“With the noodles?”**

**“Yup.”**

**She groaned, “And I can’t drag you with me?”**

**“Not a chance. We’ll order pizza and by the time you get back, there will be some. Maybe there won’t.”**

**Henry had known exactly what he was doing. He was a slick little shit, but he was her slick little shit. Even as Emma left the two of them alone, she knew he was in good hands. In what they had believed to be their last moments together, The Queen and Henry came to understand one another.**

**The poor kid had to do that a lot since the breaking of the curse. Monsters attacking their city, his mother’s, repeatedly kidnapped. Emma was just grateful that with the Last Battle, went the monsters. Henry didn’t know it, but his Mother’s knew he had nightmares about those experiences.**

**Usually,** **they did too. Not frequently, but just enough to remind them how fragile life was. How fragile all of this was. No, Emma couldn’t think about that now as she made way to the farmhouse her parents purchased. Neal was the first to greet her as he hopped down the steps and ran to the bug.**

**“Emma!”**

**“Neally!” She said, twirling him in her arms to a volcano of giggles.**

“She’s here,” David called from behind the screen door. Planting a kiss on Emma’s head as she passed by with Neal.

“Hi, Dad.”

“Emma,” Snow White says happily. “so glad you could make it.”

“Yeah, all I have is time.” She forces a smile but does not miss the way her parents look to one another. Though leaving out much surrounding the break-up with Regina, she had a feeling that they knew more than they commented on. Talking just was not Emma’s style. Sharing her heartache was not bringing back what they shared.

It wasn’t going to allow her to grow from it and move on. Neither of her parents could relate in any sense of the word to what she was experiencing. Truth told, she didn’t want to worry them either. After all the near misses with the latest and greatest big bad’s, they were just happy to have her in their lives. David and Snow White didn’t ask for much these days. Only the occasional family dinners and all holidays.

“Will you sit by me?” Neal asked, “Pleaseeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!”

“You got it, Kid,” Emma responded to a high five, as Neal pushed his seat close to hers.

“Does that remind you of anyone David?” Snow White asked, placing chili in a few bowls.

“No. Should it?” he asked

“Wait, was this during the time he was in a coma? Because I have to say, not fair Mom.” Emma teased.

“Oh, I forgot about that.”

“Completely forgettable Mary Margaret.”

“Now that’s just rude,” Snow White responded, casting a sideways glance at her daughter. Happily serving her family. When they each had their portion, she stood back for a moment and took it all in. David caught her in a moment of contemplation when her eyes paused on their adult child.

“It’s alright, Mama.” He said

“Just imagining.”

“Emma…” Neal whined before he devoured a spoonful of chili. “I come stay with you sometime?”

“Anytime, Kid. You know I love when you do.”

“Okay!” he says, bumping their fists before they make explosion sounds and giggle.

And Snow White nor Prince Charming share the previous conversation, instead reveling in the fact that Emma was slowly returning to them. Just the way she had after twenty-eight years. After that, a few months hardly seemed like anything to worry about.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Returning home, Emma found Henry researching on the computer and The Queen enjoying the same novel from a few days ago. Making her way down the hall to her room she sent everything to the wash with a flick of her wrists. A secondary flick brought a fresh set of everything and perfectly turned down the bed. Not that she would if she were the one to sleep in it tonight, but it was a necessary evil.

Magic did have its uses when you could make a dingy room fresh again with so little effort. Not to mention anytime you wanted to rearrange it took minutes rather than hours. Settling beside Henry at the kitchen table, Emma waited.

“Yes?” Henry said, sensing her presence.

“You know you’re more than welcome to stay here but I have to ask why you’re choosing now to move out?”

“You need me.”

“Henry your mother and I both need you.”

“Mom has Robin and Roland. She won’t even notice I’m gone.”

“That is not fair.”

“Life isn’t fair.” He said, clicking faster on the mouse.

“Pause the game.” Doing so he flicked teenaged green eyes at her. Full of attitude and yet compliant. “You are the only person, in this world or any other, that will never have to doubt being loved by two people.”

“It’s just…everything changed. One minute we were so happy, just the three of us. The next Robin was back. You were leaving. Being at home is just weird.”

“I know, Kid. But everything your Mother worked toward was to be the kind of woman she could be proud of. The kind of woman her son could be proud of. Her son. Not Roland. Not Robin. Not Emma Swan.”

He sighed, “I know. I know.”

“Stay here but take your Mother to breakfast or lunch.”

“Okay.” He said, leaning back in his chair. “You aren’t mad, are you?”

“Not a chance kid. Your heart is in the right place, but the execution sucks.” Emma messed up his hair before making her way to where The Queen was reading.

“Was it as dreadful as you expected?” She asked, not glancing up from the book.

“As flavorless, at least.”

“Oh goody. There is a pizza in the refrigerator for you.”

“Thanks. Your room is ready. You can magic your things to it, at least until I get a bed ordered for your room.”     

Nodding to indicate she heard, The Queen sat her book in her lap. “Henry suggested a name change so that I can begin my new life.”

“It can’t hurt.”

“We were thinking Roni.”

“We?”

“Yes.”

Shaking her head, Emma stood in the doorway of the room. “Is there anything you wouldn’t do for that boy?”

“I have yet to discover it,” Roni said as Emma came into the room.

Halting in front of the woman adorned in one of her many precious gowns, and held out her hand. “That is why you were chosen. It’s nice to meet you, Roni. I’m Emma.”

“The pleasure is all mine,” Roni said, shaking the offered pale hand.

"Welcome to your home away from home then Roni." 


	2. Chapter 2

**“I do hope you like cotton,” Emma teased, having sat a set of grey sweatpants and a black tee-shirt. “She doesn’t wear socks, so I didn’t set any out. If you need any….”**

**The blonde tapped the drawer holding the item.**

**“Thank you,” Roni said, flourishing her arms, and changing in a purple plume.**

**“I’ll be on the couch. Henry show you where he’s located?”**

**“Henry is fine Emma.”**

**“I know,” said the blonde, heart racing at the sight of Regi…. Roni in something so casual. Galloping, at the way her sweats sat neatly on the brunette’s hips. The way the black tee-shirt curved to her perfectly. “Wow.”**

**“Would you look at the time?”**

**“Uh, yeah it’s late,” Emma said beginning to back out of the room.**

**“Where do you think you’re going?”**

**“To my spot on the couch.”**

**“Without a bath?”**

**“I-uh,” Emma said as the bathtub from the vault appeared.**

**A light steam floating from the water, as the brunette turned her attention to the wall facing away. “Whenever you’re ready.”**

**Stripping out of her own clothes, Emma tossed them into the hamper. Before entering the bathtub, she found a pair of shorts and a tank top for later. This time Emma entered the tub and the gentle bubbles immediately stole the tired sigh from her. “Thank Jesus.”**

**“Pretty sure I said my name was Roni.” The Queen darkly teased, summoning a stool.**

**“Thanks, Roni,”**

**“You didn’t have to relinquish your room.”**

**“Did you want to be surrounded by your sins?”**

**“Does anyone?”**

**Even though the blonde nodded, knowing this discussion was already a draw. “There are people alive that still need you. That still want you around. Henry won’t say it, but he was hoping the best for you. At no point does that involve living in a cemetery.”**

**“My sweet girl, you fret over nothing. The Dark Castle, a cemetery, there is hardly any difference. I was alone all the same.”  She said, wetting the golden mane thoroughly. Listening to the warm water cascade through it, and the hushed way Emma became putty in her hands. “Until you found me.”**

**“I was not going there to find you.”**

**“Lucky me, then.”**

**“I wanted to find something to make it stop.”**

**“Make what stop?”**

**“The pain. So, I could continue being a Mom to my son, instead of drowning myself every evening and a general hot mess.”**

**“You’re still doing just that, dear.”**

**“Being a hot mess?”**

**“Being a Mom,”**

**“Some days, I just know that I’m good enough to deserve him.”**

**A whine escaped the back of Emma’s throat when Roni’s nails ceased their attention to her scalp. She chuckled warmly, though and began her ministrations anew at the sound. “Alright, alright. No need for a fuss my Swan.”**

**“Sowwy.” A throat cleared. “Sorry.”**

**“It’s okay, Emma,” Roni said, easing her hands from the blonde’s hair, down her neck to the tense shoulders. “You don’t have to be sorry.”**

**“Yeah, I ju-.” And just like that Emma dropped off as Roni leaned her forward using an exfoliation brush on her back.**

**“This will make you feel nice for bedtime.”**

**“I’ll be soft?”**

**“Very,” Roni said, to the sagging of Emma’s head forward. Running her hands along the back of Emma’s shoulders. “See? Soft.”**

**“Mhmm.”**

**“Is this alright?”**

**“Hmm?” The blonde was slipping down in the water. Head forward, relaxed, completely exposing the ripples of her defined back to The Queen.**

**“You’re stronger than you know.”**

**“What does Storybrooke need with a Savior now?”**

**Arms enveloped her, Roni’s rested her chin on her shoulder. “Who said anything about a Savior?”**

**Emma would have turned to face the brunette, but it was too much. She was too close. There wasn’t enough to drink and for the first time in a long time, that was not such a loss. It was wise, given the proximity she was now in with her former girlfriend’s doppelgänger. “I don’t want to be friends.”**

**“With me?”**

**“With Regina. You could literally kill me right now with a little,” imitates the sound of something breaking and swirls her hand. “twist.”**

**“Well that is certainly dark, and not at all appropriate bath time talk.”**

**“Sorry,” Emma said sheepishly. “Again.”**

**“The first thing I would like to teach you is not to apologize at every junction.”**

**“Good luck with that.”**

**“The second thing,” Roni said, a finger pressing into Emma’s lips. “is not to interrupt when someone else is speaking.” After Emma successful did neither of those things, the elder woman pressed a kiss to her temple. “Very good Emma. Now you may speak.”**

**“Why the bath?”**

**Contemplating whether the truth would be expediated, Roni shrugged. “Once you strip away all the finery, I was only left with me. Like you, I was angry, hurt, and empty. It was the one time I could feel something other than being the Queen.”**

**“And your ladies in waiting?”**

**“Studying with Henry, have you?” she asked with a curious glance from the blonde. “I saw his homework on the Enchanted Forest.”**

**“I read it when he left the book here.”**

**“There was one. She was…different than the others. With her, it could all just melt away and I could just be Reg…Roni for a while.”**

**“You don’t have to change for me. Not your name, not your appearance, not one thing.”**

**“You think of it as changing. I’m just finding my way home. There was a Lady in Waiting, Anna. Plain features, but…that woman could take the worst day and just, turn it around. She would find the littlest point of tension and,” Roni was massaging her shoulders again, and gooseflesh exploded along the length of Emma’s arms. “make it go away. I want to do that for you. For as long as you’ll have me.”**

**“Why?” Came the whisper.**

**“I care about you.”**

**“Why?”**

**“You are part of the reason I’m here.”**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

After the bath concluded, the tub sent away, Roni did listen to Emma redress. The way the clothes sounded rubbing against her skin. Knowing how soft her own loaned attire was. She could only imagine how the two of them competing together would feel in her hands. Something Regina had taken for granted.

“You can turn around now.” Emma permitted before Roni untucked her hair from inside of the tank top.

“All clean.”

“I do feel better. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome. Off to bed with you.”

“Anything in the refrigerator you’re welcome to. I’ll go grocery shopping before work tomorrow. Henry always eats me out of house and home.”

“He is growing up.”

“Yeah,” Emma said tightly. “Good night Roni.”

“Emma,” Roni said, grasping at her forearm. Unsure of what she should say, “Sweet dreams.”

The sadness in the blonde’s smile, grated on her. She nodded politely and then disappeared on the other side of the door. Her room was small and the furnishings few. Ever the runner that Emma Swan. That was the thought that came to Roni’s mind as she took to the bed, cradling a pillow. It was more comfortable than she had given it credit for. Knowing that it sometimes housed the blonde relaxed her.

On the verge of sleep, a crimson jacket caught her eyes from the closet.

_What does Storybrooke need with a savior now?_

“Everything,” She said to no one.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The couch was nothing new to the blonde. Worn from her nights here whether they be the result of exhaustion or sheer drunkenness. The only time she had to keep it a little more together was when Henry was over. Thankfully, he had the distraction of adolescence, so he rarely witnessed her falling apart. She was sure he sensed it though, and that tore at her.**

**Her son was far too intelligent that way. Something he no doubt learned from years of watching his Mother sniff out blood in the waters. Still, there had been other times when Henry’s intelligence faltered and the adolescent yet youthful side of him betrayed his common sense.**

**Pouring a Jack and Coke, Emma sipped it. Not that she had a desire to savor the taste, just the hint of burning to bring her to life. Tonight, she only needed enough to get to sleep. Enough to tear the thought of Regina and Robin away from her. She had no such luck when her phone dinged.**

_I think the Queen is back._

**_You would be correct._ **

_When were you going to tell me?_

**_The Queen is back. She goes by Roni._ **

_What?_

**_Her name is Roni._ **

_Did you keep this from me?_

**_Regina, don’t._ **

_What does she want? We sent her away to go live out the rest of her days._

**_She wants nothing. She is just here. Magic has always been more of your thing, so I will leave it to you to figure out._ **

_How long have you known?_

**_A little over a week._ **

_I see._

**_Night._ **

**“I see,” Emma repeated to herself. “How long have you known? Oh, long enough sweetheart. Don’t you worry.”**

**There, she had communicated with Regina. Now that she had, it didn’t seem completely impossible. Though there was the thought that the brunette thought her blitzed out of her mind. It hardly mattered. She had no idea what Roni wanted beyond a new beginning. Something Emma would give anything for. Maybe when Henry decided to leave Storybrooke, she could follow him for a bit. Just to make sure he settled.**

**The door to her room cracked open and Roni padded through the house. “Was that Regina?”**

**Nodding in the dim light of the television, the brunette ventured closer. “How did you...”**

**“When she accepted me, that was when I finally healed. You’ve heard of Soul Mates, but we share the same tattered Soul. Call it a feeling.”**

**“And you had a feeling she was talking to me?”**

**“Not a good one. She is angry.”**

**“I’ll keep talking to Henry. He’ll be back within a few weeks.”**

**“I’m not talking about Henry right now. I’m talking about what she feels for you.”**

**“It’s good to know I can still make her feel something.” Emma sassed, taking another swallow of her beverage. “She told me we could still be friends.”**

**“If she thinks you can be friends, she is a fool.”**

**Emma huffed, “Regina is the strongest woman I know. I don’t think she realizes it sometimes. That it’s okay to be human. It’s okay to say, I’m cheating on you with my not-so-dead ex-boyfriend. What isn’t okay is lying about it. I can read every line on her face. I know what she’s saying before she does sometimes. That is why I hate myself so much for being weak.”**

**“You feel like a fool.”**

**“I am,” Emma said, setting down her now empty glass. She stared up at Roni, “Can’t sleep?”**

**“I’m not a fan of unfamiliar places.”**

**“Is there something I can get you?”**

**“I want you to be there.”**

**Emma sputtered,” be where?”**

**“In bed.”**

**“I’m going to need more to drink.”**

**“Leave the drink. Come to bed.”**

**Staring at the brunette, Emma debated pouring another just to spite her. Then she remembered that neither of them truly had a choice in the matter. And if Roni and Regina really were linked, anger may not be the only transference the woman in front of her was receiving. Carefully bringing herself to a stand, she opened the door to her room and allowed Roni in.**

**“After you,” she ushered, shutting the door behind them.**

**Turning down the bed and crawling in. Lying on opposite sides of the bed, staring up at the ceiling.  Noticing some new shape her eyes perceived to be there each time she looked again. Emma swallowed over her emotions and tucked the tears away for another time. She was not about to let Roni see her break down. Again.**

**It is over. Regina was not going to come back. Not that Emma wanted her to at this point. They were damaged goods now, she thought. They had been for some time. And yet Regina had stayed, not wanting to hurt Emma. In the end, doing only that.**

**“Are you upset with me?” Roni asks, facing the blonde.**

**“No.”**

**“Emma,” she says, refraining from reaching out for her.**

**“I’m not upset with you. There wasn’t enough in that bottle to do the job anyway.”**

**Roni doesn’t speak, and Emma doesn’t offer anything further. She just continues staring at the ceiling until sleep closes her jade eyes. Only after her breathing steadies does Roni dare tread closer. The heat of Emma’s body, warming her. Emma looks so peaceful without the weight of the world crushing the life from her. Like the light behind her eyes remains somewhere deep inside.**

**It takes every ounce of willpower to not directly touch the woman. She wants to run her fingers over toned arms. Again. But more importantly, Roni wants to wrap the woman in her embrace and hold her. Shouldering the burden of pain and heartache. Lord knows she deserves too if the amount of pain Regina shares with her is true.**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“I’m going to check on Roland and then go to bed. Will you be joining me this evening?” Robin says, trailing his fingertips suggestively over Regina’s shoulders.

“I’ll be up shortly.”

With Robin ascending the stairs, Regina waves her hand over her desk, the map of Storybrooke coming into focus. At Emma’s confirmation of the Evil Queen’s presences in Storybrooke, she had to get a bead on the woman. After what happened with Henry it was pertinent that she be aware of the woman’s every move. The wine may have rendered her tipsy by dinner time, but Robin understood.

When things were awry with Henry, the man knew he was in for a long night. He could count on one hand the number of times Regina ever cried in front of him. No matter how many reassurances he gave her, there was still a matter of perceived as weak that turned her away from him. And that nasty business with Emma.  Unfortunate, though it was, there was nothing that can change now. He was just happy she put it out of her mind so quickly.

Pricking her index finger and watching the drop of blood pool on the map, Regina waited anxiously. The droplet split into multiple tiny red lines. One took residence at 108 Mifflin. A second and third at Zelena’s farmhouse. But the fourth one was what drew her gasp.

It drew a line straight to Emma’s house.   


That explained why Emma did not seem concerned at the mention of the Queen. How she was so quickly able to dismiss Regina’s text message. The woman was under her roof, or Emma had no idea. Regina truly doubted the last one. In an olive branch, Regina had secured the blonde’s new house as the woman was signing the paperwork. To protect Henry, she told herself.

To protect Henry, she mused. As true as that was, there the faintest tease of her denial hidden in the fact that protecting their son also meant protecting his Ma. The way he would want her to. If only she would have protected Emma from herself, to begin with, she thought sipping the last of her cider and sending the map back to the vault.

She could lie to Emma, she could lie to Robin, but she was unable to lie to herself. The door to her bedroom cracked and Robin lie where Emma once had. He was her Happy Ending. And more than once she was told that fairy dust NEVER lies. All she must do was step over the threshold, and be brave enough to take it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**“Henry,” Roni says to Henry pouring himself a bowl of cereal. “I’m sorry.”**

**“For what?” He asks, placing the milk back into the fridge.**

**“Doing this to our family.”**

**“First of all, you aren’t responsible for what happened. I am.”**

**“What?”**

**A blush creeps up his neck. “I saw Robin and my Mom together like...together.”**

**Roni’s eyebrow arched. “Oh.”**

**“Yeah,” Henry said mixing his cereal into the milk. “Ma would do anything for her. She died for her a hundred times inside, trying to pretend everything was okay. Once I stumbled upon them, I knew Ma deserved better.”**

**“Did you tell her?”**

**Henry shook his head, “No. I was a coward. I don’t have a lot of experience destroying families but as it turns out I’m really skilled at ruining my own.”**

**“The actions of others forced your hand. Regina is the coward.”**

**“I don’t know why you bother defending me. I’m telling you that I did it.”**

**“Because you are my son.” She said, “and I hurt you.”**

**“Yeah, well. I hurt you too. Guess we’re both even.” He said, then paused at the sound of the door shutting behind Emma.**

**“Do not speak to your Mother that way,” she said, arms full of groceries. Two trips be damned.**

**“I’m not,” Henry said. “He’s not,” Roni said**

**“Okay then, I apologize.”**

**“It’s nothing,” Henry said, scampering off with his bowl of cereal to the confines of the living room.**

**A habit instilled in her from Regina, Emma began putting away her groceries immediately. “Yes?” she says, feeling Roni’s eyes on her.**

**“Why does your Superpower fail?”**

**“It doesn’t. If I call him out every time I know he’s lying, he’ll never tell me anything. Sometimes, you have to let them come to you.”**

**“Doesn’t that make you angry?”**

**“I know a lot more than Regina knows, I can tell you that.”**

**“Like what?”**

**“Like, she raised a good kid,” Emma answered, setting things on the counter. “He is terrified of letting her down.”**

**When Roni is quiet it draws the blonde’s attention. “I know that feeling all too well.”**

**“I’m going to tell you the same thing that I told her,” Emma says, coming to a stop in front of the brunette. “You are a great Mom.”**

**“I’m not entirely sure how that happened. I had a terrible example.”**

**“Doesn’t matter. I wouldn’t have chosen anyone else for him. There was this curse where you didn’t know who he was and you still died for him. Right now, we’re all going through some things. We’re going to be okay though.”**

**“The time I was written in parallel to your Mother?”**

**“Yeah,”**

**“He didn’t want me to die.”**

**“Of course, he didn’t.” Emma said, “you’re his mother.”**

**“If only you had been this agreeable in the beginning.”**

**“Shut it,” Emma said, gently elbowing the brunette. “There are more clothes in my closet, in case you want to go out into the world.”**

**“Why would I ever want to do that? I might run into your Mother.”**

**Emma snickered, “Sometimes I don’t go out into the world for the same reason.”**

**“Isn’t she everything you ever wanted?” Roni asked, palming an apple.**

**“After all this time…it still isn’t real. I don’t know that I’m ever going to feel like I’m not a Lost Girl. And worse, sometimes I still feel like the Dark Swan. I remember all the evil floating around in my head.”**

**“Yet you did not allow Regina to suffer that.”**

**“No,” Emma says firmly, grabbing a soda and sitting at the table. “You’ve both lost enough. And Camelot, that changed everything I thought I knew. Your Mother played a key role in ruining your life and I almost did the exact same thing to Henry. Mother of the year, right?”**

**“Almost, but you didn’t.”**

**“I could have. I can’t even believe our son can look at me, much less stand to live with me. God knows that Violet can’t.”**

**“You were under the influence of the darkest magic in the land. Magic always comes with a price, you know this. I know this.”**

**“Do you think that makes it easier or harder for Henry to forgive me?” Emma asked a silent tear down her cheek. “Do you forgive your Mother?”**

**Roni senses Emma picking a fight as a reason to end the conversation and hoard copious amounts of self-hatred. “Henry loves you.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**“What?” Roni asked as both Mother and son stared at her. Now she was reconsidering the Ramones tee-shirt and jeans.**

**“Good news, no one will think you’re the Mayor,” Henry said, slinging his backpack over his shoulder. “I didn’t know you owned jeans.”**

**“What’s the unwelcome news? And I do not.”**

**“Also, no one will think you’re the Mayor.”**

**“Where are you going?” Emma asked as he headed for the door.**

**“You said I had to take her to lunch.”**

**“Oh, yeah. Yeah, go do that.”**

**“Be back soon.” Drifted through as the door shut.**

**“Well, what is your take?” Roni asked.**

**“Seeing you like this was something I never knew I needed.”**

**“Like what?”**

**“Uh…kinda bartender meets still classy as shit street style. I don’t even remember buying that shirt.”**

**“Well,” Roni said, “you do have great arms.”**

**“Yeah,” Emma said shyly, glancing elsewhere.**

**“Humble, are we?”**

**“Mmm.”**

**“You’re still staring,” Roni said, watching the clench of Emma’s jaw.**

**“Sorry, new hair, new clothes. It’s like I don’t even know you.”**

**“You know me.” Roni came closer, watching Emma’s jaw continue to work. “We aren’t strangers exactly. Now, go prepare yourself for dinner.”**  
  


**Saluting the shorter woman, Emma left her alone in the kitchen. Finally, Roni had a proper place to prepare her meals. Rather than living off food prepared by magic, which had lower nutritional content. Tastes fantastic, but not a long-term solution if one wishes to remain in good health. Musing over her early days in Storybrooke, and that she had to make do in a world without magic made her chuckle. Magic had been her entire world for so long, being without it was akin to being naked.**

**Slowly, she adjusted and found solace in the kitchen. The mansion was overzealous for one person. A curse within a curse. Until Henry. Having him turned her world upside down and then, right side up all at the same time. Everything that felt broken, healed in his presence. The love she missed, made new. Better, stronger, and beyond anything she could verbalize with something so petty as words.**

**Until Roni went to drain the grease she had not realized Emma’s return. The way jade eyes continued to gaze with unparalleled focus, and awe. “We are going to discuss this staring problem, Emma.”**

**“I don’t mean to,” Emma said, sitting at the bar so she could watch.**

**“What does it mean?”**

**“Really Roni?” Emma said, mocking the famous eyebrow arch, and joining her as she cut vegetables. Focusing on her knife skills rather than the woman for one of the few instances tonight. Roni waited patiently, no longer cutting on her own side of the counter. “It means, I like your modern style. And it never ceases to amaze me how beautiful you are.”**

**“You’re coming around to the idea of being courted, I hope.”**

**“I’m coming around to the idea that there may be a second chance.”**

**“I want…”**

**“I need time.”**

**“Understood,” Roni said, stirring the pot. “You really should not interrupt people when they speak.”**

**“Or what? You’ll punish me.”**

**Turning and brandishing a smirk. “You would enjoy that.”**

**“You think so?” Emma challenged, loving the upper hand.**

**“Something tells me yes.”**

**“I guess you’ll just have to wonder.”**

**Their smirk off harkened back to the early years. “Would you kindly set the table?”**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

“I’m gonna go to bed. I’m not feeling well.” Henry said upon his return.

“Park it.” Emma directed as he stood still.

“I really just want…”

“Kid, whatever it is. It’s fine.”

“Is it?” He challenged. “Because nothing feels fine anymore. Everything is so fucked up right now, and not even close to fine. And you are both are saying that, and it is not true.”

“Sit,” Emma said, cutting the tirade down as he sat on the edge of the coffee table. “If you don’t want to tell me what happened, that is fine. But I do need to know what I can do to make you feel better about what is happening now.”

“Stop lying about being okay. I know that you’re in pain. I’m not ten years old anymore where I’m oblivious to the consequences of my actions.”

“Okay.”

“I mean seriously, I’m old enough to…. what?”

“I’m not fine either.”

“Okay,” Henry repeated. Sighing. “I have something I need to tell you. I don’t want you to hear it from someone else first.”

“What? Are they pregnant?” Emma asked, taking a drink.

“Worse.”

“Henry, that isn’t a bad thing.”

“No, I mean, I didn’t mean that it would be a bad thing. Just, um, he was there.”

“Okay, well, he is going to be a part of your life now. We’ve talked about this.”

“He asked my permission to marry her,” Henry said, watching the air pull from Emma’s lungs.

“Wow, that’s uh pretty fast.”

“I told him that I couldn’t give him permission.”

“Henry, look…”

“It has to be her choice. He can ask for permission all he wants but, he isn’t asking the right person.”

Sipping her drink, Emma sighed. “I have to disagree with you on that one. I can’t think of anyone better.”

Henry kicked his shoes off in the doorway and hung his backpack on the hook nearby. “I’m sorry Ma.”

“Do you remember why you brought me here?”

“Apparently to ruin your life.”

“False. Thanks to you this entire town is about to have all their dreams come true.”

“What about your dreams?”

“They’ll happen. Just, differently, than anticipated.” She said, nudging him. “I promise.”

“This sucks,” he muttered, slouching on the couch.

“Yeah.”

Roni stood on the other side of Emma’s door. Having excused herself after dinner to clear her mind while the blonde had begun pouring drinks. The anguish between Mother and son painting the house in shades of sorrow.

_Oh Regina, what have you done._

“You brought her home,” Henry said, thumb stroking what he pretended was the beginnings of a full-blown beard. In reality, it was a few hairs that were noticeable but nowhere near worthy of being identified as a beard.

“Yeah.”

“It means you haven’t given up, doesn’t it?”

Jade eyes searched her son’s face. “I’m sorry Henry,” she says with a lump in her throat.

“How could you ever be sorry for that?”

“I’m so afraid to get your hopes up of this perfect family with your Mom and me, and then…”

“We weren’t perfect. You fought, you made-up, but you made me a believer too.”

“A believer? Of?”

“That love isn’t perfect. It doesn’t have to be written in a prophecy to happen. That a Savior can love an Evil Queen. That heros have flaws, just like the rest of us. They aren’t always honest, or true to themselves or others but they try. In the same way that Mom taught me that Evil Queen’s aren’t all bad. Perhaps they were even hero’s.”

 “There is only one Queen,”

“Long live the Queen?” Henry said as Emma finished her drink, sliding the glass away.

“Long live the Queen.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 2018 everyone. *Muah*

**Roni was the first to rise. She stood at the foot of the couch where beer cans littered the table and sent them to the trash with a flick of her wrist. The peace on Emma’s face was present once more. Especially so when Roni picked up the discarded blanket and tucked her back in.**

**“Roni?” she thought Emma whispered.**

**“Shh,” Roni dared. Putting a gentle kiss on the blonde’s forehead. “Go back to sleep, Emma.”**

**Emma grumbled something unintelligible but turned toward the back of the couch to sleep some more. Padding toward the kitchen, Roni took stock of the groceries purchased the previous evening. She couldn’t very well have Henry consuming boxes of cereal and calling it nutrition. The shuffling of feet behind her was the only indication that someone was joining her.**

**“Morning,” mumbled Henry, eyes barely registering shapes as he sleepy walked to the refrigerator.**

**“Good morning, Henry.”**

**When he removed the Gatorade and snagged the bottle of Advil, Roni quirked an eyebrow at him. “She had a case in here last night.” He explained and returned to the living room with his prizes.**

**“Would you enjoy some breakfast?” Roni asked as he nodded.**

**“Do you think your Happy Ending is in Storybrooke?”**

**Still focusing on preparing French Toast, Roni nodded. “I know it is.”**

**“I want to help.”**

**“You gave me the opportunity to pursue one in the first place.”**

**“I’m…not sure how to help Emma. Right now, I feel exactly like Snow White’s Grandson. You thought you were getting better…. boom, here is some completely unwelcome change of events.”**

**“Those events are not of your doing.”**

**“Emma has a lyon tattoo.” Turning to observe her son, Roni awaits further information. “Just saying, if my Mom marries Robin because of that. Emma has one too.”**

**“You don’t sound keen on the idea of your Mother marrying.”**

**“My Mom isn’t keen on the idea. She said it isn’t something she ever wants to do. After…you know.” he fades off and she understands.**

**“Is that why you turned Robin down?”**

**“She is still in love with Emma.”**

**“I see. How many would you like?” She asked, changing the subject, and putting four on his plate.**

**“I’m sorry if you don’t want to talk about it.”**

**“You’re speaking to me.”**

**“Yeah, well, you’re my Mom, so.”**

**“You’re my son, so I have to feed you.”**

**“Do you believe in fate?”**

**“I do and yet, I also believe we make our own. Do you?”**

**“Yeah,” He said cutting into French Toast. “You were made for this.”**

**“For what, Henry?”**

**“Being a Mom.” He offers up, a gentle smile on his face. She turned away as tears began to overwhelm.  “You’re always beating yourself up for the things you didn’t do, or what you think you didn’t do right. I see those things too now, with how I was when I found out. I realized that I was wrong. We both had some growing to do.”**

**“Indeed.”**

**“Do you think my Mom wants to marry him?”**

**Preparing a few stacks for the sleeping blonde Roni’s eyebrows knit together as she contemplated. “I cannot answer that.”**

**“Right,” he said. “right, I was just wondering.”**

**“She wants to be happy but I’m unsure she knows how.”**

**“Do you?” He asks as she nods.**

**“I would like to believe so.”**

**…………………………………………………………………**

**Neither Henry nor Roni are aware that Emma is awake and listening. “She wants to be happy but I’m unsure she knows how.”**

**They continue to talk as she sees the bottle of Advil and blue Gatorade on the table next to her. She knew she had to get her shit together. This was not Henry’s responsibility to take care of her. But he did it anyway. Taking enough to keep a headache manageable and pulling down the Gatorade as the two in the kitchen continued their conversation.**

**Finally managing to pull herself off the couch, Emma joined them in the kitchen. “Morning Ma.”**

**“Hey, Kid.” She said, forcing a smile. “Thanks, I got your presents.”**

**“How are you feeling?”**

**“Rough. Don’t do what I do.”**

**“What if we move to New York?”**

**“What?” Emma asked, reaching for a water as she moved around the kitchen.**

**“Next year, after I graduate.”**

**“Henry,”**

**“Emma,” He said, catching her off guard.**

**“You cannot do that to your Mother.”**

**“She can visit.”**

**“What happened is between…”**

**“All of us. I’m here and I watch you fall apart. I’m at her house and she’s playing Stepford Wife but falling apart. I’m not stupid.”**

**“That’s enough,” Roni said Emma was on the verge of snapping. “Henry, I believe the trash needs taking out.”**

**When he thought about arguing she gave him ‘the look’ and he begrudgingly complied. At Emma’s side, Roni leaned into the side of the refrigerator. “It isn’t his fault.”**

**“I know,” Emma said quietly, a well of anger coloring her cheeks.**

**“You reek of booze.”**

**“Thank you, Your Majesty.”**

**“Do you have time for a bath?” Roni asked softly, fingers toying in the ends of Emma’s mane. Shutting the door on the refrigerator, Emma stared at her hard. The dam of emotions making her sniffle and try to choke back her tears.  Words failed Roni as Emma stepped into her arms and let a broken sob sound.**

**Strong hands, now filled with need clutched at Roni’s back. “I have you.”**

**“Okay, trash is…” Henry started to say just as Emma slumped to the floor at Roni’s feet. Neither of his Mother’s let him see them break down. He sank to the floor beside her, wrapping her in warmth.” Hey now, we’ve got you.”**

**“Seep.”**

**“Okay, we need to get you fed first. Roni made us French Toast.”**

**“Favorite.”**

**“Yeah, it’s your favorite.” He said, forcing a smile as Roni helped the blonde to her feet.**

**“Thank God for magic,” Roni uttered, getting the blonde into a seat. For a moment she stared at the food before syrup appeared in the brunette’s hand. “Almost forgot.”**

**Emma drowned her food, including the bacon and eggs in syrup. “I’m gonna go study okay?”**

**“Go on, I’ve got her,” Roni said, their son watching every gesture. Every forkful of breakfast until her plate was clear. “Onto the bath now.”**

**“Bad.”**

**“You are not bad, Emma.”**

**“Hurt Henry.”**

**“You didn’t hurt him either. He is worried about you,” she said, steering the blonde toward her bedroom. “And rightly so.”**

**“Romi? Will you stay wif me?” Emma said wide-eyed innocence turned all the way up.**

**“I’m not going anywhere.”**

**Whispering Emma said, “In dare.”**

**Pointing, Roni asked,” In the bathtub?”**

**“Pease.”**

**Stroking Emma’s face with the back of her hand, Roni nodded. Never questioning the innocence in the blonde’s eyes, nor the tininess of her words. The way her shirt became stuck as it hit her shoulders, suspending her arms in the air. Temporarily freed from the inhibitions of the life beyond this sacred escape.**

**The sigh that escapes is Roni’s at the sight of a pastel-colored bra gracing her porcelain princess. The cut of her figure. The delicate swell of her hips. All woman. Making it even more difficult to find a shred of self-control. Being a Queen meant having what you want, or taking it. Imagining that Regina had this at her fingertips and decided to allow it to slip through them.**

**_I can read every look on her face._ **

**Looking up from the slow trail Roni was blazing down her body, it was evident that Emma was already aware. She cleared her throat as Emma used her for balance to drop her sweats to the floor. Standing before her in almost every inch of glory Emma clasped her hands awkwardly in front of her lap. “Pretty?”**

**“Yes,” Roni said nodding, stroking her cheek. “So pretty.”**

**Pink colored Emma’s cheeks, as she moved to get inside the bathtub. “Readyyyyyy!” Emma said, sitting at the very end of the tub on her knees waiting for the brunette to join her.**

**“Emma,” Roni purred, with a disappointed look on her face. “your underthings are all wet.”**

**“If I don’t wear them you can’t get in wif me.”**

**“Alright,” she said, stripping herself of her own clothes leaving herself in a mirrored state. With her body submerged, Emma uncurled from the opposite end and crawled toward her. Whatever her intentions, as she lies on top of Roni, with her head on her chest everything melted away. “Hello there.”**

**“Hi,” Emma said, fingertips lightly touching the skin of Roni’s collarbone.**

**“Is my sweet girl still feeling unwell?” she asks, running her fingers through Emma’s hair in the way she so loves.**

**“Head pain.” Emma answers then take Roni’s hand and put it on her chest. “Heart pain.”**

**“I can do something about the head pain,” Roni gently says, flowing magic into Emma with a gentle kiss on the forehead. “Better?”**

**“Better,” Emma replied, kissing her cheek shyly. “Thank you, Romi.”**

**“You’re welcome, Dear,” Roni says and knows she means it.**

**This is the closest Emma has allowed her, and she’s only trying to memorize every tiny detail. The crinkle that plays at the corner of her mouth. The softness of her skin. The gentle scent of rosemary fading from her hair. How she asked for Roni to be here, and the weight of her as she lies there. She wanted to know how it felt, and Emma had unknowingly granted her wish in the most innocent of ways.**

**“Emma,” Roni speaks, distracting the blonde by running a finger up and down her back. “how do you feel right now?”**

**“Little but big feelings.”**

**“Like that baby in your commercial?”**

**There’s a crinkle of a smile on Emma’s face, “bigger than that.”**

**“But not quite like Big Emma?”**

**“Not Big Emma now. “**

**“Well, that’s alright, dear. You don’t need to be Big Emma. I have you,”**

**They lie together in the tub, the gentle soothing of warm bubbles and warmer hearts until they begin to prune. Only later does Big Emma make a re-emergence when the phone linking her office and life rings.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

“Mother Superior is going to announce her run for Mayor next week,” Snow White whispered to Emma.

“You’re not seriously going to vote for her,” Emma retorted, expression painted in horror.

“What do you have against her?”

“She had a hand in manipulating everything. Not so far off from Gold. And…”

“And what?”

“She,” Emma paused gathering her thoughts. “she could have saved Regina from becoming the Evil Queen. But she didn’t. She could have saved those from the Enchanted Forest. How many others did she deny their hopes and dreams because it did not suit her needs?”

“Regina must have been so horribly cursed becoming a Queen,” Snow drawled

Emma’s fingers white-knuckled the coffee cup.

Snow White said softly. “Look what loving her cost you.”

“Yes, I can imagine being a woman in your realm was extremely liberating. That being married to someone your Father’s age must have meant they were more mature. Understanding. Patient. I bet they only ever cared for your needs and were gentle and kind. You could say no until you were ready.”

 “Okay, Emma, you win.” Snow White gathered up her things, but Emma was faster and caught her hand across the table. She did not want to fight to Emma, and lately, if Regina’s name was tagged in the subject line of the conversation it was sure to end that way. Snow White tried to understand, she did. Hope was present now that the pair now returned to their single stature.

“You will not speak ill of her to Henry.”

“No, I would never do that to him.”

Warring with herself, Emma held her mother’s gaze. “I love her, Mom.”

“Sweetheart,” Snow said, eyes tearing up.

“I know that you cannot fathom what I’m going through because…” Emma said releasing her arm and staring at the back of the diner. “I mean, you’re Snow White, and I’m just me.”

“Emma,” Snow White looked positively pained.

“It’s fine. I’m embracing my destiny. And I’m not voting for Mother Superior just because she’s your friend. She is no one’s friend. And she is not what is best for Storybrooke. Regina is, and you know that.”

Throwing down the cash for their meal, Emma made her exit. Completely unaware that sitting on the island was Regina, having heard the conversation. Approaching the register, Red made quick work of cashing out her best friend in a failed attempt to move her out the door.

“Stay away from my daughter.” Snow said, exiting the dinner.

“I didn’t go anywhere near her, Dear.”

“No, but your eyes did. The way they used to go to a certain thief you didn’t care about.”  

Leaving Regina with an unfinished breakfast, Snow slammed the door to Granny’s nearly taking the doorbell with her. Red had become quite attached to Regina and Emma when they had been a pair so even as she averted her attention, she spoke directly to the brunette. “I’m with Emma. You are what’s best for Storybrooke. Everyone knows that.”

Staring too hard at the coffee mug in hand, Regina’s hands take on the warmth. “I’ve never lost a race.”

“Don’t make this one the first.”

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**“Ma!” Henry shouted, arriving home from school. “Ma, you won’t believe this.”**

**Rounding the corner into the kitchen, he met with the sight of Emma loading her cases of beer and hard liquor into boxes. The tinge of worry on his face made guilt rise in her. Gone was the hero worship of days past. Like those before her, the moment where all that glittered revealed itself to not be gold was setting in.**

**Letting him down made her feel like a failure.**

**“Believe what, Kid?”**

**“Mother Superior is going to run against Mom.”**

**“Oh, yeah, I meant to say something about that.”**

**“Are you and Grandma fighting again?”**

**“Kinda.”**

**“What are you doing with all the beer?” He asked, peering into the boxes.**

**“Donating it to the needy.”**

**“Grumpy?”**

**“Yup. You shouldn’t be taking care of me.”**

**“That’s what family does for one another.”**

**“Not when one of them is a child and the other a sometimes-capable adult,” Emma said, messing up his hair.**

**“I want you to do it because you want to. Not because you think I’m making you.”**

**“I need to,” she said, stopping in front of him. “And I want to.”**

**“Good,” he said with a genuine smile.**

**“So, if it comes down to it, who will you vote for?” Emma asked as the boy scoffed.**

**“I’m not getting hit with treason.”**

**“You know your Mother is the best option.”**

**“That too. She sacrificed everything for this town, more than once. The both of you have.”**

**“We did it for you.”**

**“I know.” He said, grabbing his half-gallon of chocolate milk, and drinking straight from the container.” Is that why you left Hook at the altar?”**

**“No,” Emma assured.**

**“Then what changed?”**

**“I did something I’m not very proud of. Rather than face the consequences, I ran.”**

**“Is that when you and my Mom started seeing each other?” He deduced.**

**“Yes.”**

**“That’s why you think you deserve to be unhappy.”**

**“Partially.”**

**“It’s a new beginning for all of us. We can be happy.”**

**“You are your Mother’s child.”**

**“I’m passionate about what I care about.”**

**“Passionate is one word for it,” Emma teased.**

**“You know, if I wasn’t her son I never would have convinced you to stay.”**

**“Convinced, emotionally leveraged my biggest regret against me. You know, whichever definition you choose.”**

**“Your biggest regret is me?”**

**She cupped his face, “My biggest regret is doing exactly what Grandma did.”**

**“It really was my best shot.” He said pulling her into a hug. “And I found you.”**

**Emma groaned into his shoulder. “And there is your Grandfather.”**

**“When you gave me my best shot, Fate already had us working our way back to one another. If that isn’t a Happy Ending, I don’t know what is.”**

**“I’m sorry I screwed everything up.”**

**“Wha…Ma, stop. Things happen and maybe you needed some re-direction in your life.”**

**“Because I was happy for two seconds?”**

**“I think it was steering you from something good to something greater.” He said, looking toward the back porch where Roni had been sitting for her morning coffee.**

**“To her?”**

**“I need to show you something,”**

**Running to fetch his book, Henry returned shortly and flipped through the worn pages. Stopping on a page where he turned it upside down for Emma to view. Her silence as her eyes drifted over the picture gave her away. “Just because the book says we kiss, doesn’t mean that we will.”**

**“It’s what could be. If you both let it.”**

**“I want to give you that so badly,” She said through quivering lips, “but I don’t think my heart can take it.”**

**“This Is not about me. When you made that promise to my Mom while she hid out in her office, I don’t think you realized that everyone’s Happy Ending included your own. Right now, there are two unhappy citizens of Storybrooke.”**

**“You still believe in me?”**

**“Always. And it just so happens, I know someone who is an expert on hearts.” Henry retorted as they both looked to Roni.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BETA SOUGHT

“Emma isn’t here right now, she got a call on her private line,” David explained to the brunette. Icy blue eyes anything but welcoming. Then when the confused twinkle took over, it was evident he understood himself not to be in the company he thought.

“I’m just here to...” jiggles the brown paper bag holding Emma’s lunch.

They stared at each other in silence but eventually, he moved and allowed passage. Placing the bag on Emma’s desk, she meets with her father once again on her way to exit. “You got her to eat?”

“It’s a work in progress.”

“Her Mother and I have been trying for months. We’ve even brought groceries to her house, so I know she has eaten, just not a lot. She looks haggard.”

“She’s trying.”

“You’re her.”

“Yes,”

“I don’t believe we’ve met,” he said holding out his hand. “I’m David, Emma’s father.”

“Roni. It’s nice to meet you.” They shook, and he moves to lean against his desk. “I’m going to tell you the same thing I told your other half, take care of my daughter.”

She arched her eyebrow and David knew they were more the same than not. “I’m not here to hurt Emma.”

“I believe you.” He said, despite the crossing of his arms. “As her Father, I have to say it to every suitor.”

“She has more than one?”

“She was engaged to a pirate. Someone who put Henry’s life at risk, who tortured his Mother to save his own skin. That is not the kind of man…person I want in her life. I know that we have our past, but the thing is, even when you found out that Henry was Snow White’s Grandson, and that his biological mother was destined to break your curse, it never changed your love for him.”

Roni shook her head, “He is my son.”

“He is,” David said as Emma rounded the corner only slightly before the two cells filled with slurring dwarfs.

“Dad can you grab me an ice pack… What’s going on here?” the blonde asked.

“I just met your friend Roni. She was just dropping your lunch off.” David explained. “What happened to your eye?”

“I was intervening at The White Rabbit when a fight broke out.”

“You don’t have to do it alone.”

“Was kinda busy,” Emma said with her darkened eye sticking out against pale skin.

“Which one of you struck my daughter?” David asked coolly walking in front of the cells.

“Dad,” Emma groaned like a petulant teenager.

“It was an accident,” stammered sneezy, who was worse for wear himself. “I-I was aiming for Grumpy!”

“I am disappointed in you. All, of you. Imagine her Mother when she sees her little girl.”

“Let’s go,” Emma said, nabbing the brown bag and Roni’s elbow to head to the Interrogation room. Sinking until her head met the table. “Silence, it’s a beautiful thing.”

“Your Father loves you, Emma.”

“Yeah…he’s quite the guy. Just wait until my Mother hears about it. Those dwarves won’t know what hit them.” She said as Roni unpacked the lunch between them.

As Emma popped an apple slice in her mouth, Roni tilted her chin up to better inspect the damage. “Shall I heal it?”

“It’s fine,” Emma pulled her face away but continued happily eating. “I had worse as a kid.”

 “You aren’t a child anymore.”

“Thank God for that. Could you imagine teenage me with magic?” Emma scoffed at the thought.

“Adult you weren’t far off.”

“Probably not. I was so angry all the time…too bad you couldn’t have given me a few years to grow up parentless in the Not So Enchanted Forest. What better weapon than a child.”

“Are you sure that were angry is the correct term?”

“What do you mean?” Emma asked opening her juice.

“You sound amply angry to me right now.”

“I’m not angry at them.” She answered quickly. “I’m a pathetic waste of potential.”

“I said that when there wasn’t someone around to hit. I didn’t consider…”

“I called you a monster,” Emma said, “You were right, though. You were the only person who cared enough to push me. I’d never had that before that I could remember.”

“That wasn’t caring.”

“Still, it worked. I discovered my power.”

“At what price?”

“Umm, the price that I now kick ass. So, listen I need to talk to you about what happened a few days ago. I’m sorry.”

“For?”

“The bathtub thing.”

“I’m not recalling the event in question.”

Emma’s face turned pink, and she focused on her food when she spoke, “First, I never should have asked you to join me.”

“There is a second offense?” Roni asked, watching her carefully.

“It’s only happened a few times, I don’t even know what it is.”

“Neither will I, if you don’t tell me,” Roni said, offering her hand to the blonde.

“Under extreme emotional duress I baby talk. It’s um, strange but I can’t seem to help myself.”

“It’s not safe to do it alone, Emma,” Roni said as the warmth of the blonde’s sunk into her own. “You’re too little.”

Across the table, she swallowed thickly. “I can’t do this right now,”

“I know,” Roni said, stroking her thumb over the front of fingertips in her grasp. “later?”

“You’re not just going to run, are you? I’m not sure I can do it on command.”

“Do I look like I’m running?”

“No…” Emma said, smiling wearily.

“I personally enjoyed our bath time,” Roni whispered huskily into Emma’s ear. “Didn’t you Princess?”

Emma nodded enthusiastically. “Happy time.”

“Yes, it is a happy, happy time. When you get home this evening, I will have dinner prepared. You will bathe, and I’ll help you into your pajama’s. How does that sound?”

“Can we snuggle?” Emma asked, warming at the gentleness of Roni’s smile.

“Most certainly.”

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Robin stood behind Regina as she stared in awe across Granny’s. There was the Evil Queen, taking a bite of Emma Swan’s cheeseburger. It had taken some goading on Emma’s part, and a few exaggerated airplane noises to the ring of laughter. Nonetheless, she had taken a bite.**

**“One bite,” Emma pleaded.**

**“You think I won’t?”**

**“Well Ma’, it was nice knowing you,” said a grinning Henry.**

**“I know you won’t.”**

**“Is that so?”**

**“Yes.”**

**“Give me the burger.”**

**“No, not until you promise not to throw it away.”**

**“I promise.” Roni’s hands were out, accepting the cheeseburger.**

**“She won’t do it,” Emma continued confidently, even as herself and Henry sat on the edges of their seat. The gleam in Roni’s eyes, positively devilish as she took an unqueenly large bite. Grinning around her mouthful of a cheeseburger to an eruption of yells by her comrades. Manners were nowhere in sight as they pounded on the table and made whooping noises of delight.**

**“Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!” Henry shouted, drum rolling his hands across the table. “In your face!”**

**“Do you have to be so smug?” Emma asked, after her defeat.**

**“Yes,” Roni answered, elbowing her with the smile firmly affixed to her lips. “it’s not as horrible as I always imagined.”**

**“Something tells me you would much rather have the fire burger. Hint, it has red pepper flakes in it.”**

**“Next time,” She responded, locking earthen and jade eyes as she dabbed at her mouth.**

**“Guys, I’m trying to eat here,” Henry said, texting beneath the table.**

**“What?” Emma said, even as Roni and Henry shared a conspiratorial grin.**

**“Nothing,” he said, sliding from the booth, and heading toward the restrooms. “Your heart-on is showing.”**

**“I could say the same to you.”**

**“What?” Emma repeated.**

**“You feel it too,” Roni said, moving her empty plate out of the way. “something between us.”**

**“I didn’t think you would do it,”**

**With Emma dodging, Roni moved the conversation along. “Haven’t you learned that I’m capable of anything?”**

**Emma’s phone buzzed, and Roni was the next to excuse herself to the bathroom. She pulled it from her jacket pocket only to see a familiar form sink into the booth across from her.**

**“You love her,” Robin said, thumb toying around the edge of his beer stein. “Don’t try to deny it.”**

**“No one asked you to join me,” Emma retorted.**

**“Everyone in this dinner can see right through you. Deny all you like.”**

**“Who said anything about denial? What business is it of yours?”**

**“It hurts Regina.”**

**“Oh, I’m sorry. Does it?” Emma feigned sorrow on Regina’s behalf.**

**“That is the only reason you’re entertaining Roni, is it not? Because she’s just like…”**

**“You’ve seen her one time and you think you know her?”**

**“I’m the one bedding her every night.”**

**“Okay, one-shot wonder. Since your penis isn’t some magical bow I imagine it must be difficult to hit the spot.”**

**“You’re nothing more than a miserable wench.”**

**“Yep.”**

**The clenching of his jaw gave him away. “We’ll finish this another time.”**

**“Why don’t you act like this is the Enchanted Forest and stay the hell away from me.”**

**“Is that a threat Sherriff?”**

**Leaning with her elbows on the table, Emma closed some of the distance. “I don’t need to threaten you, Robin. You are no one.”**

**“Funny, Regina said the same thing about you.”**

**Emma smiled just like she practiced in her head she would anytime they ran into one another. Admitting that she was not going to break under the scrutiny of the public. For their part, they pretended to be pleasant with one another, but something had gotten under his skin. She was enjoying every second of it. “Have the day you deserve.”**

**“Likewise.” He said, removing himself from the booth.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The sight of her doppelganger washing her hands in the sink at Granny’s made Regina’s blood boil. Shoving the anger inside, she joined her at the nearest sink.

“I was wondering when I would run into you,” Regina said, awaiting the temperature of the water to warm.

“As was I.”

“Preying on Henry’s belief that you are good underneath it all. Our son.”

Drying her hands, and leaning against the tile behind her, Roni studied Regina. “You advocated on my behalf to pursue a Happy Ending.”

“In another realm.”

“There isn’t room for the two of us in Storybrooke?”

“I’m beginning to doubt that.”

“Why? Because I have the life you abandoned so willing?”

“You are fooling no one. Emma can see right through you!”

“For all your talk of learning to accept yourself…all I see is someone who doesn’t.”

“I do accept myself.”

“No, you don’t. I still haven’t discovered what it was that turned you away from Emma.”

“Robin came back.”

Ever the skeptic, Roni shoved her hands into the black leather jacket with red roses patched onto it and smirked. “Is that all it takes for you to be gone?”

“Would it make more of a difference to you were it, Daniel?”

“Once our heart set itself to revenge we alone destroyed the woman Daniel loved. Emma is the only person that has learned our past and uses it to love us.”

“She does not love you,” Regina’s eyes painted with purple flashes, rage, and pain. A look Roni was familiar with when she considered her past. “She loves me.”

Pushing off the wall with a heeled boot, Roni wrapped her arms around her other half. Gently stroking her hair even as Regina’s trapped arms tried to push her away. “Yes. She does.”

With those three words hanging between them, and the tears running down Regina’s face, Roni left her in the bathroom. Rejoining Henry and Emma in the dinner without another glance at the Mayor.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**“Ready to go laser tagging?” Henry asked, standing at the side of the table when Roni returned.**

**“I believe so,” she replied, smiling, and squeezing his shoulder.**

**Doing her best to pretend she was happily spending just another day with her son, Emma smiled for her part as well. Having repaired his relationship with Regina and working towards the same with Robin, he was returning to live in the mansion once more. “Ma’, are you okay?”**

**“Yeah, better than okay.”**

**She lied, Henry caught it but allowed the moment to pass unchecked. Emma’s life was changing again and as always, she did her best to conceal all real feelings. He was trying to do as she asked, and give Outlaw Queen Part Deux it’s fair shot. At the heart of the matter, he was a Swan Queen shipper. Those were the names he secretly used to refer to their relationships.**

**“It’s okay to not be so okay…” He said.**

**“Do you remember telling me that belief in something makes it true?” He nodded. “I want to believe that I am.”**

**“More fake it til you make it than believing then?”**

**“Something like that.”**

**“Alright. Fake it, til we make it is.” He said as his Mother stopped at his side. “Hi, Mom.”**

**“Hello, Henry. Are you still swinging by the house later tonight?” Regina asked, only barely able to refrain from smoothing his hair. They were no longer eye to eye and it made her ache for those days when affection from her didn’t embarrass him.**

**“Yeah. Ma’ and Roni are taking me laser tagging with some of the guys.”**

**“We should all go,” Robin said, sliding an arm around Regina.**

**The action itself made Regina side-step to have some distance between them. Emma didn’t even spare her a glance. But the reaction made her smirk.**

**“Why not?” Emma said, shrugging. “Meet you there?”**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**The ride to laser tag was eerily quiet. Anger rolled off Emma in waves. “I don’t want to go anymore,” Henry said quietly in the backseat at their arrival.**

**“We’ve been planning this all week,” Emma stated calmly.**

**“He keeps trying to act like he’s my Dad.”**

**“No one is trying to be your Dad.”**

**“Whatever. You hate him more than I do.”**

**“Why do you hate him, Henry? He has been very good to you.”**

**“Because he wants to bang my Mom. He doesn’t care about me. I don’t even think he cares about her.”**

**“Do you want to know the upside to this outing?” Emma asked, a mirthful smile in place. “We get to use that aggression today to take him out as many times as we like.”**

**Henry’s lips upturned. “Operation Dark Swince.”**

**“Swince?” Emma said**

**“Swan and Prince. Swince.”**

**“That is a terrible name,” Roni finally commented.  Nibbling at some fries that she had not wanted when Emma ordered them but pilfered for the ride to Laser Tag.**

**“It is pretty bad kid,” Emma agreed**

**“Terrible deflection Moms, just terrible.” He said, shoulders dropping a bit as he sank back into his seat. “So, you’re always going to defend her, huh?”**

**“That’s what you do kid.”**

**“Even when it hurts this much?”**

**“Especially then. Even though I don’t always want to.”**

**“Well, if we’re doing this we better get to it. They’ve been staring at the car for a while now.”**

**“Whatever you say, Dark Swince,” Emma teased, watching Roni let him out of the backseat.**

**“I might have to shoot you too for that one.”**

**“Gotta spot me first.”**

**“Challenge accepted.”**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Emma cleared her throat, helping Roni into the gear required. It was still an adjustment every day to see the twin of the woman she loved, rocking something other than power suits and expensive dresses. Though her first adjustment of the continuously husky voice kept her in check. Roni was everything Regina wasn’t, with all the best parts still intact. Her wit, her grit, and the famous sass.

“Kill and chill,” Emma said, tightening the jacket.

“Almost a first date between the Dark Swan and Evil Queen.”

“Almost,” Emma mused with her, hearing the click of the final strap of the harness. “If it vibrates and lights up, someone got you.”

“I understand the rules.”

“Okay, just making sure,” Emma sulked a bit, carrying herself to the entrance of the arena. Henry stood near his Mother and Robin.

“Are you sure you don’t want to join us?” He asked the brunette who cast a long stare at Emma.

“I’m sure,” She says when Robin steals her attention with his arm around her waist.

“A kiss for good luck?” He asks, stealing a kiss on her cheek that Emma turns from.

Robin’s kissing Regina. Regina’s looking at Emma not looking at her. Roni’s observing the way Emma’s arms hold her stomach and the clench of her jaw as her nostrils flare. If the flashes of silver are anything to go by she’s pissed. But when her eyes meet Roni’s as she re-checks her vest, she does her best to smile through thinly pursed lips. “I better use the restroom,” She says excusing herself to the sound of Regina chastising Robin.

“Was that necessary?” she fires to a smug looking thief.

To make matters worse, Henry is now glaring daggers at Robin from across the room. Roni slips away from the group and locks entrance to the bathroom with a flick of her wrist. Emma has hold of the sink and is doing everything humanly possible not to break down. The heat of anger coloring her face and chest. “Sorry,” she mutters, glancing at Roni through the mirror.

“Don’t be.”

“I’m just ready to get to the part where I hate her. Every time I get close, I just end up hating Robin instead. He just…ever since Regina saw him in the Wish Realm, I knew it was over. I should have stepped aside but I was selfish. I should have stepped aside.”

“Stepped aside?” Roni asked, watching a myriad of emotions play in Emma’s eyes.

“How can you claim to do anything for someone if you’ll stand in the way of them being truly happy?”

“She doesn’t appear truly happy.”

“Apparently, I’m ruining that. Existing and all.”

“That is not true.”

“Regina would be happy if she never had to see me again. If she didn’t have to live with this guilt or whatever sword she is throwing herself on when we’re sharing a general vicinity.”

“The only person ruining Regina’s life is Regina.”

“When I told you, I was glad she was in pain, it was a lie,” Emma said fingers uncurling from the porcelain sink and relaxing as her jaw picked up the tension. “Just like our entire relationship, I guess.”

“Robin was kissing her and all she could do was look at you. So whatever hateful things that she said when things were imploding, he’s jealous. His insecurity when you come around says a lot about what we aren’t seeing.”

“I could do without the seeing,” Emma says quietly.

“Look at me,” Roni says as she directs the Savior’s eyes to meet her gaze. She smooths a few strands off Emma’s forehead and wipes away the tears with the back of her fingers. “When it gets overwhelming, focus on me. Whatever Robin is saying or doing, just remember to look at me. Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

The phone in Emma’s pocket began playing a guitar riff. Opening the message, she smiled.

**Are you okay?**

_Yes._

**Commencing Operation Swince.**

_We always get our man._

**That’s the spirit!**

“Good now, let’s make him suffer.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Ma’, I haven’t seen Mama Roni since just after we entered the arena,” Henry whispered, mimicking Emma’s every move as she cleared the area, sticking to the wall for cover.

“Did you honestly expect a predator of her caliber to stick with the people referring to themselves as Swince?” She asked with his shrug.

“Good point,” he whispers, standing on the opposite side of the doorway. His vest lights up red, dancing shadows over Emma’s face. “Shit. It better not is Robin because I will drop that motherfu…”

“Henry Daniel…”

“Wait, Mom?” He says guard dropped.

“I decided to join you after all. You allow him to speak like this when he is with you?” Regina charges, arms crossed, plastic gun resting against her thigh.

“No. Of course not.”

Henry and Roni see the purple flashes before Emma does and know Regina is powering up. “This behavior is unacceptable young man. You’re grounded…”

“But Mom…”

“Would you like to make it 2 weeks?” Henry’s mouth snapped shut and any grumbling remained silent.

“Regina that’s unnecessary.”

“I’m getting to you, if this behavior continues I’m revoking your ability to come anywhere within a thousand feet of Henry. I’ve had enough of you poisoning his mind against Robin.”

“This is what it comes too? You play the only card you have that holds any weight… I don’t give a shit about ‘Robin’.”

“Would you like to see that happen immediately? Keep pushing.”

Emma’s hands are trembling as she struggles not to wrap them around Regina’s throat. Her eyes flash a dangerous silver, and she steps forward putting Regina into the wall. She waits until they are nose to nose and violet races through Regina’s eyes. This is as close as they had been in months. “If it was not for me, you wouldn’t even be a Mother. Don’t ever threaten me with taking Henry away again.”

“This is about your parenting, not mine,” Regina says.

“He’s sixteen years old and terrified of you.”

Brown eyes search her sons face for truth in his mother’s words.

“That's not totally true. I'm not terrified, I just... Emma lets me tell her how I'm feeling. Exactly how I'm feeling. She doesn't allow me to speak ill of Robin or anything that happened out of respect for you. Just stop fighting, please.” He pleads, and the anger seeps out of them both.

Emma is the first to back away and Henry takes the opportunity to walk between them.

Regina pointedly looks at Emma, “see what you did?”

“Shut up,” She says, sinking against the wall on the far side as Regina storms on. That’s where Roni finds her, still sitting on the floor, plastic gun in hand. She stares far too long at the blank apology text message she’s going to send later. “Got my wish,” she informs Roni.

“Which one? The wish to forget or the wish to hate?”

“Take a wild gamble?”

“Hatred. A dear old friend.” Roni says, helping her up.

“It’s just like it was in the beginning. Who can hurt who the deepest? Let me drive this dagger into your chest and give it a twist. Not enough to kill you, just enough to feel like it’s going too.”

“I heard,” Roni said, as they navigated around the edges of the facility.

“How much?” Emma asked, as her heart sank. “Why did you do it?”

“Do what?”

“The potion that made you infertile,” Emma said.

“My Mother had entered my life and I was terrified of her holding my child over me. She couldn’t control me, but an innocent young thing. I know what she does to those.”

“She wasn’t much better with Henry, but she was right about one thing.”

“What would that be?”

“That you are enough,” Emma said, nudging her with an elbow. “Robin is…blessed, to say the least.”

“It’s not Robin I’m concerned about.”

Humming Emma shoved her hands in her jacket, “I’ve been thinking about what Henry said. When he goes to pursue the outside world, I’m going to leave too.”

“I understand,” Roni says tightly.

“We have a while, but you could live in my house if you want.”

“I don’t want to be there without you. You’re the whole reason I came back to Storybrooke. You and Henry.”

“Me?” Emma asked.

It was Roni’s turn to blush profusely, “Do you really think that I could raise him and walk away like that? When I had to send you both away…that killed me. I kept a small vial with a drop of his blood, so I could always return here.”

“Not creepy at all,”

Despite the eyeroll, Roni continued, “I also spied on you and her.”

“Okay, this mirror thing is creepy. I’m this close,” Emma said with fingers nearly touching “to removing the ones in the bathroom because I’m super paranoid people are watching me now.”

“You’ve never used them to reverse spy on her?”

“Absolutely fucking not. If it weren’t for Henry, I would have been gone when everything imploded. Old habits and what not. I could mourn what happened anywhere in the world. On a beach, with a margarita and whatever unfortunate soul who passes my fancy.”

Roni smirks and it’s beautiful. “When, where, and what kind of Margarita should I bring?”

“A big one…” Emma pauses, eyes seeking out anyone in the vicinity. “I can’t help but think that at least I’m not dating some diluted, alternate universe you. I mean, she was you longer than she’s been her. Interesting difference, she has the worse attitude.”

“You’re keeping track?” Roni asks, holding out an arm as someone runs by them.

“It happens sometimes. I mean, you ate a cheeseburger and some fries.”

“Correction, I took a bite of a cheeseburger.”

“My apologies, Your Majesty,” Emma said to Roni bumping her into the wall beside her. After surprise wore off, their lips edged closer until Emma’s vest light up. Judging from the smile Roni wore and the way her gun tilted up, the elder woman had effectively distracted the blonde enough to shoot her when she least expected it. “Okay, now that was Evil.”

Grabbing Emma by the lapel of her red leather jacket, Roni kissed her. “Better?” She asked, turning her head when Emma wanted to deepen the kiss. Befuddled by the turn of events, Emma nodded.

“Don’t come over here there are teenagers making out!” Some little kid shouted before firing his gun and lighting Roni up as he ran the opposite way. Leaving the two of them lit up red and laughing like a couple teenagers.

By the end of their round, their scores had improved significantly. Exiting the area, however, no one could tell because they were among the lowest. Their son fell firmly in the middle but judging from the amusement on his face, he is happy just to be among friends.

“You lost,” Henry said nonchalantly, a plastic cup full of ice cream in hand.

“I wasn’t really playing, Kid,” Emma says, leading Roni to the counter to pick out a treat. She’s still focused on the menu when Roni smugly informs,” He was speaking to me, Dear.”

“Oh, well be nice to your Mother. We were distracted,”

“It would be hard to shoot anything when you’re making out.” He retorted to Emma who was now sucking down an icee treat, suddenly began choking.

“We were not making out.”

“So, Timmy is a liar?”

“Not exactly,” she squirmed. “We did kiss.”

“What is the difference? Not that I want to know aside from for the sake of this debate.”

Nearby a plastic spoon inserted into some soft serve ice cream suffered the wrath of Regina ‘Madame Mayor’ Mills. Fetching a new one from the container, she attempts focusing on something else. As usual with Emma in the vicinity, she finds herself listening in.

“It is different. Just lips and not all that…other stuff.”

“You can ask Timmy,” Roni says with a grin, pointing her salad fork at him.

“Can I? Clearly, his intel was faulty, to begin with.” He says, returning to his friends and laughing.

“-gina?” Roland says, looking up at her. “Are you okay?”

“I’m sorry, Roland. What were you saying?” She asks but even as the boy begins speaking, Regina’s attention is on the booth now housing Roni and Emma.  She can no longer fight the feeling that it’s a table she should be at. A table where their son would join them at random intervals between his matches, and they would discuss how he performed in the field. A table where Emma would still look at her with that insipid doe-eyed expression and hang from every word.

If it isn’t Regina staring them down in public, it’s one Robin Hood. Or the man parading as such. Though Roland usually maintains Regina’s attentions, it appears he is not a match for Emma. Despite all he does, and all he did to acquire his position as Regina’s boyfriend it seems that now she has him, her desires have reverted. Bedding Emma must be quite the experience to top having him at her beck and call. Not that she is calling anymore. Now that it was not some hidden, guilt-fest, she rarely sought comfort or pleasure with him ever.

Emma is currently consuming a French fry that Roni holds out to her. His daggers have caught the attention of the Evil Queen/Roni if the knowing look on her face is anything to go by. With Henry off with his friends, the curly-haired brunette has no issues staring him down when she cups Emma’s chin. She has even fewer issues, delivering a soft, slow kiss to Emma and not once losing the eyes contact. A silent challenge between them.

Expecting the thief to be angry, imagine Roni’s surprise when he crosses his hands over the crotch of his jeans. She imagined that it was the first time he has ever seen two women kiss in such a manner. Beyond that of greeting via the cheek. Their moment had forced his body to betray him. She broke the kiss, satisfied that her job was complete. She was laying claim to Emma and showing that Regina was no threat. Not to her.

The blush taking over Emma’s complexion surprised her, but Roni slides an arm around the blonde. “That was sweet of you.”

Roni moves a sliver of blonde bangs out of her way, “I wanted too. Is that alright with you?”

“Yeah, yeah. It’s...” Emma trailed off.

“It’s what Emma?”

“You hate PDA,” Emma says then rethinks using the acronym. “Public Displays of Affection. Regina never allowed it, not with me.” Mischievous eyes stared back at the blonde, as Emma pretends to look at something behind them to whisper. “It was like being slowly and surely ravaged.”

“Did you like it?”

“I’m feeling…” Emma says, sliding her hand under the table and into Roni’s.

“Shh, I’ve got you.” Roni coos quietly, intertwining their fingers.

“Can’t do this here…too many people. Staring.”

“What did we talk about before we came out of the bathroom?”

“Focus,” Emma answered with a nod. “Focus on Romi.”

“That’s right,” Roni answered, resting their foreheads together for a moment. “As much as I’m enjoying the look of horror on Regina’s face and the arousal of Robin, we should go home and continue this conversation.”

“I don’t know how to get home,” Emma painstakingly says.

“I’ll get us home,” Roni says, fishing the keys out of Emma’s jacket.

“Leaving without me?” Henry teases as they near the door.

“Hey! Those were the teenagers making out!” Timmy shouts, pointing to Roni and Emma as Henry pretends to focus on something else while battling laughter and embarrassment.

“Actually,” Roni says, handing him the keys to the beetle. “I haven’t learned to drive a manual yet. Emma taught you, right?”

He nods, slipping the key into his pocket. “Yeah, I’m alright with it. Need the practice.”

“I can drive you home,” Regina says, hands on Roland’s shoulders. For his part, Henry smiles at the kid but shakes his head.

“I know you’re scared but I can do this.”

“I- understand,” she says, watching Emma who has said nothing since Henry ceased their exit. “I’ll follow just in case you should encounter any trouble.”

“You don’t think I’m capable?” Henry asks, and Emma’s fingers tighten around Roni’s.

“That isn’t what she’s saying Henry,” Roni says, stepping in before an explosion takes place. “She is giving you more space than Emma and I would were we in the vehicle with you. The bug is on in years, we only want for you to be safe. I know you can do this.”

He relents and nods. “Thanks, Mom.”

“You’re welcome.” Regina and Roni say in tandem.

He smiles, “Okay, I’ll see you later Roni?”

“Later,” she assures, as he heads back to his friends. “He will be fine.”

“I know he will,” Regina snapped.

“There’s no need to be nasty,” Roni says, as Roland stares up at her. She kneels and holds out her hand. “I don’t believe we’ve met yet, little one. I’m Roni.”

“I’m not supposed to talk to strangers.” He says, looking up at Regina and turning into her hip.

“It’s okay Roland. Roni isn’t a stranger, she is…the other part of me.”

“The Evil Queen?” He asks, still looking to Regina for feedback.

“Yes, Roland. The Evil Queen,” she says quietly.

“You’re not going to hurt my Papa?” He asks, and any venom stored throughout the day fades away. Roni wants to cup his sweet face and hug him until he never worries about that again but the best she can do right now is shake her head. He releases Regina’s hand and whispers something to her. A monkey stuffed animal appeared, and Roland handed it to Roni. There is his sweet, trusting smile as he does so.

“To protect you.”

“To protect me?”

He nods,” Like when we met. I feared him at first, but then you made him into a toy. The bad guys fear him.”

“Ohh,” Roni says, “I shall keep him safe.”

“My Lady,” he said, giving a short bow.

“My good Sir,” she says as he finally shakes her hand. “Lighten up Regina.”

“You truly have nothing to say for yourself?” Regina snarls at Emma, sending Roland to his Papa.

“I said, lighten up,” Roni warns, inserting herself between them.

“She doesn’t love you, Emma. She is just using you to get back at me. You mean nothing to her.”

“Yeah, because I meant so much to you,” Emma says, watching Regina reel from her words. “Or didn’t you tell Robin the same thing about me?”

“I- “

“This conversation is a dead end. Let’s go…please.”

With a flick of Roni’s wrist, the two disappear in an amethyst haze from the Laser Tag arena. Leaving Regina with her ready-made family. She is still thinking about the two other women. What they must be doing with the night childfree. The shadows they cast on the wall and how those used to be her and Emma’s shadows bathing the wall in beautiful chaotic shapes.

Regina is thinking of it, even after Henry decides to stay at the mansion. Even after he apologizes for the outburst at laser tag. He believes her when she apologizes for her part as well and they hug to make up.

“Maybe just back off from Ma’ a bit? She’s always defending you, even if you don’t see it,” He said, heading to bed.

And even when she takes her place beside Robin, her True Love, it is Emma Swan who she wishes were beside her. Emma’s arms wrapping around her. The uncertain future, rather than the one crafted for the woman she no longer is. The truth, rather than the lie she’s told herself she must live. Written among the stars.

But even stars cease to shine.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to my Beta for all her hard work on this chapter. Be on the lookout for a link to her stories in the future :).

Appearing in the foyer, Emma holds onto Roni’s forearms after losing balance upon re-entry. “Steady, why don’t you go to your room and get ready for your bath, hmm?”

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 “Relaxed?” Roni asks as she brushes Emma’s hair and watches as the bubbles start to soothe the aches and pains from her body.

Yea” Emma mumbles “feels good, getting goosies” she adds quietly.

Grinning at the trail of goose pimpled flesh, Roni smiles, knowing that Emma can’t see her, “goosies?” she asks, even though she doesn’t need the clarification.

When Emma holds out her arm for inspection she smiles again and traces a finger down the raised flesh, “Ah yes, Goosies” she removes her finger and then begins to run them through Emma’s hair “I’m going to plait your hair, okay?” she asks softly.

“Okie dokie,” Emma says, knees poking out of the water as Roni makes quick work of it. “Pretty?”

“So pretty, my sweet Princess.”

“I like to be made pretty for Romi,” She says tilting her head back to watch Roni’s face.

“You know,” Roni says leaning her Princess forward to scrub her back. “Romi sounds an awful lot like something else, don’t you think?”

“Huh?”

“You don’t think Romi sounds like anything?”

“Like what?”

“Almost like…”

“Mommy?” Emma whispers.

“Yes, like Mommy.”

“Get out.”

“Emma it’s…”

“Get. Out.” The energy completely shifts, and Emma is no longer happy and bubbly. Her smile is no longer present and the air crackles with energy. Silver dances along her still wet arms.

“I am not ashamed of you. Nor am I embarrassed. You shouldn’t be either, Emma. Not if this is how you feel. I wish that me seeing you this way did not make you fearful. That being with her did not mean you saw me the way she made you see her. I’m not her.” Roni kissed the back of her head, “I’ll be in the living room if you need me.”

When the door behind her closed, the silent tears Emma was crying fell with force. Bringing her knees to her chest the weight of the last six years crushed her. Times like this, it was not so difficult to remember her time as the Dark One. The feelings that brought with it, the insecurities screaming inside of her. Clawing their way from deep inside and manifesting into the shattering of the mirror on her closet door.

Beyond the door, Roni heard Emma’s sobs. Touching the door, she did the only thing she could and walked to the couch. Settling in for a long night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 She must have drifted off at some point because as her eyes fluttered open, Emma was just standing back up after having put a blanket on her “I didn’t mean to wake you up, the bed is open if you’d like it” Emma says quietly.

“How long have you been standing there?”

“About an hour.” She answers. “I shouldn’t yell at you.”

“I’ve killed people for looking at me.”

‘Yeah, I uh, I’m aware. It’s just… my relationships aren’t the problem. I am.”

“You’ve made some mistakes.”

“How do you know I’m not going to destroy you? I cheated on my fiancée only to be cheated on. I totally deserved it, let’s get that out of the way now. I-I’m not justifying it.”

“The truth is, I don’t know that you won’t destroy me. I do know that whatever is between us, is unique to us. That you have never let another person close enough to see what it could become.”

“Why in the world would they want to? It’s disgusting.”

“You believe it’s disgusting for someone to take care of you?”

“You give a grown woman…”

“An escape. A place that she can be safe? Where she can have what she always wanted?”

“Like what Anna did for the Queen?” Emma asked, and saw a gentleness come over Roni.

“Like with Anna.”

“Did you and she?”

“No. God, no,” Roni looked positively shaken by the thought. “I want to be your safe place Emma. Maybe I’m pushing too fast…”

“You aren’t,” Emma said then pursed her lips. “how do you do it?”

“Do what, Emma?”

“Make her come out all the time? Turn me into Princess Emma without even trying. You just give me this look and she wants to come out and please you. To be your beloved Princess.”

Tilting her head, Roni waited a few seconds before lifting the blanket.

Emma hesitantly took a step forward.

“Does she want to right now?”

Emma nodded, warring behind her eyes. “She yelled,”

“It’s okay, Emma. Come to me.”

Another step closer.

Roni kept her voice even and inviting “All is forgiven.”

“She broke her nice things,”

“Maybe I need to hold you for a little bit.” She was patient as Emma took a bit more coaxing before sliding onto the couch with her. “That’s it”

 “What did we say about apologizing?” Roni asked as she began to rub circles up and down the woman’s back, she noticed silently the Emma was shivering in her arms.

“No-not too.” Emma said softly, clinging to Roni.

“That is correct,” Roni rewarded her with a kiss to the temple. Blonde hair still damp from her nighttime bath. “I have you, and you do not have to apologize for being you with me.”

“Tiny, tiny feels.”

“Tiny Emma is so cute,” Roni informed her as big jade eyes shot up to look at her.

“Me?”

“Yes,” she whispered, resting her head against Emma’s. “My Sweet Emma.”

There was a tiny gasp from the blonde just before melting further into Roni. Arms around her neck, body perfectly forming to the other woman’s. “Yours.”

She was crying as Emma clung to her so beautifully. “This feels right to me. If you wish to call me Mommy, you have nothing to fear Emma.”

“Close your eyes,” Emma said softly.

(Complying out of curiosity, Roni felt the soft introduction of lips to her own. A slow and sure ravaging as the one she delivered earlier this evening. Until her heart galloped in her chest and the feeling of Emma settling into her made her grateful to be lying down. Her knees would have failed her at the feeling of the Princesses kiss. Emma’s content sigh afterward placing her at ease that she felt similarly.)

“All for me?” Roni asked.

“Romi?” Emma said, and this time Roni did not pursue her previous line of questioning.

“Yes, Dear?”

“If I’m a Princess, are you a Queen?”

“Once upon a time.”

“I liked the Queen. When she wasn’t being so bad.”

Roni’s warm chuckle tickled Emma’s lips. “When was that?”

“When she wasn’t talking,” Emma said, giggling when Roni continued laughing.

“The Queen liked Emma. Especially when she stood up to her.”

“When was that?”

“All the time.”

“I liked her dressies. The blue one was my faborite.”

“Was it, Princess?”

“Mhmm,” Emma said, burying her face in Roni’s neck as a yawn escaped.

“Are we sleepy?”

“Uh huh.”

“Would you like to take this to the bedroom?”

“Nooo…” Emma whined softly “stay close to me.”

“I’ll be right here,” Roni responded, tucking an arm around the blonde’s waist.

Waking up in Roni’s arms the next morning, still tightly curled into her was the best way to wake up Emma thought. One arm about her hips, the other across her chest. The soft breathing of the brunette lulling her to peace, waking up something she had not felt in months. There was security in the embrace, an unspoken promise to hold Emma tightly.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Having a half day at school seemed the perfect time to swing by his Mother’s office to have lunch. It was nice to be able to do things, that as a child were unheard of. Freely walking about town without fear. Admitting to himself that post-Neverland had some effect on him hadn’t been an easy transition. Becoming more aware of his surroundings and people, less trusting but not cold-hearted or mean were the most obvious.

Honestly, things were going well for their family. There were initial reservations when Regina broached the subject of ‘courting’ Emma, because let’s face it. You can remove the Queen from the Enchanted Forest, but you cannot remove the Enchanted Forest from the Queen. Some of her beliefs dated back to 1812 but Henry admitted that taking this approach had pay-offs. Of course, some of the guys gave him a tough time because he was unbothered by purchasing flowers, or writing notes and poems for Violet. He opened doors, and pulled out chairs, paid the bills and still walked her home from school every single day. He fared no better when admitting that those were things he did for his Mother. In fact, the bullying increased but he didn’t care.

There was a right way and a wrong way to treat the person you chose to be with. Raised by a Queen and it showed. He really liked Violet, liked her a lot actually. If showing respect got him flak, that was alright. Respecting her meant her father finally came around to the idea of them dating. Finally realized that Henry was his own man but willing to do anything to take care of his daughter. Yes, courting had perks.

Despite the fighting they did in public, Emma and Regina were smitten at home. Or they had been. Lately, they seemed to do just as much fighting at home. It was more obvious the more they attempted to hide it. They rarely engaged in a true argument in front of him but the frosty feelings in the air always revealed them.

(Kale salad in hand, Henry was going to get to the bottom of this. He knew how his Mom felt when she was the Queen and married to Leopold. Much he gathered from the storybook, as she never spoke his name. There was something dark in her eyes when Snow mentioned her father.

It made Henry feel sadness, and anger imagining a time when his Mom had no control over her life and even less over her own body. Old enough to read between the lines, the illusion of youth broken, so, when Henry began recording the life of the Queen, other pieces fell into place around those gaps. Regina never came right out and said it, but she never had to. He knew that her time as his Great-Grandfather’s wife was anything but happy, and it had nothing to do with Daniel being gone.

On the other hand, he learned more than he expected too about Regina. He knew she was great with horses but had no idea that she was a renowned equestrian in her homeland.

_“We never went when I was growing up,” Henry said to her as she sipped her coffee._

_“Though decades are now gone, something about being at the stables will always make me think of Daniel.”_

_“Maybe it was better that way. Violet, she…” he says as he sees the knowing smile on his mother’s face. “I like her, Mom. A lot.”_

_She was still smiling, “Oh, I gathered. Especially when you used the song your Father played to Emma to win Violet over.”_

_The rate of his blush and words matched. “I’mnotgonnagetherpregnant.”_

_“A-are you…” she trailed, eyes_

_“What? God, No! I just panicked.”_

_Their conjoined relief was palpable. Her smile returned._

Already a woman in charge, Regina did not need the fact that she was bisexual to undermine her. She and Emma had gone back and forth with Emma too readily agreeing to keep it quiet. She did not want Regina to leave, and agreeing was the quickest way to ensure that for the time being. So, they lived in a relationship that everyone knew of, but no one dared speak of, lest it reach the Queen’s ears.

Once, Emma had reached for Regina’s hand in public to show her something and the wrath of Hades rained upon her. “What do you think you’re doing?” Regina hissed.

“I just wanted …to show you something…” Emma said, dropping the hand, and pointing instead. “Sorry.”

“You couldn’t simply say my name?”

“Sorry,” Emma said shoving her hands in her pockets.

His Mother had stormed off and for the first time, Henry saw cracks in their relationship. Behind closed doors they were fun, and funny. Sweet, and caring. Sharing more kisses than he cared to witness but it made him happy they were happy. Even if they couldn’t admit it was Charming Level cheesiness as they nestled by the fire.

But everything warped after they came across Robin before returning to Storybrooke from the Wish Realm. The realm that Regina Mills went to rescue Emma Swan, so they could defeat the Evil Queen. Whom, if they failed was the closest thing he would have to any form of parenting. It was frightening but that was the reality when you were the son of the Savior/Formerly Dark Swan, and the former Evil Queen. If Regina could be saved one time, he would have started anew. All over again.

That is what made it so difficult to see the fighting escalate between them again. The inferno of rage, anger, and distrust. When Robin moved in, Emma walked on eggshells. Every time Regina and he had a conversation that she walked in on, pretending not to see the smile that used to be hers. She tried, Henry thought, really tried to understand having seen Regina go through the same thing when Marian returned.

Thanks to her. Just like Robin had.

_Sinking to the bed beside him, setting down the box in her hands, Emma held him. “I’m sorry Henry.”_

_“What?” He asked, “Ma’ what are you talking about?”_

_“I wanted you to have the family, just like you always wanted. I messed that up. I’m leaving.”_

_“Why?”_

_Even for Emma, she was behaving strangely. Worse yet was having to pretend he didn’t know why she was leaving. To pretend he didn’t see it coming. His tears were real as the pain they shared. “I just think it’s for the best.”_

_“Did Mom snap at you? You know she doesn’t…”_

_“No, Henry. I wish she snapped at me.” Emma’s ghost of a smile tore at him. “I’m not leaving Storybrooke. I just don’t belong here anymore. In this house.”_

_“We can go to New York.”_

_She shook her head, kissing his hair. “We can’t outrun this.”_

_“Does Mom know you’re leaving?”_

_“She’s at a City Council Meeting right now.” Emma said with all the inflection a zombie might have were they able to speak. “I think we both know that’s not true.”_

_His stomach squeezed itself in fear. “You mean she’s not at a City Council Meeting?”_

_“No,” Emma spat. “if I tell you what’s happening it’ll just make things worse.”_

_“She’s with Robin.”_

_Emma choked back whatever emotions she could, but the glassy eyes betrayed her at every turn. “I would like to be gone before she gets home.”_

_He nodded, grabbing the box of her things before Emma could reach for them. “I’ll carry it to the car?”_

_“Thanks, Kid.”_

_He never forgot the broken look in Emma’s eyes as he put the items in the passenger seat. Or the way every bit of pain radiated from her as she flexed her grip over the steering wheel of the bug. How watching her back the bug out of the driveway, knowing she wasn’t coming back twisted his insides. How “I’m not leaving you,” sounded as she put her hand over his._

_He had done this, and it made him sick to his stomach._

With a kale salad in his hand, Henry promised himself that he would get to the bottom of this, the door leading to the wing his mom worked in was closed and locked, so he pulled out his keys and put it in the lock. If his mom was in a meeting, the salad would survive for a bit if he left it on her secretary’s desk.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To my dearest Beta, you rock chick!
> 
> To anyone awaiting the newest Chapter of Finding Home, I shall begin working on that tomorrow. With any luck, I will have it posted by the end of the week. Or sooner, if Indiana gets hit with the 13"s of snow I keep hearing about. I apologize for the inconvenience, my muse for DTD completely took over. I haven't forgotten about Finding Home, promise!

Snickering awoke Emma, with her son peering down at her and Roni. “Well good morning Sleeping Beauty.”

“It’s not what it looks like,” Emma said, stretching, and removing herself from Roni’s grasp.

“You aren’t cuddling?”

“No, we are.”

“But you aren’t?” He asked.

“No?” Emma said, squirming as he laughed.

“Should I come back later?”

“No, uh…can I make you breakfast?”

“Breakfast Date with Violet.”

“Ah, very nice,” Emma grinned. “How are things going with her?”

“I like her.”

“Yeah,”

“You don’t have to get weird every time she comes up. She understands that you weren’t you when everything happened.”

“It’s just- “

“You needed a Snickers. I get it. Mom needs one every now and then or she goes Evil Queen.”

Whatever protest Emma was about to offer, died unspoken. If Henry needed to make light of the situation to deal with it, she would respect it. “You know how we get when we’re hangry.”

“Precisely. I keep one in my backpack.”

“Where were they when your mother decided to split herself?”

“About that,” Henry began, “Queens don’t eat Snickers. Or much of anything, makes the corset too tight.”

Grunting, Emma nodded. “I don’t think it’s Snickers fault.”

“Can you believe she wore those every day, all day?”

“Be grateful you weren’t born a female,” Roni said, giving herself a wonderful stretch.

“Good morning, Mama Roni.”

“Good morning, Son.”

“Hey! Why did you call me Sleeping Beauty?” Emma huffed.

“Blonde,” he answered, taking his backpack to his room.

“Well that just explains everything then,” Emma said to herself. “Hungry?”

“I could use some nourishment,” Roni answered.

“Okay, well Henry already ate. I can make some waffles if you’d like.”

“That sounds perfect. I’m going to take a shower and raid Armoire De Swan.”

“I really like it when you wear my clothes,” she confesses as Roni ceases her movement to the bedroom. “But, I know that you deserve so much better.”

“I don’t miss the pant suits,” Roni says, stroking Emma’s cheek. “How did you sleep?”

Emma only nods under the watchful gaze of the brunette. “And you?”

“Peacefully.”

“I’m glad you’re here,” Emma whispers

“What is it, Princess?” Roni says with a groan, but smiles at the way Emma offers her cheek for a morning kiss. “Better?”

She nods, as Roni adds another to her cute little nose. “There’s glass in front of the closet. Be careful.”

“I’ll take care of it.”

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Odd, Regina thought spotting the Granny’s takeout bag on her secretary’s desk. Tinkerbell had been home sick. More curiously the door leading to the wing was wide open. Behind her, Robin was buttoning his shirt and adjusting his hair in the mirror.

“What is it?” He asked, watching her face contort in confusion.

“Did you stop by Granny’s on your way here?”

“No,” he said, joining her. “Shall I open it?”

She nodded, and he pulled out a kale salad, with fruit parfait. Her heart raced as Robin withdrew telltale items. Two chocolate-chip cookies, half a pie, and a hot dog. She couldn’t steady herself with two hands to the stomach.

“Henry.”

“How do you know that?”

“You think I don’t know my son’s takeout order?” she snapped, as he rolled his eyes.

“He couldn’t get in,” Robin said trying to distract Regina with a kiss.

She was pacing in front of the desk. “What if he saw us?”

“We would have noticed the door opening.”

“Would we?” She asked to his sigh.

“Do you think he would allow us to finish if he had?”

Regina looked positively sick to her stomach. Color rapidly draining from her face as she found the receipt stapled to the outside of the bag. It was at least a ten-minute walk to Granny’s, another ten or so to receive the food and between five to seven minutes to her office. Checking her cell phone there were no messages from Henry to indicate he was in any way shape or form, considering bringing her lunch before her ‘City Council Meeting’.

“You’re walking home. He cannot see us together.”

“Don’t you think it will be odd for us to arrive separately?”

“I don’t know Robin, are you on the City Council?” Regina asked, hand on her hip.

“Alright, I’ll walk.”

Straightening her blazer. “Now if you don’t mind I have to speak to my son.”

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It began and ended in the foyer. Henry was waiting for her when she entered.

“Thank you for the salad. I haven’t eaten it yet; the meeting was longer than intended.”

“Yeah, I understand.” He said as the sinking in the pit of her stomach began anew.

“Would you like me to warm up your hot dog?”

“I’m not hungry anymore,” he said, watching her face.

“I’ll put it away and you can have it for later.”

“We’re really going to do this?”

“Do what?” she asked, him following her to the kitchen. Carefully keeping her back to him.

“This whole thing where you pretend I don’t know you’re cheating on Ma?”

“What?” she asked, turning to face him after a few seconds delay to school her face. “Henry that is a serious accusation.”

“Yeah, it is.” He said, swallowing his anger.

“You think I’m capable of something like that?” Her feigned innocence did nothing to deter him. Pulling out his phone, Henry searched through it and slide it across the counter to his mother. “What’s this?”

“The room the City Council meets in. If they have a meeting.” Judging from the timestamp, Henry had thought of everything. Doing his due diligence to uncover the truth after the actions of herself and Robin tipped him off this afternoon. “When are you going to tell her?”

“Henry, your Mother and I have been strained for some time now.”

“Are you separated?” He asked, his accusations softening.

“No, not exactly,” she said pretending to gaze at the photo while in truth deleting it.

“Hey! What are you doing?”

“I’m sorry Henry, things are better this way.”

“Better for who?! You, Fake Robin, Ma who worships the ground you walk on. Who let the Fake Robin come back with you, move in, and sits back so you can fawn over him? He is not real, Mom!”

“That is enough,” Regina said in her argumentative-ending tone. 

Henry shook his head, “She deserves the truth.”

“Yes,” Regina says, putting away the food. Her icy exterior crumbling as her son left the room. She goes to freshen up because at least no one can see her breaking down in the shower.

Not Robin. Not Emma. And certainly not Henry.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

_She deserves the truth._

The echoes of words that came back to haunt her. Staring into her bedroom the subtleness hit Regina like a hammer. You never knew her life was beginning to crack and fall apart. No never by looking at her. She had mastered the mask of nothingness long ago. The only person who could see past her every wall now gone.

Emptiness, where she had been.

The door to the closet cracked, putting one foot in front of the other Regina thought she was prepared for what hid inside. It was impossible not to feel the sting of Emma’s belongings gone. Vanished. No different than the blonde herself. Regina was still reeling from the missing red jackets when she saw the piece of paper sitting on her side of the bed. Her name written in Emma’s handwriting. Sitting on the bed, she opened the folded paper.

Goodbye

She remained there, staring at the solitary word. Wishing that she felt anything but the maelstrom. Emma knew she realized. And Regina had made sure she felt inadequate at every turn. Not bluntly, in the way, the brunette was so famous for. In the subtle moments between them. In the way, she would turn her cheek when Emma wanted to kiss her in public, but her eyes blazed angrily that the blonde could not control herself. By the way, that they paid their checks separately at dinner. In the way, they had become ‘roommates’ so that Henry didn’t need two and three birthdays or sets of holidays. By the way, that no matter how hard Emma tried to be the perfect partner, altering every annoying habit Regina named it was never going to be enough.

And it started not being enough the moment she locked eyes with Robin.

_To return to Storybrooke, to Henry all they had to do was step through the swirling portal. But her feet remained locked in the sands._

_“This is a robbery,” Robin stated._

_“Regina?” Emma said_

_“Robin,” Regina said, staring at him with glassy, doe eyes._

_“Let’s go! Off with the jewelry!”_

_“Remember what you said. He’s not real.” Emma coached, urging her toward the portal._

_He’s not real…_ But he felt real. He felt like Robin, he sounded like Robin, his kiss even tasted of Robin. All the ghosts of him Regina had been dying to glimpse. All she could see in that moment of weakness when he kissed her for the first time, was him. And that the only thing standing between her and the written Happy Ending, was Emma Swan.

The Evil Queen and the Savior weren’t even a page in the book.

Mimicking the delicacy that Regina used to crush Emma’s heart, she made her absence felt. Piece by piece, removing every item in the house until there was no more of her left. No sign that she ever had been.

One word was all she was getting.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Though tempted to turn away from Emma yet again, Regina knows she cannot. She had deliberately wilted her and Emma’s once vibrant sex life. Only allowing Emma to touch her when they slept and nothing beyond a gentle kiss and cuddling. Why Emma allowed that for so long is beyond her. Loving Regina enough to go through everything. To go through anything just to remain by her side.

It reached the point that Regina no longer believed flowers and her special chocolate treats to be an initiation attempt on Emma’s part. That the cuddles were not a hopeful way to have access to her body. The fact that they both stoked the flames of guilt and made her feel at peace, mattered not.

Hours after returning from her office tryst Emma came home and went immediately to the shower. Regina’s heart pounded. Guilt rising in her boat riddled with holes. When the door opened a short while later, the blonde was naked with steam gently creeping into the bedroom. Emma didn’t dare set foot on the carpet until she was dry. Another new rule from her Queen.

“Thanks for allowing me to skip the meeting,” she said, drying her long locks. “How did it go?”

“About as thrilling as any other City Council Meeting,” Regina answered, mouth dry at the sight of the blonde.

To channel her excess energy Emma returned to the gym with a vengeance. It showed in every lean bit of muscle, but God was she soft everywhere she needed to be. The silvery lines of having carried their son, shimmering on her hips.  If Regina was trying to be subtle in her gawking, she failed. And then Emma padded closer.

“I know things have been…different. For a while now. I’m sorry if you feel pressured by me in any way,” Emma let the thought stand for a few seconds and thought better of it, before kissing the brunettes head.” I love you, Regina.”

In amber eyes, she glimpsed a spark of the love they once shared readily. Regina leaned into the kiss, but Emma was so afraid of misreading the signs she didn’t move beyond that. “You haven’t pressured me. Nothing of the kind.”

Emma gave her a soft smile, quickly kissing her head again. Dressing in shorts and a tank top, she went to her side of the bed and joined the brunette for one of the few things she could revel in. “You’re still the best part of my day.”

Regina turned over shocked. “What?”

“You heard me,” Emma answered, confused by Regina’s confusion.

“I have been downright cruel to you.”

“Oh, just because you’re still the best part doesn’t mean I think you’re perfect. You’re human. And whatever it is or isn’t, I’m always going to take care of you.”

“Why?”

“I’m sorry, what part of I love you did you miss?”

“They’re just words,”  

“Not just words. A promise, from me to you.” Emma said, lowering her lips to Regina’s reveling in the softness. Enthralled with how something so simple could kick her body into overdrive.  “And, I love you.”

She wasn’t thinking about Robin. Not even a little bit as the tone of Emma’s voice and her words, and her eyes drew her back in. This is what she should be reveling in. This is what she should be choosing. Regina knows that and does the opposite every day anyway. Tonight, she belongs to Emma as the old fire ignites within her.

Mind, body, and soul surrendering.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 

They were back at it again, Henry thought through the hindrance of alcohol on his system. Internally telling himself he didn’t have much at the party before he drunk texted Emma. Which was true, it wasn’t that much. What he didn’t know might get him killed now though as Regina had somehow gotten wind of an underage party and showed up right to Emma’s doorstep.

Oddly, he didn’t feel as afraid as he should. Alcohol truly was liquid courage.

“Is he drunk?” Regina asks, pointing to her swaying son. On his front-row seat from the couch, he gets the perfect view of his Mother’s snarling. Although, he wishes Roni were here. The little vein dancing in the middle of Regina’s forehead is fascinating. “Were you even going to call me?”

“I would have if you had given me a chance to get him home first.”

“This isn’t his home.”

“She’s getting mad,” Henry said, tugging on Emma’s arm.

“I’m aware, Hen. It’s okay, I’ll take care of it.”

“Oh, and how do you plan on doing that Sheriff Swan? Hiding it from me?”

“No, Regina. I wasn’t going to hide it from you.”

“She would know all about hiding things,” Henry slurred. “She was badddddddd!”

“Thank you, Henry, for that stellar deduction,” Emma says, shushing him. “He told me he was going to Ava’s birthday party. Get off my ass.”

“You didn’t think to verify that there would be adults there?”

“He’s sixteen Regina. I’m trying to show him a little trust.”

“Exactly Emma, he is sixteen. He doesn’t need trust, he needs discipline.”

“This is wha-“Henry hiccupped “t happens when you spare the rod.”

“Shh, let us finish,” Emma said. “He got his attitude from you, Your Highness.”

Regina rolled up the sleeve on her blouse. “Along with his work ethic, cunning, intelligence, and curiosity. What did he get from you besides incubation?”

From the couch, Henry hiccups but his narration of their argument dies. Emma is standing there, as he leans against her side. She only nods as a few unshed tears fall. Behind Regina, the screen door slams shut, and Roni has joined them in the living room. The sight of Emma in tears and Henry’s glassy eyes do nothing to dampen the hurricane inside her.

Emma answers Regina quietly. “I was pointless…just like you said.”

“Not another word, Emma,” Roni says, cutting between her and the heated Regina. “Oh, and Regina? Go to hell.”

Tugging on Roni’s shirt, Henry stumbles forward for Emma to steady him. He’s swaying a bit between them, but his hiccups are gone now, considering his Mother’s eyes. “She gave me life.”

Fight drains from Regina, as she gently touches her son’s face. “I am very disappointed in you Henry.”

“I know.”

“How are you feeling?”

“Not so bad.”

“It will come in the morning, Kid,” Emma says magicking a bottle of Advil and almost holding it out to him. She looks to Regina. “Unless you have any objections.”

She waves her hand and Emma provides water to wash the medication down with. Henry’s holding onto Emma’s forearm. “You weren’t an incubator.”

“At least you’re a pleasant drunk,” Emma responds as he grabs her other forearm.

“Say it.”

“Say what?” she asks, hoping to confuse him with no such luck.

“Say you weren’t an incubator.”

“What was I then, Hen?”

“Saving me,” he said, touching her face. Turning to face Roni, he touched her face next. “And you.” And turning toward his Mother “And you.”

“No one’s going to be doing much saving for you. You’re grounded.” Regina said.

“You are too. Ma’ didn’t do anything wrong and you. Were. Mean.” He said, poking her shoulder.

“Let’s keep our hands to ourselves,” Roni encouraged, leading him back to the couch. “Henry will sleep it off here. Where Emma will have a nice long chat with him in the morning.”

“You don’t get to make those decisions,” Regina said, to an arched eyebrow.

“Oh, but I think I do. You need to cool off and I cannot leave you and Emma alone for any amount of time without you fighting.”

“The last thing Henry needs is to see us divided. I told him to always message or call if he was in trouble. He did that. I’m not going to punish him for doing that or he’ll hide it next time. He’ll even try to get behind the wheel of a car. I’m not risking it.” Emma said.

“He’s still grounded,” Regina said as Emma bit her lip and nodded.

“That’s fine.”

“I wasn’t asking Miss Swan.”

“Do not say what you’re thinking,” Roni warned Emma, opening the front door, and motioning to her other half. “We have a long night ahead of us. If you don’t mind seeing yourself out?”

Even as Emma tended to Henry, there was something off in her demeanor. She went through the motions, but Roni saw the tears. The ones Emma suspended, on the constant verge of breaking the dam.

“I am in sooooooooo much trouble,” Henry said as Emma sat a wastebasket beside him.

“Yeah, Kid.” She said as he put his hot hand on hers.

“Don’t listen to her. Just because she’s,” hiccup “angry doesn’t mean it’s okay to take it out on you.”

“It’s okay.”

“It’s not okay. She’s mad she got caught cheating.”

“I’m so over it,” Emma responded as Henry took the back of his fingers and wiped the falling tears.

“Roni came in and saved us both.”

“Yeah,” Emma laughed, “she’s pretty good at that.”

“Sometimes I wonder if that’s how He treated her. It would explain a lot of the stories I’ve had to write about how the Queen is as beautiful as she is ‘foreign’, ‘odd’, and ‘withdrawn’.

 “People have told you stories about your Mom?”

“Pre- Evil Queen stories, yeah.”

“That is difficult, isn’t it?”

“Sometimes,” Henry admits. “I can’t imagine her like that.”

“Pre- Evil Queen?”

“I think that’s worse.” He said as Emma’s head tilted. “Trapped in a loveless marriage. Unwanted, unvalued, mourning the death of your love, only to find out it was all so you could become Queen.”

Her hand on top of her son’s Emma struggled to find the words. “Your Mother has been to Hell, Neverland, and then some and it wasn’t so she could become the Queen. Her Truest Love is you. It’s always been you, Henry.”

He smiled at her, with glassy eyes closing. In a few minutes, he was sleeping soundly when Emma secured the blanket around him.  Entering her room, she stripped herself of the day's clothes but the weight still thick on her skin. The Queen’s clawfoot bathtub no longer returned to the vault when they finished, and she summoned the inner strength to fill it with steaming water. Sinking into it.

A gentle knocking alerted Emma to Roni entering. “We need to talk.”

“Okay,” Emma said, never sounding so small.

Roni moved her chair to the side of the bathtub. “When I said those words to you, about being pointless…all I wanted to do was hurt you. Stop you, from getting in my way.”

Emma snickered. “I am my Mother’s daughter.”

“You gave me the greatest gift of all,” Roni said, looking nowhere but Emma’s eyes. “a little boy. And that little boy would go on to give me something even better, a swan.”

“Why are you apologizing for her?”

“She won’t do it, no matter how sick it’s making her feel.”

“Is that where you went?”

“We had a discussion. I don’t need you to forgive her, I know that it hurt you.”

“That’s how you knew we were fighting. You could feel it.”

“Yes,”

“And now you feel sick?”

“Yes,” Roni answered, softer this time.

“Romi?” Emma tested, watching hope dare to spring behind amber eyes. “Can you hod me when I done?”

“Let’s get you cleaned up,” Roni said, answering with lightning quick speed.

Lying next to the Princess, once she was in bed. It took every ounce of willpower to contain the pain she and Regina were feeling. Closing herself off to transmitting the feelings of peace when Emma clung to her.

While Roni stayed lost in her own thoughts, Emma most certainly was not. She focused on the way Roni drew her in, securing Emma in her arms. The way her cheek pressed into the bare skin of Roni’s bosom. How her scent filled Emma’s nostrils and she could savor the feelings that came with it.

The feeling of being safe.


	7. Chapter 7

The alarm went off and Emma remained tangled up in Roni. She was awake, it wasn’t that. Not at all, she thought. For a shining moment, she wanted to give the woman beside her a few more minutes of the peace they were chasing. The black tank top had sunk even lower giving a hint of areola. How and why tank tops always betrayed women were bullshit, but Emma smiled, all the same, tracing over the expanse of flesh until it pebbled.

 

“Dare I ask what you’re doing?” Roni said as jade eyes shot upward, and the hand retreated.

 

“Oops.” Then Emma re-thought it. “Not sorry.”

 

A husky chuckle followed her words. “You’re learning.”

 

“Speaking of learning, our son needs a lesson.”

 

“What did you have in mind?”

 

“I don’t want him to hide things from us. Not the way he does his Mom. It’s dangerous for him and I know we’re all united when we say if anything happens to Henry…”

 

“Nothing is going to happen to Henry because we are going to give him a safe place to land,” Roni said directing Emma’s eyes to hers with two fingers on her chin. “Just like you said last night.”

 

“He’s not getting off that easily. Regina would fucking kill me.”

 

“Such language!” Roni exclaimed as Emma tried to retreat but her hold was secure. Nuzzling into Emma’s neck. “Be a good girl and roll over.”

 

“Roll over?” Emma asked as Roni’s hold released her and she motioned that Emma should be on her stomach.

 

“My swan could use a reminder about using adult language.” As Roni spoke, Emma did roll onto her tummy. “She’s far too little to be using words like fucking.”

 

Emma groaned into her pillow. Roni’s voice was ‘the voice’ that always set her body on fire.

Every. Single. Time.

 

And Regina had never used such language, finding it far beneath her. Roni’s hands ran up Emma’s smooth, bare skin, clear to her shoulders before nails drug a reverse path. It wasn’t painful, it actually felt really good. Emma so lost in the feeling of tingling that when a hand swatted at her ass, she jerked forward.

 

“Did you just…” And another.

“I did.”

 

“Is this some weird courting ritual from the Forest?” Emma asked, as Roni lightly traced her reddening handprint.

 

“It is not,” Roni said, grinning and reclaiming her place beside the blonde. Watching gleefully at her perfectly reflected handprint on Emma’s skin.

 

“You’ve already had my parent’s kingdom.”

 

Leaning in and placing a chaste kiss on Emma’s cheek, Roni did not miss a beat. “Not all of it,”.

 

“That is not my fault,”

 

“Nor mine,” Roni said, affectionately stroking Emma’s cheek with the back of her hand.  

 

“Do you feel better, worse, or the same as last night?” Emma asked, giving up her pillow to use Roni for one.

 

“It’s making me feel physically ill.”

 

She trailed off as Emma got on all fours sliding lower, taking the edge of the black tank top, and rolling it up. The ripple of her strong shoulders and biceps, coupled with the heated feeling of her breath hovering above Roni’s skin made desire pool in her abdomen. Emma was concentrating on applying kisses but three in, her eyes met the brunette’s and she smiled. “All better.”

 

“Better.” Roni lied, but her Emma smiled so sweetly. Crawling up the length of Roni’s body, Emma was still smiling when they were eye level. “Yes?”

 

“I’m going to take care of you,” Emma said, kissing the tip of her nose. Brushing their lips lightly before rolling off the bed entirely.

                                                -------------------------------------------------------------------

The water bottle beside Henry drained of its contents. Emma fetched another and sat on the edge of the coffee table watching him sleep a moment longer.

 

“My head hurts,” he mumbled.

 

“How much did you have to drink?”

 

“I don’t know.”

 

“Care to guess?” Reaching for his jacket he pulled out a flask. “Oh, Hen.”

He chuckled. “Don’t ever listen to a pirate when he says you can never drink too much or that he knows his way around a woman.”

 

“Your first sign should have been your Mother saying,”

 

“Over your dead body.” He winced but a ghost of a smile was in the corner of his mouth. “She used to say that to Grandma all the time though.”

 

“It was just their way,”

 

“She’s going to kill me.”

 

“She isn’t. You’re her whole reason for being, and nothing is going to change that,” Emma reassures. “You could probably kill someone, and she would help you hide the body.”

 

“Or plant evidence.” He said as Emma smirked.

 

“You used to be such a little shit. Stealing credit cards, your Mother’s keys, lying, skipping school.”

 

“Told her that she didn’t love me,” he added, looking decently ashamed.

 

“I know you thought that Henry, but I knew in my heart that she did.”

 

“I knew too,” he said, staring at the ceiling.

 

“She always has,”

 

“Yeah,” he said, choking on his emotions. “I never had to grow up like you. That’s what you wanted.”

 

“More than anything.”

 

“Who saved who?” he asked, as she shook her head.

 

“Does it matter as long as we always do?”

 

“I guess not,”

 

“Now, get your stuff ready and go take a shower.”

 

“Killian didn’t give me the flask…” Henry said.

 

“It’s your Mother I’m worried about. Steel yourself, it’s about to get frosty.”

 

“Yay,” Henry pretended, disappearing off to his room.

 

Henry hated this part, the moment when Regina didn’t even bother to shake her head as she simply looked at him. The disappointment evident. Of course, he’d told on himself, but what he truly regretted was it leading to ‘The Look’.

 

“Stealing is unacceptable. I…” Regina actually met Emma’s gaze in something other than anger for the first time in a long time. “I’m very disappointed in the choices you’re making right now.”

 

He knew better than to speak.

 

“Kid, if Killian wanted to, he is within his rights to press charges,” Emma said, watching him gulp.

 

“And not only that but you could hurt someone else. You could even hurt yourself. We couldn’t go on living if something happened to you. But you couldn’t either if something ever happened to your friends, or family, or someone who wasn’t even doing the wrong thing just at the wrong place or time.”

 

“That is why we are not grounding you,” Regina stated.

 

Shit, Henry thought, this was going to be horrible.

 

“First, no car privileges for a month. And 100 hours of community service. I also took the liberty and signed you up for alcohol education programs. Also, you’re going to call Killian and we will meet him to return his property. Anything you’d like to add?”

 

“I gave what Emma said the other night at her house some thought,” Regina said, her pacing slowed. “There are only two places you are approved to have an adult beverage. This house, and Emma’s. However, only with our supervision. “

 

“What?” Emma and Henry said together.

 

“It was common for us to drink wine daily at mealtime, and though I do not condone your previous behavior, I believe that giving you a safe place should you find yourself tempted is important,” Regina said, directing the last bit at Emma.

 

“You’re not going to just use magic, so I can never drink until I’m an adult?” Henry asked.

 

“No,” she said. “I want you to drink responsibly. And, if you should so happen to repeat the other night’s activities, I want you to know that you can call us. No matter what.”

 

“You’ll be angry.”

 

“I will never forgive myself if something happens to you because you’re afraid of me.”

 

“For the last time, I’m not afraid of you.” He said standing in front of her.

 

Tears filled her eyes. “Please trust me,”

 

“You’re my Mom first,”

 

Having backed off from the two so they could have their moment, Emma smiled just a little bit. Henry had a magical way of getting through to his Mother every time. Truthfully, watching them together had been one of the first reasons Emma had really, truly began to fall for her. Even though they weren’t in love with one another, it was something she always admired. Regina kissed his head as allowed in the secrecy of the mansion before their boy turned to the blonde.

 

“Ready?” he asked Emma.

 

“Actually, I need to speak with her for a moment first. Could you wait in the car?” Regina asked with him looking between them and then slowly exiting the room. They stood awkwardly, with Emma leaning against the doorframe, waiting semi-patiently.  “Thank you, for having my back today.”

 

“Was the punishment sufficient?”

 

“It was. You gave it a lot of thought.”

 

“I googled, but same thing I guess.”

 

“You’ve come a long way from the woman on my doorstop.”

 

“I had a pretty good teacher,” Emma said, “Henry’s waiting…”

 

“Right,” Regina said stepping toward the foyer. “Truly Emma, thank you.”

 

“Starting to feel like old times, when we finally put aside the bullshit and did what was best for Henry. Don’t you think?”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“If he’s not a little mad at us we’re probably messing him up. “Emma joked and saw the faintest of smirks on the brunette.

 

“Have a safe trip.”

 

“Will do,” Emma said stepping through the door and heading to her car.

 

When Regina shut the door, she caught a glimpse of herself in the mirror. The late nights were getting to her, but it couldn’t stop. She needed another glass of cider to take the edge off until around the time Emma would arrive home. Regina had to know what would happen between Emma and Roni. The glimpses pointed toward something pseudosexual, but they had not yet crossed that threshold.

 

A part of her wanted to never again gaze into the mirror and see what was taking place. Another part of her entirely wanted nothing more than to watch and fan the flames of desire. Even a part of her having Emma was better than nothing at all.

\------------------------------------------------------

 

Having returned from Granny’s with a bag of takeout housing the Emma Swan Special, Roni was unable to locate the blonde. She called ahead to the establishment and Red had everything prepared upon her arrival. Emma didn’t live that far, nor was the bug missing from the driveway. As per Roni’s request before departure, Emma had set the table. Yet all was quiet.

 

The bedroom door was wide open. The bathroom door cracked. A dull sound of falling water hit her as she nears it. Realizing that Emma is naked on the other side gives her pause. Then comes the soft panting. The idea occurs to Roni that Emma isn’t alone in the bathroom. She almost opens the door when “Don’t stop, Roni,” reaches her ears. Every hair on her body prickles at the utterance.

 

She doesn’t want to stop at all, she wants to barge into the bathroom, into Emma’s shower and show her what it really is to say those words. To remove the memory of Regina from her mind, filling it with her instead. It falls quiet after another few moans pass pale lips. But then objects falling catch her attention next. “Shit. Shit. Shit.” Emma says, and the water ceases.

 

Barely escaping the bedroom before Emma exits the bathroom. Thanking her lucky stars, Roni is plating the grilled cheese when Emma steps into the dining room in a towel. Skin still flushed, or at least that’s what Roni tells herself, from the shower. “You’re dripping, Dear.”

 

“Anyone give you a hard time?”

 

“You’ll be happy to note that no one made any eye contact, nor did they impede me in any way. Red did tell me to pass along the need for a girl’s night out soon.”

 

“Good,” Emma says nodding, still across the room before Roni closes the distance.

 

“Do me a favor?” Emma nods again. “If you see my Little Swan, tell her Roni misses her.”

She’s kissing Emma, and the blondes grip on the towel loosens. “Roni?”

 

“Hmm?” Roni says, hot and bothered by what she’d heard moments ago.

 

 “I’m ready to write the beginning of our story…”

                                                                        ----------------------------------------------

 

When Emma said she needed to stop by her parents, Roni had no idea that she would return with her Father’s truck. She would know because she was completely spying through the blinds. Fresh from the shower she opted for her natural curls. Glancing into the mirror on the door one last time before adjusting the black leather jacket. The skinny jeans made her ass look that even more scrumptious. She saw Emma’s appreciative glances.

 

It was odd then when Emma didn’t just come right into the house, instead knocking on the door. Throwing it open, Roni grinned, “Hello?”

 

“Roni?”

 

“Emma?” Roni said, taking in the Red maxi dress the blonde was rocking. “You look incredible.”

 

“Thanks, you look...” Emma’s bottom lip housed between her teeth, “incredible yourself.”

 

“Thought you weren’t a fan of dresses?”

 

“I clean up for the big stuff.”

 

“This is big stuff?”

 

“Well, it is to me,” Emma said, summoning Double Delight roses, and presenting them to the brunette. “For the Queen.”

 

Sending them to a vase with water, Roni kissed Emma’s cheek. “Princess.”

 

Offering her arm, Emma saw Roni to the truck. Opening the passenger door, enjoying the sight of her in some dark denim. “Tonight, I thought I would take us on a little road trip. Is that alright with you?”

 

“I believe you asked me on a date. I’m at your mercy.”

 

“Alright, let’s see how you handle surprises.”

 

Sliding across the bench seat, Roni curled into Emma’s side deciding to enjoy the ride. The truck didn’t slow until they reached the boundary of the town and came to a stop. Reaching into the black clutch beside her, Emma pulled out a silver chain.

 

“I know you didn’t have a curse persona but, I don’t want to take any chances.” She said as a skeleton key came into focus.

 

“A talisman,” Roni said.

 

“Precaution.”

 

“Afraid you’d miss me?” Roni sassed, as Emma secured it around her neck.

 

“Not willing to find out.”

                                                            --------------------------------

Sitting in the cozy diner across from Roni, Emma smiles. “So, tell me about yourself?” Emma asks, staring at Roni over her beverage.

 

“Well,” Roni says, plating her fork. “Single-mother, of one.”

 

“Boy or girl?”

 

“Teenage son in the throes of puberty. He is my world, I know a lot of people say that but it’s true.”

 

“I had no idea I was on a date with a total MILF. Bonus!”

 

“Is it working for you?” Roni asked, teasing her fingers over Emma’s forearm.

 

“Oh yeah, I also have a teenaged son. He’s giving myself and his Mother a run for our money now.”

 

“Sex, drugs, rock n roll? A combination of the three?” Roni asked making Emma laugh.

 

“Underage drinking that I know of. Oh yeah, and I’m the Sheriff and his other Mother is the Mayor.”

 

“That poor child,”

 

“Hardly,” Emma said “I know this is a bit TMI for a first date but, I had him when I was eighteen years old, in prison. I had no money, no family, no job, nothing waiting for me on the outside. I wanted Henry to have more than that. With Regina, he had everything he ever needed.”

 

“In prison? I have no idea I was out with a felon turned Sheriff.”

 

“Oh yeah? Is it doing it for you?”

 

“I don’t know,” Roni dabbed her mouth. “Did you bring the handcuffs?”

 

“To a date?”

 

“Why not?”

 

“And where do you think I’m hiding these handcuffs?”

 

"I'd like to find out," Roni said, scooting closer to the blonde in their shared booth. Sliding her hand to Emma's knee under the table.

 

                                                            ---------------------------------------------

 

“Two adults,” Emma says to the ticket cashier at what Roni recognizes as a drive-in.

 

“Debatable,” Roni kids, finally understanding what the fuss about needing a truck. She had not so much as glanced in the back to see Emma’s careful arrangement of blankets, pillows, and cooler. “All of this for our date?”

 

“Would you prefer something else?”

 

“No, I had no idea you were so classic.”

 

“It’s an American right of passage. And I was thinking, if things go well, we could bring our sons.” Emma said, still playing up the spark of their roleplay.

 

“I think they would enjoy that.”

 

“I am,” Emma said, finding the perfect spot in the back row, and claiming it for their own. “Next on the list is snacks. Ready?”

 

“Never more so,” Roni said, intertwining their fingers when she took hold of the blonde’s hand and smiled at the warmth in her glow. Aside from the fact that the littlest acts of affection often made Emma blush, they also filled her with peace. She was doing the right things, and for once it was paying off.

 

Somewhere along the second movie Emma became distracted. She’d spent a great deal of the first watching Roni’s reaction to experiencing something new. Analyzing every expression her face. Reveling in her husky laugh, and the way she was free from expectations here. More than a Mother, more than an Evil Queen, just Roni.

 

“About those handcuffs,” Roni purred, having slid down to hide by the rails of the truck by movie number two. The chill in the air requiring her to snuggle up with Emma. The walls of the truck bed blocking any unnecessary winds.

 

“I didn’t bring them,” Emma said to a pout but slid her hand to grasp both of Roni’s wrists. “Keep watching the movie.” She instructed, bringing both of Roni’s hands behind her back, forcing Roni onto her side.

 

Her free hand drew up Roni’s knee to her belt buckle. “What I wouldn’t give for magic,” Roni said, tilting her hips to assist Emma’s venture. She felt the tickle of Emma’s lips on her neck as she worked the belt free. Then the button before slowly and deliberately freeing Roni of her jeans. No one was the wiser as the thick blanket hid their activity and anyone nearby was paying all their attention to the big screen.

 

Emma readjusted her grip on Roni’s wrists and retraced her tracks up tanned legs. Tracing her fingertips over the lace panties, all while pretending so innocently to watch the movie. Then more firmly repeating the motion, listening for the hitch in Roni’s breathing when she slid them to the side. Her effort repeated beneath the fabric. “All this over handcuffs.”

 

Roni said, finding purchase on pale lips. “You, actually.” She opened herself wider, and Emma filled her with electricity as she circled over Roni’s clit dreadfully slow. Her moan filtered into Emma’s mouth. “Don’t tease me, Emma.”

 

“That’s Sheriff Swan,” Emma stated firmly with a wolfish grin. “Rumor has it you’re carrying a concealed weapon. For both our safety, I’m going to ask that you cooperate as I search your

person.”

 

Roni merely nodded, and Emma broke their kiss to nuzzle into her neck.

 

Keeping a firm grip with one hand, Emma traced upward, nails dragging over the skin of Roni’s tummy. Fingering the front clasp of Roni’s bra she pulled her face away slowly. Catching Roni’s eyes before flicking the clasp open swiftly. Trailing her hand first over on then the other breast Emma gently teased the peaks to stiff points. “Nothing here,” she murmured.   

 

Gasping Roni arched her chest into the teasing touch. “Oh Gods,” she whimpered.

 

“Sheriff works just fine,” Emma whispered into her ear, tweaking the closest nipple again.

 

Smirking Emma drew her hand back down Roni’s flat stomach before slipping inside the lace panties again. Letting her fingers run through slick folds. Circling two fingers around the opening before slowly thrusting inside. Pumping twice before withdrawing again. “Nothing there either.” She murmured before sucking softly on Roni’s neck.

 

“Emma, please. Stop teasing me,” Roni growled, rocking her hips, trying to find the sweet fingers that were just giving her pleasure.

 

“As you wish, My Queen.” Emma purred before swiftly plunging her fingers back into Roni’s wet heat.

 

Gasping at being filled so suddenly. Roni shivered under the blondes touch.

 

“Tell me,” Emma whispers into her ear, biting the lobe playfully. “Where are the weapons are,” she murmured “all you have to do is tell me. Then I will continue this,” she whispered, thrusting deeply into Roni, “exactly,” another hard thrust “how,” a deeper thrust “you want,” she whispered curling her fingers up and finding Roni’s sweet spot.

 

Biting her lip to keep the scream inside. Roni tried to focus. It was difficult to do considering the pleasure that was coursing through her body at the moment.

 

“Tell me, Roni.”

 

“I….I” she gasped, thrusting her hips into Emma’s hand.

 

“You what?”

 

“The only weapons here…” she groaned out, hiding her face in Emma’s neck. “Are your torturing fingers.”

 

Chuckling Emma sped up, continuously pressing the tips of her fingers against Roni’s g-spot.

“I hate you,”

 

“Does that mean you’re close?” Emma asked sweetly, dipping her head down and capturing a nipple between her lips. Sucking softly before nipping playfully.

 

“Yessss,” she hissed out. Shifting her hips to open herself up to Emma’s fingers. The blonde was no longer interested in teasing her to fulfillment. She was determined as she murmured something Roni couldn’t make out over the movie and the fact that Emma’s mouth was currently enraptured with her nipple.

 

Biting her bottom lip to the point of drawing blood, Roni moaned loudly against the top of Emma’s head as her orgasm took hold of her body. Repeatedly murmuring Emma’s name as aftershocks traveled throughout her body.

 

Giving one last nip and curl of her fingers, Emma lifted her head and grinned at Roni’s face. She was still holding Roni’s hands having adjusted them to the front, but Roni’s eyes were closed tightly and a content smile was slowly spreading across her face.

 

Slowly opening her eyes, Roni felt the smile creep across her face. “That…” she trailed off sighing in contentment. “That was magnificent.”

 

“I agree,” Emma said letting Roni’s hands go and softly rubbing feeling back into Roni’s shoulders.

 

Moaning at the soft massage Roni raised her left hand and threaded her fingers through Emma’s hair. Tilting her head down so she could capture pink lips in a sweet kiss.

 

Humming against the lips pressed to her’s Emma smiled into the kiss.

 

“Why don’t we take this home?” she whispered, breaking away only far enough to capture green eyes with hers. “I’d like to return the favor,” she whispered sweetly.

 

Nodding Emma quickly pulled up Roni’s jeans before swiftly jumping from the bed of the truck and opening the passenger door.

 

“Patience,” Roni cooed. “We have all night.” She said standing and jumping down. Sauntering up to Emma and pulling her down into a languid kiss. She was looking forward to when they got home, she was going to teach her little Swan exactly what she meant about using the handcuffs.

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I know this is late but, Regina offers an olive branch to Emma. Emma accepts if she can bring Roni. 
> 
> Hell breaks loose in the back half. Sorry not sorry!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to Casey & Kristen!!!! You ladies rock!

The last time Regina dared venture to the Sheriff’s station there was an amazing case of office sex. And, sex in the Interrogation Room. Also in the Evidence Room. She came in muttering about having an awful day at the office and that was the best solution Emma had given her zero warning that her girlfriend was en route to see her. It worked out pretty well, and the blonde had used it to tick off a few fantasy boxes.

  
So it was rather strange when The Mayor showed up unannounced when they rarely saw each other these days. Not without some weird tension or an invite from Henry. Anything she needed she emailed to Emma through official channels and that was that.

"You want me to come watch the Superbowl at your house?"

"With Henry." Regina pauses before adding, "I'll be making wings, french fries, potato skins, and have plenty of beverages on hand."

Jade eyes are drilling through her, and Regina's not sure if she'll agree to this or not.

"You came all the way from your office to ask me to your Superbowl party with you, Robin, Roland, and Henry?"

"Yes, well you don't answer my text messages."

Emma concedes that point with a polite dip of her head. "I'd like to bring Roni."

"Very well."

"Have you ever made wings before?"

"I found a recipe online."

"No," Emma shakes her head. "I'll make the wings. You focus on the other stuff."

"You expect me to believe you can cook,"

"Have you ever even eaten wings?"

"Well, no but,"

"Regina, I lived alone my entire life preceding Storybrooke, and I've eaten thousands of wings. I can cook. "

"Since when?" Regina asks folding her arms over her chest.

"Let's be honest you never let me in the kitchen. But I can make things. Wings are one of those things. And...I learned a lot when you had to beat Pan's curse and gave me your memories."

The steam from the S.S. Regina deflated, and something else takes its place. She swallows and wonders what else she no longer knows about the blonde.

"Henry likes..."

"Honey BBQ, same as me. Robin likes regular BBQ. Roland mostly likes mac n cheese, french fries, and wearing my sheriff's badge. Roni likes something with a little kick, so I imagine you’ll have what she’s having.” Sensing Regina's question, Emma sighs. "When he first got here, I wanted him to feel welcome. Like he belonged. So I took him and the boys for wings,"

"I didn't know that,"

"They say the Mayor's the last to know," Emma teased.

“What else happened at this dinner?”

“Football was on,” Emma answers quietly.

She can see from Regina's expression there's something she wants to say again. “I AM sorry.”

Leaning back in her chair, Emma looks up at her like she's been slapped across the face. It passes, and she collects herself. "You are forgiven."

"A lie is never a compliment."

"I'm not lying," Emma said, "just because it still hurts doesn't mean I don't forgive you. Here is what I could never get through to you that I loved you EXACTLY as you were. That there wasn't Regina, Henry's Mom, The Mayor, The Princess, The Queen, and the Evil Queen. There was only ever just Regina. You did the same thing you warned me against when I was going to give up my magic. Or when I made 2 Dark Ones."

"Arguably the most stupid thing you ever did," Regina says with a blunt expression from the Sheriff.

"The point is that I never wanted you to choose between you and her. I just wanted you. Exactly as you were."

"I see," Regina says, but it doesn't deflate Emma. "You may prepare the wings. "

“Sounds like we have a Superbowl Party.”

  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

If not for the fact that Roni wore a more varied wardrobe Henry would not have believed it when Robin opened the door and she stood there in a matching New England Patriots jersey with Emma.

“New Cheatland? Really?” Henry said. Roni shrugged and gave him her best smile.

“Well hello to you too, Mr. Mills.”

"Please, come in," he says, hardly believing his eyes.

Emma says nothing, merely sharing a smirk with Roni who holds the containers of freshly made wings

"Emmmaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!" Roland shouts, running down the stairs and wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Hey Kiddo, do me a favor will yah? Take my Sheriff badge and keep it safe during the game, alright?"

"I can do that. My Papa taught me how to shoot a bow!" Roland answers, unclipping it from her waistband and fastening it to his.

"Sheriff Roland by 2030, what do you say?" She asks, and for a brief moment, Robin doesn't feel any animosity at the blonde.

"Really?!" Roland exclaims as Emma gets eye level with him.

"We'll have to train you up. And get you elected but we'll start small for tonight okay?" she says, tussles his hair.

"Okay," he says and darts off toward the living room.

"Thank you," Robin says from the doorway. Emma politely nods and follows the boys. Regina has everything laid out in the living room for a change so no one has to miss even the smallest bit of the game. She's adjusting the layout of the snacks in a pencil skirt, black blouse, and high heels as the group round the corner.

  
She nearly drops a bowl of chips at the sight of her other half.

"Hello," she greets curtly, setting the bowl down harder than necessary.

“Regina, it’s so good to see you again. Are you watching the game with us or do you have other plans?” Roni greets, giving her outfit a once-over.

“I wasn’t sure what the occasion called for,” she says, feathers unruffled.

"As promised, wings."

"No poison, I taste-tested them all myself," Roni assures, setting the containers where she knew Regina would

To prove that this was still her home, Regina purposefully switched two of the containers so that her's and Robin's were together.  
It took everything for Roni to bite her tongue. "It all looks lovely,"

Emma slid her hand into Roni's, seeing the tension begin and whispered something in her ear. Her laughter rang out and the anger died.  
Regina's eyes flicker down, but the gesture is ceased and Emma is the one who won't meet her eyes.

"The Patriots, huh?" Robin asks, rocking a Philadelphia Eagles jersey.

"Rings don't lie," Emma says, making herself a plate. "Eat up, we made plenty."

The only person Emma watched was Henry as he took his first bite. She was happy he was back living in the mansion, yet she was also terribly sad. She was

used to having him around all the time, and even though he still saw her throughout the week it wasn't the same. But his face when he took the first bite of his

wings was worth the late night.

"Seriously, Ma. Thee are 'licious." he said, not realizing they were kept hot and trying not to burn himself.

"Licious. My new word for food happiness." Emma chided, nudging her son.

"You want any, or are you good for right now?" Emma asks, Roni, clacking her tongs are her with a grin.

"I'm good for now," Roni says, jokingly setting a hand against her stomach. "I think I'm growing a chicken wing in here."

"You're a dork," Emma says, shooting her a wink.

"I learned everything I know from you, Dear."

"Touche," Emma says, "Fireball anyone?"

"Me!" Roland says the loudest to the blonde's chuckle. "Fireball Junior!" he shouts, as Emma pulls out a kiddie cinnamon concoction she’d made for him one night.

“To Sheriff Roland,” she said, raising an empty shot glass to his tiny red solo cup.

“To Sheriff Roland,” they all said as the adults shot glasses filled with Fireball.

“Glad to see you’re joining us, Dear,” Roni says to Regina.

“I can’t allow you to have all the fun, Dear.”

Henry is staring at them as if they’ve sprouted two heads. Both Regina and Emma look at one another, empty shot glasses in hand.

“You’re blocking my wings,” he says when they’ve been quiet too long.

“Are you tempted?”

And it’s his Mom asking, not Ma or Mama Roni. “Not really.”

“Not really,” she says, “but you’re curious.”

“A little,” he admits sheepishly when she hands him a refilled shot glass.

“You do not leave this house tonight. Do you understand?”

He nods, sniffing at the amber liquid. “Are you all going to stare at me while I do this?”  
Everyone’s eyes focused on their own shots, and they did them in silence. Until Henry started coughing his head off. “Oh my God, you guys like that?!”

“You sound just like your Mother.” Emma teases him, shaking her head.

“I’m a Prince, and a bit more refined.”

“Kid, you stole a Pirate’s rum. Nothing super refined about that, and I think you mean sheltered.You never did say how you got it from Killian.”

“If I tell you, Mom will speak ill of the dead.”

“If you don’t tell me, we’ll assume the worst.”

“Dad taught me. Said it helped him get out of a few jams. Besides Killian said it was fine.”

“Not the best role model.”

“You weren’t thinking much about that when you were going to marry him.”

“A fact with which I am well acquainted.”

“Don’t argue with your Mother,” Regina said. “She was there for you when you needed her most, was she not?”

“I didn’t mean it like that. You know that right, Ma?” He asks to which Emma nods.  
It was weird as hell to have Regina defending her. Before Roni had a second to get a word in. “Another?” Emma asks instead and laughs when the kid downs it as quickly as possible before turning away.

“Trying to get our son drunk?” Roni asks.

“We made him a deal, I don’t think he wants anything we have.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

By the end of the game, Emma was drunk. Roni still couldn’t drive a manual, and Robin was celebrating the Eagles victory. Sitting on the couch, with her head in her hands, Emma pouted.

“It’s late, you’re drunk. Let’s get you to bed.” Regina says, the mess already cleaned thanks to magic.

“I’m stewing,” Emma informs.

“Well go stew in a room please, I’m tired and would like to go to bed.”

“I’ve lived here before you know. I know where all the rooms are.”

Hooking her arm through Emma’s, Roni pulls her to her feet and gets them moving to the stairs. “Roni, your room is here. Emma can sleep in the one next to yours,” Regina informs her.

“I’m sorry?” Roni says.

“This is your room. That is Emma’s room.”

“Oh, I’ll just put Emma to bed.”

“I can do it.”

Emma bursts into drunken laughter but it dies when both brunettes fix her with a glare. “Fun suckers.”

It’s settled when Roni doesn’t give Emma over to Regina and disappears into the room with her. Unlacing her boots, and helping her out of her skinny jeans. She gets Emma under the blankets with a little help from the blonde who is keen to peppering her face with kisses. Pressing a kiss to her cheek back, and shutting the door. One door down, she goes.

This house feels like a prison. Earlier, there was so much distance between her and Emma. If it wasn’t Regina watching every move they made it was Robin. She was truly so thankful for the boy's presence as they had lightened the mood considerably. Though the commentary from Emma and Robin at times was its own comic relief.On the wall bordering Emma’s was a floor to ceiling mirror. Flourishing a hand she saw straight into Emma’s room, which meant she could enter. Emma’s eyes were closing, just as Roni finally passed through from her room to the blondes.

Crawling onto the bed, and straddling her, the blonde's eyes fluttered open. “I need you,” Roni breathes

“I’m awake,” Emma says, hands firmly holding Roni’s hips, “I’m away…”

The kiss she receives cuts her words off. And Roni is kissing her for all the hours they spent apart, sitting in the same room. For every second Regina spent watching them. When Robin locked eyes with Roni anytime she was close to Emma. And within the duration of her kiss, damning Regina to the deepest, darkest, recess of Hell for thinking she could separate them further.

Emma peels off her jersey, maneuvering Roni onto her back.The navy blue bra doing all kinds of things to the drunken blonde as she kisses her fiercely, rolling them down Roni's neck. Over her ample cleavage and fiddles with the button on her skinny jeans."The room." She says and Roni instantly picks up on the fact that she's requesting it be soundproofed.Removing that worry from Emma's list, Roni bucks into her mouth when the blonde capture a nipple. Her pants come off none too gently and a long, lean thigh presses into her heated core.  
She arches into Emma, “Just like that, Emma.”

“I didn’t get to taste you last time, I’m going to rectify that now, My Queen.” Emma’s lips crash into hers, exploding the warmth in her chest. Then Emma’s helping her wiggle out of navy blue lace panties. She stares for a moment at the glistening between Roni's thighs. Lowering her kisses, and raising her eyes.  
Hooded amber eyes watch her with great interest as she lowers herself, an inch or so at a time. Emma's eyes on hers only up to the ante when she kisses each hip. Opening Roni's thighs to accommodate herself. Lowering to run her tongue up the length of Roni's trembling sex. Her hips jerk upward, but there isn't a single trace of the joker Emma. She's watching Roni watch her. She wants Roni to watch her.

But the moment comes when Roni can’t keep her eyes open and Emma ceases her actions. She climbs up the brunette's body, kissing her fiercely. “Eyes open,” Emma says, filling her with fingers and tasting the surprise in Roni’s moan.

“That’s cheating.”

“Would you prefer it with no hands?” Emma doesn’t wait for an answer and promptly withdraws leaving Roni shaken. Crossing them behind her back, she shimmies lower. Nipping at the junction of Roni’s hip that left her rising to stay within Emma’s mouth.  
Sliding her hands into Emma’s hair, she steers the blonde where she wants her. Where she needs her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Magic. Regina could feel her own with a pungent twist of darkness call out to her in the night. Robin was sound asleep in bed when the feeling struck. It prickled her skin, the little hairs of her entire body standing on end as it called to her. The power was unmistakable. She had to check on Emma.

Quietly escaping her room, she listened. She awaited the sharp indication that magic was taking place in Roni’s room. None came. Not until she firmly stood in front of the room she had left Emma in. Really Roni had looped an arm through Emma’s and the blonde was in no condition to argue, much less consent to who assisted her for bed. It was somewhere Regina didn’t belong to her anymore, yet for some stupid reason, she had wanted to insist.

There was one thing she could try, she thought hearing no noise from either room. Backing up to Roni’s the hum of magic was lessened, and the searching tendril she sent forth detected no one in the room. Curious as it was, she entered to find it as expected. Completely void of Roni’s presence. Not one thing out of place, as she stood in front of the floor length mirror.

She knew then what she must do, and waved her hand before the glass.

Expecting nothing less than a show, Regina was not disappointed. There was Roni, caution to the wind, bare as her Name Day. Whether or not she was hoping to bribe Emma from her earlier stew session, she had certainly provided the blonde’s favorite distraction. Regina knew by using magic, she risked being found out but the instant Roni’s moan bubbled from somewhere deep in her throat, her own thighs clenched.

Watching them together, she remembered what it was like to be loved by Emma Swan. She was a selfless lover, with an insatiable appetite. Never allowing anything to deter her in the mission of passion. More than once, Regina accused her of being a nymphomaniac but Emma always laughed her off. Sex had never been like that before Emma, and the same could be said for after.

Roni’s back arches as Emma’s tongue flick against her clit. “Em-ma,” She stutters out. Fingers tightening in blonde hair. Toes curling against the sheets. “I-I’m gonna…” She trails off. Hitch in her breath as her orgasm rolls through her. Moaning Emma’s name loudly into the dark room. She breaths raggedly as she loosens her grip. Tugging slightly to bring the blonde back up her body. “Come here,”

She knew that tone knew that with one look Emma Swan, aware or not was the happiest she had seen her in months. That Roni was filling the cracks Regina left in the blonde with urgency. Soon there would be no room left, and as the ache grew between her thighs, the tears swelled in her eyes.

Pulling herself away from paradise. Emma slinks up Roni’s body. Placing gentle kisses along the way. Affectionately nuzzling breasts as she passes them. Finally face to face with Roni again Emma grins down at her as mocha eyes slowly flutter open again. “Hi.”

“Hello Darling,” Roni purrs. Hands framing Emma’s face she pulls her down into a gentle, loving kiss. Running her hands down Emma’s back, her hands slip under the jersey she is still wearing. Drawing her hands back up, she brings it with her. Breaking the kiss momentarily to pull it over the blondes head. Grinning when their breasts finally press together she bites back the groan. Savoring the feeling of their warm skin pressing together.

Emma moans softly at the feel of their breasts pressing together. The cool smooth olive skin contrasting against her warm pale skin. Leaning down she presses her lips back against Roni’s, not having gotten her fill with them. She gently places a hand on an olive cheek. Thumb rubbing slowly under an eye.

“What?” Roni asks, with a crinkle at the corners of her eyes.

“Just…” Emma tapers off. “I feel like the luckiest woman on the planet.”

“There’s more to it than that.”

Emma doesn’t bother to hide her grin when she lightly kisses kiss-swollen lips. “There’s always been more to us. But I cannot explain how it feels to fall for all the women you have been in your lifetime.”

‘Which one?” Roni asks, with a chuckle.

“I met you first if we’re getting technical.”

“If I’d known you were going to be that hot, I’d have tracked you down myself.”

“Just the Queen’s arm candy, then?” Emma teases her, kisses slowing but intensifying to Roni’s hand tracing up the center of her back.

From the other side of the mirror, Regina’s heart is in her throat. Anger, frustration, and fear fighting to win the battle in her mind. To claim her heart anew. This could not be happening.

“No,” Roni says, tucking a wayward section of blonde curls behind Emma’s ear and kissing her. “I love you, Emma.”

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

In the room next door, arousal was a forgotten state. Everything in her being rallied to get to Emma. To fight for Emma. To fight herself for Emma. To wage a hundred wars and cast a thousand curses. Rewind time to the moment she saw Robin standing before the portal, telling herself and Emma to hand over the jewelry, and simply do as Emma ordered.

But she had not done any of those things.

In that moment she could only do one. Like so many times before, she had chosen wrong. And like so few times before, that choice led to further misery. Her eyes were on Roni and the sweet, gentle way she caressed the blonde. Stealing kisses, and daring to be hopeful. A part of Regina remained hopeful when Emma’s face buried into Roni’s neck rather than respond.

“Romi?”

“Yes, my Little Swan?”

“Do you mean it?”

“Do I mean…”

“That you lub me?” Emma asked, fingers tracing over a nipple in the most innocent way.

Wrapping her arms around the blonde’s shoulder, Roni held her closely. “Nothing could be truer, little one.”

From the outsiders perspective, this was all confusing. Highly. The way Roni spoke, in a slow, soothing tone and Emma spoke like..well, a child. Roni told Emma she loved her but Emma wasn’t saying it back. She was focused on circling a nipple with her index finger and concentrating far too hard on how it reacted to her touch. The pebbling Regina imagined and the way it made Roni chuckle before placing her hand over Emma’s to cease the action. “I love you.”

“You can’t, I’m not good.”

“Emma, you are so good.”

“No, I not. Only good girls get their Forever Families. Not Emmy. She always goes back. Forever No Family.”

“Do you think I’m going to give my Little Swan back?”

Shrinking in Roni’s hold, Emma shrugged. Scared to speak. “B-back to Gina?”

“Do you want to go back to Regina?” Roni asks, neither judgment nor anger anywhere in sight.

The hesitancy on Emma’s face dares to light a flicker of hope on the other side of the mirror. “I need Romi. Mine.”

“Can you keep a secret?” Roni asked, as Emma promptly shook her head creating a fresh wave of laughter. “Well, at least you’re honest.”

The blonde blushes. “Uh huh.”

“I don’t want you to go back to Regina.” she kisses Emma. “I don’t want you to go back to those families. I want us to be our own family. Me, you and Henry.”

Emma’s forehead scrunched. “Gina his Mommy too.”

“Shh, I know. I don’t want to take her away from him but we can be our own Forever Family. Would you like that?”

Nodding fervently, Emma can’t contain her smile. “Oh, yes, yes, yes.”

“Does that make you happy?” Roni asked as Emma giggled.

“Romi?”

“Yes, Sweetling?”

“Does that mean...w-would it be okay if,” Emma said, with a war raging in her eyes. “Mommy?” she whispered, hair falling into her face and dusting the tops of her breasts. Sitting up, Roni moved the hair blocking Emma’s face to behind her ears. A fierce blush crept onto her face, and down her chest. Tears threatened to consumer her eyes, which rested firmly on Roni’s stomach somewhere. The first one fell, rolling down her plump cheek and off her chin. Beginning to quiver, Roni waited until they were flush with one another. Skin to skin and Emma was the one looking down at her.

“Yes, Little One?” Sobs wracked Emma’s body, as Roni allowed her to vent the emotion surging through her. The lights flickered, but only then did she even consider trying to shush the woman in her arms. “I have you, it’s okay.”

“N-no one e-ever answered me b-b-before.” Her own tears fell as she kissed Emma’s collarbone. Laying Emma on her back, Roni crawled up beside her, summoning her baby blanket and covering her up.

In the adjoining room, Regina cannot believe her ears or what she sees. Now she is sincerely doubting that the reflections were true at all. Thinking The Evil Queen/Roni altered the images to mess with her. A grown woman calling a twin version of her Mommy? She was able to believe the words coming from Emma, the way she looked and sounded when she admitted that no one ever answered her back before.

The little she knew of Emma’s time in Foster Care made her so grateful to have found Henry at three weeks. Before he could more or less become like his Mother. No, Henry was light, and love. Growing up with her in a peaceful, loving home. He knew nothing of being shattered by the very people meant to love and protect you. At least, that was Regina's sincerest wish. But looking at the brokenness that she had a great deal in causing, Regina mistakenly touched the mirror.

Movement caught Roni’s eye, and she turned quickly enough to see the ripple. Emma followed her line of sight and turned several shades paler. “Oh, God…” Quickly springing from the bed she throws on her clothes. “She knows. I-I have to go,”

“Emma,” Roni says, trying to catch the blonde as she tries putting on her shoes. “Emma please don’t go. You’re still intoxicated, it’s really late.”

“You expect me to look at her? She’s been watching us the whole time!”

“I will handle Regina,”

Emma is breaking down against the wall. “She’s going to take Henry from me. I just gave her all the ammo she could ever want.”

“She is not taking our son from us,” Roni says, kneeling to get eye level. “Let me get dressed, and I will take us both home. Alright?”

But the blonde doesn’t wait and disappears into a cloud of silver smoke. But not before a gut-wrenching sob escapes her throat. Roni turns abruptly and glares towards the mirror. “Regina. Seriously?!” She growls, waving her hand towards the mirror so she can see her counterpart.

Growling low in her throat Regina steps through. Coming face to face with Roni. “What have you done to her?” She rants. “What bullshit thoughts have you put into her mind for her to think, let alone act like that?” She questions heatedly. Not caring one bit that Roni is still completely undressed.

Looking down at herself Roni flicks her wrist. Clothed once more. She turns her furious gaze back to the woman in front of her. She can’t believe that Regina would even think something like that. “Are you serious right now? Listen to yourself, Regina!” She shouts. “Do you really believe that I’d do anything to change Emma?” She questions, stepping into Regina’s personal space. “Honestly. Look deep inside yourself and think. Remember I am you and you are me.” She growls.

Meeting the heated gaze with one of her own Regina sneers. “If you honestly think that I believe you wouldn’t do anything to harm Emma. You are delusional. You’re The Evil Queen.”

Roni chuckles. She can’t believe her ears. “WE were the Evil Queen. You didn’t mind that when you needed me to accomplish more than a decade worth of work. Are you so deep in your own denial that you forget that I care just as deeply for Emma as you used to? I love her Regina.”

Regina rolled her eyes at the confession. Even though she witnessed the declaration of love from Roni to Emma. She could tell that she had meant what she said. She just wasn’t ready to admit it to herself or anyone that she was jealous. “If you love her like you claim,” she started, “then please for the love of God tell me why she called you Mommy?” She questions. “What did you say to manipulate her into acting or even thinking like that?”

“ She called me Mommy because she trusts me. Because it’s something that she needs. Something she feels safe in sharing and confiding in me about.” Roni says, sighing heavily. “And now thanks to you,” She growls, poking her finger into Regina’s chest. “She will more than likely close herself back off to me. I’ve worked very hard to build her backup, to gain her trust. The trust, might I add, that you broke.” Roni says, turning and dropping back onto the bed. “Think back Regina. Have you ever noticed anything like that happening while you guys were in a relationship?” She questions. “Anything remotely the same?”

Regina sighs but does as she’s asked. One particular memory comes to mind quickly:

Fixing her hair one last time in her rear-view mirror Regina sighs before stepping out of her car. She’d just gotten home from a meeting with Robin. Well more like a sex-a-thon than a meeting. An hour long one. She was tired and ready to just go upstairs and go to bed. When she stepped through the front door however she knew that wasn’t going to be the case. Her irritation grew as she walked into the living room and found Emma standing on the couch with a wide smile. The Lion King intro could be heard in the background.

When Emma heard the front door open she stood from her seat on the couch. Smiling widely when she caught sight of her girlfriend walking towards her. She couldn’t contain her excitement. She really hoped that Regina would want to have a date night. Even though she just wanted to spend it at home watching a movie. She just hoped Regina was in a good mood. “Hey Regina,” she said softly, moving towards the brunette. Taking the woman’s purse and setting it to the side. She grabbed Regina’s hands and led her over to the couch. “I figured we could have a movie date night,” Emma said excitedly. Kneeling once Regina was seated. She took both heels off Regina’s feet and sat them neatly under the coffee table.

Regina rolled her eyes at the blondes excitement. She was tired and ready for bed. She didn’t want to watch a stupid childish movie with the blonde. Sighing Regina looked down at the hopeful face. “I've really tired Emma.” She told her, “The Lion King?” She scoffed. Standing abruptly, causing the blonde to fall backward.

Looking up from the ground tears welled in green eyes. Sniffling she shook her head. She didn’t understand what she’d done now to get this reaction. Regina never minded a good snuggle once she was out of the public eye. In fact, she almost always initiated once she had discovered the Emma was indeed into women.

Scoffing again the mayor's brow arched high. “Really? Tears Emma?” Head shaking Regina steps around Emma and heads for the stairs. Stopping at the bottom she looks over her shoulder at the blonde still on her ass, tears falling down her cheeks. “Do me a favor and grow up, Dear.” Feeling her anger swell more at the dumbfounded expression she shakes her head and sneers.

“I-I-I sow..” Emma clears her throat unnecessarily. “I’m sorry.” She whispers to the retreating back. Knowing that Regina can’t hear her and likely doesn’t care about her apology.

Regina shakes her head to clear the memory. Hazy gaze focusing back to lock with Roni’s wide-eyed look. Before she even gets a chance to process, Roni is speaking.

“You are kidding me,” She says, standing on the bed and crossing her arms. “Were you always that heartless towards her?” She questions, stalking closer. “She was trying to surprise you with a quiet night in and you’re coming home from fucking Robin behind her back. Then acting like that towards the woman you claimed to love?” She questions, pointing a finger at the other woman’s chest again. “No wonder she ran tonight! No wonder she thinks you’ll use something like that against her to take Henry away from her!” She shouts.

Regina is still trying to process. She remembers that day. She had been so horrible to Emma. Speechless she just stares at Roni.

“You don’t deserve her.”

Silently shaking her head, she agrees with Roni. Still unable to process everything that had just taken place.

Roni scoffs. Shaking her heads towards the woman in front of her. She can’t believe her counterpart right now.

“Can…” She trails off. Thinking about her words carefully. “Can you share your memories of little Emma with me? Any that you have?” She asks. Her own eyed pleading.

Roni carefully inspects the face in front of her. She doesn’t want to give Regina any more ammo to throw at them. But she knows that Regina won’t use this against them. She won’t try to take Henry away from them. She also doesn’t want to betray Emma’s trust in sharing these memories. Battling with herself she knows these memories they share together are precious to her as well. Showing them to Regina would take that away.

“Please.”

Roni’s eyes roll. “I’ll tell you what.” She starts, gesturing towards the other woman. “If you can prove to me that you want this, that you want to start on the path to forgiveness with Emma. That you actually mean it,” She says seriously. “Then and only then will I show you MY precious little Swan.”


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for your continued patience as I continue working on my work-life balance. For those of you reading Finding Home, the next installment should be available by the end of next week. 
> 
> Happy Reading!

Where Roni expected silence, she encountered anything but. Trailing only minutes behind the blonde, the house was alive with music. Perfectly echoing the pain, and fear Emma displayed at the mansion. Reaching out with her magic she easily located her. The door to Henry’s room was closed but between the music and the gut-wrenching sound of Emma’s sobbing on the other side, Roni’s heart clenched.

 

“Emma?”

 

The music died, and suddenly the silence she thought she wanted to be felt eerie. The door opened and Emma sat on the bed, staring down at a photo of her and Henry from years gone by. Sobs racking her body. “I thought things couldn’t get any worse, you know? He already saw me lose it before. Now, I lose him.”

 

“I know you don’t feel safe right now but believe me when I tell you that Regina is not taking him away.”

 

“I don’t believe her,” Emma says meeting Roni’s eyes. “When I said I was going to the vault that day for a forgetting potion, I was really going to hurt myself.”

 

Hot tears sprang down Roni’s face. “Not IN your vault.”

 

“That doesn’t make it any better.”

 

“She destroyed me. Now she can’t stop running her fingers through the ashes.”

 

“Emma, I am so sorry,” she reaches out but Emma leans away and her action ceases.

 

“Don’t apologize to me.” She says, kissing her picture of Henry. “I can never go back to that place, do you understand?”

 

Roni nods. She wipes her own tears away as Emma curls up on the bed, cuddling with the picture frame. “For what it’s worth, that was the happiest I’ve ever been.”

 

She’s facing away and Roni knows she won’t be allowed to comfort her. Not in any fashion. The pain in her chest tells her so. As surely as the words from Emma’s own mouth. Once again she was miserable, so when she turned away she knew she was doing what was best for the woman she loved.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Three days passed without hide nor hair of the blonde. Three nights of sleeping alone in the bed they had shared. A red leather jacket peeking from the closet. Opening the door, she does the only thing she can to be closer to the blonde and slips into Emma’s discarded leather armor.

 

It still smells like her, and that is the closest thing to happiness at this time. Fetching her book from the bedside table Emma purchased for her, she curls up by the window, using the light from it to read. The sound of the front door closing meets her ears and she glances at the window in time to see the back of Emma’s head as she gets into the bug.

 

She knows what must be done.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Hearing the heels from down the hall made Emma’s heart triple time. Emma had not seen or heard from Regina since the Super Bowl. And she had taken care to distance herself from Roni as well. It made her sick with grief but she could not lose Henry. Roni understood. At least Emma hoped she did.

 

“Hello Miss Swan,” Regina says, and Emma’s hackles rise but she does not.

 

“Madame Mayor, what can I do for you?”

 

“Your Queen paid me a visit,”

 

“I doubt she’s anything now,” Emma says, signing her name to the paperwork in front of her.

 

“Oh? I’m sorry to hear that.”

 

“No you aren't,” Emma says without looking up again. “You’re here to gloat. You’re happy, I’m miserable. You get Henry all to yourself. I don’t get him at all, and there is not a single thing I can do about it. I hope you’re really happy Regina. That it is EVERYTHING you always wanted.”

 

Regina touched the corner of the desk and Emma’s pen paused. “I didn’t come here to fight you. I came to apologize.”

 

Emma looks as bad as Roni expected. Almost the way she did when they first came together in the vault. Eyes darkened, void of sleep. Hair astray, bloodshot eyes, the works. She wouldn't know because it had been three days since Emma had made so much as a sound at the house. Choosing to sleep in their teenagers' room and only the tinge of magic told Roni when she came and went.

“I need you to look at me for the next part so you’ll know I’m being truthful,” Emma does. “I am never going to take Henry from you.”

 

“You say you will all the time.”

 

“Because I want to hurt you.”

 

“I’m aware.”

 

Sighing, Regina rolled up a chair and sat on the other side of Emma’s desk. “I’m doing it, and Roni is paying the price.”

 

“Don’t act like you care about her now.”

 

“Right now I imagine I care a great deal more than you do,”

 

“Because you cannot stand the idea that I’m in love with someone that is and isn’t you? Roni cares about me.”

 

“She loves you, you fool.”

 

“I love her too,” Emma whispers.

 

“Don’t punish her for my sins.”

 

There is a strange expression on Emma’s face, as she huffs, “You don’t get to say that often.”

 

“Well she is the…” it dies on her tongue as tightness returns to Emma’s face. “Have you spoken to her since my party?”

 

“Doubt she wants to speak to me,”

 

“What did you do?” Regina asks, crossing her legs. Emma, for her part, paid her no mind, not even a glance. “Shut down? Shut her out? Not speak to her.”

 

“I need to know what you saw when you were watching us,” Emma says, getting straight to business. “Or why you thought that was alright?”

 

“You were having sex in my home,”

 

“Technically, her home as well.”

 

“I felt the dark magic. I wanted to make sure you were unharmed.”

 

“I see how me eating her out looked incredibly harmful. Once you saw I was fine, why did you keep watching?”

 

Sighing, Regina met her eyes. “It’s the closest I could be to you.”

 

“We really fucked it all up, didn’t we?”

 

“It is what we’re so adept at doing.”

 

“You know, I spent a great deal of time obsessing over why I wasn’t good enough for you. ”

 

“It was never about you being good enough.”

 

"Oh, I'm aware," Emma said, the end of a pen perched against her lips. "One of the things Roni taught me was that I wasn't the problem. I was a good partner."

A humbled look came over Regina. "You were an amazing partner." Emma sat speechlessly. "You were enough. I want you to know that."

The blonde hadn't expected this turn of events at all. “That isn’t how you treated me,”

“And for that…”

“I wasn’t finished. You made me feel as if I wasn’t fit to even be a person. Do you know the last time I felt that way? Foster Care. Why was I being so loud? Why was I being so quiet? Why are you angry, what’s with the tears, why did you buy me this? Why are you doing that?”

Emma takes a deep breath and the words continue flowing out, “I wasn’t enough that I could kiss you on the cheek, or hold your hand in public. I couldn’t tell anyone we were dating. Newsflash, everyone knew. Do you see a pattern here?” Emma asked both hands on her desk.

“Yes,” answers Regina.

“Look at me when I speak to you,” Emma orders, bringing the brunette’s eyes up. “I know that everything changed when I lost our baby.”

“We already know whose fault it truly was,” Regina said into her heart so that Roni, who was posing as her could say the words to Emma. “My eggs killed her. That was just how the curse I placed on myself manifested itself in Storybrooke.”

Tears sprang from Roni and Regina’s eyes. “What is the point of being the Savior if your body rejects your own child?”

“Emma,” Regina says softly. Remembering the way her lips loved to taste her name. “You know that isn’t what happened.”

“What were you going to tell people when she was born?” Emma asked curiously. A pen perched on her lips.

“The truth. That you were carrying my baby.”

“Your baby?” Emma said. “I really was just your incubator.”

“You were a piece of my Happy Ending. One that, no thanks to myself, no longer exists.”

“Regret doesn’t suit you, Regina.”

The brunette rises, “I do not regret you. Only that I allowed old demons to take root in my heart and push everything good in my life away.”

At the sight of Regina’s retreating back, Emma fell back into her chair. Opening the right corner drawer to her desk, she takes hold of a pink rattle.

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_“Playing with Haylee’s rattle again?” Regina muses, running her fingers through luscious Princess curls. Taking her place on her side of the bed. Cherishing the precious moments they share in the privacy of their home._

_“You always tell me I’m a child,” Emma says, leaning into her girlfriend. Loving every ounce of affection._

_“I cannot believe we’re really pregnant,” she says, as she massages Emma’s unrevealing tummy.  Intertwining their fingers above her belly button._

_“Something tells me your sass is genetic. The kid won’t let me enjoy a juicy hamburger no matter how many times I tell her I am the boss.”_

_“How many times have you told her?” Regina’s eyes are positively twinkling._

_“At least a dozen,”_

_“I was the bad guy with Henry. This one is your turn.”_

_“But Regina,”_

_“No buts,” she insists, kissing her cheek._

_“Don’t you think people will question why I’m having a baby with you?”_

_“Let them talk. There is nothing they can say to ruin this for us.”_

_“If the Queen insists. Could you at least convince her to let me enjoy a burger?” Jade eyes are pleading._

_“Oh alright, let me talk to her.” Regina sinks lower, and Emma scoots higher. “Little One, your Mother is dying to have a cheeseburger. I know...I know, they are not the least bit nutritious, I have truly tried my best to dissuade her.”_

_She doesn’t even listen to the rest of Regina’s argument. Opting instead to watch the way her earthen eyes are ever so alive. How her smile is softer, infused with so much love. The way Emma is only vaguely aware that Regina is speaking to their unborn child, much like she would speak to a little version of herself. Which she supposes Haylee is. Planting a kiss on Emma’s tummy, Regina rises to kiss her way up the blonde before quirking an eyebrow.  “I have done all I can.”_

_“We shall see,” Emma teases, accepting a kiss that plummets her heartbeat to between her thighs. “Take me.”_

_“With pleasure,”_

_XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX_

She barely materializes as Regina shoves their heart back into her chest. Collapsing onto the couch at the onslaught of emotions from a conversation she did not have the guts to face Emma during.

“She was pregnant?” Roni asks.

“My eggs, her womb, and a donor,” Regina answers with crossed arms. “Emma never told you?”

“No,” Roni realizes, and sadness crashes around her insides. “Was this the first time you two have spoken of it?”

“One of the few. I know that we needed time to heal, and then the world needed saving again. Then Robin happened and we never made the time.”

“You never made time...for the woman who would give you the heart from her chest.”

“It was easier not to talk about it.”

“Since when have we ever done something based on the perceived notion of its difficulty?”

“You weren’t there.”

“Neither were you, Regina. Not when it mattered most.” Waving her hand over the nearest mirror, Roni watches the way Emma stares at the pink rattle in her lap.

“Little one, your Ma’s making a mess of things. I didn’t mean to make your Mom sad, so if you could just watch over her extra closely today I’d appreciate it. We love you, sweetie.”

“We love you,” Regina repeats, crossing her ankles.

The blonde replaces the rattle in her desk, proceeding to stare at her phone. She taps a few buttons on the screen before a ringtone in Roni’s pocket sounds off.

“Hello, Emma.”

“I’ve really messed things up.”

“Are you alright?”

There’s an off-sounding laugh on the other end of the phone as she and Regina watch Emma lean back further in her chair. “No. Regina was just here. We kind of...talked about things, I guess. She won’t be keeping Henry from us.”

Breathing a sigh of relief as if she didn’t already know that Roni masks her voice. “That’s wonderful, dear.”

“I owe you an apology. I’m sorry for how I treated you at Regina’s party. How I treated you after she was watching us. My head’s been a mess, and I know that isn’t a good enough.

An amethyst haze drifted into the station and Roni materialized. Ending the call just as Emma grabbed her face with both hands, kissing her before another word could be said. "I. Am. Sorry." Her lower lip quivered, "So...sorry."

Moments ago it was really her in front of the blonde. Her meeting with Regina to discuss the how and when of making peace with the blonde, allowing her to mend them only enough to reassure Emma she was not going to lose Henry.

They were not going to lose Henry.

“You do not have to fear loving me,” She kisses Emma lightly, taking her face in hand.

“It’s not loving you that I fear.”

“Then what?”

“Losing you. Again.”

“You have my whole heart, Emma Swan,” Pulling the woman into her, kissing her for the days she missed.

It’s the position David finds them in ten minutes later as he walks in with the lunch he purchased for them. Emma is still kissing Roni, covering her face in kisses. “Whoa, sorry...didn’t realize you were here.”

"It's okay," Emma says scrambling to hide her flustered face.

I can..." he looks behind him a thumb jerked in the direction of the exit sign.

"No, we were just," Emma blushed. "we'll go in my office."

“Granny's had a peanut butter pie in the display case. I'm just gonna go eat my feelings."

He turns and exits with Roni and Emma dissolving into laughter behind him

"So," Roni says, with  Emma holding the lapels of the red leather coat draped over the brunette’s shoulders. "Are we really going to your office?"

"You don’t want me to be a liar to my Father now, do you?"

Backing her into the open door, and kicking it shut, Roni shook her head. “I’m low on affection. The only solution is more Emma kisses," she says, steering the blonde back into her chair.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Better?” Emma asks after a good long while, and Roni staring down at her.

She breathes a sigh of relief and kisses Emma’s forehead. “ I thought I’d lost you.”

Wrapping her arms around Roni’s hips, Emma holds her closer. “Regina said she won’t take Henry from us, but I have to be honest with you about some other things she said as well.”

“Like what?”

“She was watching us to get close to me.”

Roni nodded, “I thought as much.”

“I am always going to love her. She’s the mother of my son, our daughter” Emma said.

Interrupting the blonde with a kiss, Roni only paused when she knew the blonde had forgotten about her previous train of thought. “I am not asking that you don’t love her. That would be asking you not to love a part of me. Just as she cannot ask you to do the reverse.”

“I don’t want any secrets between us,” Emma said, applying a feather-light kiss to Roni’s lips.

“She’s always going to love you too,” she adds quietly.

Nudging Roni’s nose with her own, Emma pauses to look into her eyes. “And you?”

“Always,”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Your reunion must have gone well. You didn’t call, you didn’t write me.” Regina says in a days time when Roni strolls into her office. She’s wearing the Ramones shirt that Regina had purchased for the blonde and it makes her stomach take a little nosedive.

“Splendidly.”

“Yet you’re here with me.”

“Why couldn’t you face Emma?” Roni asks, snagging an apple. “It’s not like us to be a coward.”

“I meant every word.”

“How much can you mean if you cannot look her in the eye and say them?”

“I would have done more than look her in the eye. She loves when I wear stockings, but she did not so much as glance at them.” Regina said, moving around her desk to stand in front of Roni.

“No, she didn’t.” Answered Roni, grinning deviously around the apple.

“She claimed I was there to gloat but it appears that is precisely why you are here.”

“It may come across that way but this is not the time to gloat.”

Regina huffed, “Isn’t it? You have everything.”

“Between the two of us, WE do have everything.”

“What?”

“You have the predestined Happy Ending as written by Henry’s beloved book. And I have the ending I wrote for myself. We have our son, we have love, the people...well, they allow you to lead them. I suppose I haven’t redeemed myself quite yet.”

“Take care of her. Emma,” Regina says, clearing her throat when she sees Roni standing. “I couldn’t make her happy.”

“Couldn’t or wouldn’t?”

“You’re everything I chose to hide about myself. Everything,”

“That you thought you had to hide from Emma.” Roni finished, watching Regina nod.

“I know you don’t remember this but after a particularly rough time in our relationship, I almost went full Evil Queen on her. She looked at me like a stranger for a moment, and then she did the damnedest thing. Emma kissed me.” Regina smiles as if she’s the only one in the room before looking Roni in the eyes. There is a flush on her face as she verbalizes her next thought. “She gets so wet when you speak in the tone you use..”  

“I know,” Roni answers, her tone naturally darker.

“I should have utilized it more often.”

“You really should have,” Roni seconds.

“Right, of course.”

“You never had to choose between being yourself and being me with Emma. She found the beauty in our madness.”

“And the cleavage in our wardrobe.”

Roni smirked. “Well, MY wardrobe.”

“Motherhood changes that.”

“Henry wants you to be happy too.” And with that, Roni ditched the apple and disappeared in her plume of smoke.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Whoa, where you off to Kid?” Emma asked, catching Henry at the door.

“The stables…” he trailed, watching her and then looking at Roni. “Mom, do you wanna go? Your horse is there.”

She looked at Emma briefly before nodding. “I’d love to.”

“Hey, uh Ma?”

“Yeah, Kid.”

“Can you talk to Mom about not selling the Mercedes?”

“She’s not getting rid of the Benz.”

“She’s getting an SUV for our family.”

“Kid, it’s okay to be angry. I get angry too sometimes,”

“I’m not angry about you guys anymore. But I still think of our family as me, you and Mom.”

“I understand.”

“It’s kinda cool having a little brother,” he chips in, letting Emma know he’s trying.

“So you keep saying.”

“You know, in case you want to have another one.”

“I have a Henry, and that’s all I’m going to need.”

“Wouldn’t life be better with two of us?”

“So what you’re saying is you want the Benz?”

“Grandpa already said I could run the register at the Pawn Shop to earn some money. He has wood that needs chopping, and he wants his car detailed.”

Listening intently as their son described his plan Emma smiled to herself.“You know what, I support you buying the car from your Mother.”

“What don’t want me to steal a car?” He asked with a Mills smirk.

“I don’t want to arrest you.”

“Grandpa Henry would help me.”

“He thwarted his share of plans,” Roni piped in. “His presence did not mean support.”

“But he still stood beside you.”

“Hey now, I would stand beside you. I’d even spend 40 hours a week with you until you got out.” Emma responded.

“They don’t make minions like they used too. That’s it, I’m recruiting Roland and Baby Robyn.”

“Babies are the best way to distract your Mother.”

“I know, right? You think she would have learned children ruin everything.”

“Just Grandma,” Emma said, watching them leave.

Or so she thought as Roni came back in to kiss her before shooting a wink and the two disappeared in individual plumes of smoke.

                                                XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

There was a mile long list of things to do around the house but her mind wandered to the stables time and again. When she’d had enough of pretending to be domesticated, Emma too left via magic. Arriving in time to see Roni riding Regina’s stallion. Jumping effortlessly as Henry and his own horse watched in awe.

“She’s amazing,” Emma said walking up to boy and horse. Sugar cubes at the ready for Altair.

“She not even trying,” He responds, watching Roni and her horse clear the next hurdle. Their teamwork impeccable. Riding with the duo, she grins and takes a big breath. “The Princess has arrived.”

“I see that, do you need someone to saddle your horse?” Roni asks, turning her shared horse toward the stables. Henry and Emma shared a look.

“About that, I don’t have a horse.”

“Your parents didn’t get you a horse?”

“Dad kinda got Henry his noble steed,” she wrings her hands. “Neal has a pony. Mom and Dad’s horses are in the other barn. I dunno how to ride.”

Holding out her arm, Roni watches the way Emma looks to and from the appendage. “There is plenty of room behind me,”

“It’s fine. I’ll just stay down here.”

“We can take a ride around the property. Nothing fancy.”

“No jumping?” Emma asks quietly and Roni shakes her head.

“No jumps,” She answers, pulling Emma up behind her. “Hold on tight.”

“C’mon, I know a really cool place,” Henry says urging his horse ahead as Roni runs her hand along the arms gripping her midsection.

“Are you alright?”

“It’s even higher than I remember,”

“When were you last on a horse?”

“Running from your guards.”  She doesn’t sound afraid in the least. In fact, she sounded rather amused.

“Your Mother’s favorite pastime.”

“Oh yeah, I’m sure.”

“Did they hurt you?” Roni asks and Emma notices a dark shift in her demeanor.

“No,”

“Good,”

“But you did lock me in a dungeon.” She giggles.

“That makes you laugh?”

Tilting her mouth to Roni’s ear, “It shouldn’t but it did other things too.”

Keeping their distance from Henry, Roni leans back into Emma. “ Tell me.”

“Make me yours and I can show you.”

They ride for a few minutes with nothing but the sounds of the horses and a gentle breeze blowing through the field to fill the void. Emma kisses the back of Roni’s shoulder and rests her head there. Horses aren’t as bad as she recalled. Not with the lack of being chased and the experience Roni held. The ride was calming.

At the top of a hill, Henry smiled proudly when his Mom’s finally joined him. All of Storybrooke was visible from the hilltop on one side. Yet, if one turned the other way only forest. “It reminds Violet of Camelot.”

“You come up here alone?” Roni asked tying her horse to the tree.

“Yes, I packed us a lunch just like you...Mom suggested. Because Daniel would do that. Sometimes Violet gets homesick.

He says, casting a sad smile. “I’m sorry.”

“For what?”

“That when he came back to life he couldn’t stay.”

“That was not Daniel. Not truly.”

“It still sucked,”

“Yes. It did. I’m sorry you met him under those conditions. He would have loved you.”

“You were the only thing that stopped him,”

“No one hurts my son,”

Dismounting, Henry makes his way to them and wraps Roni in a hug. “You’re the best Mom a boy could have.” He doesn’t release her, it’s Roni who releases him and kisses his cheek.

“You’re pretty good too, Ma.” He adds.

“I could have been,” Emma says quietly. “I don’t know about that anymore.”

“You made a mistake.”

“I ripped a thirteen-year-old girls heart out.”

He steadied himself. “You did. In this family, we do second chances, and thirds, and fourths, and fifths. I can’t imagine what it’s like to be the Dark One. To have all those voices in my head, preying on every insecurity I’ve ever had. Being all-powerful and yet, sometimes powerless. That can’t have been easy.”

“It’s not,” Emma tears fall steadily. “I should have been stronger.”

“You sacrificed yourself for me,” Roni says.

“But I still should have been stronger,” Emma argues. Sniffling and running the back of her hand across her nose. “I should have fought harder.”

“Are you sure that you’re not the one  who isn’t forgiving you?” Henry asked hands shoved in his pockets.

“You’re so grown up,” Emma says, hugging him to her.

“Just a bit,” he quips, trying to lighten the mood.

Emma chuckles lightly and looks up into Roni’s eyes. When Henry turns around Emma’s face falls and the pain returns as she takes the brunette's hand. “He’s lying,” she explains.

“He doesn’t want to be. Henry will heal, it just takes time.”

“I would do it again, knowing that he doesn’t have to lose you.”

“The Evil Queen would have ravaged Storybrooke to ashes and then still been miserable.”

“Have you forgiven your Mother?” Emma asks, falling in line with Roni’s rhythm as they explore the hillside behind Henry.

“I’d like to think so,” Roni answers honestly. “I’ve made my own sins with Henry. Glimpses where I see Mother in myself.”

“I made my share of mistakes,” Henry says surprising them by dropping back to match their pace. “Ten years old or not.”

“You were a child.”

“It’s like you said at the docks, you raised me. School lunches, helping me with homework,” He says, offering a shrug “You weren’t like your Mother at all. ”

It’s quiet for a minute then he chuckles. “Unless I left my shoes on the stairs.”

“Your favorite crime,” Roni reminisces.

“I had to get my start somewhere. Bit of a late bloomer in my criminal endeavors.”

Falling silent beside the two, Emma smiles quietly to herself. Certain mannerisms Henry certainly picked up from his Mother. Though he would never wear Regina’s smile, nor have her eyes, he had his fair share of features courtesy of the Queen herself.

To be honest, Roni never looked happier than when Henry addressed her as Mom. Today was no exception. Even though they took things slower for Emma, it was she who did not want to interrupt Even when Roni looked back searching for her, she smiled and tilted her head forward to indicate they should continue on.

Though the evening was beginning to close in around them, Henry begrudgingly led them back to their horses and eventually the stables. “Do you think Mom’s going to win re-election?” Henry asks.

“I really do,” Emma answers from behind Roni.

“If she doesn’t, it’ll be really weird. I mean, who would vote for someone that picks and chooses who gets to be happy and whatnot? Isn’t it our choices that matter?”

“Well, yes.”

He sighs heavily as they dismount inside the stables. “Kinda like when Violet’s Dad gave me permission to marry her.”

“Oh,” Emma and Roni say as one.

“Are you thinking about that?” Roni asks.

“I mean, not really. Not right now at least. It’s never going to matter unless she chooses me.”  

“That’s certainly good to know,” comes a voice a few stalls away, until Violet comes into view.

“Violet,” He says wrapping her in a warm embrace.

“You know, I’m uncertain about many things in life but never you Henry Mills.”

He blushed under her attention and ducks his head to kiss her hand. “My Lady,”

She smiles but rolls her eyes. “Do you even want to get married?”

“I’ve never thought about it. Girls aren’t gross anymore but I-” Violet hushes him with a sweet kiss.

“Henry, It’s okay.” She’s smiling at him, ruefully.“I want to finish high school. Maybe college first, I don’t know. In this land, there are so many possibilities for both of us. My heart is yours, and one day perhaps, my hand.”

His easy smile comes onto his face, and he flushes. “My Mom will appreciate that. The last time I joked about getting married, I’m pretty sure she about set the curtains on fire.”

“That must have alarmed her quite a bit,” Violet’s bemusement easily painting her face as she loops her arm through Henry’s. “She needn’t fear, there is no rush.”

“May I accompany you home?”

“You may,” she says, tiptoeing to kiss his cheek.

“We’ve got the horses, go on,” Roni says shooing the two away. As she puts the horses away, Emma walks around the barn. On the wall is a sign that nabs her attention. Approaching, Roni gives it a quick reading. “That would be quite the opportunity.”

“I think you should do it,”

“Do you truly believe anyone will want their business associated with the Evil Queen? I’m not exactly someone inspiring trust.”

“You’re not exactly the Evil Queen anymore”

“I will always be the villain.”

“No,” Emma says, simply as that. “You have come too far, done too much good.”

“That doesn’t erase the decades of terror I inflicted just because I chose to do some good deeds.”

“You forget that I met you multiple times when you were not so good.”

“I must have felt benevolent because you’re still here, head attached and all.”

“Pity I didn’t think to tell you I was Snow White and Prince Charmings daughter. I imagine that would up the ante for you.” Emma teases her, looping her arm through Roni’s before the woman had a chance to escape.

“I have done terrible things, Emma. Please stop taking that so lightly just because you love me.”

There are no more words, as the blonde intertwines their fingers. Tearing one of the flyers with information on it and taking it with them.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special thanks to everyone for helping Dusk Til Dawn become what it is. Reading, reviewing, your kudos mean the world.

“Bad news,” Henry says over breakfast at Granny’s. “You can’t vote in the election.”

“How unfortunate.” Roni retorts, twinkling eyes all the same.

“One vote can make the difference.”

“I have no doubt that Regina will cast a vote for herself.”

“I know, but still. I want your voice to be heard.”

“I haven’t heard the other candidates platforms.”

He snickered at her sarcasm. “Okay, Mom. Whatever you say.”

“You really have your heart set on this election, don’t you?”

“I cannot imagine Storybrooke with a different Mayor. I don’t think Mom can either.”

“Is that necessarily a bad thing?”

“Well no, but I mean what would she do?”

“Perhaps learn to live a little,” Emma said, scooting in beside Roni. “Good morning.”

“Morning,” the two greeted her. Arm sliding behind Roni on the back of the booth. Relaxing as Roni nestled into it.

“Welcome to Grannys,” Red greets them, a hot chocolate and cinnamon for all three.

“Status report…” Henry says.

“Storybrooke is abuzz with activity on the political front. Mostly, bs about the introduction of all the candidates. I heard that there are questions as to when or if a certain Prince will throw his name into the ring.”

“Which one?”

Glancing between the three seated at the table, Red’s eyebrows raised when her eyes landed back on Henry. He choked on his hot chocolate. “Me?”

“That is right.”

“What do the people say?” Roni asks politely.

“Depends on the people. That particular group had quite the argument going over whether or not a Mills represent the best interests of Storybrooke.”

Taking this in Henry does his version of his Mother’s famous eye roll, eliciting a chuckle from his companions. “What do you think?”

“I believe in what your Mom fights for, and I think more people do than don’t at this moment. Not that you wouldn’t make a fine King.”

“What do you think she fights for?” He asks.

“A reflection of the best qualities of Storybrooke; Honesty, neighborliness, and strength.”

“Do I have your permission to use that?”

“Of course,” She insists with a smile. “Now, what can I get you?”

They place their orders and Emma appears lost in thought. “Ma? You okay?”

“Yeah,” she says absentmindedly playing with the handle of her hot cocoa. “What do you think about that news?”

“My Mom has it handled.”

“I know she does, but that isn’t what I’m asking.”

“It’s weird honestly. If I ran for office the first they’ll see is us trying to reinstall old lines of power. Then they’ll try to discredit me by saying I’m an illegitimate Prince. I’m not interested in going through all that. I’m the Author.”

“You are, but that isn’t a box to keep you from being other things.”

All of this Roni takes in quiet observation. Both arguments keeping Henry and Emma at an even score. She nabs a piece of Emma’s bacon, briefly earning her a look of abject betrayal.

“What do you think?” Henry asks her.

Dabbing her lips free of greasiness, Roni places her hands over his. “I want you to be happy. Whatever form that takes, and wherever that takes you. In the interest of keeping you votable, I shall not divulge any advice in the open. I don’t want to ruin your chances should you change your mind.”

“Even if I want to be no one?”

“As your Mother, I will not ask you to do something that is going to compromise who you are, or make you feel that way. Not ever again. Do you understand me?”

His boyish grin lightens the mood in spite of Roni’s heavy words. “Thanks, Mom.”

“Don’t thank me for being your Mother.”

“When the curse broke, people said a lot of things. I...said a lot of things. At the time, I thought that I meant them. I know that Mother Superior will say things too. I cannot align myself with someone that thinks some people deserve happiness more than others.”

“Glad to hear it Kid,” Emma says, making that annoying sound one does when they’ve reached the bottom of a drink and continue making the slurping sound anyway.

“We’re family, and we’re going to do what the Mills do best.”

“Set things on fire?” Emma asks as he snatches away her cup.

“Fight. Sacrifice. Win.”

“Sometimes when you get angry you turn into your Mother,” Emma mutters.

“You’re welcome.”

“Oh look, there she is,” Emma says, jokingly pinching his cheek. “Yep! There is her glare!”

“You don’t need the fire when you have this much sass,” Chimes in Regina. “Isn’t that right, Henry?”

He gave Emma his most innocent smile, before conceding his to his Mother. “She does have a point.”

“I’m not listening to her when she summons fireballs on the regular.”

“Emma!” Roland says, leaning into the booth to hug his favorite person. “When are we going to begin training me for Sheriff? The year 2020 is only two years away!”

“Oh my gosh! You’re right!” She said, sitting him on her lap. “What are you doing next weekend?”

“My fellow Merry Men were going to work with me on my tracking. There is a BIG wolf in Storybrooke.”

“Oh, my!” Emma says, catching Red Riding Hood’s eyes through the diner. They share matching mischievous grins. “How big?”

“I can lay in its paw print.”  

“Are you scared?”

“Nu-uh. I don’t even think it eats. There haven’t been any dead animals in the forest. I’m pretty good with animals.”

“You sure are.”

“I don’t like birds though,” he squirms a bit. “But Regina protects me.”

“She’s amazing isn’t she?” Emma asks as he nods.

He leans closer to whisper in her ear. “When I miss my Mommy sometimes I curl up on Regina’s lap and pretend she’s still here.”

Under the guise of a hug, Emma holds the boy to her. Fingertips playing in his curls. “Gonna make me cry, Kid.”

“I’m sorry Emma,” he says, kissing her cheek. “Don’t cry, please. I can get you a milkshake.”

“For breakfast?”

“Well, I can’t have them for breakfast but you’re an adult.”

“That is my kind of guy.” She says, tickling his sides until he cries tears of joy. Releasing him, the boy runs up to the counter. Her eyes meet Robin’s.

“Thank you for being so kind to him.”

“He is going to take over when I retire from Savoiring in two years,” she jests, as his eyes follow her arm along Roni’s back.

“He certainly believes that.”

“If I can do it, it can’t be that hard. Right, Regina?” Jests Emma. Regina only tilts her head but says nothing. She’s distracted but Emma doesn’t take another dig.  

“You also have magic, dear.” Roni reminds as Emma shrugs.

“I was Sheriff before magic.”

“Holy crap, that’s right. Before when Sidney kidnapped Kathryn Nolan.” Henry said, eyes comically wide.

“Yeah, that was not fun…”

“Miss Swan you are so like your Father,” Mr. Gold chuckles from the booth behind them all. “All beauty and no tact.”

“At least some of us have something to fall back on,”

“My hair is magnificent, thank you very much.”

“Your skin has really cleared up since your time began in Storybrooke. What’s your secret? Oh wait, you made a deal behind your wife’s back didn’t you?”

“Considering what you did behind your previous fiance’s back, my previous statement rings truer still.”

“Since I now have your attention, perhaps you can tell me who owns the stables.” To be fair, she did deserve that jab and worse regarding Killian.  

“I do.”

“I saw your flyer for an equestrian teacher.”

“Don’t you have your hands full with being the Sheriff?”

“I’m the interested party,” Roni stated before Emma could fill the silence with sarcasm.

The quiet that fills the space between them all isn’t stormy like most silences involving Mr. Gold. There is a hint of an upturn at the corner of his mouth and a sadness that almost goes unnoticed. There, hidden behind her scar tissue layers is still a part of the young woman he once molded in his dark image. Her eyes aren’t as hopeful. Her smile not nearly as bright. But a part of her that had been long-forgotten rose to the surface.

“You may begin Monday.”

“Deal.”

He nods to her and none-too-subtle eye rolls in Emma’s direction.

“Maybe this means you’ll finally learn how to ride..” Hints Henry, grinning from ear to ear.

“As many times as I’ve gone to the past, it might not be a terrible idea.”

“I expect you in my first class,” Roni says, the doorbell to Granny’s ringing with Mr. Gold exiting and the Nolan’s coming through.

“Regina, thank goodness you’re here.” She says, leading the toddler to the brunette. “Someone has not stopped talking about you for the past couple of days.”

“It’s me,” Neal said, holding his arms for Regina to lift him.

“Prince Neal,” She says, tickling his tummy as he buries his head in her shoulder. Tiny giggles creeping from behind his lips. By the time she stops, he cannot cease grinning. Confusion clouds his face when he sees a look-a-like sitting next to his big sister, and he gives Regina another glance.

“Mommy?” He asks, looking at Snow White.

“Are you happy now you’ve seen Regina.”

“Very happy. Who that?” he asks, turning his body back to stare at Roni.

“Who is…” Snow White begins to ask, then makes eye contact with the woman Emma has her arm around. “Oh, I’m sorry. Are we interrupting something?”

“We’re having a family breakfast,” Henry supplies with a boyish grin. “Neal, this is Roni.”

“Hi,” the boy says, waving enthusiastically.

“Hello Little Prince,” Roni greets.

“Hi,” he says again, ducking his head into Regina’s shoulder.

“Aren’t you just adorable?”

The two lock into a battle of adorableness with Neal wiggling his way to being released from Regina only to crawl into Emma’s lap. “You’re free to join us,” Emma says, noticing her Mother hasn’t moved.

“We don’t want to interrupt.”

“You and Regina have the same ouchie,” Neal says, reaching out with a chubby hand and indicating her lip.

“We do have the same ouchie, but don’t fret little one. It doesn’t hurt.”

“Did your Mommy kiss it better?”

“She sure did,” Roni lies, gently tickling his tummy until he turns away from her.

“Roni, it’s so good to see you again,” David says, leaning over the table to shake her hand. Nodding toward Snow White to do the same.

“It’s lovely to meet you,” she says, in a robotic tone. David pulls up chairs for the additions and parks the stroller out of the way.

“Mom, you don’t have to sit with us if you don’t want to,” Emma says.

“Nonsense. We’re family.”

“You’re acting like someone has a gun pointed at your head.”

“Ma’, it’s an adjustment. That’s all.” Henry says, giving his Grandma an understanding nod. “It wasn’t that long ago that we were all here under different circumstances.”

“Today is the anniversary of my Father’s passing.” Snow White said as David squeezed her shoulders. “Your Grandfather thought it would be a good idea to get me away from the house.”

“Oh,” Henry says looking sheepish.

“You didn’t know,” Snow reassures, cupping his hand and putting on her best smile.

“We covered him in my class on the Enchanted Forest.”

“Great Grandpa Leo?” Neal asks, to his Mother’s nod.

“Yes Sweetie,  Great Grandpa Leo. A daughter’s version of her Father is never quite the same as history’s.”

“Everyone has their own truth,” Henry says darkly, and it does not go unnoticed by Regina, Roni, or Emma.  

“Kathryn could have been a LITTLE nicer.”

“Her job is to teach us the facts,” Counters Henry.

“I’m just saying…”

“I know what you’re just saying. As the son of the Evil Queen and all,”

“Henry, your Mother was not always that way. She really was a lovely young woman.”

He stirred his hot chocolate, focusing intently on the swirls. “Yeah, I imagine she was.”

“Actually,” Snow White said, peering at all the hot chocolates on the table. “She began this tradition.”

Henry glanced upward, confused. “What tradition?”

“Hot chocolate and cinnamon. I don’t remember exactly what happened…”

“You had a nightmare,” Roni supplied, sipping her own gingerly. Mind elsewhere. “Henry suffered them too for a time.”

“Right,” Snow White says as if she recalls now. “Your Mother took me to the kitchens. Which was unheard of in our time.”

“What? Why?”

“Queens and Princesses do not do commoner work.”

“You didn’t even make yourselves food?”

“Oh heavens no! But...we often broke the rules. Your Mother would make me hot chocolate, then fetch a book to read and she would read until I fell asleep.”

“My Mom?” Henry asked, giving Roni and Regina the side-eye.

“What? You thought the whole time she behaved in a way obvious as to her feelings?” Snow White asked.

“No. I guess I always just thought…” Henry began, shaking his head.

“Imagine how I felt when I realized I had to run away.” Snow made the signal for her head exploding.

“Why didn’t your Father do it?”

“That’s just how things were,” She responded around a mouthful of pancakes and a happy groan. “My Father would have loved you,”

“Can we please not talk about him?” He asks, voice straining.  

“Oh…” Snow White says registering the tension for perhaps the first time. “Of course. I’m sorry.”

Already, Emma knows she’s lying but Henry’s reaction is off and it makes her anxious. “You okay?” she whispers.

“No.”

“Do we need to leave?”

“No,” he repeats, shooting his Mom a reassuring smile. He can see the worry on her face masked with another emotion that he cannot quite put his finger on. “I know he loved you and that’s wonderful.”

His attempt to reassure his Grandma only continue to tip Emma off that more is amiss than she gathers. Both versions of Regina have an arm around them. For the first time, Regina doesn’t shirk Robin away in Emma’s presence but she is certainly enraptured with her omelet.  Only Roland’s return with the blonde’s shake provides the necessary distraction.

“Want some?” Emma immediately asks Roni and Henry, summoning additional spoons.

“It was much easier to steal than I thought,” Roland says, causing Emma to choke and a bout of giggles. “I’m only kidding!”

“As much as Regina used to enjoy having me arrested, I don’t prefer a repeat year. Getting a little too old to be behind bars.”

“Back in the Enchanted Forest if you were caught stealing they cut your hand off.”

“Holy shit...yeah, good thing we aren’t in that hellhole,” Emma muttered.

“I’m one of the best, so I don’t get caught,” Roland informs.

“Ma’ is the worst criminal.” Henry says “Always getting caught.”

“I would make a great fall-girl...oh wait,” Emma pretends to think back and shrugs.

“You’ve dated my Mom long enough you should be more skilled at the whole sarcastic bit.”

“Yeah well, when you’re a starving teenager you don’t really care where food comes from.  Sometimes you don’t care about being caught because, hey, at least you get a warm place to sleep tonight.”

“When I’m Sheriff, you can come stay if you want too. It’ll be warm and they’ll be food. I’ll leave the cell door open,” Roland assures, and Emma tussles his hair.

“Kid,” Emma says garnering Henry’s attention. “It’s fine. Don’t do your Mom’s internal self-flagellation deal.”

“Pretty sure I just pulled a Grandma, and now I’m feeling all kinds of embarrassed.”

“Sometimes I still think of you as a ten-year-old. Maybe, it’s time to tell you the real story you know, for your book.” Emma said.

“Not everything belongs in the book.They’re meant to give hope, to give answers but sometimes to find those answers we have to confront who we really are.”

“You’re Henry,” Neal said with a toothy toddler grin.

“That’s right buddy,” Henry said with an imitation Mills nose crinkle that makes Neal nearly fall over on his sister's lap.

“It’s not easy, Kid.” Emma agrees.

“Believe me, I’m aware.”

“I would like to revisit this at a later time,” Roni time, seeing something she clearly doesn’t like in regards to her son.

“Henry, my brother from another Mother, don’t be sad. Okay?” Roland says, injecting the moment with just the right amount of humor that the dark clouds completely disappears.

“Someone is logging too much television time,” Henry jests. “Never would have happened back in my day.”

“It is a new day,”

“Indeed it is,” Henry says, smiling at his Mom.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Hey Mama Roni, do you have a sec?” Henry asked, joining her on the back porch while Emma went to the gym.

“For my son? Always,”

“I know you wanted to talk at the diner.”

“Just as I knew you did not.”

“When Mom decided to split you, we finally talked. We couldn’t when I was a kid because I was not listening.”

“That’s not totally true. You were my little shadow for years.”

“Yeah,” he laughed. “I really hurt you too. Just like…”

“Not like everyone else.”

“Worse,” His voice is dripping with worry.

 “I would hardly say that is true.”

“Because of me you were kidnapped, strapped to a table in the cannery and tortured. Because of me, a mob came to our house to kill you when the curse broke. Because of me, Ma was meant to die for her role as Savior. Multiple times.”

“If all that leads to this moment. I would endure it all over again, as would your Mother.”

“Why?”

“Because of you, my heart found the true meaning of love. I adopted you for very selfish reasons. I wanted someone to love me, to need me, to want me around. Somewhere along the way, I was able to forget I was the Evil Queen. Finding you meant finding home.”

Reaching into his jacket, Henry pulled out a dreamcatcher. “I’m glad your home is here with us.”

“Me too,” she says, cupping his chin like she did as a child.

“I wanted to make you a birthday present so I enlisted Emma’s help. She pulled some memories from baby me by accident. Then we realized it was perfect.”

“My birthday isn’t for…”

“A while, we know,” he teases. “We never celebrated your stuff before you and Emma began dating. I think you’ll want to see this.”

_Recognizing the vault instantly, they watch as her former self-mixes a potion from what appears to be the floor. They can see the edges of a baby carrier, and Henry’s little hands sticking out above a blanket as she tells him a story._

_“Once upon a time, there was a Queen and she cast a glorious curse that gave her everything she wanted. Or so she thought. She despaired when she learned that revenge was not enough. She was lonely. And so she searched the land for a little boy to be her prince.” Regina laughs. “ And then, she found him. And though they lived happily, it was not ever after. There was still an evil out there lurking…” Pouring ingredients into the cup. “ The Queen was worried for her prince's safety. While she knew she could vanquish any threat to the boy, she also knew she couldn't raise him worrying. No, she needed to put her own troubles aside and put her child first. And so, the Queen procured an ancient potion of forgetting.” They watch as his big baby cheeks wrinkle and he begins to cry. “ Oh, it's all right. If the Queen drinks the potion, she won't forget her child. She'll only forget her worries. Her troubles. Her fears. And with those gone, she and her prince can indeed finally live happily ever after. “_

Roni holds the dreamcatcher gingerly. “I knew.”

“Yeah...you did.” He said, “There’s another one I really want you to see.”

_Leaning in together Roni see’s a ceiling and a woman she doesn’t recognize. Chubby baby hands squirm in front of her face in an ugly blanket of some kind. Soft coos until she hears her own voice and realizes that this is what Henry saw the day they met. “Well hello there,”  she says as Henry’s eyes examen all the sights. “It was fate wasn’t it.” There is a bit of a pause before Regina lovingly utters his name for the first time. “Henry.”_

_The caseworker and she discuss the name and reasoning before baby Henry begins fussing. Regina/Roni’s face shows she’s startled. At least momentarily before she secures his squirming body. They watch as she lifts him and sees herself through his eyes. She’s smiling at his so gently and full of love for having just met. “Come on Henry, let’s go home.”_

“Pretty cool, right?” He asks as she wipes an errant tear away.

“Thank you for not waiting.”

His hand covers her and she wonders when he grew up. “I’m always going to need you.”

“Not always.”

“Well, I mean one day maybe I’ll be a Dad. Then we’ll both need you because I’ll be terrified to mess them up.You’ll be killing it at the Grandma game though.”

“I’m not ready to be a Grandma yet,” she says as he holds his hands up.

“You’re not ready?” He huffed, “I’m not ready for that either. You can keep the dreamcatcher. We made two. Besides, that means Snow White will be a Great Grandma” he adds, bending down to kiss her cheek before disappearing into the house.

“Not ready to be Grandma Roni?” Emma asks, standing just off the back deck.

“I’m barely to ready for him to graduate high school.”

“I know,” she says, climbing the steps. “Quickest almost eight years since my life completely flipped upside down.”

“Tell me about it,”

“At least we can laugh about it now,” Emma says, taking Henry’s seat and watching as Roni continued to hold the dreamcatcher. “If only I had had some way of knowing he was okay back then. That we would all be together. Well, I wouldn’t have believed you were real. What did you say to that poor caseworker? Storybrooke was like a fairytale?”

Roni snarkily smiles as Emma pulls her closer by sliding an arm around her. “You know I cannot resist taunting the unsuspecting.”

“How did it feel to see yourself through Henry’s eyes?”

“Incredible.”

“You were the first person that loved him, strong enough to hold him,” Emma says.

“I’m strong enough to hold both of you,” She says without much thought. The blonde was quiet as she withdrew her arm.

Emma curls up, placing her head on Roni’s lap. Roni delicately threads her fingers through blonde curls, “Love you Romi,”

“I love you too, Princess,” she says and feels the content hum against her thighs. Continuing to rock them as Emma found solace in sleep. Lightly tracing her fingers over plump cheeks, to her relaxed jaw.  She then ran her thumb over soft lips. “Sleep well, my angel.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Gentle lips, find their way to Emma’s face, rousing her from sleep. When here eyes ease open, Roni smiles down at her. Kissing her a few more times for good measure. “Rise and shine,”

Another flurry of kisses follow and Emma moves into Roni’s side. Still blinking the sleep from her eyes. “Dinner is almost ready.”

Steady breathing into Roni’s shoulder, Emma looked up at her. “When dinner is over. Will you draw a bath?”

“Yes,” Roni softly answers, kissing the tip of Emma’s nose. “Yes, I’ll draw you a bath.”

It was only the two of them tonight. Henry had taken off to go complete his wood chopping for Gold after his shift at the pawn shop. It’s too quiet in the house until Roni puts on soft music in the background. Emma recognizes it as classical sound and finds it oddly soothing.

 “It’s delicious,” She says, happily eating her spaghetti, making Roni smile.

“I’ve been practicing.” Roni picks at her tiny portion size, nibbling at it mostly.

“Regina is upset. Has been for days now, hasn’t she?”

“What makes you think that?”

“You’re not eating. You’ve been holding your stomach off and on.”

“She has,” Roni admits.

“I brought up Haylee. My Mother brought up that bastard. The Charming’s strike again.”

“How much does our son know?” Roni asked, dabbing her mouth. “He was protective at the diner. There was something else there.”

“All of it,” Emma answers.

“All of?” Her face loses all semblance of color.

Emma sucks her lip between her teeth and sets down her utensils. “He knows, all of it. A few summers ago, he was looking for a new book to read.You both went to the vault to pick out something. It just so happened that what he was drawn to was not a book at all.”

“My diary.” She states, leaning against the back of her chair. “Oh God, Henry,”

 Emma comes to her side, wrapping her in strong arms. “You raised him to be the kind of man you needed.”

Roni chokes on her laugh. “So I raised him to be you?”

“I am not a man,”

“Perhaps not.” Roni rises, delicately putting her arms around Emma’s neck, placing her head on her shoulder. “You are the fairest of them all, and I will not hear one argument otherwise.”

“I have something I’d rather be.”

“Such as,” Roni asked, with Emma swaying them to the music.  

“Yours,” She smiled with such certainty.

“I never did anything to deserve you,”

“Oh, I don’t know about that, Your Majesty.” Spinning her, just to see the smile on Roni’s face. “Everything you did for Henry. Everything you’re still doing for him. The way you stopped time and allowed me to grow up so that we could have this together.  Your curse may have taken them away from me but it also brought me home.”

“Home,” she repeats, kissing the blonde to her heart's content.

Resting their foreheads together, Emma longingly gazes into the earthen eyes. “I can be strong for you too, you know?”

“I know,” Roni says, adding another kiss to distract herself.  

“I’d like that bath now,”

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

Turning around Roni’s claps her hands together. The water is just the temperature Emma liked, and it marked the return of this element of their relationship. She knew that Emma was afraid, and exactly what fear could do to someone. For Emma to even request a bath began the smoke signaling the fires of The Queen and her Swan could return. “Your bath awaits, My Lady.”

“Our bath,” Emma corrects, hands on the brunette’s hips.“If it pleases you, My Queen.”

There’s barely a few seconds that pass before Roni nods hopefully, and Emma begins to undress her. Not like their heated nights of passions. Slower. More deliberate in her actions as she pulls the t-shirt over her head. Soft hands, taking in each and every curve. Unhooking her bralette then sliding down her panties. Roni’s repetition of Emma’s action is only interrupted by their kissing. Emma climbs in first, holding her arms out to Roni to assist her inside. Reaching beside the grand tub, it is Emma who fetches the washcloth before Roni can muster a protest.

 The cloth caresses her feet with a care and tenderness, vulnerability even, that Emma never allowed to show. Her fingertips slowly found the solace of flesh as she draped the washcloth over the side and began massaging. Taking the weariness of the day with every stroke. Roni will swear she only closes her eyes for a moment but when she opens them, Emma is massaging her calves. Carefully gliding the cloth up one side, cleansing her, then following with deep powerful strokes of her palms.

Riding with Henry had infused her with life. And also, as she dreaded some aches. Regina’s aversion to the stables was quite the pain. A relieved sigh leaves her lips and her head lulls back. “As I suspected, there is a shuddersome feeling as a result of not riding regularly.”

“Consider me your Storybrooke Anna,” Emma said, causing Roni’s eyes to open, with her hands rising ever higher.

“I have my Storybrooke Emma,” Roni says, cupping a dry hand against a soft cheek.

The fierce blush on the blonde’s cheeks, Roni’s breath catches. “Princess?”

“Yes, My Queen?”

“Carry on,” she says when she hears Emma’s words and her hands envelop sore thighs. There is a hiss, she gives, causing the blonde to ease her touch and relax the powerful muscles first.

“Sorry,”

“It’s alright, Dear,” Roni replies, pulling her closer with a fingertip under the chin for a kiss. “It’s a good pain.”

“Good pain?”

“It means I’ll keep getting stronger.”

“Oh,” Emma says softly, her hands cupping Roni’s hips. Gently running the soapy rag over her Queen with such care. Kissing her, as she trailed it over her arms, and across her collarbone. Lovingly as it hardened her nipples, and across Roni’s toned stomach. “If we take this to the shower, I can get your back.”

Whisking them away, they reappear inside the now running shower. The attention continues and she feels Emma's smile on her neck. “I get it now. What you always enjoyed about this so much.”

“What is that?”

“How caring for you makes me feel like a much better partner. God, I was so selfish…”

“I wanted too. I thought I’d made that clear.”

“Yeah, it’s just…”

“I. Wanted. Too.” Roni repeats, turning in her arms. Her eyes observe Emma closely when she says, “I still want too.”

Verdant eyes, downward gaze. It’s quiet between them, aside from the sound of the shower. Emma’s mouth is pinched tightly at the corners. “Roni, I…”

“You don’t have to say anything. I understand, but I also wanted you to know how I felt.”

Nodding through the water, Emma’s eyes flicked up. “What do you say, we finish up here and get you in some pajamas?”

“Okay,” Emma says quietly and allows her partner to help bathe her despite being in the shower. Drying one another off afterward to the blonde’s silence as they pad into their bedroom.

“Emma?”

“Hmm?” she asks, staring at the old band shirt, and shorts Roni picked out for her.

“Would you like some help?”

“I can do it,” Emma says quietly.

“Would you like another…”

“Shhh,” and it is then Roni sees the tears dwelling in her eyes. Emma isn’t letting herself go as deeply as in the past. Catching herself somewhere in between. Afraid to allow the fall into their patterns. Instead, there is a gentle kiss placed on the blonde’s cheek. If Emma doesn’t wish her to speak, there are other ways to show her love.

Gathering the worn out Nirvana shirt, Roni holds it causing the blonde to back away. The first moments are tense but the brunette remains with the shirt in her hands at the side of the bed. Gooseflesh takes over pale skin.

“It’s cold.”

“It won’t be if you allow me to put some clothes on you.” One tentative step forward, followed by another. A few more and Emma was back in her original position. “Arms up,” Tugging the shirt on and long blonde hair free, Roni smiles as she smooths the garment against Emma’s body. Kneeling with the shorts, the blonde steps into them without coaxing. “Better?”

Her baby blanket appears in empty arms and Emma rubs it against her own face. She refrains from answering but follows when Roni leads them to the couch. Turning the television on as they cuddle, and searching through the channels until she finds a rerun of Bugs Bunny. After a series of giggles, from her blonde companion and gentle nuzzles from Roni, Emma finally speaks. “Thank you, Mommy.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More Emma + Roni cuteness. 
> 
> In the back half of the chapter, Emma faces something only Regina's help will solve. 
> 
> ***************Trigger Alert: Discussion of Child Loss,****************

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **********************Trigger Alert: Discussion of Child Loss,****************

“You’re welcome, Princess Emma.” Roni states. Wrapping her arms around the cuddly blonde. Her emotions were running higher, the fewer giggles came about. They were back. Slowly but surely the part of her heart belonging to the Little Swan could be whole again. On this night, she held Emma closer. Gave her an abundance of kisses, long after sleep laid claim to her.

Roni’s arm is numb, but she dares not move lest she misplace the Princess. The girl firmly tucked into the crook of her neck. Soft, steady breathing indicating her level of sleep. Occasionally, she mumbles in her sleep. Her lips resting slightly against the column of Roni’s throat.

 

“I’ve missed you,” she says to the sleeping blonde. “My heart ached without your presence, dear one. How she goes on day in, and day out while you’re still drawing breath. Knowing that you carried our child,”

 

Tenderly kissing a blonde cheek, Roni leans back to get a most appreciative view. “There truly is no one in all the realms willing to see beyond the Evil Queen. No one at all.”

 

“Mmmm, Henry may have something to say about that,” Emma says, nuzzling into her neck.

 

“Fake sleeping, are we?” Roni accuses to a chuckle.

 

“Nu uh.” Emma sighs against her. “Listening to your heart beating and being really quiet.”

 

“Oh yeah? What does my heart say?”

 

“Em-ma.” She says, with the cutest scrunched up face. They switch ends of the couch to snuggle a bit more before dinner. Emma happily chops vegetables under Roni’s careful instruction and watchful eyes.

 

“Mommy?” She finally says after a long time.

 

“Yes, my love?”

 

“I’m happy I finded you,”

 

“Found,” Roni says, but slides her hands inside of Emma’s anyway. “I’m happy too.”

 

“For how long?” Emma asks pulled to Roni via their joined hands.

 

“As long as you’ll have me, Dear Princess.”

 

“That’s gonna be a long time. I wouldn’t make plans.”  

 

Shooting the woman, a genuine smile, Roni cannot help but to shake her head. “I wouldn’t dare.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The first time it happens, Emma stands dumbstruck in the doorway. Not a house for much company, when the doorbell rang, and she opened it there was nothing to be done. It was even more so when her son’s other Mother and essentially little brother were on the other side. Emma stared at them before Roland leaned into her arms.

 

“Uh, hi?”

 

“You weren’t expecting us?” Regina asked, hands clasping the grocery bag in front of her waist.

 

“No,” Emma answers slowly.  

 

“I invited them for movie night,” Roni says, appearing behind the blonde. Emma’s eyebrows rose as her eyes widened. Not to mention the way her mouth fell open before quickly morphing into eyebrows that drew together and a narrowing of those beautiful pink lips.

 

Sensing a storm brewing, Regina was reaching for Roland’s hand when she said, “We can come back another time…”

 

“Nonsense. Please, come in.” Roni says, opening the front door wider. “Make yourselves at home,”

 

“I call the seat by Emma!” Roland shouts, bouncing into the living room.

 

Both the blonde and shorter-haired brunette duck into her room. “Do you trust me?” Roni asks the disgruntled younger woman.

 

“Why is she here?”

 

“She wants to understand. People fear what they do not understand, by letting her observe in the safety of OUR home, we control what she does and does not see. Roland picked out the movie.”

 

Her Little One is grumbling but holds the bottom part of her shirt. “She.Hurt.Me.”

 

“I know she did Princess.” She says, tucking a few strands of blonde hair behind her ear. Kissing the tip of Emma’s nose and then staring into verdant eyes. “It is important that we try to forgive people that hurt us. So they don’t have the power to do so anymore.” The chances that Roni was going to send away her other half were dwindling by the second. She held on as Emma buried her face in the crook of her neck, and ran her thumb along the seam of her black cotton shirt. “I will not allow her to do so again, my swan.”

 

Emma’s heart sank, and she grumbled. “Okay, Mommy.”

 

“That’s my girl,” Roni says, lightly dusting pale lips with kisses.

 

At the doorway, the blonde turned to face her. “I do trust you.”  

 

In front of the couch, Roland has a sleeping bag, a pillow, and a small bowl of popcorn with a Capri Sun. Regina seated on the end nearest his feet and judging by the seat Roni’s taken on the opposite end, they want Emma between them.

 

“Emma!” Roland says, flipping over as she sits immediately to Roni’s left. “I had my Papa take a picture for you.”

 

In his hands rests a photo of him lying in what appears to be a giant paw print. True to the boy’s word several mornings ago, he did indeed fit within the wolf’s paw.

 

“Whoa! That is huge!”

 

“Yep. Papa says we aren’t allowed to hunt the wolf, but I think it’s a herdavore anyway.”

 

“Herbivore,” Regina corrects.

 

“Herbivore. You know what that means Emma?”

 

“It only eats plants?” She asks, glancing at Roni to see if she is correct.

 

“Good job,” Roni winks, making Emma duck her shoulders a bit rather than her usual giggle. “What movie did you bring us?”

 

“Only the best one,” He answers, coming up on his knees. Holding out the Lion King. “And we brought you a present.”

 

Scrambling to a plastic bag, he brings it over to Emma. The boy is just barely able to contain his grin when he handed the neatly tied bag.

 

Untying it with Roni’s assistance, inside she found a Simba plushie. Emma’s eyes narrow and her lips set in a thin line. She doesn’t glance behind her to Regina, but Roni does.

 

“If you don’t like it, we can go pick you another one,” Roland says before Emma can sink further into distrust. Opening her arms, she accepts the boy as he jumps into them.

 

“I love it, Sherriff Roland.”

 

“I had to take out the trash for a whole week.”

 

“You did? That sounds terrible.”

 

He shrugs, petting Simba. “Now you and Roni both have someone to protect you until I get bigger.”

 

Whatever Emma initially felt, she gives him an extra squeeze. “I love Simba.”

 

“Good, I don’t want to make you sad.” He says, and he’s watching her so closely she forces a smile to her face.

 

“Thank you for thinking of me.”

 

He pulls a similar stuffed animal from his backpack and hops down from her lap. “One day, I’m gonna marry a girl just like you.”

 

She musters up a smile and settles into Roni. Extra careful to not touch Regina, as she curls up. The introduction to the movie begins, and she fidgets. Both little ones have their stuffies in gentle cuddles. Regina pretends to focus on the movie before her but the only thing in focus is the sight of Emma nestled into her other half. In her arms, the gift Roland and Regina had carefully selected.

After Roni opened her eyes to what she had so brazenly taken for granted, more things fell into place. Why, when sexual intimacy was removed from the equation Emma so happily accepted cuddles as an alternative. Why she adored Regina packing her lunches, and only rarely complained about the healthy items. When she begged as much as their son to go see the latest kid or young-adult movie. All the make-believe she did with Roland until Regina would ask her to calm down. Moments in time where she had more than missed out on the opportunity to make Emma feel the way that Emma so readily made her feel. To ever look at her in the completely adoring way she did Roni. There was no doubt that Emma loved her, but had Regina returned that love in the all-encompassing way Roni did, this would have been the result.

 

A fully bloomed Emma Swan.

 

The pair of littles ones paid rapt attention to the movie. Singing their way through The Circle of Life, and Hakuna Matata. Roland’s giggles permeated the living room when Emma hoisted him above her head. Magically adding the red line across his forehead like Rafiki did to young Simba.

During Can You Feel the Love Tonight, Regina excused herself to the bathroom. Really, she was going in there to use the mirror to observe what was taking place in the living room. The pit of her stomach ached to be the one Emma’s thumb was caressing. The lap where her head rested, and the hand threading through blonde hair. She couldn’t breathe.

Rolling her eyes, she silently berated herself and returned the mirror to its intended state. It was her own fault, and she was looking dead at the one and only person to blame for this whole mess. It was she who pushed Emma away. She, who tore herself in two. She, who did nothing to ensure the Queen could not return to Storybrooke. To step into a Happy Ending so easily discarded. In fact, Regina could hardly blame Roni. She had made it so easy for her.

 A soft rapping on the door told her someone was outside. “Just a minute,”

Two more passes before she opens the door and is faced with Emma, doing a recognizable potty dance. Regina barely slides to the side as Emma bursts in. “Do you need anything?”

 

“Umm, if you’re gonna stand there can you please turn around?”

 

Abiding by the woman’s wishes, Regina faces the door. “How are you liking the movie?”

 

“ ‘Is good,” Emma mumbles. “Favorite.”

She is closer to Regina now as she washes her hands. The brunette still facing away.

 

Adopting the softer tone Roni uses when addressing Little Emma. “I hope that one day you can forgive me.”

 

“Chocolate Chip Cookies help,”

 

It is just random enough that Regina finds herself shaking her head and smiling. “Do they now?”

 

“Mhmm. It’s proven.”

 

“What would Mommy think about that?” Regina tests, watching a mischievous grin overcome Emma.

 

“I’ll just use my Cutie Girl face,” With that Emma is fluttering her long eyelashes and tilts her head in just the way that Henry used to.

 

“Does that work?”

 

“Sometimes I have to throw in extra kisses.”

 

“That would do it,” Regina says, opening the door and proceeding back to the couch. Thoughts whirring. She was blind to the silent steering the blonde had done all along. The lack of fight placed when Emma had been in her care, at accepting packed lunches. Imagining how her blonde had felt cared for. Something she had provided, not incredibly far off from Roni. Things Regina felt were her place at the time of their relationship. Simple things to her, that were caring for the family. Emma the fighter, the protector, needed the nurturer hidden behind the barriers of Regina’s walls.

Things were clicking into place. Emma didn’t know how to ask for those things, but she needn’t. They came naturally to the brunette. Preparing meals, tending to the house, planning surprises for Henry, and when Emma became a part of that...so many nights in. Armed with nothing more than skin, and racing heartbeats. Though now, her heart ached to belong somewhere she psychically did not.

 

Emma skips back in to Roland’s, “We paused it for you.”

 

She places a kiss to his cheek. “Thank you, Sheriff.”

 

When she curls back into Roni’s embrace, the shorter-haired brunette kisses her forehead. “Did you remember to wash your hands?”

 

“Mhmm,” Emma nods.

 

“Was everything alright? You were gone for a long time.”

 

“Regina was already in there. I knocked and then...I waited. Just like you taught me.”

 

She is back to stroking blonde curls, but Regina already senses the fangs of jealousy. Pale fingertips loosen around Simba’s paw near the ending and Emma has come undone from her tightly curled position. Her foot rests against Regina’s thigh. If that is all the brunette will receive, she will take it.

 

“Goodnight Princess Emma,” Roland says, gathering his things and kissing her head. Then he affixes the Simba doll back in her arms.

 

“Regina,” Roni says, catching her on the front porch as Roland loads himself into the car. “We’ll need to talk about tonight. Find the time.”

 

The door shut, and the ambience of lightness drowned. Any pretense of peace, fading as the sun set. “Did you have a good time?” She asks Roland.

 

“Emma is so cute when she’s sleeping. I miss our naps.” He says, stuffed animal buckled in along with him. “I’m sad she can’t come home with us anymore.”

 

Running her finger through his hair, Regina fights to keep her face void of emotion. “So am I.”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Watching Emma sleep, there is no doubt she made a step forward. Emma needed her guidance to continue healing the rift Regina ripped in her. Judging from the effort she had put into convincing her other half to join them, meant the same was said for Roni.

 

She was chaos. Regina was calm. She was ambition. Regina was reason. She was hatred. Regina was love. Somehow, the woman before her reminded Roni that she was both. There wasn’t a need to prove anything. Not with Emma, and in time not with herself.

 

Taking the sleeping blonde to bed, Roni smiles when nuzzled. Thankfully, Emma remains fast asleep. Surely by now, Regina has put two and two, together to realize that Roni is able to sense her thoughts. The ache in her chest suggests otherwise. It doesn’t belong to her but she feels it all the same. Tears overwhelm her. With Emma asleep beside her, Roni pulls a pale arm around her and nestles in. Hiding her face in Simba so her tears go undetected.

 

What was only an ache for her, still left their heart breaking into a million pieces.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

 “Thank you for seeing me,” Roni says, taking a seat on the couch near the fireplace.

 

“You told me to make time. It was either this, or you would make the time for me. Conceivably at the worst possible time,” Regina hands Roni an apple cider.

 

“You know me too well.”

 

“Believe me, I wish I didn’t.”

 

“Life as the Pinecone Sniffers pseudo-wife, not everything you dreamed?”

 

She has Regina on edge, which is exactly the way she wants her. The clenching jaw, familiar.

 

 “We’re not here to discuss Robin.”

 

“Hit a nerve?” Roni asks knowingly.

 

“I should have kept you where you belonged.”

 

“I belong with Emma. On some level, you must know that by now.”

 

“You have it all figured out, don’t you?” Regina snarls. “Deep down, you’re still that woman from the Enchanted Forest.”

 

Purple magic swirls in Roni’s palms and a looking glass appears. She holds it, so Regina may see her own reflection. “Until you cease harboring a great deal of self-hatred. I advise you to take a good, long look into this. Ask yourself, what are you so afraid of Regina?”

 

“I’m not afraid of anything.”

 

“Regina,” Roni coos, not engaging in the angry antics of a woman in pain. “Listen to yourself. You can lie to whomever you wish, but as much as you desire I cannot be one.”

 

She expected this. Regina’s emotions had whirled for a good portion of the night, leaving Roni exhausted come morning.

 

“I still love her, “ Regina swallows down some cider. “You can feel that though, can’t you?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“I cannot say the same is true,” she admits. “I’m unsure if it is something you have done personally or my own willful ignorance.”

 

“A bit of both. Which brings us to last night. What did you think?”

 

Unbuttoning her blazer, Regina leans back. “Rightfully, Emma doesn’t trust me. I do, however, think she is trying to bribe me into making her cookies.”

 

“Is that what took so long in the bathroom?”

 

“Didn’t she tell you?”

“She slept most of the night. Let me guess, she requested chocolate chip?”

 

“Yes,”

 

“You may want to deliver on those. She is big on not having promises broken.”

 

“I cannot believe I’m taking advice from my inner Evil Queen.”

 

“More of an outer Evil Queen, now Dear. Take the advice, but what you do with it is entirely up to you,” Roni says, as her cell phone rings. “Would you look at that? Hello, sweet one,”

 

“Hey,” says Emma on the other end. “How did your first day at the stables go?”

 

“I loved it. Are you able to leave the station for dinner?”

“I thought I’d bring dinner to you. Where you at?”

“Actually, I am in Regina’s office.” There is silence on the other end. “Are you still there?”

“Yeah, sorry. I spaced out.”

“Em-ma, we do not lie to each other.”

She hears the blonde huff. “What are you guys like best friends or something now?”

“I came to see how she was feeling.”

“OH,” says a bashful sounding Emma. “She’s sick from last night isn’t she?”

“She is feeling much better after your little chat in the bathroom.”

“Nothing happened. I swear it.”

“I know, Dear One.” Roni coos. “You do not need to fret.”

“Little me sorta asked her for cookies though.”

“So, Regina was telling me.”

“In my defense, she asked me to forgive her. I cannot do anything like that until I have eaten first.”

“As we’re aware.”

“I could have poofed into the Dark Swan attire and done a cape flip. Never!” Emma says darkly, reminiscent of her Dark Swan days. However, afterwards, she chuckles to herself.  

“Someone has been reading Henry’s storybook.”

“Just the parts with Romi.”

“I never would have guessed,” Roni says, winking at her counterpart. It felt good to be in some semblance of peace with Regina. But if she were being honest, it also felt good to annoy her.

“So...what if we have a bad girl date?

“Pray tell little one, what is a bad girl date?”

“I’m thinking about that blue dress woman.”

“Again, with the blue dress, My Swan?” Roni asks, mulling over the idea. Head held in her hands.

“I likes it.”

“What do you like about it?” Roni asks, watching Regina unbutton another on her blazer. Both with a hand smoothing the front of their shirt. They liked the idea. So, absorbed in the whistling on the phone neither paid attention to the fact that Emma was standing behind the couch.

“How powerful it makes you look,” she kisses the side of Roni’s cheek. Completely enjoying the way gooseflesh breaks out on her skin. The gasp that left her mouth at the onset of pale lips. “These are for you,”

In outstretched hands, lilies appear.

“They’re beautiful,” Roni says, accepting the bunch, and leaning back for another kiss.

Regina sits there awkwardly focusing too much on the fire. Her own, personal fire, flaring for all the wrong reasons. Not caring should feel better than this. It shouldn’t feel like anger burning hot in the pit of her stomach. Nor the vein in her forehead dancing.

A drawing appeared in Emma’s now empty hands.

“You can toss it if you don’t like it,” She says, watching Regina with large, round eyes as she unfolds the paper.

Within the confines, is a hand-drawn picture of the Simba stuffed animal gifted to Emma. She did recall seeing Emma doodling at meetings and that the woman was quite good. Regina grasps her hand, words stuck behind the lump lodged in her throat. “It must have taken you a long time to draw this,”

“I’ve been drawing Simba for decades.”

“Nonsense. You’re too little to have drawn him for decades,” Regina says before Roni can stifle a chuckle. It was clear to her, whom was playing the game and who did not tolerate it.

“Well, but…” Regina’s eyebrow arches and Emma’s shoulders droop. “Yes, ma’am.”

“That’s a good girl,”

“Romi’s good girl,” Emma mutters, making the shorter-haired brunette grin.

“Now Emma, while true, is that anyway to speak to an adult?”

“I still don’t see no cookies.”

“Any cookies. I will see that you don’t receive one until you apologize to Regina.”

“Sorry.”

“For?” Roni leads, watching the blonde mull over her word choice.

“Being disrespectful,” The toe of her boot digs into the floor.

“There she is. MY good girl. After all, Regina did bring Roland for a movie playdate. That was nice of her.”

“Thanks, Regina.”

“You’re welcome, Dear.” Regina says, “I’ll drop some cookies by for you later this evening. If that is alright with you,”

“I’ll be home at eight,” Emma says, leaning over the back of the couch to kiss Roni one more time before a silver cloud took her away.

“Now, where were we?”

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“She was Littler just now,” Regina says, pointing to the area Emma formerly occupied.  

“It took time to get her to embrace that with me. Sometimes her bigger half won’t allow her too.”

“What is her favorite thing to do when she’s feeling this way?”

“To be bathed or held. I tend to give her additional praise or positive words while we do skin-to-skin contact.”

“Why?”

“Why...what?”

“I don’t…” Regina was trying to put her thoughts into words. Trying and failing. A gaze into her own eyes found Roni staring at her curiously. Her patience growing tenfold from their not so recent past. “I’m not quite sure what I’m asking.”

“We need this. Our lifestyle isn’t 24/7, but I can look at her and I know what she needs. We each provide that something. For us, it’s as natural as breathing.”

Summoning cider, Regina gives the second glass to Roni.

“Knowing you as I do, you’ve done your homework.”

“Protector, penalizer, provider, and partner. That is why Emma chose us.”

“Well done,” Roni says, clinking their glasses together.

“No one ever thinks that one’s doing all the saving need saved.”

“We’re fairly new at that.”

Regina smiles wistfully into the fire, “Oh, Emma and I have been doing that for years longer than we’ve known each other. It all began with a little boy,”

“To the Prince,” They both drink.

“Now, can you explain…” So, it goes. Regina’s inquisitiveness unsated by the briefness of her encounters with the duo.  


XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Regina is in her study,” Robin informs, opening the door for Emma. The blonde had resumed picking up Henry from the mansion. As such, they had grown more comfortable around one another. Again.

She passes him without another thought and finds Regina sporting her black framed glasses when she enters with a knock. Closing the door behind her, Emma faces it for a moment. When she turns she is holding her hand to her eyes. “Emma?”

Already rising from her desk chair, Regina pauses a few feet from her. Arms length away, as she grasps at the blonde’s forearm. “She would have been one today.”

“I know,” Regina breathes, unable to keep the tremble from her voice. However, managing to keep a hold on Emma.

“Do you ever think about her?”

Wearing a watery smile, Regina answers, “All the time.”

“When we lost her it just felt like,”

 

“She never existed,” Regina says, pulling the weeping blonde into her. To feel someone who stood so solid, trembling such as this. It didn’t feel right. The world turned on its axis and Emma thrown headfirst into the roar of her emotions. Helpless in the currents of a turbulent ocean.

 

“But we know that she did,” says Regina softly, burying her face in blonde hair. Taking a deep breath, with Emma’s fingertips digging into her arms. Helplessly holding onto anything that could anchor her during this broken dam of emotion.

 

“Roni doesn’t remember.”

 

“She doesn’t have to remember when she can feel the aching hole our daughter left in my chest.”

“I’m still upset that the worst thing she ever got to do was give me morning sickness and disallowed me to eat cheeseburgers.”  
It’s stupid, but it’s something Regina can chuckle about. “You were violently ill like clockwork from seven to eight A.M., for months.”

“I never truly appreciated your cleaning schedule until I was up close and personal with the porcelain throne every morning.”

“You’re welcome,” Regina says, causing pink lips to break into a weak smile. Jade eyes shift away.

“She was beautiful and sassy. Guess we know who she took after.”

“You said you wanted a mini-Regina.” She says, absorbing every second of contact. It was the first time, times a hundred. She still remembers the way Emma’s lips taste, though other things are fading.

“Remember how her hair was so dark?”

“Yes,” Regina’s voice is choking up. “She deserved so much better than me.”

“Hey,” Emma says, releasing the deathgrip on one of her arms and placing it on her shoulder. “Every kid deserves to have a Mom like you.”

“I don’t know about…”

“Well, I do know about that. I would have been anybody they wanted me to be if it meant that I had a Mother who gave me even a fraction of what you did for our children.”

“Both of our children have died because of me.”

The waterworks return and Regina’s tears finally break over the dam. Emma cannot breathe. Her heart beats oddly inside it’s bone cage. She tries to swallow some oxygen but the well is broken. “Please stop talking,”

“Why? Because the truth hurts.”

“Henry is alive and healthy, we’ve saved him countless times. It’s done and over with. We’ve lost one child,” Emma says, a steel edge to her voice. “This fight you're trying to begin is uncalled for.” The anger that laces her words are all encompassing. “I came to make some sort of peace.” She says. “We lost her. There is no fault to find.”

Her body relaxes, and she holds Emma to her chest. “We should take her, her birthday gift.”

“I’m afraid to ask what you bought her,”

A tiny, rope chain appears between Regina’s dangling fingers. From it hangs three charms; a book, a mirror, and a VW Bug. “So we will always be together.”

“I…” Emma shuts up and a soft blanket appears. “Granny.”

 

“Let us not keep the birthday girl waiting,” Regina says, mask slipping into place. Tears removed with the pad of her fingertips and taking Emma’s hand.

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Each step took them further into the vault. Haylee was sandwiched between her Grandmother and Grandfather. Pressing the end of her sarcophagus, it slides outward. In the small glass box, she was even more beautiful than Emma recalled. A thick head of black hair, her white Princess dress, and tiny white flats.  

 

Her stomach clenched. The only memories either of them had holding their daughter was after she was stillborn. Tears find themselves renewed. Emma cries, as she lightly touches the blessing and curse that makes up the glass coffin. It slides back and she chokes on her own breath. Placing the blanket over the child. She holds it together just long enough to kiss the chestnut curls and rub a tiny baby hand. “I love you, Princess,” She whispers softly. Making sure the blanket is tucked neatly around their daughter before stepping back and giving Regina room.

 

For Regina, no words can suffice the pain it brings to look upon her daughter. Knowing in her heart that she was the cause. Haylee didn’t ask for this. She did nothing to deserve it. All hope she had breathed into Regina simply by existing in Emma’s womb. The tiny kicks, or punches. The late-night cravings. How she demanded apple slices be consumed by the blonde anytime Emma sought French Fries. She watery-laughed a bit at that, Emma had been so frustrated.  

 

Placing the chain around her daughter, charms facing up Regina swallowed helplessly over the emotions. The glass slides back in place, taking their Princess back into her spot. She has seconds to commit when she pulls Emma into her kiss. Emma’s soft gasp, allows her to deepen the kiss before she is shoved away.

 

“What the hell?!” Emma asks, angry tearfilled jade eyes staring into startled brown ones.

 

“I- don’t know where that came from,” says Regina. Not a trace of regret on her lips. Nor anywhere else. She needed Emma to feel solid, to feel safe. She needed Emma in order to not go raging through the town today, spitting fire at unexpecting denizens. She needed Emma.

 

It was a simple and complicated as that.

 

“We aren’t here for ourselves,” Emma says but locks her arms around Regina. The brunette looks up and finds Jade eyes staring at the area their daughter occupied. Then Emma is looking down at her. “Something tells me you two would have fought like cats and dogs.”

 

Regina’s watery laugh matched her question, “What makes you say that?”

 

“Oh, I don’t know. The fact that Haylee was your Mini-me in Utero. All that stubbornness, the sass. It’s all fun and games until it comes back on you.”

 

“It’s fitting that you carried both of them.”

 

“I knew what I was getting into this time,” Emma says, brushing brunette locks out of Regina’s eyes. “I wonder if she would have made a Powerpoint presentation everytime she disagreed with you,”

 

“Which you believe would be often.”

 

“Not often. Just enough to keep things interesting. I believe she was practicing the eyebrow arch in the womb. Ready for her first close-up.”

 

Burying her face in Emma’s shoulder, Regina pretends not to find the thought amusing. “The thought of her and I having a relationship like my Mother and I, that was the most terrifying thing in the world to me.”

 

“I know,” Emma comforts, and then sighs.

 

“You always said it wouldn’t be that way.”

 

“You are not your Mother.”

 

“Doesn’t matter now,”

 

“It wasn’t your fault, Regina.”

 

“Keep telling my broken heart.”

 

“I will.” Emma swallows then finds the strength to back away.  They smile helplessly at one another, turning to the stairs

 

Feeling a magical shift Emma and Regina turn back. Slowly walking to their daughter's final resting place. The glass coffin slides out once more and there, beneath her hand is a tiny black swan.

  
  



	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which we see Roni's reaction to the problem only Regina could solve. 
> 
> *Brief mentions of Haylee

The Swan abode is quiet. Roni’s back is to the front door, as she stands in front of the fireplace, hunched shoulders and shaking her head. When she turns to see Regina there is only the darkest of her expressions. 

 

“You...” Roni growls but meets with the solidity of one Emma Swan as she lunges for Regina. “Move,” 

 

“Make me,” Emma says, maintaining her grasp on both of Roni’s hands. Amber eyes flare with purple streaks, and her hands slowly gain heat. A silent repetition of her earlier words. The blonde leans in, capturing luscious venom spewing lips in an all too gentle kiss. “I love you.” 

 

“You will regret it,”

 

The heat increases. “I understand your anger. So if you want to fight, we can fight,” 

 

Raising their conjoined hands, Roni puts them on Emma’s face and the searing heat dissipates. “You are welcome to try,”

 

The flaring of her nostrils doesn’t intimidate Emma. Nothing came to mind as something that did. She is pissed that Regina is out of reach. Just on the other side of the blonde. “You knew I would see what you did.” 

 

Emma tips up Roni’s chin. “Focus on me,” 

 

“As if I’d wish to focus on anything else this day,” She says to be wrapped in a crushing hug. It does nothing to steal her fire. She falls into it headfirst, burying her face in Emma’s strong shoulder. Doing everything she can to breathe the woman in. 

 

“I know,” she breathes, running her fingers through dark curly tresses. “We are all hurting.” 

 

“My soul aches for a little girl I never knew but I feel it as sure as every beat of our heart.” Responds a despondent Roni. “As sure as the day Henry ate my turnover.”

 

“I should have just eaten the damn thing,” 

 

“And I should have just loved you the way I wanted to.” Roni hissed but felt the arms around her relax.

 

Emma backs up a bit to get a good look at the brunette.

 

“It’s true,” Admits a nearly forgotten Regina, coming around to stand next to her mirrored half. “I couldn’t let you go because you were a threat to the curse, and I didn’t want you to leave.” 

 

“But you couldn’t stay because I was a threat to waking you,” Roni admits, and they both look to one another. 

 

“I’m the only one who stands in the way of my happiness. It’s my curse.” 

 

“Our fighting always was like foreplay,” Emma says with a growing smirk. “You took the No Happy Endings thing way too seriously.” 

 

“You will live to regret that remark,” Roni says, nipping at her bottom lip. Emma’s involuntary moan, leads to the follow-up, “Later.” 

 

“Romi?” 

 

“Hm?” 

 

“Haylee would have loved her little swan.” 

 

Unable to speak, Roni hopes her sparkling amber eyes, and a sorrowful smile does for her. She moves away rather than into the comfort offered by Emma. Taking a seat on the bench nearest the fireplace. The blonde tugs her other half along and places Regina alongside her. She kneels before both of them in a completely unassuming way. Staring up at them with something beyond admiration.  She slides a hand into Roni’s and is content with the grazing of thumb over her knuckles. As Regina reaches for Emma’s free hand, she finds it offered, and a soft smile greets her also. 

 

Heartache, and flames all that remained. 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

As the fire dies down, Roni realizes with a start that she fell asleep. Regina had excused herself to go make dinner. Emma had walked her to the front door and Roni felt a lightness fill her dark heart. She has no idea what Emma said but Regina is honest with God smiling. Roni can feel the flutter of love beating back into their heart. 

 

There is nothing more terrifying than realizing that she met Emma first, but that what they have now may not be enough to hold onto her. That she still looks at Regina with hopeful eyes, and a smirk on her lips. Her body language has even relaxed into its old slouch and fear pulsates in Roni’s core. She met her first, she loved her first, but it was Regina who held the strength to admit it. To let her walls crumble just enough that the headstrong Emma Swan could crush through them. That perhaps only Regina can hold Emma’s heart in the end. 

 

Then comes their hug and jealousy pours through her like hellfire. She rises to march to the duo. Planning to confront Regina but rather being pulled into the hug. “It’s okay,” Emma breathes in her ear, kissing her cheek. “She’s just leaving,” 

 

“How long have I been asleep?” 

 

“About an hour,” Emma says, as Regina gives her a final forearm squeeze before excusing herself. “Hey, c’mere. Need you,” Shutting the front door, Emma slides her arms around  Roni’s waist. 

 

“Do you?” 

 

“Mhmm,” Emma says, nuzzling into curly locks. 

 

“You love me because you can’t be with Regina,”  

 

A certain darkness fills Emma’s eyes, as she pulls her body back. Roni knows that she spoke quite clearly. There isn’t a trace of a smile on the blonde’s face, though her hands remain gentle. Too gentle, Roni thinks, wondering what lies under that expression. Silver magic sparked between her fingertips, creeping up her legs until it engulfed her form. Revealing her to be in a black leather bodysuit. Pale breasts standing in stark contrast to the darkness. Blonde, curly mane running over her shoulders rather than the tight bun of her Dark One days. 

 

“You can change your name, you can change your look, but you’re still the same woman. Just like I can go back to my red leather jacket and skinny jeans but inside, I will always feel like a nothing. A street rat.” 

 

“Emma,” 

 

“It’s okay,” she hushes, with a raised hand. “I know who I am, what I want,” those devilish fingers travel over Roni’s tank top covered chest, “who I want.” 

 

“What we want can change,” 

 

“I want the person Regina is most afraid to be,” She lightly kisses Roni, “herself. You.”

 

“I’m a monster, remember?” Roni asks, withholding the tremble from her voice. 

 

“Show me,” 

 

With a flourish of her hands, Roni is adorned in the blue dress. “This is who you want?” She asks, shoving Emma back a step. She does not budge and only tilts her head in response. Examining every inch of Roni’s face. “Answer me,” 

 

Emma skimming her fingertips beneath Roni’s chin. “You’ve been gentle. Now use me.” 

 

“Miss Swan, perhaps you misunderstood the question. Is this who you want?” 

 

“I want you,” Emma says, taking in the arched eyebrow and perfect posture. How amber eyes devoured her, as Roni sashayed a path before her. 

 

“It is Your Majesty this evening,” It was in that moment that innocently wide eyes filled with burgeoning desire. Roni was the oxygen to its flames. A hint of smoke appearing in them as Emma knelt. The tiniest hint of a smile before Roni roughly squeezed her face in one hand. “Wipe that smile from your face or so help me.” 

 

“I’m sorry Your Majesty,” 

 

“You’re sorry?” Roni drawls, wetting her lips. Emma’s head was bowed, leaving Roni open to tear a strip of silken material from her dress. Affixing it over Emma’s eyes. “Princess, you have no idea just how sorry you’re about to be.” 

 

It was everything Emma could do to keep herself in check. The penchant for saying the wrong thing at the wrong time, clearly something she still needs to work on. Being rendered blind was old hat, nothing new on that front, but being blind with Roni certainly did feel that way. Her insides fluttered. Her heart double-timing in its prison. 

 

She could feel Roni’s breath on her neck before she felt the kiss placed there. The heat of her hands through Emma’s leather jumpsuit. Her heightened sense of hearing, as nails scraped over the material. Those same delicate hands, binding her wrists and tugging Emma along. She moved to stand and was promptly shoved back down with what felt like the heel of a booted foot. “Crawl,” 

 

Doing as commanded, Emma blindly following as she was tugged along behind Roni. Having no idea the length of the rope that bound her, she kept her pace as brisk as the footfalls leading her. They made one turn into the bedroom. “On the bed, legs open, arms mirroring,” 

 

Scrambling to her feet, Emma all but leaped onto the four-poster bed. Eagerness dripping from every pore. The binding at her wrist disappeared as her knees hit the edge of the bed but all four limbs promptly corrected the instant she assumed the position. Using her fingertips the roughness of the rope met her stretched out fingers. 

 

Roni waited, eyes perusing from the top of Emma’s head down to the tips of her black high heels. She knew Emma was eager to please her, yet had never so much as hinted at the depth of that desire. They were a twisted fairytale. This position certainly left nothing to be desired, and she smiled at all that was to come. Her fingers trailed down Emma’s jawline, sweeping down her neckline. They followed the deep V of the bodysuit, and her Princess shuddered so hard the rope tugged. 

 

She did not beg. 

 

“There, there darling. It is so early for that,” Roni flourished her hand and the leather bodysuit was no more. Her attention turned rough again when she palmed a naked breast, bringing Emma’s back off the bed. “So eager, dear one.” 

 

“To be your fucktoy, Your Majesty,” 

 

A stinging slap to pale lips caused Emma to momentarily turn her face away. 

 

“You’re too little to use words like fuck, in any form. Do you understand?” 

 

“Yes, Your Majesty.” Her agreement earns her an all too gentle kiss that is distracted by the nipple torture taking place at the same time. 

 

“That is my good girl. Stick your tongue out,” Roni instructs, teasing a long, thick, cylindrical toy over the tip of Emma’s tongue. “Show me what you’d do with this.” 

 

Emma’s tongue teases around the head, then slips it lower to lick up the shaft. She is very clever, Roni thinks, as she watches Emma suss out more information about the glass toy. Feeling the ridges, and ripples with her tongue before bringing it into her mouth. Taking it very nearly to the base. Breathing through her nose, and relaxing her throat and jaw she makes it all but disappear. Only Roni’s fingertips are in the way. 

 

Pulling the toy back, the brunette drags it between perky, pale breasts. Teasing it over each nipple, as she whispers in Emma’s ear, “You’re getting the bed wet,” 

 

Emma moans in protest. She isn’t allowed to apologize, and Roni captures a reddened nipple in her mouth.”Do not hold back now, dear. The fun is only just beginning,” Emma’s arched into her mouth the best she can and the feeling of the ribbed area of the glass toy teases against the lips between her thighs. She makes a guttural sound and her nipple is released with a pop. It brushes against her again, firmer this time. “There isn’t anything innocent about you, is there?” 

 

“No, Your Majesty.” 

 

“Your achy aren’t you? Your greedy cunt cannot wait for another instant to be filled.” 

 

“Yes, Your Majesty,” Emma is saying, as the toy slips and slides through her arousal. Brushing her lips, tickling her clit ever so slightly. Not enough to give her any real pleasure, just a case of alternating jerking away and arching into. She misses it the moment the sensation of it disappears entirely, only to feel it against her mouth once more. Her musk filling her nostrils on the inhale, only this time as her tongue moves to greet it, it also meets Roni’s tongue. A dueling kiss to see who can taste Emma more.

 

Only relenting to watch Emma suck it clean to the last drop, Roni begins the same process as earlier. Trailing it down the alternate path and pausing it over the blonde’s entrance. Kneeling she drinks in the sight of the growing pool on the bed, before plunging three fingers deep inside the blonde. Her distraction deemed successful at the rough moan that evacuates pink lips. She keeps a punishing pace, and her thumb is ruthless on Emma’s clit. To the best of Emma’s ability she raises her hips off the bed only to be pushed back down by Roni applying her bodyweight between them. Forcing her back down.  

 

Emma gurgles some unintelligible words through a moan and the assault on all her senses. “That’s right,” Roni coos delightfully. “Take me.” 

 

Her moans come in loud, short pants of breath and Roni can feel her own soaked panties through the dress. She needs something to tide her over and her own dress disappears. She ruts against Emma’s dripping pussy with her own, careful not to push the blonde too far. It takes everything in her to hold back. She needs this. Emma was dying for this. 

 

“Free my hands,” Emma says, bringing the ride to a near stop. 

 

“Your Queen is the only one giving orders tonight,” she growls, nipping at Emma’s neck. Had she continued riding Emma, she surely would have burst. It’s in the telltale flutter of her own sex and that ache to be fulfilled as it came to a halt. Emma growls on her own to a pinch on her thigh. “Drop the attitude.” 

 

“Oh God, I just wanna…” 

 

“I’m much more reasonable than God, Princess.” Her tone isn’t mocking but there is weight behind the claim. “Tell your Queen what you just wanna…” 

 

“To grab your hips and slam inside of you. Hard, strokes. Deep ones, curling my fingers and getting you almost there. Would you like that?” 

 

“Let us find out,” Roni says, doing just that with the toy. Emma’s knees want to come together to trap her arm and toy but she is unable too. Roni’s rich laughter gives her whole body goosebumps. A light breath blows against Emma’s earlobe and her body is unable to decide which to process. In the best of ways as her thighs tremble. “Close?” 

 

“Y-yeah….yeah. Oh,” Emma’s bottom lip disappears between pristine teeth. The leeway she has in the rope minimizes as the toy bottoms out and Roni’s thumb tickles her clit. “That’s it, right there.” 

 

The fullness disappears first and leaves Emma in a whimpering mess. Her spot on the bed, now makes her entire bottom wet. She growls at nothing and her features show her deep disapproval. “Fuck!” 

 

She receives a slap on her thigh. “Second warning.” 

 

“Your Majesty this isn’t fair!”

 

“Oh, this isn’t fair?” Roni asks mockingly. “If you’re not enjoying yourself, we can cease our activities right now and return to our normal evening proclivities.”

 

“What? No?!”

 

“Do make up your mind Princess. I am not known for my patience.” 

 

“No… just keeping going. Please, Mama.” Emma sniffles but Roni senses the game within the game and grins. 

 

“Alright,” she coos, donning another toy and happily holding the tops of Emma’s thighs. “If you insist,” 

 

Her hips guide the toy among Emma’s soaked folds. Knee’s bunching in the soaked sheet. The rhythm is much slower, as she watches her strap-on disappearing into the swollen pussy. Pulling Emma by the thighs and building the pace. Deep stroke by deep stroke. “Oh yes, Princess. We needed this, didn’t we? Mommy to be wearing a beautiful, cock for her Emma.” 

 

She’s mesmerized to know how deep inside the blonde she can go. “Such a good girl,” Tan hands massage pale thighs and runs her hands along their length, knowing that on any given day, Emma could overpower her physically. It made this all the more a rush to hear her needy, whiny, little moans   “You’ve never looked quite this beautiful. Taking it so well,” her pace increases to match Emma’s moans. Emma mumbles something unintelligible turning her face away from Roni and biting her upper arm to ward off something louder. Roni rides her an amount of skill and grace that no one should possess. 

 

“Please tell me you’re naked.” 

 

“Yes,” Roni answers, a responding lick up Emma’s neck.

 

“Unh,” Emma makes the noise and raises her head in a manner that mimics being able to see the brunette. “I need to touch you,” 

 

“We are touching.” Roni taps her fingers against reddened thighs and gives a resoundingly rough thrust. 

 

“M-more, I need more.” Her girl is sounding awfully desperate and Roni picks up the pace. Then she licks her lip knowing full well she cast a silent spell to transfer the motion to Emma’s aching, swollen clit. “More!” Thus a new game is born. Roni traces the outline of her lips and not only is Emma dealing with the pounding of a strap-on but the newly added sensation of a tongue over her clit. “Evil.” 

 

“I know,” Roni feigns sympathy as Emma nears the precipice to orgasm, resulting in her cessation. The blonde is downright glowering but she looks downright gorgeous with tightly knit eyebrows, the red flush to her cheeks, neck, and bosom. The way she wants to close her body off to Roni but cannot bring herself to say red. “You’re being such a good girl Emma,” she purrs into the crook of the blonde's neck. Untying the ropes and drawing unassuming, innocent shapes on the blonde’s heated skin. “On your front, bottom in the air.” 

 

More happily taking on the challenge, Emma rolls onto her front. “Knees apart now,” Roni taps the inside of one and a larger gap appears. She takes the time to kiss a path up Emma’s back. A small reward as she settles her fingernails onto the blonde’s hips. They trace up and over her back, leaving happy red trails in their wake. “So beautiful,” She mutters against the back of her girl's neck, tying her wrists and forearms together. 

 

“Mommy Majesty?” 

 

“Yes, dearest,” Roni settles a hand on her beloved restrained one and feels their caress. Her little one shakes her head and feels the responding entering thrust when she says nothing further. “Lovely Emma,” 

 

It hits deeper than before and it’s all Emma can do to hold on. She can’t see a damn thing but the resounding smacking of their bodies meeting has her heat roaring. Add to that the focused breathing of the brunette. Her attentive smack informs Emma that her wandering mind will not be tolerated. It does draw her attention from the impending orgasm for a few seconds. Another slap falls but bound or not Emma is backing her ass into Roni with surprising force. Though Roni ceases, Emma continues riding. Taking herself higher and higher. “Just like that Baby girl.” 

 

She does until she can’t but her furious pace is accompanied with trembles that Roni’s hands don’t miss. Withdrawing and throwing Emma on her back, freeing her hands with a flourish, Roni’s fingers rush to fill her. She catches Emma’s bucking at the stroke of her g-spot, and furious rubbing of her clit.  “I-I can’t…” 

 

“Who do you belong to?”

 

“Y-you.”

 

“Cum for me Emma,” 

 

Stars shoot across Emma’s vision as she tumbles into full, body-writhing orgasm, after orgasm. Roni chasing her, not easing up in the least as the blonde rides her lap and fingers. Her noises are inhuman, with her legs wrapping to pull Roni in. Her face colored a pretty blush, as Roni and she kisses. A stunned Roni stares at her soaked lap, and torso. The still trembling, and embarrassed Emma mumbles, “I’ll get us a towel.” 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

When Emma returns to the bed has been re-made and Roni stands at the window overlooking the backyard. A kiss to the elder woman’s shoulder brings her back from her thoughts. “You don’t look happy,” 

 

Furiously drying her eyes from tears Emma had not noticed in her blissed-out haze, she can already smell the self-loathing. “I should have never given…” 

 

Emma steals a deep kiss, backing Roni into the wall. “You should give into whatever that way more often. I almost came from cleaning myself off,” she chuckles, taking Roni into her arms. 

 

“What happens when I lose control?” 

 

Burying her face in the brunette’s neck, Emma inhales deeply. “Lose control,” Her hands caress down Roni’s front, as she continues kissing her neck. “I am yours,” 

 

Placing her hand over Emma’s, Roni turns just enough to kiss her and steer the blonde to her aching core. “Again,” 

 

“I am yours.” Emma’s palm grinds down against Roni’s needy clit. 

 

“Again…” 


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big surprise in this one. 
> 
> Who will catch it?

“I’ve known you far too long for you to pretend you’re not about to say something,” Roni says, delicately sipping her coffee. She had a few more children assigned to private riding lessons than last week. Their sweet little calls of “Miss Roni,” warming her. This glowering Snow White thing had to end. She would not allow it to cast a dark cloud.  

 

“I know who you are.” Snow White says, taking the seat next to the shorter-haired brunette. “Who you REALLY are.” 

 

“No, you knew who I was. Not who I am.” 

 

Snow snorts in disgust, “That is what you tell yourself, isn’t it?” 

 

“I’ve been back for a while and I haven’t done anything to you. Don’t you think I’d have done it by now?” 

 

“I don’t know. Would you Regina? It took you an awfully long time to do something about me the first go-around.” 

 

“I go by Roni now,”

 

“Change your name, your clothes, your hairstyle, but deep inside we both know you’re the worst part of her. You’re up to something,” 

 

“Think what you want,” Roni says feeling Snow White lean in. Turning to get a better look at the personal space invading former Queen. Sometimes she truly did miss the frightened by every little thing Princess she’d raised. Fighting her own snarl. 

 

“I got rid of Regina. What makes you think I can’t get rid of you just as easily?” 

 

“What is that supposed to mean?” 

 

Snow smiles and enjoys her own coffee. “All I had to do was encourage her to let Wish Realm Robin into her life. She did the rest. Like her, you’ll fail, and when you do everything will be as it should.” 

 

“Is this a threat?” 

 

“It’s a promise, Regina.” 

 

“Stop calling me that.” 

 

“That’s who you are, isn’t it?” Snow White asked, dropping some bills on the counter.

 

The lights flicker as Snow White leaves the diner. Anger rails in her insides. Hand clenching her coffee cup, as she swallows more of the beverage. That little bitch. 

 

“Emma,” Red Riding Hood breathes, coffee pot in hand. 

 

Both women turn to find the blonde entering the diner. “Hey. What’s with the faces? Did something happen?” She asks, sliding into the seat on the other side of Roni. Her hand sliding across the brunette’s lower back. “Ladies?” 

 

“I…” 

 

“Gave her decaf instead of black.” Red Riding Hood rescues, rolling her eyes at herself, and swiping Roni’s coffee. 

 

“I’d believe that if I hadn’t just passed my Mother on my way in. She looked rather pleased with herself. Now, what did she say?” 

 

“She thinks I’m up to something, and she refuses to call me Roni.” 

 

“Oh, good grief. I think she’s just bored like there hasn’t been enough drama in her life the last six or seven years.”

 

“That’s not all…” Roni says, turning in her chair. “She wants to get rid of me because I’m the worst parts of Regina.” 

 

“After Henry graduates, we can move. Sell my house and get something that is ours.” 

 

“But you’re parents, Neal…” 

 

“I’ve met them, mystery solved. You can use all of Regina’s documents to live a normal life beyond Storybrooke, we can stay close to our son, visit once in a while. We can have it all, but I will not allow my Mother to dictate my life.” 

 

“Emma you’re not thinking this through.”

 

“No. I have thought it through. I am not going to subject you to whatever craziness she's stirring. I was going to leave before there was an us. This behavior just solidified that.”

 

“You grew up without them because of me,” Roni says, thumb absently stroking the handle of her cup.

 

“She's losing me by her action. Not yours. I love you, and I'm gonna keep loving you.” Emma slides her hand into Roni's free one. “Thanks for looking out for her, Red.”

 

“I couldn't get a word in,” Red informs the blonde, preparing a to-go cup.

 

“I meant when you lied to me,” Emma swishes the hot liquid in her cup until Roni stills her hand.

 

“That is hot, you know? We don’t want to burn ourselves.” 

 

There is Emma’s tiny smile when she does one, and she places the cup on the counter. “We wouldn’t want that.” 

 

“Mulan and I are going to the Rabbit Hole later. Would you ladies be interested?” Red finally has her chance to ask with both women present.

 

“Mulan drinks?” Asks Emma, trying to recall if that was news or not. 

 

“No, but it wouldn’t do for you to get a DUI. We can drop you ladies off at home when we’ve had our fun. Or you’ve had your fun,” Red shoots a suggestive grin before moving onto her other customers for a while. 

 

“What do you say?” 

 

“Down the Rabbit Hole, we go,” 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Mulan and Red have nabbed a table next to the dance floor. In the early days of the curse breaking, one Red Riding Hood would never dare do something so bold, lest she is tempted to suffer the entire night. That was until Regina had crafted a necklace so that her hearing was toned down. It was especially handy while working evenings at the inn. Perhaps or not, when the blonde and brunette began their affair. 

 

It served her faithfully still, and tonight she donned it.

 

Oddly enough, Roni was right at home in the Rabbit Hole. Her understated grey and a black tank top, with black leather and red flower jacket, and black heeled boots. All of Regina’s class and sass, with more of an edge. “You okay?” Emma’s asking her, as Roni orders another shot of tequila. 

 

“Yeah. Did you and she come here often?” 

 

The shot Red was taking went down the wrong pipe as laughter threatened at the time of taking. “This is not an alternate reality. Regina’s never set foot in here,” Red answers for Emma. “It’s a little too commoner-y in here.” 

 

Emma snickers, and takes her own shot which Roni supplied. “Whenever Red has had a bit to drink she gets very...snarky.”

 

“Hey, I love the Queen. Just pointing out the obvious. Thanks to her newly instated tax plan Granny’s is raking in the money. We’re looking at a full-scale remodel.” Tapping their summoned shots on the table. “To the Queen.” 

 

“To the Queen!” 

 

“To the Queen!” Says the table next to them, and more as other’s ears perk up. Emma nudges Roni, shooting her a wink. 

 

“You okay?” 

 

“Yeah, yeah. Never better.” 

 

“What is it?” 

 

“In the past, it was always in a sarcastic manner. These people, they really choose her.” 

 

“They do,” says Emma, throwing her arm around the brunette's shoulder. “What do you say we have a few more drinks and then move this along to the dancefloor?” 

 

“I’d say that sounds about perfect.” 

 

Emma smiled gleefully and stands from the table. “Next one's on me,” she announces before making her way to the bar. Ordering another round of shots, adding two pitchers of beer to their tab. Gathering everything when it's set in front of her she heads back to the table. She set everything down as the ladies grab their shot. “Crap, sorry Mulan,” 

 

The quiet warrior smiles and shrugs it off. “Maybe just this once?” 

 

“Ooooo,” says Red and Emma. “To maybe just this once’s!” 

 

Clinking the glasses together they devour the shot. “I’m ready to dance,” Roni says, with Emma’s hand dropping into her’s. 

 

“Ladies, we’ll see you out there?” 

 

“Alright,” Red encourages, giving Roni a thumbs up. 

 

“She’s a good friend, and good for you friend,” Roni says, as they carefully move, drinks in hand. 

“Yeah, Red is the best. They don’t make friends as loyal as that these days. That and her and Mulan are...like us.” 

 

“Together?” she asks, as Emma spins her. 

 

“Yeah. It caused a lot of problems between her and Granny at first but, she didn’t want to make the same mistake as before. Sometimes when you’re so strong like Red or Mulan, people forget that you can be in pain.” 

 

“Or strong like a Savior.” 

 

Emma shrugs, “Not exactly in high demand these days,” Then she downs her beer and magics the glass back to the table so she can hold Roni with both hands. “Although I do enjoy all the free time.”

 

“The red leather certainly brings back a lot of memories,” Roni says, sliding her hands down Emma’s lapels before slipping them inside her jacket.

 

“I cannot say the same but just wow...everytime I see you I never know what you’ll be wearing next.” 

 

“Your skin on my skin is always my favorite,” she says, leaning her head on Emma’s shoulder. They spin to the slower song for its duration but when Emma tips her chin up, Roni senses the hesitation. 

 

“I want to kiss you,” 

 

“Go ahead.” 

 

Emma leans her lips to Roni’s ear. “Really kiss you,” she says. Her voice trembling. Her mind going back to all the times that she ever tried to kiss or touch Regina in public, were she was pushed away or yelled at. She doesn’t want to cause a scene. She knows this is a different situation altogether. She’d already been given permission.  _ Old habits, die-hard _ she thinks. Eyes closing as she waits for Roni’s reaction. 

 

Wrapping her arms around Emma’s neck and gently steering her with hands on the back of her head. Through the loud music, and the feelings of alcohol Emma only felt Roni’s lips touching hers. That she was letting her, them, be seen. Sure they had kissed before but not like this. Not the way Roni was still dancing with her, an entanglement of bodies and lips, and with the taste of Roni’s mouth mingling with her own. 

 

Emma whimpered, wrapping her arms around Roni’s waist. Pulling herself closer to the other woman, if that was even possible. Her hips and body still moving with the brunettes. “Thank You.” She whispers into her ear. Hot tears filling her eyes at the overwhelming feeling of finally being accepted. Of being wanted. Of FINALLY having someone who wants everyone to know that she is theirs. 

 

“No more tears,” Roni wipes them away. “Not tonight, dearest.”

 

Emma giggles, burying her face into an olive neck. “Yes Ma’am,” she says. The excitement clear in her voice, her fears sufficiently put to rest. “Another dance?” 

 

“Another,” Roni permits, and catalogs the joy on Emma’s face. “Tell me something, why does dancing with me make you look, well, like you look right now?” 

 

Even in the lighting, Roni knew Emma was a light pink color that had nothing to do with the neon. “I’m proud to be yours.” She answers, giving Roni a spin before pulling them back flush. “You’ve always had to hide most of your actual relationships and feelings. I thought perhaps for once, neither of us had too. I’m not ashamed for loving you, or to be seen with you.” 

 

Pulling the blonde in for another slow kiss, she almost fireballs the imbecile that bumps into them. Until that imbecile turns out to be an unsteady Red Riding Hood. Then she smiles at the way Mulan steadies her with one arm and shoots her a silent, “Sorry,” 

 

Making sure to keep herself close to Roni. Relishing in the feeling’s swirling through her heart. Lowering herself so she could rest her head on Roni’s shoulder. Beside them, Mulan was doing the same for Red, and the warriors rarely seen smile made Emma reach out. Gently grasping hands for a moment, solidarity amongst them. 

 

Mulan looks over and winks, squeezing Emma’s hand while pulling Red closer against her body. Her smile directed at Emma warms her body. Knowing that they are so rarely directed at anybody. Emma giggles some more. The feeling of finally being accepted and whole settling deep in her heart. Another piece fitting back together in the arms of Roni, surrounded by their friends. 

 

A night filled with copious amounts of alcohol, suggestive dancing was just what the doctor ordered. At least until Red Riding Hood was the one stumbling around, and it took everything Mulan and Emma had to get the lanky woman into the car. Mostly, Mulan, because Emma’s intoxication level put her right around Red’s level. 

 

“Grab,”burp,” her head, I’ll grab her feet,” Emma said,

 

“That seems logical,” Mulan says, carefully hooking her arms under her girlfriend’s shoulders. “I can’t believe she got so drunk,” 

 

“Moonshine will do that to you,” Replied Emma. 

“Moo Moo, you so pretty,” Red slurred sleepily. 

 

Mulan’s eyes shoot up to Emma and Roni’s as she assists Red into the Camaro. Whispering a sweet nothing to her. The giggle that erupted from Emma brought a pitying look from Mulan to Roni. “Will you need any help with that one?” 

 

“I’ve got this, dear,” Roni says. 

 

“Red called her Moo Moo.” 

 

“Please forget you heard that,” Mulan pleads. 

 

“Come along now darling,” Instructs Roni, which Emma finds she’s only asking to hold her hand. 

 

“Long live the Queen!” Red shouts, with Mulan’s hand quickly covering her loud mouth. 

 

“Shhh, sit back now,” She instructs, fastening in the brunette. 

 

“When we get home, those clothes are coming off!” 

 

“Okay, when we get home,” Mulan agrees, shooting an apologetic smile to the duo behind her. “She’s not usually like th…”

 

“Yes I am! Every night, I’m hitting this,” 

 

Emma covers her giggle but slings an arm around Roni. “She’s silly.” 

 

“Very.” 

 

“Regina, this was the best night….ever!” Red says, grasping at the brunette's hand. “You were soooo bad. Emma loved it, I know these things. You had all of her attention,” 

 

“We’re gonna go,” Mulan says, quickly circling the Camaro to the driver’s seat. “Bye Emma. Bye Roni!”

 

“Oh crap! I’m sorry Roni!” 

 

“It’s alright, dear.” Patting Red Riding Hood’s hand. “Have a safe trip home.” 

 

XXXXXXXXXX

 

Clothes came off wherever they may. Emma’s jacket fell to the floor in the doorway, next to one of her boots. The other was closer to her bedroom but still no cigar. In the kitchen, Roni procured the necessary ingredients for an ancient potion of combatting hangovers and Emma watched with bated breath. She was nearly naked, given her opened blouse, and unzipped skinny jeans before what Roni was doing caught her attention. 

 

“I was really bad, huh?” she asks, chin on her balled up fist. 

 

“You were not bad at all,” Roni says, grinding two ingredients in her mortar and pestle. “What makes you say that?” 

 

Her eyes look from Roni to the ingredients then back again. “You’re either about to poison me, or you’re making your world's version of Tylenol.” 

 

Catching herself, the brunette pauses in her grinding. “I…” 

 

For a change, it is Roni flushing pink and she sets down her instrument. 

 

“Why weren’t you happy in the Wish Realm?” Emma asks, chin still resting on her fist.

 

“My son believe that I killed his Grandparents. What should have been my True Love, was a weak re-imagining of the man I actually loved. A man that sacrificed himself for me. My real son was here. His belief that I was more than just the worst parts of myself. His belief that I was good…” She’s pausing to gather her voice before it breaks into. “And the woman who sacrificed herself for me believed that too. How could I go on living as a woman I no longer was?” 

 

“We love you too,” Emma says, circling the kitchen island. “I should probably be paying attention to this. Just in case I ever end up back in that hell hole.” Roni moves, and lets Emma take over the grinding portion. She’s not the most coordinated person sober, but with Roni standing dutifully next to her, keeping her steady she manages. “Thank you, for sharing this with me,” 

 

“Sharing what?” 

 

“Parts of where you came from,” Emma says, continuing to the use the tools. “Because I loved her, I was able to overlook many things. I think she loved me, you know? In her own way, but she would not be destroyed by love again. If she cared less than I did, she never loses. Right?” 

 

“She loves you,” Roni confirms. “I cannot explain her actions.” 

 

“I hope you know that I love you, for you,” Emma says, placing the mortar and pestle on the kitchen counter. Unsteadily facing her. “Between the two of you, really is the ideal woman.” 

 

“Oh?” 

 

“The woman I first met. That was definitely all you. Fire, brimstone, flare for the dramatic. I would say take no prisoners but it was always kinda our thing.” Emma chuckles to herself. “But...that is the kind of woman you want by your side. I always know just how you feel.”

 

“You’ll want to take some of that mixture before you go to sleep,” Roni says looking at the paste.

 

Nearly asleep on her feet, Emma does so. There is a face made but she manages to keep it down all the same. “Henry is trying to get a ball together. Will you be my date?” 

 

“Who else but my Swan?” 

 

“Well Roland asked first,” she says to Roni’s chuckle. 

 

“Save me a dance, then?” Roni asks as a huge smile breaks out on Emma’s face. She slides her arms around Roni’s shoulders and manages to hit her target of lips for a kiss. Resting their foreheads together after she’s done. 

 

“My whole life, I have waited to feel the way I feel with you.” She is strikingly sober, as she says this. Pulling Roni’s hand to her chest, the picture of peace. A shimmer of hope. “From this day to my last day. This I give to you, a promise. May my heart be your shelter, and my arms are your home.”

 

Removing hands from around her back, Roni moved backward a step. She held onto the pale hand in her grasp, eyes dropping from ever hopeful jade. Placing Emma’s hand to her lips for a soft kiss. Cupping one side of her face while she pressed Emma’s hand to her own chest. “May my heart be your shelter, and my arms be your own. From this day to my last day.” 

 

XXXXXXXXXX

 

She gets Emma to bed on unsteady feet. Unable to think of when her heart last felt quite so full. There is fear on the edges. Her oldest friend. Fear that she is both not enough and too much. Fear that comes morning Emma will have forgotten all about her silly little vows. The fear that she may regret them. Looking at her sleeping face, it dampens down the feelings but is not enough to remove them. A tear works its way down her cheek. 

 

Working jeans down long legs, her beloved is already asleep. Half on and half off of the bed. Roni is grateful that the blonde wore an oxford button up and undoes it with great care. Emma was sexy in it but right now, she was more adorable than anything with her scrunched up face. Skillfully getting each arm from the sleeves, leaving the blonde to be free of restriction. Forgoing any covers, as she was more than warm, Roni crawled into bed beside her. Cuddling into the heated body. 

 

“Love you,” Emma mumbles. 

“Who does?” Roni teases her, knowing full well the blonde’s normal giggle would be missed at the question.

 

“I do,” 

 

“I love you too,” 

XXXXXXXXXX

 

When sleep no longer held her, Roni rose to prepare a healthy breakfast. Leaving the blinds closed so Emma, who was mid-snore would not be disturbed by the mornings light. At the kitchen stove, she pauses, taking in what happened the previous evening in the spot across from it. Still on the counter were the forgotten mortar and pestle. It was unlike her to leave things astray. Emma may require more of it shortly, so she covers it with plastic wrap and sets it inside the refrigerator. 

 

Even as she attempts to focus on making breakfast, her eyes keep drifting toward the doorway to their chambers. Imagining which contorted way Emma must be sleeping now. Turning the heat on the stove down, she moves to the doorway, taking a peek inside. The sleeping blonde has stirred a bit in her absence. Moving diagonally on the bed and wrapped herself around Roni’s abandoned pillow. 

 

“Is that French Toast I smell?” Emma asked, to a warm laugh from entirely too far away. 

 

“It is,” 

 

Grunting, the blonde steels herself and rolls so her feet hit the ground. “I’ll be right there,” she yawns, padding into the bathroom. Returning to her station at the stove, that is where Emma joins her several minutes later. “Brushed my teeth,” she says proudly, to a kiss from her brunette. 

 

“How are you feeling?” 

 

“Not bad right now.” She says, sliding her arms around Roni’s hips. Lips nudging shorter hair out of the way and nuzzling the back of her neck. “Never better actually.” 

 

“I’m sure it will come back to you,” 

 

“It never left,” She can detect the anxiousness in Emma’s tone. There is the tapping of her thumb against her hip bone, and the desire for Roni to respond in some manner. 

 

“You’re sure this is what you want?” 

 

“I need you. All of this,”Emma's hand floats through the air. “Is nothing without you. Without our son. I gave you the only thing that matters, and should you find that you no longer wish to have it…” 

 

Turning into Emma’s arms, tears evident. “Stop talking.”  Emma does, and Roni kisses her. Really kisses her. Behind her, Emma’s turns off the stove and maneuvers them away from the hot appliance. 

 

“I’m going to add this to the list of things I never needed to see.” Comes the voice of their son as they separate.

 

“Henry,” they say at the same time. 

 

“Couldn’t you put something on the door?” He asks with a smirk on his face. 

 

“We didn’t,” 

 

“We were just…” 

 

“Uh huh,” He says, waving his forgotten history book off the coffee table. “Forgot my book. See you after school?”

 

“Yep!” Emma says, to a playful slap on the arm from Roni. “Hey!”

 

“That was completely your fault,” Roni informs her, plating the food and sliding it onto the table. She gestures for Emma to take a seat, but finds herself being sat in the available chair instead. 

 

“You can take out your wrath on me some other time Mrs. Swan. I was thinking I could…” 

 

The middle of Emma’s gentle teasing was interrupted with the beginnings of passion. The likes which would see one Savior incredibly late for her shift. One, reformed Evil Queen arrives precisely when she meant to, and not a moment before at the stables. 

 

“Sorry, I’m late…”  

 

XXXXXXXXXX

 

While awaiting Roni to pick her up from Regina’s office, Emma began coloring. Carefully pulling her supplies from the otherwise plain backpack. The brunette supplied paper from her printer and assured Roni that she was more than capable of caring for Emma. Only when the absence of sound drew Regina’s attention from her documents did she look up to find jade eyes watching her. “Do you need a snack?” 

 

Blonde curls shook. “Big thoughts making it hard to color.” 

 

Setting her pen down, devoting all her concentration to a struggling Emma. “What kind of big thoughts?” 

 

A sigh much too heavy for little Emma rips from the back of her throat. “Even though I was sad when we...I needed Roni.”

 

There is something else there and after careful consideration Emma finally lets it go. “You needed both Robin’s. I needed both you’s. He doesn’t listen to you. Not the way I did. No, he forces you out of your comfort zone instead of abiding by it. I needed The Not So Evil Queen, the way you needed the not so noble Robin.”  

 

“I would never have allowed it,” 

 

Emma shakes her head, “Do you know why Roni and I work so well together? It’s the fight. That is what we’ve known our whole lives. It’s not when I agree with everything she says, or does what she tells me. It’s the way I do what she tells me in my own way. I’m still listening, being her good girl but…” Emma’s smirking at her now. “Also being mischievous while I do it.” 

 

“You like the fighting?” 

 

“Keeps it from being boring,” Emma says, twirling a crayon between her fingers, a much too grown smirk coming to her lips. “Takes me back to the early Storybrooke days, actually.” 

 

“I’m glad you remember them so fondly.” 

 

“Knowing what you know now, that it all works out in the end. Doesn’t that mean something to you? You do win. You shed the skin that no longer suited you, embraced that it got you to the next step. You have your son, love, a complicated mess of a family, and Snow White’s fricken Dwarf’s put Queen where Mayor used to be. You win Regina.” 

 

“Almost,” she says to Emma’s sigh. “I’m adopting Roland. I need two witnesses. It seems Roni has made an enemy of your Mother.” 

 

Emma snorted, “What?!” 

 

“Your Mother didn’t tell you? 

 

“I will speak with her. Whatever weird aggression she’s harboring toward Roni ends soon. She always believed in you when you were the same person. How many times did she forgive you back in the Not So Enchanted Forest?”

 

“More than my share,” Regina’s pursed lips indicate she has thought of something.

 

“What?” Emma asks reading her eyes. 

 

“What if she truly does feel that way? Her and your Father did try to convince you to take everyone back to the Enchanted Forest without me.” 

 

“I know you’re an Olympic Gold Medalist at Grudge Holding but you have to let that go. You may be onto something with her acting strange though.”

 

“She did tell your girlfriend that she got rid of me,”

 

“No, I don’t think she made you trip and fall onto Robin’s dick,”

 

“I am not amused, Miss Swan.” 

 

“Okay, that was too far…” Emma said without apologizing outright. “Of course I’ll be a witness for you adopting Roland. We can discuss it with Red too.”

 

“Thank you,” Regina says, placing the documentation in front of the blonde. As she went to sign, Regina cleared her throat and held out her hand, “I don’t think they accept crayon signatures.” 

 

She was rewarded with one of Emma’s sexier smirks. The one that reached her eyes, and brought out the dimples. It shouldn’t be sexy. After all, Emma did just insult her. She should be wanting to punch her in that smug little face. Emma snatches the pen from her hand but doesn’t sign right away. Instead, she appears to be reading the document. “You know he told me that when he misses his Mom, he curls up in your lap,” 

 

There is a shimmer in Regina’s eye and she wipes away at a straggler tear. “No, I didn’t know that.” 

 

“We can’t bring her back, but…” Too big jade eyes look up and the rest goes unspoken. Eventually, Emma swallows over the lump in her throat and begins penning her name. She sets the pen down, and all goes quiet. She really does not feel like coloring right now. Loading her backpack up, she sits quietly. Regina knows this look all too well. She can see Emma’s mind working to convince her that if she had been better at saving people Marion would still be here for her son. 

 

They both know nothing can change the past. Emma will never be able to save Marion from the woman Regina once was. Even so, she knows that for the blonde it’s more about the boy growing up without his Mother and her only goal of preserving her ultimately still cost her, her life. 

 

“Don’t do this,” 

 

“Do what?” 

 

“Beat yourself up. Marion was going to die. She had died thirty plus years before you went back in time. You could not save her.” 

 

“I could have…”

 

“Emma, you know the type of woman I was.” 

 

“You don’t know what it’s like to be the Saviour, okay?!”

 

“Perhaps not. I do know what it is like to love one,” Regina stood from her desk, and gestured they move to the sofa. “Come,” 

 

“Where are we going?” Emma asks. 

 

“Only to the sofa,” When Emma gets there, Regina summons her baby blanket, and the Simba doll. She takes Emma’s navy blue jacket of the week off, and drapes it over the back of the couch.  “I think you need a little rest before coloring.”

 

All the while, Emma watches her. She doesn’t argue about the nap. Does not turn it into a debate. She simply observes as the brunette tucks Simba in her arms. Covers her shoulder with the blanket, and provides the royal purple plush blanket Emma had always loved to cover the rest of her body.  In fact, she says nothing at all. Not even when Regina goes to gather her paperwork and returns to the couch. 

 

Neither of them exchanges words, when Regina sits on the floor, paperwork on a little lap desk. When she hears nothing, she glances back to see jade eyes still open. Knowing that Emma can read the tilt of her head as an inquiry, she breathes easy when Emma shakes her head. She returns to her paperwork and Emma finally takes to sleep. 

 

XXXXXXXXXX

 

Tinkerbell greets Roni at the entrance to the Queen’s Office. She presses the intercom button on her desk and whispers, “Queen Regina, your other-half is here.” 

 

“I will be right there,” comes a whispered reply. A form appears in the opaque glass before Regina peeks her head around it and exits. She softly closes the door, garnering her a look of distrust from her doppelganger. Grabbing her elbow, she steers them down the hallway. “The Princess is sleeping.” 

 

“Regina, it’s the middle of the day, if she is napping now…”

 

“I don’t know if she has spoken to you about her feelings of failure regarding Marion.”

 

“What do you mean?” Roni asks, arms crossing. 

 

Clearing her throat, Regina levels herself with a look. “In the event of Robin’s passing, I wanted to ensure that Roland always had someone to care for him. I’m adopting him. I needed a witness, Emma signed of course but it stirred feelings of inadequacy. That if she were a better Savior, Marion would still be here for her son.” 

 

The expression on Roni’s face is dark to say the least. “That isn’t her fault.” 

 

“Have you tried telling her the world isn’t her responsibility?” 

 

“Gee, Regina, you’re awfully bold for us being the reason Emma thinks and feels as she does.” 

 

“She needed to rest.” 

 

“You don’t get to decide anything that has to do with Emma’s well-being. You gave up that right a long time ago.” 

 

“I’m just good enough to babysit her?” Regina says, bristling at the idea she could not care for the blonde. The smoldering brunette across from her turns, to go in the direction of her office. Entering, she finds the blonde still in the throes of sleep. On the floor beside the couch is all of Regina’s paperwork, her glasses, and writing utensils.  Gently running her fingers over pale skin, Roni begins to wake her.

 

Emma’s nose scrunches up. Her brow wrinkling. She turns onto her stomach and clutching the blanket tighter around her body. She snuggles deeper into the couch, Simba’s paw clutched tightly in her fist. Pressing kisses to her head, Roni whispers something and it has Emma pulling her onto the couch. “Cuddles first,” 

 

“It is time to go Emma,” Roni says, and watches as shoulders rise and fall in silent outrage. 

 

“Ohhkay,” She manages to wake herself the rest of the way up without much of a fuss. Folding the naptime things, and stowing her baby blanket and Simba inside the backpack. “Regina always gets mad if you don’t make the bed right away.” 

 

“...” Roni’s anger begins to bubble. “That is very nice of you.” 

 

“Did you grow up without a single shred of decency?” Emma says sliding into the backpack. “Good times,” 

“Emma, wait outside,” 

 

“Roni…” 

 

“Go. Out-side.” 

 

“You didn’t say please,” Emma says leaving the office door cracked but it shuts firmly behind her with a click of the lock. The birch trees grab Regina and hold her to the wall. 

 

“I cannot allow you to hurt Emma anymore. You can play wife to the pinecone sniffer for all I care. I am this close,” she gestures with her thumb and index finger,” to never allowing you near her when she is vulnerable.” 

 

“Can’t you see that she doesn’t allow me near her?” 

 

“I’m not so blind as you think. I see your paperwork, your glasses, your pen right beside the couch. You can’t make you your mind. Now here you are, circling little Emma like prey.” 

 

“I am not circling her like prey. If you’ll let me down now,” 

 

“I can do much worse to you.” Roni says, returning Regina to her feet, and grabbing the door handle. “Regina?” 

 

“Yes?” Regina hisses. 

 

“It’s Mrs. Swan now.” 


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saving the drama for your Mama.

They walk for a way before Emma steers her to the apple tree. “Are you angry with me?” 

 

“I am angry with everyone but you at this point,” 

 

“It was a long time ago. Some things just became a habit.” 

 

Holding Emma’s face with her hands, Roni’s eyes well with unbidden emotions. “Emma, when I returned to Storybrooke, you were broken. Broken because of the woman that I am, betrayed you. Your father thanked me so much when he found out that I was able to get you to eat. It was not that long ago,” 

 

“You know what else wasn’t that long ago?” 

 

“No. What?” 

 

“When I chainsawed your apple tree, and you came running out here in this little grey number. It should not have been sexy, but you had this crazed look in your eyes.” 

 

Despite herself, she can’t withhold the laugh. “Anyway,” Emma continues, “You probably wanted to do me right then but someone might have seen.” 

 

“Would it have wiped that insanely sexy smirk off your face?” 

 

Emma grins and there it is again, “I dunno, do I get to keep the stockings as a momento?” 

 

“Maybe,” Roni says, wrapping her arms around the blonde’s neck to tug her into a kiss. 

 

“We share a lot more memories than you think,” 

 

“Red did say you liked bad girls.” 

 

“Bad girls. Badder women.” They exchange another soft kiss. “I know the transition is harder than you let on. I love your passion. I support your growth. If I can spend the next twenty years or more of my life doing this, I can die happy.” 

 

“Heavy emphasis on, or more,” 

 

“Anything for my Mrs,” 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

They haven’t made it to bed yet, despite Emma knowing full well it was past bedtime. Roni had fallen asleep on her arm, and she could not find it within herself to wake the brunette. She kisses warm lips instead. The couch is just fine with her, as she ponders what to do about her Mother. 

“Oh, My Heart, what are we gonna do? I know you don’t want to run away. I’m not as brave as you.” 

The sniffles are overwhelming. “I still think we should, but I know it scares you too.” 

 

She stirs in Emma’s arms and pushes out her lips. Silently ordering another kiss. “Stay here,” she says, climbing over Emma and standing near the window. Waving her hands a rocking chair appears, and with it a special smile. “Sit on my lap,” 

 

It’s gentle and sweet. The fire from earlier having dowsed some. Emma curls her long legs and cautiously sits on Roni’s lap. 

 

_ “ _ _ Baby mine, don't you cry _ _   
_ _ Baby mine, dry your eyes _ _   
_ _ Rest your head close to my heart _ _   
_ __ Never to part, baby of mine"

 

Fingertips absently play with her necklace. The whimpers calm and she continues rocking. Emma is looking up at her with the most precious wide-eyed expression, thumb silently in her mouth. Placing a kiss to her forehead, Roni continues the part of the song she remembers from years gone by. One hand, patting a round bottom, the other securing her head. Fresh tears fall down Emma’s cheeks and Roni pauses her singing. “Baby Mine, what is it?” 

 

She makes a noise that isn’t quiet speech. “Baby.” 

 

“From your commercial?” 

 

“Hap-py.” 

 

“You’re happy?” Roni knows that is what the blonde means but she needs confirmation. Emma snuggles into her bosom and looks up at her. Jade eyes overflowing with love. “Well, I’m happy too.”

 

“I married an incredible woman last night. Looking into those eyes, knowing that you chose me,” Roni clucks her tongue. “That has to be the best feeling in the world.” 

 

The sniffles die off, and sweet tears dry. Roni cuddles her impossibly closer and kisses her forehead. “Sleepy,” Emma grumbles, and her arms tighten around Roni’s neck when she stands, hoisting her in the air. 

 

“Mommy has magic dear. You needn't be frightened. She is never going to let you fall alright? And should you, she will help you right back up.” 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

On the other side of town, Regina watches in the mirror. Her emotions are running heavy from her earlier encounter. That precious hour in her office with Emma was bliss. In fact, Little Emma was the only version of the woman that gave her a second chance. Bigger Emma certainly wanted no part of that. Not that she blamed her. Making her bed and half the time sleeping in it. 

 

“Regina?” Says a little voice. Somehow she had missed her office door being opened as she silenced Emma’s house. “I don’t feel so…” Roland said, before darting to the trash can, retching. 

 

“I’ve got you now,” she says, and it’s the familiarity of days gone by. 

 

He half laughs, half throws up before proudly exclaiming. “I made it!”

 

She cannot help but offer him a warm smile. “You made it.” 

 

“I’m happy that you’re going to be my other Mom,” 

 

“I can think of nothing better,” 

 

“Henry’s gonna be my big brother for real now,” Helping him out of one of Henry’s old t-shirts she uses it to wipe his mouth. Just in case there is something she cannot see. Preparing a cool washcloth, and removing the comforter from his bed, sending him to wash his teeth, she waits. Henry’s snores drift through the wall. 

 

“How do you sleep through that?” She asks Roland, and he slips into some wireless noise canceling headphones with a handsome childlike grin. Taking them off again, he rests against her. 

 

“Can you stay for a little while?” 

 

“As long as you need,” assuring him with a brush of her hand through his curls. With Roland nestling into her, Regina takes a deep breath. She was most certainly in trouble with Roni, and as far as Emma’s comments went, an Olympic Gold Medalist in grudge holding. 

 

Then there was the small matter of Snow White. Had she waited all these years to air her true feelings? Regina seriously doubted that. All growing up the girl had worshipped her. Nothing short of sickening. No, it was not until she became a woman. Met her Prince Charming that Snow White became a problem. Now here they were again. 

 

Would Regina had to reprise her old role? Would Snow? 

 

_ “Oh, Regina. It’s Mrs. Swan.”  _

 

She couldn’t muster tears to express the pain in her heart. It brought Mother’s words to mind, “You’ll never be happy. You don’t know how.” Words as true today as they were over twenty years ago. 

 

“I like Storybrooke,” Roland comments, chasing the darkness away. “Ice cream is the best, don’t you think?” 

 

“How can you think about Ice Cream in a time like this?” 

 

“Sometimes I think What Would Emma Do?”

 

“What do you think she would do?”

 

“Probably snuggle her Mommy if she could. They’re fighting though. I heard Mrs. Nolan talking to Mrs. Gold when she came in for library.” 

 

Regina’s ears perked up. “Do you recall what she was saying?” 

 

“Yeah,” he coughed a little bit and paused to catch his breath. “She said she wishes she could be under a sleeping curse until this whole Roni phase is over. Mrs. Gold said it wasn’t that bad, and Roni is actually very nice, but Mrs. Nolan didn’t want to hear it.” 

 

“Can you do something for me?” she asks and he eagerly nods. “Whenever you hear Mrs. Nolan speaking about Emma or Roni, will you tell me?” 

 

“Mhmm. I don’t want Emma to get hurt.” 

 

“That’s right,” Regina says, kissing his head. 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Turning from her tree, Regina is faced with the barmaid version of herself. Leather jacket, leopard print boots, and yet another band t-shirt. It is with a heavy sigh she greets her. 

 

“You summoned me,” says the curly haired brunette. 

 

Tossing the manila folder onto her desk, it opens. Inside are photographs of Snow White, and The Blue Fairy. By themselves not incriminating, but paired with Roland’s insights as of late they told a story. “ Snow White is making good on her plans to get rid of you.” 

 

“Some photographs of her with the Fairy Godmother?” 

 

“My son, Roland, has been overhearing bits and pieces of conversations at school between Mrs. Nolan and Mrs. Belle. I believe she will place you under a sleeping curse .” 

 

“Let her,” Roni says, enjoying her Watermelon Blow-pop. 

 

“Excuse me?” 

 

Leaning forward to glance at the photographs, Roni smirked. “Let the little flake of Snow put me under a curse.” 

 

“You’re kidding, right?” 

 

“You’re afraid, aren’t you?” 

 

“Of what?” Regina snarls. 

 

“That Emma will wake me from her Mother’s sleeping curse. That would mean she is a True Love.” 

 

“What are you going to do, give Emma a rose when she awakes you from the torments of our crimes?” 

 

Roni winks just to up the ante,”I’ve always appreciated our evil sense of humor. When I wake up, and I will, everyone will be witness to our love. You, Robin, David...Snow White.”  

 

“That’s assuming she uses the standard Sleeping Curse.”

 

“As if she knows any other kind,” 

 

“She may not.” Regina taps Blue’s photo. “But this one does.” 

 

Staring at the fairy, disgust rises to the surface. “If they truly believe we aren’t what do they have to fear?” 

 

“That you are,” Regina answers quieter.

 

“Is that your fear as well?” Roni asks, unafraid to poke and prod the Queen where it hurt. Knowing the other version of herself and that indescribable sadness in her eyes was a result of her failure. 

 

“I didn’t protect Emma from the worst of me. The least I can do is protect her from her Mother.” 

 

“Ironic isn’t it? That the woman who fought for love and all that is good is going to fight the love that makes her daughter happy.”

 

“What is it with Mothers?” 

 

“Truly,” Regina answers. 

 

“Queen Regina, Henry is here to see you,” Comes Tinkerbell over the intercom. 

 

“Send him in,” Regina answers shortly before their son appears. 

 

“Great..you’re both here. We have a problem.” 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

“What is it?” Regina asks, seating him in front of her desk. 

 

“Grandma has lost her mind. Last night, she was asking if I thought Ma’ still had her heart.” 

 

“She didn’t…” 

 

“Oh yeah, she did. Then she got really quiet around Grandpa because apparently, he is a Dark Swan Queen shipper. He likes that you can and will protect Ma’,” he directs at Roni.  

 

“I like him more all the time,” Roni says, slinging an arm around the kid. 

 

“So how do we take care of Grandma? Can’t we just show her Emma’s heart?” 

 

“I’ve never been able to remove it,” Regina says to a side-eyed look from her eldest. 

 

“You’ve tried?” Henry asked. 

 

“Yes,” 

 

“Couldn’t you just do the thing to her’s that you did to mine on the way home from Neverland?” 

 

“Our magic doesn’t mix well.” 

 

“Since when?” he asked, crossing his arms over his chest. “You guys make magic all the time.”

 

“That was a long time ago. Things are different now.” 

 

“Are they? Or are we back to not believing in yourself?” Regina looks up at him sharply, while Roni watches from the sidelines. “The Regina Mills I know, says she’ll do something and she does it.” 

 

“He’s not wrong,” Roni adds. 

 

“So there is another reason I came to City Hall...you can stay,” He tells Roni, who had begun to motion her descent. “I’ve been thinking Robin asked if I would be okay with you guys getting married.” 

 

Regina’s eyes go comically wide. “At first, I had a million reasons to object. But then, after talking to Ma’ I realized, that I am not going to be another person in your life making decisions for you. I want you to be happy. If that is with Robin and Roland, then I cannot deny you that.” 

 

She comes around the desk and cups his cheek. “Henry, you will always be a part of my happiness.” 

 

His gives her an Emma Swan look alike smirk,  “I know. Now there is a second Prince. Who knows maybe you’ll have another third when Robin breaks the infertility curse.” 

 

“He asked your permission to marry me?” 

 

Shoving his hands in his pockets. “He knows that I’m important to you. Grandpa says it’s a man thing. ” 

 

“What will you tell him?” She sits on the edge of her desk, and Henry joins her, taking one of her previously interlaced hands. 

 

“I gave him permission an hour ago. I did this to Emma with Hook and I don’t want to make that mistake again. Love is meant to be multiplied, not divided. You having more men in your life, doesn’t mean you will love me less.” 

 

“I could never...” 

 

“Mom,” he says, kissing her cheek. “It is done. I’ll see you at home?” 

 

She can only nod when all the emotions of the day hit her at once. Henry shoots Roni a wink and then leaves them. In the same position they were in all those months ago when Regina finally broke through to her, Roni is embracing her other half. Allowing all of those emotions to seep out of the other woman. 

 

“The battles are over Regina. Allow yourself to give and receive love.” 

 

“You’re a fine one to talk,” 

 

Taking a step back they wear identical smirks. “Why don’t you show me how it’s done?” 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

It happened that night after Regina finished preparing dinner. She had just removed her apron and could see bubbling excitement from her boys. Henry was a fantastic keeper of secrets unless they were his own. One look in his green eyes and the sight of his lopsided smile told her something was up. Roland was overly helpful in the kitchen. He was, Regina, presumed, the distraction.

 

When Robin dropped to one knee, and three sets of eyes watched her every expression, she did the only thing possible. She let love breathe into their relationship. She allowed Robin to give her an over the top, cheesy kiss that made her son’s fake gag. Roland was watching his big brother, acting as if a twin.

 

“We should put this on the face page thing,” Robin said, popping a bottle of champaign. 

 

“Can we wait? I just, want to enjoy this. Just the three of us for a little while,” Regina says, but allows Henry to take the photo of them all together. 

 

“If it pleases My Lady,” Robin consents, pulling her in for another kiss. 

 

That evening when she’s taking her bath, taking deep breaths just to resist the temptation to cry she picks up the phone. There is still a picture of Emma and her thumb hovers over the icon. Dare she admit to herself that, the blonde was the reason she couldn’t celebrate the engagement? Summoning a handheld looking glass, Regina observes herself for the hypocrite she is. Always has been. 

 

Her thumb hovers over Emma’s face, and then it presses the icon. Sliding the phone to her ear. Parts of her dueling for opposite outcomes. “Hello?” Emma says. 

 

“Hi,” 

 

“Hello,” It is firmer this time. No immediate danger detected always made her relax.

 

“Don’t hang up.” 

 

There’s a half-chuckle, “That is an odd thing to say. What’s up?” 

 

“Are you happy?” Regina blurts.

 

“Yes,” Comes the answer, and with that Regina’s first tearfall. “I want the same thing for you.” 

 

“Why?” 

 

“I’ve been fighting for your happiness for a long time. I made you a promise, the night you barricaded yourself in your office. I’m not done yet.” 

 

“Roni and I. We never deserved someone like you.” 

 

“It’s a good thing we don’t get what we deserve then, huh?” 

 

“I wish I could hate you.” 

 

“Hatred or obsession? It’s a fine line with you Mills women.” 

 

It was just idiotic enough that Regina burst out laughing. “You’ll live to regret that.” 

 

“Can we make it happen in less than ten years? I’m going to be in my forties, and some of us actually age.” She can hear the sound that means Regina is smiling on the other side of the phone. “You’re scared aren’t you?” Emma asks though she doesn’t need Regina’s answer to know that is it. 

 

“You always knew.”

 

“Yeah well,” Emma says, feeling Roni’s arms surround her as she joins her after a shower. Tugging them around her. “I know you.” 

 

“What will I do next?” 

 

“Tell yourself tell yourself the million reasons it won’t work until you decide on one or two to pursue until it inevitably does end up the way you thought it would. Pick a sin or two to obsess over and tell yourself that you are not good enough.”

 

Another tear falls. “Will I ever be?” 

 

She hears rustling on the other end of the line and Emma breathes deeply. “You owe it to the young woman that loved a man so fiercely she cursed an entire realm for retribution to be happy. Also, to quote the one and only Queen herself, You’re being stupid. So stop it.” 

 

“For a moment I swore I dialed Snow White, but there was David in the background just now.” 

 

“Shut up. I am NOT my Mother.” 

 

“Oh,” Regina chuckles. “I think you’re more like her than you think.” 

 

“You should be pleased. At least she’s not your Mother-In-Law.” 

 

“We haven’t talked like this in such a long time.”

 

“I know,” It’s laced with a hundred different emotions. It’s heavy enough to ground them but not keep smiles from their faces. “We want you to be happy Regina. Both of us.” 

 

“I know. I just don’t know how.” 

 

“I think you do, it’s just easier to rail against it because that’s what you spend the better part of your life doing. Thinking you were nothing without the anger, the pain. That you didn’t deserve to be happy if Daniel wasn’t alive. Daniel told you himself.” 

 

“He wouldn’t have loved the woman I am,” 

 

“Really? He loved his eighteen year old Princess. His barely nineteen year old fiancee. I guarantee he would have loved his twenty year old wife, and soon to be mother. If he came back right now, saw you leading the people, raising two children, making a home for them how could he not love you?” 

 

It’s quiet on the other end. So quiet that Emma knows there are tears being shed. She turns and see’s Roni in a tearful expression. Kissing her softly, while she waits. “You there?” 

 

“I’m here. I- thank you, I needed that.” 

 

“Everyone needs reminded once in a while,” 

 

“Does she tell you, she loves you often?”

 

“Yes,” 

 

“I can feel it. Every ounce of it.” Regina asserts, knee’s appearing above the water. “What are you going to do about your Mother?” 

 

Emma examines her fingernails and sighs. “We’ll just have to kill her I guess.” 

 

“Emma!” 

 

“Kidding. Jeez. What is the worst she can do? Disapprove?”

 

“My sources indicate she is meeting with the Blue Fairy.” 

 

“She is running against you in the election.”

 

“It’s more than that. I can feel it. Roland overheard some things at school , and she is asking Henry questions like if you have your heart…” 

 

“Wait, what?” Emma asks, glancing into Roni’s eyes. 

 

“Still think I’m kidding?” Asks Regina. 

 

“I guess I won’t be letting you two fight it out.” 

 

“You won’t be alone. Your father approves of your union.” 

 

“He does?” Emma is grinning. “Plot twist.” 

 

“You’re an idiot.” 

 

“I need a favor. Help me, help you, marry Robin. Get your happy ending.” 

 

“When I entertained the idea of getting married I always thought…” 

 

“Don’t.” Emma stops her. “Marry the man you love. Adopt Roland. Live happily ever after as The Good Queen. Why in the hell did you let my Mom give you that nickname?” 

 

“Couldn’t control her if I tried, Dear.” 

 

“Shouldn’t you be celebrating with the men in your life?” 

 

“This is going to sound crazy but I always thought we would reconcile. Somehow.” 

 

The line goes silent. Another voice takes up the slack. “Welcome to somehow, Dear. I won’t have you upsetting my Swan. She has said her congratulations, and I second that. We are done here. ” 

 

She ends the call, tossing the phone onto the nightstand. 

 

“I really do want her to be happy,” Emma whispers into Roni’s chest. 

 

“I know, my love.” 

 

“Are you happy?” 

 

“Happier than I knew possible. A lesson I’ve learned the hard way is that you cannot make someone else happy. It is a personal choice. Are you a part of my happiness? Yes. At the end of the day the decision to rejoice in life or commiserate is one Regina has to make. Her actions had consequences. Losing you was something she made many choices over a long period of time to force into reality.” 

 

Opening her mouth to speak Emma must decide better of it, and her mouth closes again. The shift in her energy has caught  Roni’s attention, and she pulls herself from the blonde’s embrace. Rolling her neck, and inhaling draws Emma’s eyes. “My, my little one. Big bad thoughts are devouring you inside.” 

 

It isn’t the blue dress this time. It’s a crimson riding jacket, tall leather boots, and sculpted leather riding pants. She tugs Emma off the bed by her hand. Allowing her to straighten only so she could utter, “Kneel.” 

 

With both knees on the floor, Emma did just that but then her eyes dropped as well. Redirecting her by cupping her chin, Roni drew them upward. “Good girl,”

 

There is a pleased smile that comes to Emma’s lips. Her cheeks turn the slightest hue of pink. She maintains her hold on Emma’s chin, as she leans down to kiss her cheek. A reward the blonde can feel. The need to be quietly dominated took precedence. “You may speak.” 

 

“Mama Majesty, may I brush your hair?” 

 

“Just one?” Roni teases, walking to the vanity and taking a seat. Undoing the elaborate magical hairstyle so that is fell in waves as she picked through the bobby pins. “Come to me.” 

 

Clearly recalling the last time it was requested she follow, Emma remained on her hands and knees. Leaning into the hand that strokes princess curls, but otherwise remaining as she was. A content sigh exits her lips. A silver brush appears, similar in size and shape to the one Roni uses on her. “I am going to change you,” 

 

“You already have,” Emma replies, nothing short of adoration. Her gentle heart, evident in the jade wonderland that was her eyes. In the next stroke of tan hand, Emma is changed into a sheer, slip. 

 

“Don’t be embarrassed Princess. You are magnificent,” She says, taking a pale hand lightly, assisting her to stand. Emma is delicate with the brush. “Emma?” 

 

“Yes Mommy Majesty?” She says so sweetly, Roni cannot help but smile back into the mirror at her. 

 

“You are powerful.” 

 

“Thank you Mommy.” 

 

“You are wise.” She says, and watches the twitch of Emma’s face. The girl continues brushing her hair. A small smile in place with uncertain looks into the mirror to meet amber eyes.  Eyes which carefully gauge every reaction. She continues to praise Emma anyway. Each time, absorbing the way this type of attention seems to catch the blonde off guard. “You are beautiful.” 

 

The brush stops, and Emma slowly puts the brush down before coming around the side and kneeling. “Did you accomplish what you set out to do?” 

 

“Thank you, Mommy.” 

 

“Princess...what is wrong?” Roni asks, turning on her stool. Tear-soaked eyes  glance upward. The act causing them to fall. “Emma, talk to me.” 

 

“She is going to take you away!” 

 

“Who?” 

 

“At first, I thought Regina was going to. But now I know why you can’t stay. Because MOTHER is going to. She is going to h-h-hurt you.” 

 

“She will be unable to do any such thing,” 

 

“She took Regina away.” 

 

“No, dear.” Roni shook her head, cupping Emma’s sweet cherub face. “Regina hurt you. She kept hurting you. Over, and over, and over again. Your Mother may have suggested she look elsewhere but no one made her. She chose to do wrong.” 

 

“I tried to be who she wanted…” Emma’s tears continued, though Roni did not know which ‘she’ was being referenced in this moment. The tears cut through the Evil Queen persona to the heart of her. “I was this close to marrying a damn pirate?! What kind of example was I setting for our son?” 

 

“Yeah, pretty certain I have you…”

 

“He always tried to help Henry with women. Who knows a woman better than the two bisexual mother’s?” 

 

“This has taken an unexpected direction.” 

 

“Snow White can have anything else she wants but she cannot have you.” Facing forward, dropping her eyes to the floor, Emma begins shutting down. The tears continue but she resumed kneeling. This will not do. Snow White, will not ruin anymore of the best days of Roni’s life. Nor Regina’s if she has anything to do with it. First, Roni must take care of Emma. After that, she had a little visit to her Mother-In-Law. 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Flipping around on the stool, gives Roni plenty of room for the next task. She tugged the blonde up and over her lap. Knowing what she needed. Emma giggled a little, squirming but did not try to remove herself. The slip didn’t hide Emma’s pale bottom but Roni used two fingers to slide it above the object of her intention anyway. Were it that Emma was present at this point, she would have enjoyed the inhalation of breath from her wife. She was not wearing panties. Running her hand over Emma’s naked ass, the coolness of the room creating gooseflesh. 

Roni rubbed along the swell of her ass until it had warmed to the touch. Knowing that touch from her often left Emma aroused. Even in the sweetest, most innocent forms. “Right now, Emma, is your only chance to say ‘stop’,” Emma shuddered in her lap but made no sound. 

Lifting her hand from Emma’s tight bottom, there was one second bereft of Mommy’s gentle touch before her palm struck. No gentleness. Roni continued in steady, heavy strokes. Tears sprung to Emma’s eyes. The blonde refused to cry out after a dozen. Roni began to massage the well-warmed cheeks again. Her ministrations brought sting and heat to the surface in alternating waves. There were pinpricks of sensation as well. It wasn’t pleasant but neither was it unpleasant. 

“You’re doing well, my love. You needn’t hold back. Allow your emotions to run freely.” Despite the soft, sensitive tone, Emma held her cries for ransom. 

 

The next series of blows came in a rhythm, allowing Emma to fall as one into it. All that pain-the anger- was not holding her anymore. She could breathe without the anxiety of only a few minutes previous. 

There was a quivering to her body. Emma couldn’t think beyond the sting of her spanking. Her bottom rose to meet Ronis hand, seeking more release. She needed more, and this, this was intoxicating. The first cry rocked her harder. Finally able to release her burdens. 

 

“Good girl, Emma. Let it all out. It is just what you needed.” Roni’s voice was even, her rhythm continuing. 

Emma was her good girl, doing exactly as she was told. Tear’s falling softly into Roni’s leg, though her hand gentled until it was massaging again. Too limp to move off her anyway, Emma relaxed into the hold. Floating, not feeling anything. Content. 

“How do you feel?” Roni asked. 

“Safe.” She utters, feeling too exposed and vulnerable but chose not to mention either. What she needed now was time to consider each of those things before talking about them. 

Nothing had changed, except perhaps everything. 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

“Good morning, Roni,” Greets the unexpecting Father-In-Law, at Granny’s. “Heading to the stables?” 

“In fact, I was.” Roni says as he extends cash to cover both of their purchases. 

“May I escort you?” 

“Certainly,” she says, remaining a few steps ahead of him as he opened the door to his trusty old pick-up. It’s momentarily quiet, as he moves some of his things into the seat between them. 

“Do you remember when Henry hit that mailbox?” He asks, a sly grin on his lips. 

She smirks, watching out the window. “I remember you letting him drive.” 

“At his age, we were…” 

“Not operating 2 tons of motorized equipment,” she says, making him laugh. 

“Yeah, I suppose you’re right about that.  He sure changed the game though. Henry made us a family.” 

“He certainly steered us in that direction.” Roni says,  as David steers them onto the long road leading to the stables. 

 

“I know it isn’t my place but, Emma is happy with you. Really happy. She was humming in her office the other day,” 

 

“Humming, huh?” 

“Yeah. I tried to make a ‘Couldn’t have planned revenge any better’ joke but I think she took it too seriously.” 

“Is that what you believe this is?” 

“No,” he says, glancing at her quickly as he hits a bump too hard. “No, not at all.” 

He’s earned an arched eyebrow and a careful once over from Roni. 

“I love your daughter,” 

“Good enough for me,” He answers with the stables coming into view. Already a small crowd of early birds are dressed in their little riding clothes. Seeing Roni step out of the truck a tiny, dark-haired girl comes skipping right along to them. 

“Miss Roni, Miss Roni. I am so happy you’re here. I didn’t think you were going to make it!” She says, wrapping her arms around Regina’s thighs. 

“Oh my darling Erica, you know I wouldn’t miss it if it was not really important.” Roni says, kneeling to be eye level. 

“Hi Mr. Nolan,” she says sweetly. “Are you excited for the Adoption Drive?! I know I am. I bet Neal and Emma would like a puppy.” 

“I sure am. Will you be getting an animal?” 

“No, but my Daddy says I can look,” she states seriously, drawing smiles from Roni and David. 

“Well, I’ll see you then okay?”

“Okay bye!” she says, then turns back to Roni, talking a mile a minute.

Something about the sight makes David sit in his truck, watching for the longest time. Roni is genuinely invested in this little girl. There is almost always a smile glued to her lips, and encouraging hands on her shoulder as they walk toward where the horses are kept. He thinks about the way Emma looks every day now and decides that what she has with Roni is legitimate. Which means he will soon be on the receiving end of his wife’s wrath. 

Emma is worth it though. Always has been. Always will be. 


	15. Before the Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More MrsSwan fluff, some angst between OutlawQueen. 
> 
> The calm before the storm :)

The front door to Emma’s house slams and despite being the culprit Henry grimaced a bit at how loud it was. It pulled Emma from the kitchen, “Hey Kid,” 

 

“Sorry,” He says, following his nose and her back into the kitchen. When he slumps into the chair at the island she knows something is amiss. 

 

“What gives?” 

 

“I need a drink,” He says.

 

“Hot chocolate or other?” She asks, pausing between the stovetop and the refrigerator. When he shrugs, she grabs two beers. He tentatively takes a pull, but whatever he is feeling overrides the distasteful face he makes. 

 

“Mom came to the pawn shop today. She sold the Benz to Grandpa.” 

 

“Ah,” Emma says, “did you ever tell her you wanted to buy it?” 

 

“This car is a classic in nearly pristine condition, not to mention a Mercedes Benz. I don’t think I could afford it.” 

 

“Your Mother got the car because of a curse.” She says, making him smirk. 

 

“Yeah but, I just wanted to do it right you know? Prove I can be responsible.” 

 

Emma sighs, and pulls from her own bottle. “At your age I was not a good of person as you are Hen. Not by a long shot.” 

 

“You stole because you had to survive.” 

 

“It was easy,” Emma says. “It wasn’t always about survival it just...became a way of life. A year or so later,” she gestures to him and smiles sadly. 

 

“Mom always gave you hell about being a felon but she was on Death Row once. Twice if you count the time the villagers were going to hang her.”

 

“What?!”

 

“Well, Grandma stopped her execution but still…”

“No! She was an asshole about me being a bad influence. That’s it, I don’t have to take this,” 

 

“That is what you took away from Death Row and almost hung?” 

 

“Drink your beer, kid. We’ve got plans later.” 

 

“Like what?” He asked, as she grinned giddly. 

 

“Revenge.” She winks and saunters off for plotting. 

 

Meanwhile, Henry waits for her to leave the room and pours that wretched brown bottle down the drain. Then he grabs his cell phone and shoots off twin texts to his Mother. 

 

_ You’re both on notice. Ma is mad at you.  _

  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

**The Stables & Mansion**

 

“What the hell?” Roni and Regina say. 

 

Teleporting to the mansion Roni finds Regina in the kitchen preparing dinner and waves her phone at the Queen. “Mind explaining what you did this time?” 

 

“What I did? What I...You’re the one that pissed off Snow White.” 

 

Roni concedes that point but shrugs, tossing her phone onto the counter. “Yes but Emma is the one upset with us. Since I’m wearing your face,” 

 

“It’s our face you fool,” 

 

“That doesn’t matter. You need to fix this,” Roni asserts. “I don’t care, well actually I do care, how. Just go do that thing you do that makes Emma forgive you.” 

 

“You don’t even know why she is upset?” Regina’s cocked her eyebrow in the most irritating fashion.This information pleasing her if the small, contained smile was anything to go by. 

 

“No Dear, I was ending my lessons at the stables.” 

 

“If I didn’t do anything, and you didn’t do anything…” 

 

Footsteps proceed Roland’s entrance and he comes to a stop between the two women. “Regina, can you call Henry to help me with my math please?” he asks as she magics her phone to her hand. Seeing it daily, he still giggles, flexing his fingers in a similar fashion. 

 

She smiles sweetly at him, “What are you conjuring my Littlest Prince?” 

 

“My crazy pencil,” he admits and she brings the object to his hand at once. It’s hunter green and the top is twisted and shaped to look like a rollercoaster. He smiles again and turns to Roni. “Hi Miss Roni,” 

 

“Hello sweetheart,” she says as he presses into her side with a one-armed hug. 

 

“My Papa says I can take your riding class soon.” 

 

“I look forward to it,” 

 

“Me too,” he says waving around his now summoned homework. “Regina is a really good teacher, and you’re another Regina.” 

 

“I am,” she seconds with a wide smile. 

 

“I think we met first,” he says, pointing the end of his crazy pencil her direction. “You had that feathery black outfit and turned the bad guy into a monkey toy.”

 

“That I did. You were very brave.” 

 

“I didn’t do anything,” he says, shoulders slumping a little bit.

 

“You drew out the enemy, that was important.” 

 

He looked up at her with innocent wonder, “I’m happy you’re going to be my Other, Other Mom.” 

 

She lightly ran fingers through his sweet curls. “We’re happy too,” 

 

They look at one another over the island before Regina dials Henry for Roland. The boy takes off to the kitchen table while the two brunette’s sigh. “He really is such a good boy.” Regina says softly. 

 

“Two sons, and a daughter Mother would have been so proud,” Roni says as glasses of ciders are poured.

 

It is Regina’s turn to scoff, “Something tells me she would have found a way to spoil their childhoods.” 

 

“After we became Queen? That was her end game was it not?” 

 

“Who knows what her end game truly was,” Regina sips the cider hard. 

 

“She was wrong, about so many things. About love, our future.” 

 

The thing that was still broken inside them sent a reminder of its presence. Each of them watching the other and seeing the truth of it laid bare. With the hole in their heart mended there were still ugly, broken things inside. Some things time might never heal. 

 

“The truth is if I never became you, I wouldn’t have any of this.” 

 

Picking up her glass and clinking it against the longer-haired brunettes. “You’re welcome, Dear” 

 

Regina’s rolls her eyes, “You’re insufferable.” 

 

“Married the Queen of Insufferability.” 

 

“Oh yeah?” Says the surprise guest of a blonde haired Savior. “We don’t have a marriage certificate so try returning me without a receipt,” Kissing Roni’s cheek, Emma gestures to their drinks and looks at Regina. “Sorry, I’m late. Wasn’t invited.” 

 

“Do you both feel free to pop in at the time of your choosing?” Regina asks, pouring the blonde a glass.  

 

“Thank you for the cider. Lovely to see you too,” Emma continues, clinking her glass against theirs. 

“Hold on a sec bro, I think we have a visitor.” Roland says, and Emma smirks in Regina’s direction. “It’s EMMMMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAAAAA!” 

 

“Hey Sheriff in Training.” she says, kissing his head and allowing him to koala around her. 

 

“Papa says if I work really hard I can be the Sheriff, but not in two years because I won’t be old enough in this realm.” His drooping shoulders, and little lip quivering. 

 

“Well that is because you’ll still be in training little man,” Emma says placing a hand on his shoulder and getting more on his level. “You will be the Sheriff’s Apprentice, and let me tell you that is way cooler than being the Sheriff anyway.” 

 

He looks a little like he doesn’t believe her, “Do I get my own badge?” 

 

“Mhmm,” She agrees, “But between you and me, the boss is a real,” Roni pinched her side, “Delight,” 

 

“It just makes sense. Regina is the boss at home too,” He says and Emma struggles to keep her stern face on. 

 

“When you look at it that way, I think you’ll be her favorite.” 

 

“Because I’m such a delight?” 

 

“Mhmm,” she says as he throws his arms around her neck, before returning to his homework. Holding her side, she glances at Roni and whispers “Ow, what did you think I was going to say?” 

 

“What were you going to say Mrs. Swan?” Roni asks, eyeing her over the glass. 

 

“Delight may not have been the exact word, that part is true. However, I believe my records speak for themselves. I don’t bear false witness where her sons are concerned.” Emma says, swirling her cider a bit and grinning mischievously.

 

“Why don’t I like that grin?” Regina asks

 

Sipping her cider, Emma’s head tilts a bit as she revels in the taste. “Unlike you, I’ve never spent time on Death Row,” 

 

Beside her Roni chokes on her cider. In front of her, Regina sets the glass down harder than intended. “Pardon?” 

 

“I also heard that you spent some time HANGing with the villagers.” 

 

“You do not know what you’re speaking about.” 

 

“No?” Emma says, silently calling Regina’s bluff. Then she shrugs. “Alright,” 

 

“What is the meaning of this?” Roni asks, finger toying with the rim of her glass, composure restored. 

 

“You always gave me shit about going to prison.I get that you didn’t care about me. You said I never had your back...you have no idea how many times I fought for you,” Emma finished her cider, and pushed it toward the Queen. “Was I always perfect? No, BUT through everything we went through that first year I didn’t blast you in a newspaper our son would read.”

 

“You’re right,” Regina says pouring another glass. “I was on Death Row. I did almost hang with the villagers, and I did run a majority truthful article about your past somewhere our son would read.”

 

“And?” Emma says with a sassy head bob. 

 

Regina’s manicured nails drum on the counter and a none too innocent smile play at her lips. Emma exchanges a look with Roni and when she looks back to the Queen, there is a tray of chocolate chip cookies. Emma’s hand shoots to Roni’s arm. “She made the cookies!” Emma barely contains her vibrations of excitement. The look of pure bliss on her face, allowing Roni to ignore that she wasn’t making the sun shine in this moment. 

 

“You may have two,” Roni says and Emma reaches out but then retracts her hand as her eyes meet Regina.

 

“May I Miss Regina?” 

 

“You may Dear,” Regina instantly approves of her new title.

 

Mumbling around cookies, “I can definitely think about forgiving you now,”

 

Regina’s oh-so-smug smirk lights up her entire face. “I’m glad, dear,” 

 

“I just said I’d think about it. I didn’t say I would,” 

 

“So sassy.” Regina comments looking to her other half. “Can’t imagine where she got that from,” 

 

“Must be her Father,” Roni provides. 

 

Wiping her hands on her denim jeans, Emma stands. “My job here is done.” 

 

“Your job?” Regina inquires. 

 

“Oh, and darling,” Emma says, hand massaging Roni’s shoulder as her voice teases against her ear. “You’re still in trouble.” 

 

“Emma …”  The blonde kisses the side of her head but when she turns is gone. Regina merely smirks at her other half as she wipes the kitchen counter down. 

 

“Not so fun to be on the other side,” 

 

“Go to hell,”

 

“I’ve been there it’s actually quite lovely,” 

 

Roni rolls her eyes before magicking home to make penance for her crimes. 


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ship hits the fan as tensions between Roni, Snow White, and Emma come to a head. 
> 
> Do not be fooled by any happiness.

She has not yet opened jade eyes. The rhythmic rising and falling of her chest, a far cry from the gasps, and erraticism. Fallen tears, dried trails against the pale flesh. Emma’s eyes are still closed, just the same as Roni’s remain wide open. She deserves this, on some level. Deserves to suffer for her crimes. Watching Emma experiencing them, what it did to the blonde. The way she trembled, gasped, and cried. Who was she to think this was not how it ends? With her beloved Princess. Her wife, seeing her for the person she truly is. 

 

Evil. 

 

As she awaits the moment of truth, she trembles in her soul. The slow-growing fissure of a line that threatens to break her heart in two. She does not want Emma to open her eyes, and yet, the fact that they remain closed spikes her adrenaline. They should be open by now. The spell was to awaken Emma to the truth. To experience a lifetime of crimes in mere minutes. Down to the smallest degree. 

 

_ Open your eyes Emma.  _

 

She is willing it. To be broken, so magnificently broken, by her Emma. It was poetically fitting that she be the one. Who better than the Savior to vanquish the Evil Queen once and for all? How Roni would manage to love the woman from afar once she regains lifeform again, she does not know. In this moment, all she wants is those beautiful jade eyes to shine upon her once more. In hatred or in pain. In anger. To see the shame at ever loving such an evil, dead thing. A nothing like her.

 

Being able to know Emma’s love at all was a blessing.

 

Snow White’s pale hand, rests on Emma’s shoulder. She utters something quietly, in a soothing tone. Roni cannot hear it. She sees the blondes fingers flex in her first act. Clenching into a fist, swallowing hard, and then… 

 

Her eyes do open.

“Steady,” Snow White says, standing her up.

 

“I feel,” Emma’s voice is straining, leaning heavily into her Mother for the time being. She's led to a nearby chair in the living room.

 

XXXXXXXXXXX

 

Snow White had caught them having a romantic candlelight dinner. Interestingly enough, coming by to drop off a well-timed dessert. If she had seen her daughter’s eyes minutes before the knocking on the door, she would know that Emma already had something she planned on eating after dinner. 

 

“A peace offering,” Snow White said, when Emma’s body still barred her from entry. The dish was still warm. “Emma, I realized I was wrong for what I did.” 

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

 

“When I had breakfast with Reg...Roni in Granny’s. I was wrong. I thought what better way to serve her a treat than to bring apple crumble.” 

 

She still doesn’t think Emma will permit her inside, but a look of hope crosses her face and then that is exactly what happens. Inside a sack there is plain vanilla ice cream. Snow White sees Emma’s expression and supplies a happy grin. “You think I would ever forget my daughter’s favorite midnight snack? It just so happens to pair very well with warm apple crumble.” 

 

“Mom dropped by,” Emma smiled apologetically, as the flighty woman follows her into the kitchen. “She comes bearing gifts.” 

 

Roni is tense at the surprise but does her best not to snarl at the woman. She is her Mother-In-Law after all. “Welcome,” 

 

“Lovely to see you again,” Snow White stated as though the last several encounters did not take place. It was weird, but that was just her Mother Emma surmises. After all the woman had been through, she was able to overcome much of it with a great outlook on life and a smile. “Now, who wants hot chocolate?” 

 

……………

 

It was all so normal, so nice to have her Mother acting like well, Snow White again. Chipper, even if exceedingly so. She even lovingly made hot chocolate for the three of them while inquiring about Roni’s position at the stables. 

 

“We share a pupil,” she informs them both, pouring them all hot chocolate topped with whipped cream and cinnamon. “Erika May, every week when it’s her turn to show and tell it has something to do with the horses and what she learned from  _ Miss Roni.”  _ A Snow White chuckle is tossed onto the end, dampening the harshness added by Roni’s name. 

 

“She speaks highly of you as well,” Roni says, sipping her hot chocolate to busy her hands. Things are not quiet as tense as meetings past. She dismisses any residual unpleasantness due to discomfort but acknowledges Snow’s effort to appease her daughter. She will not be the one standing in the way of the mother-daughter duo. 

 

“I heard that you two were able to get Red Riding Hood rather intoxicated not long ago,” 

 

“Oh, that was all me,” Emma brags, cupping her hot chocolate awaiting it to cool a bit. “She wore her wolf inhibitor bracelet and alcohol kicked her human sides ass.” 

 

“Must have been nice for her to feel like a normal person.” Snow says, cupping her own hot beverage. “She wanted that for the longest time.” 

 

She’s plated a slice of crumble for the three of them, and happily nibbles at her own piece.

 

“Yeah, I know what that’s like. Growing up an orphan, you feel like everybody knows that no one wanted you. Not even your own parents. Not even your Mother” Says Emma, before adopting a queer expression. She clears her throat, both Snow White and Roni stare at her, concerned. “I-don’t know where that came from.” 

 

“It’s okay, I deserve that,” Snow says, coming around the island to grasp Emma’s hand. “While I hope and pray that you never face the challenges I did while with child, I hope that you can forgive me with all your heart.” 

 

“Me too,” Emma says, and it’s the honesty in her revelations that catch Roni by surprise. Snow White on the other hand happily sighs, and releases Emma’s hands. 

 

“Drink up, don’t want it to get cold,” she shoots Emma a wink, happily sipping her hot chocolate like her daughter had not aired some unpleasant truths. Taking a delightful sip, Emma shrugged off the awkwardness. 

 

“I hated you, you know,” Emma continues. “For years really.” 

 

“That’s understandable,”

 

“That’s just it. You don’t understand anything. Nothing, at all that was my life growing up. All you know is what I told Mary Margaret, who I actually miss so fucking much right now. She was a real person to me. She wasn’t some vision of impossible perfection that I had to live up to. She was just an elementary school teacher, who became my best friend, and taught my son to love reading when he was a little boy. To find hope in even the darkest moments. She was a real person to us.” 

 

“I-” Tears fall over the plump school teachers cheeks. “Mary Margaret was weak, Emma.” 

 

“No,” Emma’s head shakes, taking a long pull on her hot chocolate. “Snow White is.” 

 

“Emma…” Roni tests, as the blonde looks at her so openly full of love. “Are you feeling okay?” 

 

“Never better,” 

 

“Okay,” she says, rounding the island. “You don’t normally,” 

 

“Spill the truth quite so raw?” 

 

“That is one way to put it,” Roni says, lifting the hot chocolate to her nose to find nothing. 

 

“I think it’s time,” Emma insists, arching an eyebrow at Roni sniffing her drink. 

 

“Time for what Dear?” 

 

“I want to have another child with you,” 

 

“We can have this conversation…” 

 

“Emma…” Snow White interrupts, garnering the snarl Roni withheld earlier. “another child?”

 

“You would know more if you were a touch more observant Mother. Regina and I were expecting, she was going to be our little Princess,” 

 

“That is not possible,” 

 

“Oh but it is,” Emma says, “her egg, a donor, some treatments.”

 

“Oh God,” Snow White says, hand to her lips. Jade eyes sharpen to slits and she’s stalking her Mother back into the first solid wall there is. “Emma,” she whispers.

 

“You reek of guilt,” Emma states, that bit of carefully nursed darkness unfurling inside her skin. 

 

“I consulted the Blue Fairy to ensure that you and she could never conceive. I knew if you did...” 

 

A fist size hole is created in the wall beside Snow White’s head. “Y-you killed her.”

 

“Emma, if I had known…”

 

“You would have what?!” Emma screams, spittle flying out of her mouth. “Given me the antidote? Made a deal with Mr. Gold? Apologized?” 

 

Snow White shakes under the intense glare directed at her by both women. Unable to keep the tears at bay any longer. They spill over. Fat drops sliding down her rosy cheeks. 

 

Emma shakes in anger. Barley controlling herself. The dark part of her left after being the Dark One, fighting to the surface. Hardly contained now that Emma knows her own Mother had a hand in the worst day of her life. The lost life of their little Princess. Both Regina and Emma blaming themselves, when it had nothing to do with them at all. Emma’s vision becomes blurry suddenly. Her gaze glazing over.  

 

Snow White doesn't hesitate, a pale wrist pressing gently to Emma’s forehead. “...Oh Emma, you’re burning up! Roni, get a cool cloth.”

 

In that moment, she does not stop to think, only act. Emma’s face becomes a furnace and the cool cloth provides minimal impact. Snow White is patting her face. “I didn’t think it would work that quickly.” 

 

“What did you do?!” Roni asked as Emma begins convulsing. 

 

“My way to be rid of you,” Snow White smiles. 

 

Gone is the sweet woman from minutes ago. Gone, the soothing Mother. In her place something darker, and recognizable. 

 

A woman hell-bent on revenge. 

 

XXXXXXXXXXX

  
  


“How do you feel Emma?” Snow White asks, helping the blonde sink into the seat. She is far shakier than Blue led her to believe post-spell, but color is coming back to her cheeks. The temperature no longer radiating from Emma’s skin, nor the sweat beading on her forehead. 

 

“Like,” 

 

“Yes?” Snow White asked, kneeling before her daughter. 

 

“Disgust,” Emma says, her eyes slowly traveling to Roni. In that, she misses the absolute glee on her Mother’s face. “Betrayal. Rage.” 

 

“Perfectly normal. I can help you through all of those feelings Emma. You only have to let her go. Send her back to the Wish Realm Enchanted Forest. What those people do to her is of no consequence to you.” 

 

“Yes,” Emma agrees, watching Roni watch her. Neither fighting, nor speaking. Not with words, nor in body language. In the beginning stages of shutting down completely. The light in her eyes shrinking with every second. “there's just one problem with that,” 

 

“What’s that honey?” Snow White asks, smoothing sweaty blonde hair out of her face. 

 

“She is my wife.” Emma says quietly, standing and closing the distance between herself and her Mother but looking at Roni.

 

Emma had opened her eyes. Yet love remained.

 

“Emma, sweetie,” Snow says, garnering the intense rage festering inside the blonde.

 

“Get the hell out of my life.” She screams, shaking the house with her pain. “If you think for one second this is over...you really have no idea how long I can hold a grudge.” 

 

Making her way to Roni, Emma sends Snow White back home. Her hands cup her wife’s face, and tears renew. “I’m not sending you anywhere that I am not following.” 

 

They end the night, almost where it began. Trembling for entirely different reasons near the kitchen island. Roni brings each hot chocolate to her nose but again finds no trace of foul play. Emma’s hand settles on her lower back. “It’s in the apple crumble,” 

 

Without thinking she swats the dish onto the floor. Watching it crumble into hundreds of broken shards and crumbs. Just the way she and Regina had at the loss of their child. She would take all the pain in the world to trade their baby girl places. Now what would she do? Just like that, Roni wraps her arms around her. Every quake of the blonde’s body, seeping beneath her skin. 

 

Purple smoke swirled ten feet to their left and in came Regina. “I felt...what’s wrong?” 

 

The despondent look in Roni’s eyes, the shaking of Emma’s whole body. The last time Emma was this broken, it was Regina’s doing. Only she had not done anything. Or had she? Barely stepping out of Roni’s embrace, Emma stood taller. “Am I too late to get in on making Snow White’s life a living hell?” 

 

Regina’s eyes widen and Roni smirks viciously. Eyeing both woman she takes stock in Emma’s body language. Though she may be in Roni’s reach, her posture is tight. Ready for a fight. The darkness she feels permeating from the blonde herself. Seeping into her blood. The darkness taking over smoothly, now that she is no longer holding it back. The Dark Savior, replacing the Saviour. It’s a beautiful sight to behold, but she wonders what’s caused this change. “What is going on?” 

 

Emma takes a step closer to Regina. Her smile turning to a malicious grin. One that both brunettes take pride in seeing. Regina may not have the Evil Queen in her anymore, but the grin Emma is sporting would rival one of her own. Roni smirks at the look on her Princess’s face.

 

“It’s seems my dear,” Roni says, standing at Emma’s side. “That our dear Snow White has caused more tragedy in our lives. Taking yet another choice from us.”

 

“What could she possibly have done to warrant this?” She gestures to Emma. At that the Darker version of the Savior struggles to hold her sneer. Tucking top and bottom lip into her mouth for a moment to regain herself. Waving her hand the apple crumble and dish become whole, it floats to Regina. Inhaling there is the distinct scent beneath the deliciously warm apple dessert. “Fairy magic.” 

 

“She didn’t want us to ever conceive accidentally or purposefully.” Emma said. 

 

“The problem was, she didn’t know Emma was already pregnant.” Roni followed, wrapping an arm around the blonde. 

 

“So you’re saying…” 

 

“The thought of us even potentially being able child sickened her so much she was willing to do anything to stop it,” Finished Emma. 

 

“You can’t shut down on me right now.”

 

“I’m not…” 

 

“Yes you are. You’re shutting down, and do you remember what happened the last time you did this?” Regina asked

 

“I gave into the darkness.” 

 

“That is right. You cannot do it this time, Emma.” 

 

“Why not?” Emma raged. “Why is it when I’m angry I’m supposed to be the bigger person? But when you’re mad you can go…”

 

Waving her hand, Regina took Emma’s voice. “Be a good girl, and listen for once in your life. I spent over half my life ruining it and everything around me because of something your Mother did when she was ten.” 

 

Emma’s face was contorted with rage but her voice remained absent. She stomped to the nearest barstool and threw it with enough force to shatter two legs. Then she grabbed another, and another. Her light magic with a hint of darkness shook the windows in the house as she silently howled with outrage. “If I succeeded at any point in killing her...I’d never have met you. I would not have Henry. I would never had almost raised my beautiful Haylee.” 

 

The mere mention of her name was enough to seep the anger from Emma, and she sunk to the floor amongst the broken chair bits. “You would not be with Roni. You’d have never met her, not in the special way you have right now,” 

 

All too large jade eyes flee to Roni, who takes the spot next to her. Each brunette wiping the tears from one side of plump cheeks. “I understand your rage. Your pain. We both know that you cannot kill her either. Not without killing your Father, and not without hurting someone who needs her very much. Someone that you love too. Someone you are not thinking about in this moment,” 

 

Silently Emma mouth’s a single word, ‘Neal’.

 

Regina nods, a small smile gracing her lips. “That’s right sweetheart.” She praises, running her fingers gently through blonde curls. “It’s hard I know. Do not let the same darkness take over you as she has let take over herself. Let her destroy her own life.”

 

Restoring the blonde’s voice, Regina presses a kiss to her head. “How are you so calm?” 

 

“I’m not,” she says, “I’m not at all. I just cannot go back to that place where she takes up all of my time.” 

 

Biting her lip, Emma leans forward. For the first time embracing Regina without being Little Swan. Wrapping her tightly with the pain taking everything inside of them and slamming it into their hearts. Giving them some time, Roni stands at a little distance before Emma looks up and nods her over. Embracing the two halves. 

 

They clean up the mess of barstool and Regina takes a sample of the apple crumble. 

 

“You truly have seen me in every light,” Roni and Regina say. 

 

“It’s a real bitch for my Mother. In the end it was always going to be you.” Emma says with a shrug. 

 

“Of course it was Darling,” Roni says with a smirk. Wanting to lighten the mood. 

 

Regina laughs, “Besides who could possibly resist us?”

 

Emma laughs, head shaking at the two brunettes. “Oh God, now you both are going to gang up on me?”

 

“Nothing you can’t handle, Sheriff.” Regina says, but remains wearing an expression Emma is not entirely sure she likes. 

 

“What is it?” Asks the blonde, but before the deceit can clear Regina’s painted lips. “You know how I feel about lying.” 

 

Swallowing down the sugar-coated words, Regina merely shrugs and expels a sigh with the weight of the world attached to it. “I did exactly as you anticipated I would.”

 

“I was hoping you would prove me wrong,” 

 

“Well I did not.” She says, crossing her arms over her chest and taking a few strides away from the blonde. “You’re welcome, by the way.” 

 

“You think I want to see you do this to yourself?” 

 

“It is what I deserve.” 

 

“Wake up Regina. We are so far past what either of us do or do not deserve. You’ve grown enough to realize that my Mom only approves of you so far as she can control you. Yet you have not grown enough to call your own bullshit? Give me a break,” 

 

Dark eyes narrow. “What? No comeback.” 

 

“I could not allow him to marry me without knowing the whole truth.” 

 

“What truth?” 

 

“I killed Marian. Everything that we have is built on the fact that she dies.” 

 

“She was always going to die. One way or another, in every version of the story. In the most recent version of the past, I got her killed. Are you going to tell him that too?” Emma asks, shrugging right back at Regina. 

 

“He is never going to forgive me.” 

 

“No, you’re never going to forgive yourself. Even if Robin decides it doesn’t impact his decision to marry you, you’re going to bring that up every chance you get. It is what you think you deserve, right? Tell me I’m wrong.” 

 

“I can’t.” 

 

Emma crosses the space, and steers them to the porch. They take seats on the hard, wooden steps and sit for a while. “I knew the type of woman you had been. Hell, she had me illegally arrested. I married her anyway. I’m just saying you don’t have to pay every single day of your life. You did not pick her out of the crowd so that you could be with Robin. You didn’t even know who he was or who she was, OR how any of this fit into your future. When you’re drowning in darkness and misery, you want everyone else too sometimes. You have to let that go. For him. For Roland. Most importantly, for yourself.” 

 

“Why do you care?” Regina asked, as Emma handed her a shot glass. Pouring it up, and waiting for Regina to take hers.  

 

“I’m married to the version of you that realizes she can no longer live life that way,” She answers as they clink glasses and down the burning liquid. 

 

“I cannot believe she lets us do things like this.” 

 

Then comes Emma’s confession. “I can never love only the parts of you that are pretty.” 

 

“Emma,” Regina says, but all the blonde does is pull her into an uncomfortable, sideways hug as the brunette begins to sob. “What have I done?” 

 

“Well, you’re about to hate me in ten or so minutes. So you can be back to focusing on what I’ve done, yet again.” 

 

“What? Why?” 

 

Lone footsteps travel the sidewalk in front of the house and it draws Regina’s attention immediately. He stands just on the other side of the white picket fence, until she opens the gate with a flick of her hand. Nodding his thanks, he makes way to the bottom of the stairs. Regina attempts to reign in her emotions but Robin isn’t as naive as before. “I thought I might find you here,” 

 

“Emma and Ron…” she begins but his hand quickly goes up to deflect her sentence.

 

“I’m relieved, really. It makes saying everything I need to say that much easier.”

 

Regina tenses in Emma’s loosening embrace and it makes her stomach coil into knots. The moment of truth is here. Prepared or not.

 

“I know what you’re trying to do.” He states firmly. “Pulling me in, my son...our son into this false sense of security. Inviting us into your home. Allowing our sons to become brothers. Saying yes to my proposal. You knew you were going to do this.  I am not going to have it, Regina.” 

 

His stance becomes firmer. “I loved Marian. I suspect that it frightens you that perhaps I don’t love you as I did her. Regina, I have had over three decades to mourn. You were the first,” He pauses, pursing his lips and steeling himself. “The only woman who has made me feel the way I live again. I’m in love. My son has an amazing role model and woman to model his future wife after.  Not in the psychical but in her heart, and the way it beats. In her strength, intelligence, and grit. “

 

He is at the bottom of the steps now, and Emma moves away a bit. Putting space between herself and them. “I cannot let you throw what we have away. Not without a fight.”

 

“That is a shame. She really does love a good fight,” Emma smirks, the action garnering a rivaling smile from the man.

 

“Thank you for letting me know she was here.” 

 

Nodding, the blonde pushes off from her seat position and enters the house. “Out there telling my secrets,” Roni says, not being subtle in the least about making the wall invisible to watch the pair. 

 

“Spank me over it later?” Emma teases, as Roni pulls her onto her lap. 

 

“Perhaps,” she says, kissing the blonde’s cheek. “Not now though.” 

 

“I had to do it,” 

 

“I know, dear one.” 

 

“Does she feel happy?” Emma asks with such large jade eyes, Roni cannot help but tear her gaze from what is taking place outside. 

 

“We both feel rather whole at the moment,” 

 

It brings out the most beautiful of smiles as Emma leans down to kiss her. “Good,” 

 

“Still a bit of a stretch,” Roni does that thing where she knits her eyes together as if saying something sassy. It draws another kiss from Emma and a warmth in her chest. On the porch, Regina feels her heart hammering away that maybe, just maybe Roni had been onto something after all. 

 

They could win. 


	17. Chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emma doles out Roni's punishment for years past leads to something special taking place between the two ladies. Regina suffers on an outing with Henry. 
> 
> **There is a bit of a change-up amongst the two. I cannot say more without spoiling the surprise**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Special Props to Clarissa for putting up with my bouts of creative madness.

Victory seeped from every pore of the blonde. Smugness exuding supreme which was not like her in the least. Knitting her eyebrows together, Roni glanceded behind her. “This is my punishment?” 

 

“Mhmm,” Came the too chipper reply from her wife.

 

“It does not seem like much of a punishment.” 

 

“I told you that you would like it.”

 

“What made you choose this?” 

 

“After what transpired with my Mother, I knew we needed some reassurance in our relationship,” 

 

The tenseness returns, prompting Emma to pull Roni into her a bit further. Nuzzling in her neck, and kissing at her shoulder. Running her fingers down the brunette’s arm, murmuring sweet nothings. She wants to love the brokenness away from Roni until it did not exist anymore. This was the best she could do. To offer even the smallest of affections over long periods of time. To stay. 

 

“You have seen my sins, and still…” Choking on her final words. 

 

“I choose you. In this lifetime, in the next,” 

 

“We don’t deserve you,” 

 

“The plus side is no one gets what they deserve,” 

 

“Emma I am a monster,” Roni says, and turns over in her arms. 

 

Her wife’s head tilts just before capturing plump bare lips. Then Emma gazes at her with such love it forms a lump in Roni’s throat. Her kisses were lighter when they traced over Roni’s skin. She removes her rock n’ roll tee-shirt, continuing on as though she did not hear the whimpering. Emma makes quick work of her own clothes before continuing her deliberately slow exploration of Roni’s body. 

 

In return, the brunette grasps at her. Ready to be saved though she does not find herself worthy. Needing to be saved yet unable to do so herself. Words were never going to reassure her wife. Actions, feelings, that jointedness of becoming one. That, Roni understood. That, she needed. They needed. Emma knew that better than anyone. When they were bare as their name day, Emma took great pleasure in pulling the woman into her lap. Eye to eye, and heart to heart. Brushing unruly curls from Roni’s face. Capturing her lips. 

 

Tasting the salt from her tears, as the dam inside her wife broke. Manifesting in broken sobs, scratches down one another’s backs, and shaking as they fell into one another. All the Queen’s horses, and all the Queen’s men, never found the way to put the Queen back together again. Here she was in the arms of a Princess, begging her for something, anything to hold onto. 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Tracing over Emma’s lips with her thumb, Roni continued watching her sleep. When her eyes scrunched together, Roni ceased her thumb and placed a kiss instead. A quiet, mmm, filled the air. 

 

“You have ruined me for anyone else,” Emma says, eyes still tightly closed. 

 

“Good,” 

 

There is a devilish smirk on Emma’s lips, “Good, she says,”

 

“No one else shall have you,” 

 

“Do you think we should have used protection?” 

 

“I thought you wanted a child,” Roni says, biting Emma’s bottom lip. It makes Emma perk up and her eyes open. 

 

“I do,” she answers seriously. “I just don’t want to accidentally bring it into the world where it’s Grandmother is trying to kill it’s Mother.”

 

“I was mostly teasing,” Roni says, kissing Emma back into the pillows. “But if you would like to try to make one the old fashioned way, I know a spell,” 

 

Emma laughs, “What are you going to do, give me a magic penis?” 

 

“No,” Roni says, glancing down at herself then back to her wife. She watches as Emma’s body shivers with renewed need.

 

“Y-you?” she says with darkening verdant eyes. 

 

“Unless you object,” 

 

She can visualize the wheels of Emma’s mind spinning ever so quickly. Then she gazes at Roni curiously. “Have you ever done this spell before?” 

 

“Never had a cause for it,” 

 

“You do now,” Emma said, kissing her wife until she could maneuver her into the spot and kissed a fiery trail down Roni’s body. Pausing at the hips, and allowing herself the combined taste of them one last time before she signaled she was prepared.

 

Roni whispered an ancient phrase and waited. She did not feel different but that quickly changed thanks to Emma’s eagerness. “Remember how you said you were happy I was ruined for anyone else?” she asks, teasing her lips from the base of Roni’s new equipment to the tip with quiet confidence. The brunette could only nod in response as she felt herself swelling with want. She was about halfway there when Emma promised “I hope you’re prepared to be ruined too,” 

 

“Is that a threat, Miss Swan?” Roni asked, watching as the blonde teased warm lips over her head, and all the way to the base. Generously providing Roni with the feeling her soul was about to be sucked out. Emma still takes her time, and she would be damned if she did not have a mouthful she would have worn a smirk. Releasing her wife with a satisfying pop, she quirks an eyebrow. 

 

“What did you just call me?” 

 

“Mrs Swan,” Roni corrects but there is a glint in verdant eyes. 

 

“No you didn’t,” she says, crawling up Roni’s toned body inciting a shiver. 

 

What they shared the previous evening multiplied tenfold. With Emma milking her temporary sex to the last ounce. Having a cock, magical or otherwise brought out the animal in Roni. She strung together sentences with more curse words than the Queen used in all her life. Part of it borne to the newness of the experience. The other, due to Emma’s temptress ways. She was trembling in the blondes mouth. “Emma,” she hardly the strength to whisper let alone hold back. 

 

“Are you almost there, my sweet wife?” Emma says, ceasing the perfection that is oral sex. 

 

A desperate laugh escapes the other woman. “As if you don’t know,” She says, with Emma rising to straddle her lap. Slowly, deliberately pulling Roni up for an exchange of hungry kisses. Staring into her eyes when she has her fill and shaking her head. 

 

“You don’t come anywhere tonight if it is not inside me. Understand?” 

 

She nods desperately. At this point she would say anything to release the coil in the pit of her stomach.

 

“I'm going to need verbal confirmation, darling,”

 

“Yes, Mrs. Swan,” she intoned, completely at Emma's mercy. Or lack thereof.

 

Sinking herself onto Roni wearing the most mischievous expression. “Now the real fun begins,”

 

It is all the brunette can do to withhold the groan. A sheen of sweat already beading on her forehead and upper lip. The warmth of Emma’s deliciously tight, warm walls surrounding her. The scent of her wife’s arousal already torturous. 

 

“You just sit back and enjoy the ride, Mrs. Swan, let me take care of the rest,”

 

Damned if she did not take immense pleasure in showing Roni all the ways she wished to take and be taken. Everything forgotten outside of their private hideaway.

 

Neither responding to the horrified texts of the Queen.   

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

It hits Regina, as she pursues through the Dark Store Pharmacy. Along with Henry who received a sizeable paycheck from his Grandfather. The latest in his comic series was just released and he could not wait. One minute she is pretending to read about Wolverine, the next she feels herself straining against lace panties. 

  
  
  


It escalated quickly. She went from flacid to rock hard against the inside of her pencil skirt. The ghosting of lips against her straining balls. The trailing of tongue, she knew precisely who to blame. Pulling her coat tightly around her, she attempted to take a few steps. It was more difficult than expected, not to mention the feeling of the fabric brushing against the head of her erection drawing out a hoarse moan.

 

“Mom, are you okay?” Asks Henry 

 

“Aye dios mio,” she answers softly, as he grasps her elbow. Leading her slowly to the back corner for some privacy. He knew she hated to appear weak, no matter how bad she felt. 

 

Her eyes were shut tightly, and she leaned heavily on him for support. “Mom?” The feeling continues to build, urging her higher. Did Emma just lick the tip? Holy fuck. She still has not answered Henry. She cannot. Even looking at him is a horrifying experience right now. “Is it your Lady Time?” 

 

“Yes!” she wheezes out. “Yes,” the second time softer but her sweet boy is so concerned. 

 

Regina has a firmer appreciation for the female form in multiple manners thanks to her current predicament. “I’ll be right back! Don’t move!” He says, shooting through the Dark Star Pharmacy. Unaware of his Mother’s suffering. 

 

Every step, felt more impossible. The strain of her body demanding release with an erection threatening to knock every damn item off the shelf. She must concentrate. If she did that maybe she had a chance to get out of here and give Henry the keys  before this horrendous event marred her further. The pounding between her ears covers up his returning footsteps.

 

“Okay, I wasn’t sure about what size tampons to buy so I got the variety pack like what Emma has. You were lucky they had one more of your dark chocolate bars. Also, here is a water and  I snagged a bottle of Midol,” Gods, he looked so proud of himself. 

 

“Thank you Henry,” she utters, making a show of taking the medication. The coolness of the rack, her only salvation. Holding out the keys to her Mercedes. “Why don’t you take the car home?” 

 

“I can carry you,” he suggests, bending to scoop her up.

 

“No!’ She holds out her hand, and steadies her breath the best she can. “I need to go to the vault,” 

 

“Are you sure?” he asks, holding out his bag of Ladies Days supplies. 

 

“Yes,” she kisses his head to relax him. “Tell the other men of the house not to wait up.” 

 

“Well okay, if you need anything just text.” 

 

“Thank you,” she says, and when she sees his back, disappears to her vault for reprieve. 

 

XXXXXXXX

  
  


“You what?!” Regina growled. 

 

“It is only temporary,” says the brunette on the other end of the phone.

 

“Only...I spent the whole of my day barricaded in the vault, edging repeatedly while Emma’s phantom vagina, and lips and hands took me for all I was worth! And to make matters worse, she would get me right to the edge then your and mine’s connection would disappear. Just like that. I had to finish myself.” 

 

“You’re welcome, Regina. What do you want me to say?”

 

“You are infuriating!” 

 

“That is probably the most you’ve cum in months.” 

 

“I grew a fucking cock!” Regina shrilled. 

 

“It is rather magnificent isn’t it,” Says an absolutely satisfied Roni, as she examined her nails.  Then took an appreciative glance at her manhood. “Emma loved it, that much is certain,” 

 

At the mere mention of the blonde, Regina’s own cock twitched. Sense memories urging her to a slow building beneath the tight pencil skirt. “As I am aware,” 

 

Roni chuckles on the other end, “I was not aware that it would affect you when I cast it. For that I do apologize. It won’t happen again,” 

 

“How long until it goes away?” 

 

“I am going to have her one more time,” 

 

“How can you even think about one more time?” Regina’s pleading gave Roni a devilish idea.

 

She hears the smirk through the phone, “I believe you know as well as I do how. Fair warning things are going to get a bit rough,” 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Running her finger down Emma’s spine elicit a gentle shiver. She was fast asleep and buried in the duvet. Her noticeable snores pleased Roni to no end. Patting herself on the back for a job well done. She does not stir even at the knock on the door, and Roni pulls herself from bed. 

 

“Yes, Your Majesty?” She says, coming face to face with a mused up Regina. 

 

“Remove the cock, now,” Regina growls

 

“Where is your sense of adventure?” 

 

“Now,” she growls lower than before and Roni is tempted to leave it for yet another day. “Or I go bury it in our wife,” 

 

“We share many things, but never Emma,”

 

Regina points to her bulging pants prompting an eye roll and wave of the hand. “Thank you,” 

 

“I Love you too Regina,” 

 

“Hate you,” 

 

“No you don’t,” Roni calls as Regina adjusts her outfit to the lack of penis and heads up the stairs to the vault.

 

Padding back to the bed, Roni takes in the rolling snores. More often than not they were more like soft whistles. Now though, she saw the extent of how well she had done her job. The deep, steady breathing. Emma only snores when exhausted. 

 

It reminded her very much of a morning she had broken into Emma’s room at Granny’s. She had hoped to catch the blonde in some ludacris act truth be told. Being a different woman then. They both were. Anyway, the blonde had been lying none too differently from her position now, sound asleep. Regina dared to touch a blonde curl. Repressing all her feelings and hell bent on her rage. Using that to propel her forward each day. 

 

Some days the mask slipped, yet Emma remained clueless. At the mine, the day she was sitting on that desk in the Sheriff's office when the woman strolled in. Pretending not to see the disdain in the blonde’s face. Gods she had wanted nothing more than to rip that leather jacket off Emma or have Emma, take her against the desk. Roni strokes along Emma’s back. Those days were long gone. Both Henry and Emma were with her now. 

 

They believed in her.

 

A snore interrupted and she heard the tell tale sign of Emma waking. “Come back to bed,” 

 

“I am right here,” 

 

“Too far,” Emma says to a deep chuckle. Roni comes closer, and the blonde is pulling her in. “Knew you liked being the little spoon,” 

 

“Did Regina?” 

 

“You’re a closet cuddle monster,” Answers, Emma, tracing a scratch down the side of Roni’s arm. “I miss our friendship,” 

 

“I’m sorry I cannot give you that,” 

 

“Don’t be sorry, What we have is special,” Emma kisses her cheek and sighs. Dread pumps into every chamber of Roni’s heart. “We get the life we need. What I thought I wanted before you showed me what I needed. That was no life.” 

 

“How do you mean?” 

 

“I wanted Regina, it was good for her ego. Which in turn ended up being a terrible thing for me because, I never asked anything in return. I felt...lucky that someone like her would even entertain the idea. For all our previous posturing and challenges, in our relationship I never wanted to rock the boat. Don’t make Regina mad. Don’t hurt Regina’s feelings. Don’t let anyone know.” 

 

“Someone like her…” Roni repeats. 

 

“When Regina was good to me, she was very good to me in the ways that felt as though they overshadowed everything else. In the mansion things were perfect...anything that happened outside of there could be forgiven. Someone was choosing the ugly duckling,” 

 

“What?” 

 

“The Ugly Duckling. That’s what I always called myself growing up,” 

 

“Emma, you are beautiful.” 

 

“No one ever chose me,” she answers distantly. Pieces clicked into place as Roni turned over to watch Emma’s expressions. 

 

“I choose you,” 

 

“I sincerely hope so since we’re married,” Emma says, trailing a finger down Roni’s jawline. “I still don’t understand why though,” 

 

“I wondered the same,” Roni says catching Emma off-guard. 

 

“You could never be an Ugly Duckling,” Emma kisses her. 

 

“I meant, why me? Surely you realize that you can have her back by now,”

 

“Or,” Emma proposed in the nape of her neck, “I can have my limited edition Romi,”

 

The title pulls at Roni’s heartstrings. “You haven’t called me that in a long time,”

 

“She is very special, and I am not trading her for anything,”

XXXXXXXXXX

 

At the Nolan’s

 

Snow White paces her front porch. Neal placed securely on her hip.  Time and again she replays the scene at Emma’s house in her mind. Roni, as the other half of Regina referred to herself had accepted defeat when Snow White informed her of what the spell would do. Allowing Emma to see the woman’s sins, down to the smallest degree. 

 

Yet Emma still clung to the hope that the woman had changed. She shook her head. Once, she too had been that naive. That trusting, and look where it got her and the majority of the realm. 

 

“Mama, scary,”says Neal, snapping her back to reality. 

 

“Mama’s not scary, honey. She is just thinking.” she says, kissing his sweet, innocent little head. “Don’t you worry. I would never hurt you,”

 

“Or Emmy?” 

 

“Or Emma,”

 

“Daddy?”

 

“Or Daddy, that is right. Everything I do is to protect this family.”

 

“Me too. I go get my sword?” He says, wiggling until she places him on the ground and he takes off inside the house. His little run that looks suspiciously like skipping reminds her that she never got to see Emma’s first steps. Hear her first words, hell she did not even know her first word. She would never know those things. Regina had ensured that. 

 

Neal returns with his sword, all smiles and dirty blonde curls. “Protect this family.” 

 

“I will,” she says, rustling his hair. 

XXXXXXXXX

 

Pulling up to the front of the house in her Father’s pick-up makes Roni ever so slightly suspicious. “Hey, thought I’d surprise you,” says Emma armed with a bouquet of roses this time. “Care to join me on another Roni and Emma date?” 

 

It dawns on the brunette that Emma enjoyed roleplaying. Quite a bit judging from the fact that it took place both in and out of the bedroom. Venturing well beyond their given roles over their lifetime. Though Roni was never one to complain about handing Emma the keys to the sexcapades and seeing where that led them. “What movie are we seeing tonight?” Roni asks, shivering deliciously at the memories from their first drive-in. 

 

“Oh we’re not seeing a movie tonight,” Emma says opening the door so she can get the flowers into a vase. 

 

“No? What then?”

 

She smiles at her wife, “You’ll see,” 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Storybrooke Animal Shelter

An arched eyebrow is all the indication Emma really needs that Roni is not following her train of thought. Taking her by the hand she leads them inside where they meet David. His smile grows considerably when he sees Emma entering.

 

“You made it!” he says, and as much as he tries to hold back at times, today he does not and takes his eldest in his arms. “Neal is at home with your Mother. The last time he came to one of these he cried for the better part of the evening that his puppies were being stolen,” 

 

“I remember getting a call on the Superhero Line,” Emma says to her Father’s laughter. 

 

“That boy and his Big Sister,” 

 

“Yeah,” Emma says, unable to keep darkness around too long with thoughts of Neal warming her heart. The blush on her face keeping her warm.“What can we do? We’re here to help,” 

 

“Perfect, we are just about to begin lunch. You remember where the supplies are?” 

 

“Yep,” she answers as he hands her the keys to the supply closet. With Roni in tow, Emma leads her by the excited animals. Most were of the barking variety and boy did they enjoy showing off for the ladies. Several of them wagged their tail and pounced excitedly when the blonde came through. “Dad said this was one of his favorite places when he was recovering from the coma,” 

 

“Why do you come here?” Roni asks, helping Emma with the bag of food as she drags it along before hefting it onto a cart. 

 

“They’re like me,” 

 

“How?”

 

“No one has chosen them,” Emma volunteers. “Sometimes that makes it difficult to be here. I remember being full of hope when I was younger. The waiting, the families...it didn’t take me long to realize I didn’t fit anywhere. My own parents didn’t want me. Why would anyone else?”

 

Blocking the blondes path, Roni prevents her from exiting the supply closet. “We’re just gonna go out and to the left,” Emma says hands resting on the cart handles. 

 

The brunette doesn’t budge, “Your parents wanted you.” 

 

“For twenty-eight years it sure didn’t feel that way.” 

 

Roni blinks rapidly, , “I was coming to kill you.” 

 

“I know,” Emma says quietly. “It was one of the things that I saw when I was under the spell,” 

 

“We haven’t really discussed any of those things. What they mean for us,” 

 

Her grip on the carts handle grows tighter, “Don’t do this to us,” 

 

“Do what?” 

 

Emma’s head shakes, “Don’t turn into Regina right now….please. Because let me tell you something, being alone, that is worse than death. Especially when all you want is your Mom or Dad to hold you. To have anyone say that they love you. That your life matters,” 

 

The tears cannot be stopped but Emma forgets all about the cart once Roni’s first few fall. Even the excitedness of the animals cannot hurry her as she takes the brunette in her arms. Both of them free falling through emotion. “If you regret not killing me, if you regret everything...then you regret Henry too. I don’t...because he is everything. So I need you to dry these pretty eyes, and let’s help some of these puppers find homes, hmm,”

 

“Your parents loved you.” 

 

“I know that now,” Emma lowers her voice, “I have someone special who loves me too,” 

 

“Your life does matter,” Roni says, cuping Emma’s face and feeling the crooked grin against her hands,”so, so much,” 

 

“Yeah, because our pups are starving,” Emma says, redirecting her. For all the good it does, Roni abandons blocking her way.  Thoughts of pulling a Regina in the forefront of her mind. It pulled, and twisted at her insides. It was difficult to distinguish their differences at times. This was a signature move for them. Self-destruction always a decision away. 

 

She had not realized Emma stopped just beside her. “Hey,” 

 

“Hey,” Roni manages weakly. 

 

“You’re right, we do need to talk about it, but not here. Not now. Okay?” Emma says and though it should horrify the brunette, it does not. Getting everything out in the open between them will remove her option to hit the launch button, and with any luck, allow them time to reassure one another. 

 

“Okay,” She replies to Emma pointing to her lips. Rather than guilt it actually makes Roni chuckle as she kisses her woman.She would have kissed her again but a throat cleared and she met the crystal clear blue eyes belonging to Father-In-Law. 

 

“Oh good, you found the dog food,” he teases them, shooting Emma a wink. 

 

“Yeah. I was just telling Roni how it was all organic,” she says, causing snickering beside her. 

 

“On that note, I have to get a pee pad. Our newest addition pees whenever he gets overly excited. Didn’t mean to break up the ambiance all-organic puppy chow had for you two,” 

 

Pulling Emma along, she and Roni end up making it all of five feet before their laughter can no longer be contained. Their first stop is a boxer mix that jumps the instant they are in front of his cage door. Holding out a treat, the blonde gives him the command to sit. He obeys her, but his tail continues wagging at high speed. 

 

“Have you ever owned a pet?” Roni asks, watching the boxer gently lick at Emma’s hand before receiving an attentive scratch behind the ears. 

 

“Nah. Never been allowed,” Emma answers, scooping food into his bowl. They move onto the next, a yappy little shit, that is just as eager for some blonde lovings. “What about you?” 

 

Roni arched her brow, “Father had to beg my Mother for everything. If  was not for the horses we would not have foregone them as well,” 

 

“Sometimes being here reminds me of being in Foster Care. Waiting, wishing,” she smiles sadly out of reflex and partially from habit. “I remember Sister Mary helping me prepare each time. Always so upbeat that this time would be the one,” 

 

“Until the Snow Queen,” Roni recalls and Emma nods. 

 

“Yeah, that was great minus her shoving me in front of a car,” 

 

“To have magic in a non-magical lands is quite the feat Emma,” 

 

From the front they hear a child’s squealing. “Really Daddy?!” 

 

“Anything for my girl,” 

 

Stepping to the opening of the feeding puppy, a dark-haired child comes into view. In her arms is the boxer they just fed. Partially anyway, as he is standing on his hind legs licking at her face. She giggles incessantly, never once commanding him to stop. “I think he likes me!” 

 

“I think he does,” says Roni, and Erika clicks her tongue hoping her dog will follow. He does but only because he eyes the snack in Emma’s outstretched hand. Winking at Roni, Emma hands the treat to Erika. 

 

“For being such a good boy,”  she says, allowing the girl to treat her future dog. “What are you going to name him?” 

 

She looks to her Father but he shrugs, “Your choice Sweet Pea,” 

 

“Chester,”

 

“I’ll get the paperwork started,” says David with his clipboard. 

 

“Mr. Chester, I need you to meet one of my teachers. This is Miss Roni,” Erika says, “Shake please,” Despite her best efforts, Chester simply wags his tail and stares at the group happily. “We’ll work on that. It’s okay,” 

 

Her father chuckles to himself, and shakes his head. “Whatever will I do with you child?” 

 

“Where I go, Chester goes,” 

 

“Nice try, something tells me that Storybrooke Elementary would lose its mind.” 

 

“Because he is such a good boy. Yes he is,” Erika says, to sloppy kisses from her newest guy pal. 

 

“Do I know you?” Emma asks, recognizing him from somewhere. 

 

“We’ve never met. Gale, Your Majesty,” he says, and bows. 

 

“Oh, you don’t have to …” Emma waves her hand around but no more words follow. The man’s smile relaxes a bit. 

 

“All do respect, I’m afraid I do.” 

 

“Oh,” Emma says and notices that Gale’s gaze lingers on the brunette for approval. He isn’t afraid, that much is clear but he is waiting. Erika and Chester continue their puppy-love affair  between the trio. 

 

Roni blinks trying to place him. She does get the sense of deja vu that Emma experienced a moment ago. “Having your daughter in my class is reward enough,” 

 

His relief is palpable. “I served you in the Enchanted Forest. We quite like Storybrooke though, don’t we Sweet Pea?” 

 

“Yep! Me, Daddy, Mama,  and Chester LOVE it here,” Erika chips in. 

 

“You served the Queen?” Emma asks, as Gale nodded. 

 

“That is where I met this one’s Mum. Knocked me right to the dirt when I underestimated her. They were hard but good years. Always enough to eat when you served the Queen,” 

 

“Bet Mama can still kick your butt,” 

 

“You wound me,” He pretends to lean against the wall to Erika’s sharp giggle. 

 

“Oh Daddy, I would never wound you. Chester might thought, but he’s just a big ole puppy.” 

 

“We better get going if we’re gonna take him. Mama’s waiting on us,” 

 

Quickly giving Roni a squeeze, Erika and Chester begin chasing after her Papa. The blonde gives her smiles sweetly before moving to an older, chocolate lab the next cage over.. “I want you to meet someone. Roni, this is Lola,” 

 

When it was clear that her wife was unsure of what her next action should be, Emma grasped her hand and held it out, palm up. Lola, even the regal animal she was, politely sniffed at the brunette’s hand. Next she was rubbing her nose against it to Roni’s soft, “Oh,” 

 

“This one likes you,” Emma is positively beaming. 

 

“You should have seen Henry meet Pongo for the first time.” she says, allowing her other hand to run through Lola’s coat. “They were licking each other’s face before I could do anything to stop it,” 

 

Fastening the leash to her collar, Emma rises and holds it out to Roni “Well, Lola is quite the proper lady. She never licks anyone without permission. Why don’t you take her for a walk and see for yourself? I’ll join you after I feed the other bottomless pits.” 

“Alright then,” Roni says, and as if to read the brunette’s mind, Lola leads the way. Once outside the dog makes her way at a steady pace to the sunniest part of the large yard. She plants herself on the grass and rolls slowly to her side, looking up at her caretaker. Lola is far more patient than Roni would be, were she a dog, as it takes her a moment to register that she is being prompted for belly rubs. 

 

At no point, does she realize both Emma and David are watching through a nearby window. A dog each among them. “You think they like each other?” Emma asks her Father. 

 

“I do. Lola could be a really good fit,” 

 

They share a father-daughter look and, then allow the dogs to pull them to the play yard. Lola pays them no mind, happiest to be in Roni’s company. David has the burliest Pit Bull, and even he has a hard time containing the raw power the gentle giant exudes. “Caesar, woah boy,” 

 

“All those donuts getting to you Dad?” Emma jokes, watching him be pulled around the yard. It takes a few minutes but after marking two of the smallest trees on the property, Caesar finds a nice shady area to squat. Then turns his large head as far as he can to keep David in sight as he enjoys his afternoon bathroom break. 

 

“That is impressive,” Roni comments, drawing Emma’s attention and smiles. 

 

“Don’t let his harsh exterior fool you, Caesar is a big sweetie. Neal rides around on his back every time he’s here but Mom won’t allow him in the house. Too dangerous, she says,” 

 

“There aren’t many animals here,” 

 

“Well, that’s because we go outside of Storybrooke to get them. Everyone has to pass a background check of course. We want them going to safe homes,” 

 

“We?” 

 

Emma shoots her a crooked grin, “Yeah, we,” 

 

“Hmm.”   

 

XXXXXXXXXXX

 

Around the time Emma is to be home, she sees her Father approaching the house and Roni giong to meet him. Parking the cruiser on the opposite side of the road, she watches momentarily as the two conduct a friendly chat. Ever weary with all the madness that was Snow White’s last pop-up visit, she exits the car to join them. 

 

On a leash at his side is Lola, “Finally talked Mom into a dog?” she says, bending to greet the creature. 

 

“Actually,” David says with his famously relaxing grin, “she’s not going home with me,” 

 

“I don’t understand,” Emma says, allowing Lola to nuzzle at her hand while her Father and Wife grin conspiratorially. 

 

“It seems you inspired your wife the other day. She wanted me to bring you your early birthday present,” 

 

“What?! Dad this is like, a month early!”

 

“Roni didn’t think Lola wanted to wait that long,” he smiles at her again and when he holds out his arm, he gets the happiness of Emma greeting him. Then she drops into a kneel and takes Lola to her chest. 

 

“Did you not want to wait that long Lola?” She asks, as the dog sighs some blonde waves out of her noses way. 

 

“No more waiting,” Roni says, watching Emma give gracious belly rubs to her newfound animal friend. She pauses but for a second, eyes and mouth flashing a quick smile. 

 

“No more waiting,” 

  
  



	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina kicks this chapter off doing what she does best. Prepare for some things to come to light, and Emma is the one who makes an uneasy admission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to all the readers for their patience. Clarissa, for putting up with my quirky process. LucidLucifer for the always candid, and constructive criticism. I could not do any of this without these lovely human beings. I believe most of the angst is spared in this chapter but prepare yourself Kiddies. It is coming in a huge way. 
> 
> XOXO  
> Unfairest.

She never learned. 

 

If ever there was a statement that better defined her than this, she would wait. Sitting in front of the fireplace, Roland asleep with head on her lap, her fingers threading through his curls. It was the perfect time to be rendered unable to make a move as she was certain that is precisely what she would do. Hatred was the poison that rose like bile from somewhere deep in the recesses of her heart. While the Evil Queen was no longer physically part of her, it began to feel as though she were not across town any longer.

 

Footsteps shuffle into the room and permeate her space with a hint of expensive scotch. Something Robin has turned to quite happily in favor of time with her and the boys. “Shall I put him to bed?” He asks, glass still in hand. 

 

Lifting the boy from her lap, Robin experiences a sharp zap of power that leaves every hair on end. “Thank you,” she says, rising and moving behind her desk. 

 

“Is there something I can help you with?”

 

“That will be all,” 

 

Giving her a nod, he begins the trudge up the stairs. Roland is still light enough and fits well in his arms. Placing him in bed, and taking one last peak down the stairs to see the light beneath the study shining into the hallway. The look in her eyes told him she would take as long as humanly possible to make her way to bed, with the hope of him being asleep. Maybe she cast a spell on him each night to ensure he remained so upon joining. 

 

Other times, Regina took what she needed and cast him aside at the first opportunity. If Robin were, to be honest, at first the idea of her completely ruling him went against his very nature. Then again, bandit. It did satisfy him to see her come undone. Taking it as hard and fast as could be maintained but somewhere along the line, it became mechanical. Such a routine to her that it was easy to see the difference between whatever love used to exist. Love that was not his, and never would be. Not like when Regina looked at Emma. 

 

It made him wonder what happened between them now. If her marriage to the sultry vixen that was Regina’s other half was beginning to get to her. Realizing that opportunity had been there all along if she had only been willing to accept it. Perhaps that was where his mistake had been. Not meeting Roni first. The two of them, he could only imagine the schemes they would create. A sorceress and a thief. A  ship long since sailed and his phone rang. This was the woman he was set to marry, the least she could afford him was a little comfort. 

 

Nothing downstairs had changed as he answered the call, “I’ll be over shortly,” Snagging the keys to their new SUV, he didn't bother creeping down the stairs. Regina barely acknowledged his presence, why should his absence make her notice. “Tell me what you’re wearing,” 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

That little tart held her face and the students stilled around them. Snow White’s eyes more shocked than anything that the woman standing before her was every bit Regina when she was expecting Roni. A clearly satisfied version of the Queen, as the tight-lipped smile at the appearance of her handmark across a plump cheek revealed. Principal Nolan charged down the hallway and students scattered to make it to their classrooms. From the wild look in the Queen’s eyes, it was for the safety and protection of everyone involved to be as far away from ground zero. 

 

“This is wildly unprofessional. I don’t imagine I have to break that down for either of you,” Kathryn states, watching the two stand poised for anything. Snow regained her whits and prepared to strike.

 

“I was just leaving,” Regina says, straightening her blazer, and turning away.

 

Always requiring the last word Snow White spoke up,  “Castaway blame. It is truly where you excel.”

 

Getting within a hair of the sniveling teacher, Regina starred her soul clear to the deepest, darkest depth of Hell. “You murdered my daughter. Yet here you stand free to continue living your life while she…” It takes her a breathe or two to regain control of the wildfire urging her to burn this place to the ground and rise from the ashes. “Clearly you have little regard for the woman I’ve become but what did she do to deserve that cruelty?” 

 

“You truly have no intention of shouldering any blame for this do you?” 

 

Rage burns through her every cell of her body. “For loving your daughter? Creating life with her? Why should I be sorry for either of those things? Come after my children, and I will remind you why they began calling me the Evil Queen,” 

 

“They have never stopped Regina,” 

 

Kathryn has her in hand before she can smite the pixie-haired bitch into dust. It takes every hard-fought bit of restraint to not make that the new reality. The world without Snow White, as she is pulled in the opposite direction. 

 

“Come on,” Kathryn steers her away from prying eyes. 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

“Here to arrest me?” Regina asks, watching Roni place flowers on Daddy’s grave. 

 

“Were you or were you not the voice of reason about not harming my Mother?” Emma asks sans a greeting. Instead, she proceeds to where the cider is and pours two glasses. 

 

“I lost control,” She says, placing flowers next. 

 

“I saw,” 

 

“You saw?” 

 

“Cell phones. Hashtag Snow White Versus The Queen. Queen: 1 Snow White: 0.” 

 

“Again, are you here to arrest me?” 

 

“No,” Emma answers with crocodile tears shining precariously in her eyes. “We came here to be with you.” 

 

“I told Kathryn,” she confesses. 

 

“It sounded like you told everyone, but that is good,” Emma says, not letting go when she hands Regina her cider. “Is this as far as we take it?” 

 

“What did you have in mind?” 

 

“I think you may have come up with the best one. To the character assassination of Snow White,” 

 

“We have been at it longer,” Roni says, able to get a word in edgewise at last.

 

Daylight greets them first but  Henry’s silhouette appears and then the boy himself. “Oh good, you’re all together,” says Henry descending the stairs, backpack hung limply around one shoulder. There is hardness in the glint of his eyes, as he surveys the women before him. “I had a sister and you didn’t tell me?” 

 

Emma shielded the two brunettes from teenage anger. “We didn’t tell anyone because we were afraid she would be a target. It was best if everyone found out when she was born,”

 

“Best for who?” He asks. Pleasantries cast aside, and an expression so angry he more resembles Regina. Down to the narrow, yet snarky eyes. 

 

Stepping forward, tears glistening Regina looks at him with every bit of apology she can muster. “We are so sorry. I don’t know what we were thinking when we decided that you could not know either.” 

 

“How does Grandma factor into this?” He asks posture softening.  

 

“Somehow she must have figured out that your Mother and I were together. Her concern was that our relationship may be powerful enough to create a child, so she procured a potion to ensure that never came to fruition,” 

 

“Only I was already pregnant thanks to science and money,” Emma said.

 

“Which means that she went to someone else to get the potion made,” Henry says out loud. “I didn’t even know you were pregnant,” 

 

“Luckily being fit afforded us a cover. Just looked a little bloated,” 

 

“Definitely explains why Mom freaked out the time we were wrestling,” 

 

“And playing soccer,” 

 

“Then when we discussed jousting,” 

 

“She would have been in a plastic bubble IF I had things my way,” Regina tells Roni with a shake of her head.  

 

“You mostly did,” Emma retorted in a way that hatched questions in her wife’s mind. They never discussed much of Emma’s relationship with Regina. There was much she did not know and comments from the two made that clear. 

 

“Did you lose her right before the SwanQueen implosion?” He asks, resting a hand against his Grandfather’s grave. Watching how his Mother’s look guiltily at one another, with Roni, somehow caught in the middle. Both shake their head. 

 

“Earlier than that,” Emma answers him quietly. Arms wrapped around her midsection. “Insecurity and anger mixed with grief, it got the best of us. I think we did the best we could and it just didn’t work out.” 

 

“I don’t understand,”

 

“I don’t think any of us do. Your Mom is pretty smart too so,” Emma shrugs and lets the sentence fade. Happy to have reached this point in healing at last. She could look her son in the eyes without feeling like a failure. 

 

“Next time, we call a family meeting,” 

 

“Okay,” acquiesces Regina. Cupping his cheek, and pressing a kiss to his forehead.

 

“About Grandma, I have a plan,” 

 

“Henry, no,” 

 

“Just hear me out,” He argues hands held up but not yet ready to surrender. “She doesn’t say anything around Grandpa since he isn’t supporting her vendetta against you. Which means we have no way to know what is going on in that house,”  

 

“Does this operation of yours have a name?” Emma asks, summoning sodas for the two of them.

 

“Not yet, but I will distract Grandma by being a faux-ally.”

 

“Kid, this is going to be really dangerous. In order to play this the way you want, you will have to feed Snow White information about us to gain her trust. While being careful not to reveal too much so as to put one of us in danger.” 

 

“Perhaps she should have thought about that when she decided to kill my sister,” His words force a shiver down Emma’s spine. She reaches for Roni and latches on. He leans into his Mom to give her something to reach for as well. “If we arrest her for the murder she is going to begin the witch hunt, just like Whale did when the curse broke and everyone grabbed the nearest weapons, storming the mansion.” 

 

“You have been begging to be part of an active operation,” Emma muses, tussling his wayward hair. 

 

“Not like this,” He states quietly, Regina’s arm reaching around his shoulder to press a kiss to his forehead. “Did she have a name yet?” 

 

“Haylee,” Answers Emma. 

 

He shoots his Mother’s a small smile, breathing life into her name, “Haylee,” 

 

“Imagine a really small version of your Mom,” 

 

“They make pant-suits for babies?” He asks barely maintaining a straight face. Emma breaks first, snickering. 

 

“Not quite what I meant but well played,” 

 

“She’s here, isn’t she?” He asks, not wanting to push any of his Mother’s into defensive mode. Rather than that, Regina begins to lead the way the other three in tow. He stands by her side, hand at her elbow as she lightly touches Haylee’s resting place. “Wow. She really is a little version of you,” 

 

“Minus all the bad parts,” Regina says. Haylee has every bit of her attention, as always when they meet like this. Every hope and prayer for a happy, healthy child of either sex was answered. Clear until their final visit and the subsequent degradation of her parents' world. “Us being apart was for the best,” 

 

Inherently, Roni can feel Regina’s words directed at her. “Best for whom?” 

 

“Snow White,” 

 

“Mom,” Henry says, and the snarl that curled Regina’s lips tampered only slightly. “Hey, we are going to get through this. Together.”

 

“The kid is right,” Adds Emma. “ We are going to get through this. Weren’t you the one who gave that rather stirring speech in front of the town about Storybrooke values?” 

 

“Yes,” 

 

“And weren’t you the one who said going after the Evil Queen was low-hanging fruit?” She asks Henry. 

 

“Yeah,” mirth flashes in his eyes. “Mom was the only person who loved me,” 

 

Something about his words stirs Emma’s whirlwind emotions and tears fight their way down her face. With teenage hands in hers, she kisses them.”I know Hen. Don’t think for one minute that she isn’t everything I wanted for you and more. So much more,” 

 

He laughs to keep emotions from building. Seeing his Ma’ wearing hers was still a rarity if some kind of emergency was not present. Warmth spreads in a black heart, nearby. To hear that Emma was pleased to find Henry in a stable home environment, despite how they turned into enemies, melted her.  “I kinda figured when you first came to Storybrooke and asked me what it was like to have a Mom,” 

 

“Oh jeez, you remember that?” she asks, wiping her eyes with the back of her hand. 

 

“Yep,” He admits “Only because I conducted various experiments to see what you paid attention too.” 

 

“You were studying me?” 

 

“I have a curious mind,” 

 

“And?” she asks, arching a blonde brow his direction. 

 

“I knew the code to get in Mom’s safe,” 

 

“Henry Daniel Mills,” 

 

“You should have made it something better than my birthday.” A peaceful quiet permeates the vault. Reprimand or not. “You know, no one really calls you the Evil Queen anymore,” 

 

“I would not care if they did,” Regina answers, sipping her cider alongside Roni. 

 

“Just the same kids that have since the curse broke,” He shrugs, making her wonder how much of this he has hidden from her. How many battles he fought that she remained unaware. “Low-hanging fruit. I’m going to need them to try harder,” 

 

“I should have left them in the throes of puberty for another thirty years then,” Mutters Emma, forcing Henry to roll his eyes. 

 

“I would not wish that on anyone,” 

 

“So are we all gathered here today to plot revenge or are we talking about re-election?” 

 

With that Emma rolls her eyes, “Please, I’ll be Sheriff until I die of boredom. Can anything ever happen in this town without being horrible?” 

 

“Afraid not,” Henry answers with a cheeky grin. At least he wore one until Emma appeared to be having some difficulty swallowing. “Ma?” 

 

When she pitches forward to purge into a golden vase, his hands rest on her shoulders. Emma steadies herself with the wide lip of the object with lunch continuing to evacuate until the memory is all that remains. Resting her head on her forearm to try and shake off nausea. “Lovely,” 

 

“A priceless gift from King Midas,” Regina says, wordlessly Emma’s face masks itself in a dark expression as she waves her hand. 

 

“All cleaned up,” Her expression, void of emotion now. Masking herself in nothingness.

 

“I did not say it to be cruel. I knew you would wonder.” 

 

“I’m not...feeling so good,” Emma says rather than focus on trading barbs. She cannot with the vicious swirl of nausea in her abdomen, accompanied by the swirl of dizziness. 

 

“Henry, give us a moment?” she requests and he ascends the stairs, glancing backward in confusion. “Could it be from your Mother’s latest hijinx?” 

 

“Who knows,” Emma wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Beside Regina, she caught the glimmer of something from Roni. “Magic is your area of expertise,” 

 

“Your Mother knew little about the spell when she utilized it.” 

 

“Or,” Roni wistfully adds, “it’s from us,” 

 

“What is she…” Regina’s words die as quickly as they arrived. “We don’t even know if that is possible.” 

 

“We don’t know that it isn’t,” 

 

“I know someone who might hold the answers,” Emma says, trembling still. “Neither of you will like it,” 

 

“We are not going to Rumplestiltskin,” Argues Regina.

 

“I was thinking of someone you detest even more,” 

 

“Who?” 

 

“The Blue Fairy,” 


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heart to heart between all three ladies. Spooky family night with all the boys + cute Lola moments :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LucidLucifer, Pilar, and Clarissa, thanks for always making time to help me write. 
> 
> Much love.

"I'm not sure what you wished to accomplish here. This is the real world, as you have informed those of us from the Enchanted Forest so many times. I suggest you look elsewhere for explanations,” States The Blue Fairy, with all the emotion of someone's pet rock.  Hard, beady eyes watching the blonde and brunette duo. Not a single bit of interest feigned or otherwise in them. The same ones she had when they entered. She trusted them no more than they trusted her, and that was not saying much. 

 

“I know this is difficult to swallow but your beloved Snow White slipped me a potion. I’ve been getting sick, with little to no warning. My apologies for thinking that the fairies would show any interest in helping the Savior realize it requires medical attention or their assistance,” Emma begins to wave her hands to poof herself and Regina to beyond the convent. 

 

“Wait...just,” Mother Superior waves her hand and holds the single, white pill out. “Take this.” 

 

“What is it?” Regina asks. 

 

Annoyed eyes, coupled with flared nostrils at being questioned. “It will purify her blood, leaving no remnants of any potion affecting her. Think of it as an antibiotic. Generally,  fairies do not give in to their dark sides. I’d save the disdain for people who actually deserve it.” 

 

The need for approval is in the pained expression on Emma’s face. She rolls the pill around between her thumb and forefinger. Patiently waiting. “Go ahead,” Regina permits.

 

“Good day to you,” The Blue Fairy says, once the blonde consumes her medicine. She removes herself from their sight, leaving them to their own devices. 

 

“I’ve never particularly cared for Blue, but I can honestly say she makes me miss being the Dark Swan,” Emma says, shaking her head. 

 

Regina does her best shrug and keeps moving forward. The last place the Evil Queen wants to be is surrounded by fairies. She does not have to ask if Emma feels the same as the woman grabs her hand and then seconds later they are standing before her SUV. Roni is leaning against the passenger door but stands at attention as her wife reappears. “That was fast,” 

 

“We got what we came here for,” Emma answers. “She gave me some medicine. The potion will be nullified soon.” 

 

That answer seems to shrink Roni but she forces a smile to the surface. “That is better news than I was expecting.” 

 

“Blue had no interest in anything dealing with Snow White,” Regina offers, releasing Emma’s hand albeit slowly. 

 

Missing the strength that came with it. Her gentle, yet firm grip to keep Regina straddling the line between the inner darkness and the woman she was now. Something that was not lost on Roni, as they made eye contact. She should feel ashamed of herself. Emma was a married woman, after all. These thoughts Regina kept having about her. Memories of what once existed only haunting her every waking moment. 

 

She should feel ashamed. 

 

“Blue would never turn on her,” Roni’s downtrodden expression earns her cupping of the chin from Emma. 

 

“I know you really wanted it to be a baby.” 

 

A sad smile finds its way to crimson lips. “I am not going to give up.”

 

Emma grins, and the sadness permeating the area lifts a bit. “Not really in your nature” 

 

“You find it endearing,” 

 

Rolling her eyes Emma responds with, “Only because it’s you,” 

 

“If we are done here,” Regina says clearing her throat. The sickly sweetness of their words driving miniature daggers into her already bleeding heart.  “The boys will be wanting dinner,” 

 

Leaning against the SUV earns Regina quite the confused look,  “You drove us here.” 

 

“Right,” she says, chest restricting painfully. All she wanted was to disappear home in a wave of magic. Leaving the couple behind her to reclaim sanity. 

 

“Hey,” she says again, and this time her gentle touch is back and it is on Regina. The woman who is mentally berating herself, yet leaning into it. Being the weak creature she is. Giving in just as she did to Robin when it was Emma who had battled everything with her. Emma who never faltered. Emma who defended, and devoted her life to the brunette’s happiness. “We are going to get through this.” 

 

“You are always so sure,” 

 

“I know you, and I know me. We aren’t going to let anything happen to this town, each other, or Henry.” 

 

“It isn’t happening to the town. It’s just happening to you,” She says, “You never asked for any of this,” 

 

“You know, I never thought of my parents that it would be my father who was on our side,” 

 

Regina balks at the statement. “Considering he ordered my death countless times,” 

 

“Okay, really?” Emma says, hands removing from Regina’s arms and shoving into her jacket pockets. 

 

“That was unfair,” 

 

The look on Regina’s face alone was priceless when coupled with her nonchalant body language.  Emma honest to God snorts trying to restrain her laughter. “The two of you are unbelievable.”

 

“You have seen all our sins. I’m sure that won’t be last of them,” 

“I’ve also been here through your growth, Madam Mayor. We were never going to change on our own. The most beautiful part of the journey has been seeing you become the woman you always wanted to be.”

 

An eyebrow quirks as amber eyes glance behind Emma, “You do remember your wife is a jealous woman, correct?” 

 

Her proximity to Regina is closer than polite. Finding themselves in this position felt so natural. When you had this much history, it was difficult not to fall into old habits. She takes a step back toward her heart and turns with a sheepish smile. Taking Roni’s hand within her as she resumes her rightful place. “That is what I love about her.” 

 

“Clearly she knew better for once.” 

 

It prompted the wives to look at one another. Emma with so much sadness at the bitterness of Regina’s words. It was both more and less complicated than that, given that her heart was the one broken. Yet, seeing Regina’s clearly in turmoil made her feel awful. 

 

Roni, on the other hand, was clearly interested in the mending wounds between former lovers. She knew what Emma denied, once you truly loved someone the way she loved Regina, it was never completely gone. How could it be? She married the woman, after all. “That sounds eerily like a compliment, Dear. Careful, I might think we are becoming fast friends.” 

 

It was worth it for the controlled breath Regina took. The slightest curl of her lip in silent annoyance. “It has certainly not been fast.” 

 

“Better hurry up dearie, with the prospect of a wedding at hand and all. Might I suggest your other half as the Maid of Honor?” 

 

Rumplestiltskin’s voice is an unwelcome distraction. Leave it to the imp to provide unpleasantness. Never breaking his stride, he and Belle continued on their merry little stroll. Not lingering long enough for a retort. Though his wife sent an apologetic smile back to the trio. 

 

“Dick,” Mutters Emma. “Don’t listen to him. It’s your wedding,” 

 

Blinking several times, Regina uses the pause to buy time. The date was set. Everything was planned to the nines. Even for such a small gathering, but the truth was it was small for a completely different reason. Not for lack of money, nor lack of friendships oddly enough. Small so people would not see her looking into the eyes of a man that resembled only in the psychical what Robin would have been. Small, so those seeing her possible tears would not know that it was not with all her heart that this facade continues to grow and evolve. Smaller still, to hide the pain of not being strong enough. Small, so no one would know her heart was broken. 

 

One glance at Roni and Regina knew the other half of her understood. Emma stepped forward, taking Roni with her this time. “You don’t have to do this, Regina.”

 

“What would you have me do? The tuxedoes are ordered. Our official is now ordained. Flowers, and cake…”

 

“You’re the Mayor, I think if you cancel an order you will be fine.” 

 

Regina does nothing to hide her scoff. Anger, rising Phoenix-like to the surface. “I don’t recall asking you to think,” 

 

“Classic Regina. You’re in pain, and I get the brunt of it,” 

 

“No, Emma…” Regina reaches for her but Emma pulls back. She has seen this before and has caused this reaction countless times. Though the blonde was a runner, Regina was a pusher. Pushing everything good away in her life. Hoping, praying for it to return. To forgive again. To love again.

 

“Emma, wait for us in the car,” Roni says, and with a downtrodden expression, the blonde complies. She waves her hands and keeps the scene private. “Why are you doing this?” 

 

“I did not intend…” 

 

“Not what you said to Emma. Why are you getting married?” Roni does not swerve, aiming and hitting Regina in the heart. 

 

“It’s the right thing to do,” 

 

Roni’s head cocks to the side and she arches a brow at her counterpart. “The right thing for whom?” 

 

“I brought him back here. Asked him to be a Father to a son that IS and isn’t his. Left Emma for him.” 

 

“Arguably the most idiotic move of our lifetime. You know what I’m not hearing?”

 

“I’m certain you are going to tell me,” Regina says, crossing her arms. 

 

“That you love him. That you are in love with him,” Roni’s face remains hard but everything about her is softer than their normal established rapport. “Regina, Mother is not alive. You do not have to do this.” 

 

“What other option do I have? My Robin is dead. Emma is married to my evil twin. I have my sons to think about.” 

 

“Your sons want you to be happy. Why are you doing this?” 

 

“This is my Happy Ending,” 

 

It sounds weak. It is weak. It is the only answer Regina can form with her lips, though the lie is poison to her heart. This is the first time she says the words aloud. Usually, it remains a quiet prayer in her mind. A mantra, even that she repeats over and over again. One that began the first night of her affair with Robin. One she sold herself hook, line, and sinker into. It steeled her to Emma’s tears. 

 

If this was her Happy Ending, where did the happiness begin? 

 

Without a doubt, Roni sees this. Moreso, feels the emotions whirling within their heart. “After all this time?” She braves the question. 

 

“You know as well as I do the answer is always,”  Regina says, wiping her own away in haste as a thump sounds from inside the vehicle. Emma stares out at them eyes drenched in concern.  “We should not keep her waiting.” 

 

“Here I thought you were only worried about the boys,” 

 

Entering the SUV, the shift from adult to little is evident in the cracker crumbs on the blonde’s lap. Whenever she was nervous, food seemed the greatest distraction. It kept her hands and mouth busy while her mind raced through every anxiety-ridden scenario she could concoct. 

 

“It’s okay Emma,” Says Regina while reaching back. She brushes their fingertips lightly until a restrained smile pulls at the blonde’s lips. Sucking in a deep breath Regina musters a smile herself. “I apologize for saying mean things earlier. That was not very nice of me.” 

 

“Miss Regina?” She says, wiggling in her seat. 

 

“Yes, Princess Emma?” 

 

“I don’t want to see you sad anymore.” 

 

“It’s my own doing,” 

 

“Big Emma thinks about going away so she won’t upset you,” 

 

Tears prick Regina’s eyes and her whole body language shifts from even minutes prior. Her mouth is dry, and she struggles to retain the breath stolen from her. Every muscle is tense and the fear, oh Gods do not get her started. “I don’t want her to go away,” 

 

“She makes you mad.” Emma’s shoulders slump and big crocodile tears threaten to overtake her face. In the passenger seat, Roni jerks her head in Emma’s direction. Mouthing a simple command, ‘go’.

 

Regina abandons her seat, exiting the vehicle to re-enter to be face to face with the blonde. She does not stop to think before taking both hands in her’s. “I know it seems that way. Like I am always angry or upset with you but,” Regina cannot and is not looking at the blonde. All the words she is unable to bring to the surface eating her alive. “I don’t wish for you to be gone. Either of you. I see you. I know this is going to sound crazy but there isn’t a second in the day where I don’t miss seeing your bug in the driveway. Or hope to see your red leather jacket in my closet. I hate myself for what I have done,” 

 

“It’s not like I made life easy for you. Always adding to…” Regina’s index finger. 

 

“I was not done speaking,” she gathers the swan to her chest. “I hate myself,” 

 

Taking a handful of Regina’s blazer in each, Emma clenches the soft fabric. “Hate is a bad word,” she says. 

 

“I know, sweetie. I’m sorry but it’s true.” 

 

“Sometimes I just stand in front of the mirror and that is all I can see.” 

 

“Mama does that too. I can tell, she gets her scary face on.” Emma responds, still clenching the jacket. “I try to hug all the sadness away. When I can’t, I just lean into her so she knows I’m there to sit in her darkness until it passes.” 

 

A bit of laughter escapes the brunette, as she breathes Emma in. “Does her scary face make you afraid?” 

 

“Nope! But big Emma…”

 

“We all know what Big Emma thinks about the scary face,” Regina teases, making Emma blush. 

 

“She can’t help it,” 

 

The door behind Emma opens and Roni joins them in the mid-section. Enveloping their sweet, shared girl. This time, both brunette’s doing so with the understanding that real life was extremely messy. Those blurred lines, even blurrier. If Emma could understand and support what they needed, then be damned if they did not do so as well. Enveloping her in the warmest of hugs, and the safety of their love. 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Emma would be here any minute to collect her youngest son. Legally, Regina was now the mother to two rambunctious boys. One so near being a man that he negotiated a deal with his darker Grandfather to purchase her former Mercedes. Truth be told, he took far better care of it than she had. Always out there putting on the car cover, or washing and waxing it with such care. A different cloth for each piece. 

 

She remembers the first day when he obtained his license that Emma and Roni had talked her into letting him drive solo. He had spent more time with Regina as his ride-along partner than Emma, purely from living with her. They were some of her more fond memories, as he had proven to be a safe driver in her company. 

 

_ Nothing beat the first time when he pulled up to the curb. Emma shot him a thumbs up and in that instant, his posture exiting the vehicle shifted, along with the blush creeping up his neck and onto his cheeks. _

 

_ “Did something happen?” She asks, able to detect anxiety rolling from him in waves. She knew him better than anyone and his silent admission of guilt left him groaning.  _

 

_ Running a cool palm over the back of his neck, Henry takes the route of confession,” So… I-I may have hit a curb, and dinged the passenger door.” _

 

_ Behind Regina, her mirror image chuckles before throwing an arm around her, “Tell him, Regina,”  _

 

_ “Henry, do you have any idea what I have put this car through?” Regina asks, shrugging off the other woman, and smiling adoringly as she did at her son. “Scratches are a part of life,”  _

 

_ His palpable relief caused an Emma smirk, “Your Mother had to replace the passenger door and mirror.”  _

 

_ “Really?” He asked, green eyes brimming with uncertainty. _

 

_ “Really,” Roni answers when Regina is not forthcoming. “I may have forgotten that Grumpy always rode the line in the turn lane at the Main and Mifflin Street one morning.”  _

 

_ “You forgot?”  _

 

_ “I overslept,” Comes Regina’s confession. _

 

_ “Per the Princess Diaries, a Queen is never late. Everyone else is simply early,” Henry states.  _

 

_ “Your Mother is never late, she appreciates a good entrance,” Emma says, slinging her arm around the boy. “C’mon, let’s go see if we can’t buffer out some of your handiwork,”  _

  
  


Now her eldest son was off collecting Neal in his new-to-him Mercedes for the sleepover. Her wife was at the grocery store to supply them with all the snacks and such for their spooky dinner. Once a month, they decided to steal their boys away for some family time. Emma liked having her little brother over, even though Neal hardly paid her any mind when Roland and Henry were nearby.

 

“Bye Mommy,” Roland says, kissing a bent down Regina’s cheek after their hug and leaving Emma at the doorstep. 

 

The blonde smiles at her friend but cannot shake the feeling that not everything is as perfect as Regina wants her to believe. “Two Princes. Whatever is a Mother to do?”

 

“They keep me busy that much is certain,” Regina says with an arm over her stomach. 

 

“Just think. Three will be at my house tonight, eating me out of house and home,” 

 

“Yes, thank you for taking him,” 

 

“Regina, what is wrong? Don’t lie to me either,” Emma says, leaning in the doorway, leg blocking Regina’s ability to shut the door on her. It was this or that was precisely what was going to happen. It would hardly be the first incident of its kind. 

 

“I haven’t been feeling well,” 

 

Oddly enough the caliber of a confession puts the blond at ease. “Do you need anything?” 

 

“No. I-, thank you,”  Emma’s infallible kindness where she was concerned never ceased to catch her off-guard. The way she studied Regina now, carefully analyzing her with the famous Swan bullshit-o-meter. Jade eyes study her ever so carefully. Softly, and filled with concern,

 

“Congratulations,” 

 

“No, Emma it is not that I can assure you.” 

 

“How do you know?” She asks as Regina looks sufficiently annoyed and pained at her verbal observation. 

 

“Need I remind you, I am barren. If not for that, then we haven’t been intimate in some time,”

 

Right then there would be nothing better than being swallowed by a sinkhole. Even now to see pain cast over Regina’s face tore at the blonde’s conscience. How that was still possible was beyond her but it hurt to hurt her. Unintentionally or otherwise. Even when Emma convinced herself she meant to. “I’m sorry,” Emma says sheepishly. 

 

She makes it all of three steps before she turns around the battle in her heart winning over the one that tells her not to care. “You can come with us,” 

 

“I don’t want to intrude, dear,” She responds but is met with pleading eyes that do not match Emma’s strong posture. “Do not use her against me,” 

 

“Please Miss Regina?” 

 

“Please Mommy,” Roland is pleading from the passenger seat of the bug. Matching his expression to the puppy dogged one his favorite person in town is sporting. It won’t be long until he becomes independent, and wants to spend the night away from her. Where she will have all the time in the world to read her precious novella’s, in a too quiet mansion until his return. A Storybrooke where she can return to her life before Motherhood of a too large home and not enough love to fill it. 

 

A few days every now and then fine, but like with Henry, it was rapidly approaching. And then there was Little Emma, staring with her heart in her eyes. Pleading in that ever so innocent way. Asking for her by the sweet nickname, the child inside concocted. How could she say no to that face? “Alright, let me gather some things and I shall join you,” 

 

“Yes!” she hears from the driveway but it is Emma’s smile that surprises her most. 

 

“I will not be tricked by you again,” 

  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXX

 

As it turns out, Roni and Regina were left being the only voices of reason. Emma soon abandoned all pretense of her adult self when united with all the children. Poor Lola was hiding in the kitchen underneath the table. Abandoning her post as the ‘werewolf’ after being hit by the friendly fire. Emma’s laughter became high-pitched giggles as she dodged an onslaught of nerf arrows. Neal was Team Mills, leaving Roland stuck with Emma who was the least capable of plotting an attack. However, she had other tricks up her sleeve and constantly brought about her own laughter by using her magic to tap the other two boys on the shoulder. 

 

“Dinner is in ten minutes!” Shouts the darker half. The children don’t so much as grumble as they commence a cease-fire allowing them to prepare the table for dinner. At the sound of dragging along wooden floors, both she and Regina turn to see Lola drag her memory foam dog bed under the table. The sneaky creature even had a collection of yellow and orange darts in front of her. She looked as thrilled as the brunette women that the children were being rowdy. Oddly, Regina sticks closely to Roni rather than eagle-eyeing the children. Allowing them a bit of fun and sport despite detesting that horrid gun-like toy. “It’s harmless fun, Regina,” 

 

“I know,” She mutters, to an arched brow. “I am only here because Emma feels sorry for me,” 

 

Roni scoffs at the thought, “You are here because Emma cares about you. Unfortunately, and fortunately as it is, if she did not I would not be here. Do you really think she was going to let love back into her life so easily?” 

 

“But she is not in love with me,” 

 

“No. You are a bit more complicated than that.” Roni says, though she wears no smile and continues cutting up extras for salad. 

 

“What is it about us that she is drawn too?” Regina questions aloud. Sipping wine, watching as the kids chattered animatedly amongst themselves. Roland and Neal shoveling croutons in their mouths. Henry and Emma trying to warn them against it before stealing several for themselves. 

 

“She has told you herself.” 

 

“Refresh my memory,” 

 

“In the vault during the Snow Queen’s tenure in Storybrooke,” Roni says arching a brow at her twin. 

 

“That the two idiots, Neal, and Henry couldn’t understand what it was like to be rejected, misunderstood.” 

 

“Precisely,” Roni answers with a sip of cider, noting that Regina turns to her wearing serious eyes. 

 

“Even a part of us having her is better than nothing.” 

 

Mixing in fresh herbs to the soup, Roni observes her with reverence. “Regina, what happened?” 

 

“I was the idiot all along,” Regina answers, wine pressed to her lips. Assuming this means nothing to the woman in front of her. Why would it? Roni was bold enough to grab the future which had so frightened her. Strong enough to allow her story to play out in a path no one could have predicted. 

 

“Mama?”

 

Neither of them has any idea when Roland came alongside them and abandoned playing. 

 

“Yes, my littlest Prince?” 

 

“I just needed a hug,” He says, enveloping her midsection with his arms and pressing his ear close to her heart. When he backs away there is a smile on his lips and he repeats a similar hug with Roni. “It isn’t nice to call yourself names,” 

 

She smiles sweetly at the boy she loves every bit as much as the eldest. “That is right, dear,” 

 

“You always know what people should be doing. When the power went out, you didn’t even get scared. You just went to the power plant and flipped on the generators. Then, when that monster came after me you turned him into a toy. You are NOT an idiot.” He asserts, and the only thing she manages is to cup his cherubic face and kiss his forehead. 

 

The noise from the other room died down, and both women were caught between all the children staring at them. Neal made his way to her next, wrapping his arms around her thighs while she used a free hand to stroke the back of his head. Henry and Emma formed the outermost part of the family hug that was in the process of happening. “Oh dear, it seems we’ve drawn attention,” Roni chides in a tone ever like Mother’s. 

 

Clicking nails made their way to them and Lola pressed in against the outermost human. The youngest two giggled. Neal scratched at her snout. 

 

“Your Princes would be lost without you,” Henry says, and in the middle of all them, it was difficult not to feel the love radiating from each done. 

 

“Lost Boys,” Roland adds, as Neal gasps. 

 

“No! I don’t wanna go to Neverland!” He screeches, the hugs breaks and Regina hoists the little one to her hip. 

 

“No one is going to Neverland, little one,” She assures in the motherly tone she uses on her own boys. 

 

“Will you use your firepower?” he asks, replicating the motion making her chuckle and hold him securely against her.  

 

“If I must,” 

 

“Mommy says you’re evil,” Wide-eyed with tears brimming, he repeats the words.

 

“What do you think?” 

 

He sniffles. “It isn’t nice to call people names,”

 

“That is right,” 

 

“A-and I love you and you love me too.”  

 

Gently cupping the back of his head, she lets out a watery laugh, kissing the side of his sweaty head. As he puts his head down on her shoulder, she rubs gentle circles along his back. “I do,” 

 

“You love all your boys,” 

 

Beside Regina, Roni stares at Emma with such adoration. Reaching for her in a granted silent request for the blonde to draw nearer. Leaning into her wife as Neal looked adoringly at Regina from her shoulder. “Can you keep a secret?” he asks. 

 

“Yes,” 

 

“You’re my best friend,” 

 

“Thank you, sweetheart.” 

 

“Henry says snitches get stitches. So don’t tell nobody.” 

 

“Deal,” she places another kiss on his head and then sets the child down. “Now, who is hungry?” 

  
  



	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Emma have a breakthrough. Emma and Lola enjoy some exercise. 
> 
> The big day arrives.

Setting the cookies down on her desk, Regina positioned them just so that way Emma would see them as she entered the office. Apologies tasted better in chocolate chip, she recalled Emma saying. Regina did not limit her baking per se as much as portion them out between the blonde, and her two boys. A snack here or there. Maybe, one on the way home from the Sheriff station. Some for the boy's lunches, after-school snacks.  Anything to keep her mind from the dress hanging in her closet.

 

The pain she inflicted on the one person, Roni aside, that understood her. 

 

It was not little Emma that entered, however, and she admitted only to herself that her heart sunk a bit. Still, Regina smiled politely at the surprisingly on-time Sheriff Swan for what had only been a playdate until now. She does spot the cookies, and a nearly-hidden crooked smile tips one corner of her thin lips. “May I?” Emma asks all the same. 

 

“They are for you, dear,” 

 

Snatching a cookie, Emma shrugs both with her shoulders and raises her eyebrows. “Do you remember how you told me you were happy for me when Killian proposed?” 

 

“I remember lying,” Regina confesses, to a full-on Emma side-eye. 

 

“You did it because you thought that was what I needed. What I wanted,” 

 

“What you thought you wanted,” Regina dared, resting her hand on the back of the chair Emma occupied. 

 

“Never in my lifetime did I think anything would take place between us. God, how many times did we dance on the line and the only thing that happened was rage and a heaping of arousal?” 

 

“I remember quite well, thank you.”

 

“My problem is lying to make one another happy didn’t lead to either of us being happy. We may not be the best of friends anymore but I can’t lie the way you did. Even if you somehow managed to convince yourself you were happy.”  

 

“We were doing that in the first place?” Regina asks. Truth be told she was feigning anger so Emma would not notice the curl she’d been stroking. 

 

“Do you want to marry Robin?” 

 

“Yes.” 

 

“Lie,” Emma said, rising from her seat. 

 

“Why do you care?” Regina hisses at her.

 

“Why are you going through with a marriage to a man you don’t love? Let alone care about anymore. Whatever Robin was, whatever you think you have to do this for, just stop. No one is going to judge you. Don’t you see that?” 

 

“I’m the Evil Queen, Emma. They are going always going to judge me.” 

 

Moving around the chair between them, Emma is quick. “Your first marriage was forced on you, and now you’re forcing your own?”

 

“Careful,” Rage flushes her tanned skin, her voice has reached the magical octave. The one that made it difficult for Emma to think let alone continue an argument. Or, as in this case, left them circling one another. Reliving a bit of the glory days. With an infuriated Regina just waiting to lash out. 

 

“Or what? I am begging you to follow your heart, Regina.” 

 

“Follow my heart?” She asks, rolling up her sleeve. Scoffing at the notion that it was something Emma believed her capable of. Everyone had borne witness to how well that worked out. With Daniel. With the first Robin. With Emma. With Robin 2.0. Yes, following her heart had worked out rather splendidly for all involved.

 

“Please,” 

 

“Tell me what to do one more time, Mrs. Swan,”

 

“Follow your damn heart, Regina”

 

Emma’s face is between two hands and their lips have mingled into pure bliss. It was not the slow kiss of a lover mourned. Passion reawakened. Tasting, the richness of her cookies. Ignoring every single warning signal going off to drown in essence of Emma. Regina pulls away. Dreaming of this opportunity such as this, and  Emma walked right into it.

 

Taking a step back, Emma restores the space between them. 

 

“How did I do?” 

 

The shell shocked look on Emma’s face says everything. Aside from wide-eyed doe look, the rest of her body relaxes despite the nervousness playing out behind jade eyes. “That is where it led you?” 

 

“Go on, yell at me. Tell me to go to hell and stay there this time. That I’m evil and how dare I.” 

 

“That is what you expect me to do, isn’t it?” Emma asks, the level of sadness in her eyes not matching this moment.

 

“It’s what I deserve,” 

 

“You deserve to follow your heart,” 

 

“If only I had so the dress in my closet leads me down the aisle to you,” 

 

“Yeah,” Emma breathes softly. Caught somewhere between wanting to reassure and wanting to never again be as broken as Regina left her. Their relationship was anything but easy. Complicated and secretive. Emma played her part to be sure. Allowing that to ever be the case. To be treated as if a dirty secret. God, her heart took over and it felt like she never needed to be known. Neither woman was perfect. It could have been so different.“I-” 

 

Regina takes her hands, “You weren’t expecting me to do that, and I am sorry for any distress it’s causing you. I could apologize...” 

 

“God, if I have to hear you apologize one more time I’m putting a ball gag in that mouth of yours until the feeling dies. I’m not some fragile little thing, Regina.” 

 

“What do you want from me?” 

 

She pulls Regina into her if only to go against the woman’s worst nightmares, Emma inhales. “It still can,” She can feel the brunette pulling from her but doesn’t allow her to get any farther than an inch or so. Hands resting just above her hips. 

 

Her heart is hammering.  _ Could I be having a stroke?  _ “If I follow my heart?” 

 

Emma nods, “Only if,” 

 

“Once more time,” Regina says, but this kiss is different than the last. The tenderness of Regina’s kiss. A hint of saltiness as tears break through the moment. Emma, as with the previous is mostly allowing herself to be kissed. “Please forgive me, Emma.”

 

“I never hated you, Regina,” Emma answers, noting the distance Regina established between them. Pulling away to get behind her desk. Her eyes filled with raging conflicted emotions. “I don’t hate you now, either.” 

 

“You’re married,” 

 

“You kissed me,” 

 

“What will you tell Roni?” 

 

Sadness enters Emma’s eyes for something other than Regina. “That I love her,” The blonde slides her hand on top of Regina’s, “All of her.”  The shudder of breath escapes Regina’s lips. Emma leans over the desk, resting their foreheads together. Then she brings her lips higher to kiss the brunette’s forehead before going to leave.

 

“Emma,” Regina slides her free hand over the one Emma touched to retain the feeling of warmth in her absence. “I-, love you,”  

 

“I know,” Emma shuts the door behind her. 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

This was the life she always wanted. Looking over at the kitchen table from the stove where she prepared breakfast to see her small, beautiful family. Though Emma and Henry were currently arguing the finer points of gelato flavors. That is one subject she was happy to keep her opinion to herself on. 

 

Sunshine turned blonde curls into golden tresses. The way matching forest green eyes were alight in passion. How even though he was born from Emma, his mannerisms far matched her and Regina. This apple had not fallen far from the tree. They were more alike than she dared realize, and it only made her smile grow.   

 

“If you would have played it cool with Ingrid, we could enjoy free gelato for life,” Henry sasses with crossed arms. 

 

“My apologies for not staying with the Foster Parent that pushed me in front of a car,” She retorts grabbing a piece of bacon. “I played it a hell of a lot cooler than when you read a book of fairy tales and realized your Mother was the Evil Queen,” 

 

“I mean, I was ten. Raised by the Queen of Stubborn. Once we latch onto something…” He sighs, popping in a strip of bacon as well. “We really get after it,” 

 

“That’s an understatement,” 

 

“For the record,” Roni sets down the plate of pancakes, “Sea Salt Caramel Gelato is the best flavor,” 

 

“Rocky Road,” Henry reasserts. 

 

“Fudge Brownie!” 

 

“Back to fudge brownie?” 

 

“We go way back. That is the first milkshake I ever had,” Emma slumps in her chair a bit. “Thought I was so cool.” 

 

“I am sure you were, dear. I remember my first milkshake. Loved it so much I had one every day. Put on a few pounds before I knew it had to go, save special occasions,” 

 

“You had a milkshake every day for lunch?”

 

“I paid dearly for it,” Roni kisses the top of Emma’s head as she and Henry share matching expressions of disbelief. Then she rests her chin on top of bridged fingertips. “Is it really so difficult to believe that I enjoy treating myself as much as the next person?” 

 

Henry begins, “You would never let me have daily shakes.” 

 

“Now that you make your own money that argument may as well be moot.” 

 

“She doesn’t let me have them either,” Emma agrees.  

 

“You make your own money,” Henry challenges with a Mills smirk. 

 

“We’re married. I kinda have to do what she says,” 

 

Henry knows Emma is goading his Mom, but the distant look in Roni’s eyes after the comment does not sit well with him. “You pretend to hate it but secretly you love that she cares about you so much,” 

 

A slow smile creeps onto thin lips, “Yeah,” 

 

The reaction alone brings Roni back to their joyful morning, and the formation of her own smile. “You do not  _ have to _ do what I say,” 

 

Emma snorts, and presses a kiss to Roni’s cheek, “Happy wife, happy life,” 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Freeing the earbuds from their secured spot, Emma begins to slow down as she approaches the house. The sounds of Halestorm,  _ Mayhem _ , still playing. On a whim, she had leashed Lola and taken her for a brisk jog. Probably not her best idea but her girl managed to maintain composure. Between Lola and Roni, Emma was among true ladies. After seeing Lola struggle, the blonde slowed her pace. Yet as soon as they rounded the gate into the newly fenced yard, Lola promptly found a place to rest. 

 

Summoning a full water bowl, Emma scratched behind silky brown ears. Whispering apologies. Taking the unoccupied space next to Lola, the blonde sprawls out. The cool Maine air doing it’s part to keep her from overheating. It was nowhere near the usual pace but  

 

“There you are,” Roni says. Smirk lighting up her features. “Are you trying to kill our dog?” 

 

“I… just thought she could use some exercise. We’re getting older and well, you’re you.”

 

“I’m me,” Roni breathes with her dash of sarcasm. Taking a seat across Emma’s mid-section, perking her wife up. “You will stay down if you know what is good for you,” 

 

“If I wanted what was good for me, I’d eat kale and not mozz sticks,” Emma props herself on her forearms. “I just needed to run,” 

 

“The question is from what?” 

 

“My Mother turning me into a widow,” 

 

“She wishes she were that powerful,” Roni tries to assure her wife. Wrapping an escaped curl around her finger. 

 

“I bet right now she wishes she had another daughter. To get it right this time,” 

 

“Why do you want another child?” 

 

The blonde’s hand plays at Roni’s thigh. “Not for a second chance for me. To raise a child with you...Minus all the animosity,  ” 

 

“I would like that,” Roni traces Emma’s jawline, before tipping her up by the chin for a kiss. Arousal flares in verdant eyes. Amber arousal matching the flames of desire. Crimson lips bestowing an utterly unmatching gentle kiss onto her lover.

 

“Can we play the Evil Queen and her Princess?” Emma asks, a hint of mischief floating in the magic-filled air. 

 

“You want to try again, right now?” Roni asks to an enthusiastic nod, rising off her spouse. “You get a fifteen second, head start,” She adds, slapping a legging-clad ass with Emma rocketing inside the house. 

 

Bending down, she presses painted lips to Lola’s head. The dog has rested her head on front paws and sighs. “Thank you for taking care of her Lola.” 

  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

The second her eyes open, the dread growing throughout the past few days reaches critical mass. Whenever Robin had stumbled to bed reeking of expensive scotch was lost on her. Not that she waited up for him. Only that she had ceased not long after their illicit affair had been allowed to prance around as a full-fledged relationship. It was not. It never had been, but no one could have told Regina that. 

 

She was chasing a ghost of the man she loved every bit as much as Daniel. That seemingly second-chance overpowered every sensibility, every warning bell, and damned if Regina had not chosen to ignore them all. To throw away her future with Emma. Trying to hit reset on the past where Robin was still alive. Only it was not the past at all. This was not the man she loved. Nor had she ever.  He was a mirage of sorts, one she sold herself hook, line and sinker until this moment. 

 

Until the thought of waking next to this man every day made her feel ill. A migraine was brewing, but she had not a moment to waste. Quickly penning a note to explain that she would take care of the children, as if there was anyone else, and double-check with the caterers about the fondue. 

 

It was bullshit. Right now, it bought her time to make the most important decision of her life. 

 

Does she? Or does she not?

  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Under the watchful eye of Roni, Emma is removing the biscuits from the oven. The past few days have seen less and less of her little side, but one can never be too careful. They both know that today is the day, and no matter how Emma claims it does not bother her, that to some extent it is affecting her. Roni expected Emma to be little as the time and day of approached. Clinging to her for assurance.

 

Alas, that is not the case. 

 

Emma has been anything but clingy. Setting the biscuits to cool, and smiling at her instead. “Do you regret not having a wedding?” She asks. 

 

“Not particularly.” 

 

“So slightly?” 

 

Roni is shrugging, “You gave me more than a wife when we unofficially tied the knot. You gave me a partner. Regina is going for aesthetics.”

 

“Her Happy Ending,” 

 

“No, Emma. This is not her Happy Ending,” Roni says with a gentle shake of the head. 

 

“Is this yours?” Emma asks, her eyes the greenest they have ever been. The mornings light coloring them in an angelic glow. Gathering Roni to her by the hands. Accepting her kiss, falling into it. 

 

“To quote my wife, I never believed that this could be mine. Not here. Not being me, not with you, With you, I have everything I ever wanted. I meant what I said when we were under Issac’s influence.” Emma’s smile creeps onto her face. “What is it?” 

 

“Bandit Regina was pretty hot.” 

 

Her words elicit a grin from her wife. Roni is leaning in dangerously close to teasing when an unexpected visitor appears in the entryway to the kitchen.  “Oh really?” 

 

Verdant eyes snap to their tuxedo-wearing visitor. “Henry, what are you doing here?” 

 

“Its Mom,” He answers, Roland, giving Emma a wave from behind the teenager. 

 

“Did something happen?” Both women look over the boys as the teen shakes his head. 

 

“It’s what didn’t happen.” 

 

“I’m confused,” Roni says, feigning but somewhere deep inside hoping that this means what she wants it too. That Regina has enough sense to not have married Forest Fart. 

 

“There isn’t going to be a wedding. I think Mom is having some sort of breakdown.  she’s outside in the Mercedes. She packed clothes for us to go away for a bit.” Henry answers.  

 

“I’ll go,” Roni says, and disappears outside. 

 

“We were just making breakfast. Hungry?” Emma asks, unable to peek outside. 

 

“Starving!” Roland answers with his handsome grin. 

 

“Alright, we have plenty. “ 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

It was just as Henry informed her. Regina sat alongside the curb in the SUV, silently staring at the road ahead. Her phone was hidden from sight and there was not a hint of music playing in the least. Everything was as quiet as her mind was not. Roni attributed her feelings of anxiousness this morning due to concern from Emma. It turns out to be Regina all along. 

 

“Hey,” Roni says, taking the passenger seat. 

 

“Hi,” Regina says, gloved fingers curling around the steering wheel. 

 

“You’re missing your wedding,” 

 

“I am,” She answers. “The boys and I could use a getaway,” 

 

“On the day of your wedding?” 

 

“For a few days. We will be back by Wednesday at the latest.” Her mouth curls into a snarl. “I am an even bigger failure than Mother could have even imagined,” 

 

“Regina, stop,”

 

“No. It’s true. You know it. I know it. Emma sure as hell knows it. The boys…”

 

“I said to stop,” Roni has a hand on Regina’s forearm. “None of that is true.” 

 

Regina glares at her other half. “I am weak.” 

 

“Well guess what, so am I.” The scoff echoed a bit in the silence. “Lose the attitude, Regina.” 

 

“Or what? You will rip my heart out?” She postures, “Newsflash, I destroyed it when I allowed Emma to…” 

 

“To what?” 

 

“Leave,” Regina answers, gripping the wheel again. Gritting her teeth and clenching her jaw. The hand on her forearm never left and is gently stroking against the skin there.  “I don’t even know why I came here,”

 

“Yes you do, Regina,” 

 

A look that could kill shot over to the passenger seat. “I want to take her from you but I cannot. She will never accept me,” 

 

“You do not blame her, though,” 

 

“How can I? I became as cold to her existence as Leopold was to us.” 

 

“Then why did you kiss her in your office?” She asks point blank, watching Regina falter. “Yes, I know all about your cookies and kisses.” 

 

“A part of me is so sure that Emma wants me to suffer. That’s why she didn’t slap me or push me away.” 

 

“Or, she wanted you to know that not all is lost,” 

 

“Would you send the boys out?” 

 

“No. Come inside, have breakfast with your family.” 

 

Regina swallows over the lump in her throat, “You want me to come inside and have breakfast?” 

 

“That is what I said,” Roni exasperates as she exits the SUV. “Are you coming or what?”

 

The trek into the house takes almost no time at all. The boys have already set the table and are waiting on the brunettes to join them. Both shooting them smiles, with the blonde standing beside the table. Something has taken her by surprise Regina realizes when her mouth forms the word, “Oh,” but no sound escapes. 

 

“Good morning, Emma,” Regina says, forcing a smile to the surface. 

 

“Regina,” she answers in kind. Only taking a seat once they take theirs. Throughout breakfast, Regina almost forgets her troubles. Almost, aside from the way Emma is thoroughly entranced with not eating the biscuits and gravy on her plate. Other than polite conversation, to which her responses are minimal, she barely speaks at all. 

 

“May we be excused?” Henry asks, and then takes himself and Roland to his room. 

 

“You have hardly eaten,” Roni comments. 

 

Continuing to move a cold, gravy smothered biscuit around on her plate, Emma raises her eyes. “I need to speak to Regina.” 

 

“I will go check on the boys,” Excusing herself, Roni heads out of the kitchen and through the hallway.  Meanwhile, Regina’s heart begins racing. Emma is slow to speak, the weight of her words keeping them trapped inside. 

 

“I don’t know what else I can do at this point,” Staring at Regina, it’s all Emma can do to keep her anger from lashing out. “I have loved you. I have left you. Mended fences to the best of my ability. Gave you my blessing, helped secure Henry’s. I let you spend time with my most vulnerable self. What does it take to make you happy?” 

 

“That is not your job,” 

 

“Unfortunately, untrue when you’re the Savior. Bring back the Happy Ending’s and all.” 

 

“It is true, actually. I never had a Happy Ending, therefore you cannot deliver me one.” 

 

“Sometimes I swear it is like you try to be unhappy. Why couldn’t you just marry Robin?” 

 

Scoffing, “You were the one who told me not to marry Robin!” 

 

“When did I ever do that?” 

 

“Thursday afternoon, during our scheduled playdate. Roni had a lesson run long at the stables, we agreed it was best that you come to my office.” 

“Do you even hear yourself right now? We never had a scheduled playdate on Thursday. I know this because Dad and I swapped days so he could go to Neal’s Pre-school Parent Teacher Conference. Roni left dinner in the oven.” 

 

“Now who is delusional?” Regina asks, arms crossing over her chest. “We kissed.” 

 

“What?” 

 

“I already know you told your wife. We discussed it outside.” 

 

“Regina, I don’t know if you’ve hit the cider this morning or what, but I have not kissed you since before I moved out of the mansion.” 

 

Now the Queen wants to rage but the white-hot anger meets confused verdant eyes and turns into something else altogether. “You were patroling Thursday?” 

 

“Yeah, kinda what I said,” 

 

The wheels begin to turn. Regina sits straighter, eyes studying the table as her mind words. “Our playdate was set for 5 P.M. Where were you then?” 

 

“Main Street, chasing Pongo.” 

 

Swallowing thickly. “What jacket were you wearing?” 

 

“Blue with white piping.” 

 

“When you showed up to my office you were...this person was wearing the red one. I was expecting the Little Swan. Obviously, why would I expect you?”

 

“She kissed you?” 

 

“Not exactly,” Regina shakes her head. “I...it was not your little self. It felt like you were there. I’d made cookies because I was mean to you before and well, it seems silly but is also the quickest way to smooth any transgressions between the Little Swan and myself.” 

 

In spite of the conversation being had, Emma does offer a soft smile. “Did they take one?”

“Yes,” Regina answers, hand fluttering to her abdomen. 

 

“Did they say why you shouldn’t marry Robin?” 

 

She looks ashamed. “That Emma told me...she challenged me to follow my heart,”

 

“That is when you kissed?”  Emma asks, watching Regina mentally abuse herself. The hand on her abdomen, the bulging vein in her forehead. All signs pointing toward self-destruction as the brunette nodded. 

 

“I was such a fool that I believed it.”

 

“Regina…” 

 

“I believed that you could still love me. After everything I have done to you.” Her hands turn into fists. She scoffs, enraged eyes glancing up at Emma. “I needed to believe that was still possible.”

 

“Hey, that’s enough,” Emma says, watching Regina’s nails dig into her palms. 

 

“Why? Isn’t this what I deserve?” The lights flicker now. Her rage will not be quelled. 

 

“Regina, stop,” 

 

“Have I not hurt you enough?” 

 

“Your heart led you to me?” Emma asks, and suddenly, Regina’s face falls and the rage takes a backseat. Her expression is gentler, though she makes no attempt at looking Emma in the eyes. 

 

She whispers a question, unable to respond to the line of questioning. “Emma...if it was not you, whom did I kiss?” 

 


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Emma work together on Mystery Emma. A bit of family time and Emma gets a Savior of her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter made possible by Serena :). Thanks a ton!

It remains still between them. Emma relaxes only a bit due to Regina no longer working her way toward total loss of control. Today was already hectic not to mention, the boys were present. Albeit, in Henry’s room. They had enough on their plate without scaring either one of them. “I don’t know,” Emma answers, eyes flickering to the deep impressions on the inside of Regina’s palm. Their eyes meet, and the blonde aims for a somewhat reassuring smile. “God, you don’t think…” 

 

A tilt of Regina’s head indicates she is hanging on every syllable. “Don’t think what?” 

 

Shaking loose the thought, and accompanying images, Emma waves a hand. “Nothing forget I said anything.” 

 

“It may be the best thing we’ve got. Now, tell me...please,” 

 

“My Mother?” 

 

“On second thought,” Regina rises, as she always does, “I’m going to excuse myself to go relieve this sudden wave of nausea,” 

 

Without hesitation, Emma rises in kind. “You said that you were going to love yourself from now on,” 

 

“Emma, I don’t even like myself so please, inform me how I would ever be able to love myself.”

 

“Your mind is playing tricks on you. There is so much to love, and I know because I have loved all of it. It doesn’t mean you were perfect or that I ignored the hurtful bits. I’m not that naive. The trauma of yesterday still haunts me. I know your demons do too,”

 

“My demon married the woman I love,” 

 

“She has good taste, who could blame her?” Emma jests, infuriatingly sexy smile in place. Infusing a splash of humor did dampen Regina’s urge to poof out and away from the blonde. “Maybe you could talk to Roni about them.”

 

“She was along for the ride,” 

 

“Well, maybe she would like someone to talk about it too. Someone who understands completely where you will be free from judgments. She can also provide counter arguments to all the bull you tell yourself. I know how you love being called on that,” 

 

“Isn’t that what I have you for, dear?” 

 

“Do you ever think I’ll meet Young Regina, just to complete my set?” 

Eliciting quite the eye roll, Regina shakes her head in mild annoyance. “You will find yourself with someone even more closeted than I was.” 

 

“I’m not trying to sleep with her. I just said meet her. Were you cute as a kid?” 

 

“Not so much. My teenage years were when people...men, began to notice me. Everyone said I looked like Mother when she was younger,” 

 

The blonde studies her. Differently, than before, Regina thinks, watching the slow assessment of her features. “I see it,” 

 

“ In that case, I need a drink?” 

 

“Regina it’s not even,” 

 

“I know what time it is Mrs. Swan,” Regina says, reaching with her power and the decanter of apple cider appeared. “Now would you like a drink or not?” 

 

The blonde shrugged, “Let’s do this,” she said, resting her head on a fisted hand. “Did you say Roni’s lesson ran long?” 

 

Handing Emma the glass, Regina nods. “Yes. Why?”

 

“It doesn’t line up,” 

 

“Congratulations, Sheriff Obvious.” 

 

“Hear me out,” Emma leans forward against the kitchen island. “You never work past five if you can help it. You like to have dinner on the table by six, or six thirty at the latest. Kinda like a Stepford wife,” 

 

“I resent that,” 

 

“With more personality. You do it because you want to provide for your family. Taking care of them makes you feel good, and you’re great at it.” 

 

“You’re welcome,” 

 

“Roni’s last lessons are at four on weekdays. If she has a private lesson on Saturdays, she is home by noon. Which one of us arranged the play date?” 

 

“You did of course. After she told you her lesson was running long. It even came from your phone number.” 

“We are overthinking this. There is only one person that knows how to push your buttons to get such a reaction out of you.” 

 

“She’s standing right in front of me,” Regina mutters, taking a bit of cider between her lips. 

 

“One OTHER person,” Regina begins to roll her eyes as Emma’s words begin to make sense. “Someone with enough motive for you to follow your heart.”

 

“Our heart,” Regina breathes. 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

She is shaking her head, mouth fell open as emotions war for dominance. This was only marginally better than believing, as Emma had first suggested, that it was Snow White parading as the blonde. It all made sense, even in the ways that it did not. 

 

_ Why on earth would Roni want me to believe Emma was open to the possibility to reconcile?  _

 

A slow clap begins from the hallway where Roni had lain in wait as her other self and Emma worked through the dilemma together. “Congratulations.” 

 

“You,” Regina growls. 

 

“Sit down, Regina,” Orders the Queen. Her eyes are glued to Emma who is silently processing against the kitchen island. 

 

“You kissed me!” 

 

“Technically, kissed me. Not a crime,” 

 

“Now what?” Asks the blonde, drink in hand. “Add professional Wedding Crasher to your resume?” 

 

“Emma,” 

 

“Don’t Emma me, right now. Not in that tone. God...this is such,” Emma’s teeth grit and she shakes. “All you people do is manipulate everyone. Playoff their love, their fears and make them do exactly what you want. You don’t even care about the consequences.” 

 

“What did I get out of this?” Roni asks, arms folded over her chest. 

 

“I don’t know, yet. What do you get out of this?” 

 

“I thought you would be happy?” 

 

“Why?! You think I want Regina to be miserable?”

 

“No, Emma. I didn’t think…” 

 

“No, you didn’t think,” Emma says, with Lola rushing to her side. The pooch pressing into her leg at the signs of distress. Fingers thread through soft, brown fur. “Why didn’t you just speak to Regina as yourself?”

 

“She needed a push,” 

 

“Unbelievable,” Emma shakes her head, burying her face in Lola’s fur. Lola does not attempt to move and sets her head on the blonde’s shoulder. She doesn’t bother trying to disguise the fact that her anger is manifesting in tears of outrage. Instead, doing the best she can to not develop a runny nose. Bath’s too close together irritated Lola’s sensitive skin. 

 

Daggers felt as if they were being run, one by one, into Roni’s heart. The betrayal on Emma’s face, enough to shatter the blackened mass. Her silence was somehow worse than a good rage. Roni had observed many over the years. She would take any one of those on repeat to the silence from her wife now. 

 

Meanwhile, Regina was still processing the fact that she had, in fact, kissed herself disguised as the woman she loved. More than that, she dreamt about it that evening. Dreamt about going even further. Something made possible by the reality of having had Emma in bed. That nauseating feeling had returned full force but as she watched the blonde limbo through her emotions. Instead, she knelt beside her not touching, which drew green eyes to her. “How are you feeling?” 

 

“Smad.” 

 

Regina flashes an amused grin at the woman. “Smad, my dear?” 

 

“So mad and a little sad,” Emma confesses, using a fisted hand to rub tears away.

 

“I understand that completely. This is not your fault. You just wanted Miss Regina to be happy, didn’t you?” Emma nods. “Miss Regina understands that it is not your fault.” 

 

“But she wanted it to be Emma.” 

 

It is Regina’s turn to nod. “Yes, I did. That was not right of me either.”

 

“I want my Mama but I am so mad at her,”

“Even Mama’s make mistakes.” 

 

Pale lips pucker. “Why?

 

“If I know one thing about Mother’s it is this, even they can make bad decisions. Accidentally, hurting the ones we mean to protect. To love, with all our hearts,” 

 

“She used my face, Miss Regina!”

 

“She did,” Regina says, gesturing for Roni to sit beside her on the floor. Their shared little one has hands on either side of her face, squishing it together comically. “That was wrong of her, and she is extremely sorry. Believe me,”

 

Even as Roni sat, she saw that Emma was not going to be quelled so quickly. “So sorry,” 

 

“Bad,” Emma says, but a ghost of a smile graced her lips. “But I still love you, Mama.” 

 

“I love you too,”  

 

Pushing to her feet, Emma summons Lola’s leash. The sight of which brings the dog to her feet, happy tail wagging and all. “Lola and I are going for a walk. While we are gone you and Miss Regina better talk and think about what you have done,”

 

As much as Roni does not want to do so, she nods. If it were any other situation the sass factor would earn Emma a stern talking too. It is precisely the wording and tone she used when her wife stepped out of line. Emma truly had learned from the best. 

 

Suddenly Regina is nearer, “I hear Chocolate Chip Cookies are a great way to earn forgiveness,” she infuriatingly whispers. As the pinch of Roni’s eyes appears, Emma leans down to kiss her cheek. 

 

“No fighting,” She says, Lola and herself making their way out of the house. 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

As her own personal penance for Lola’s running woes, Emma allowed her girl to set the pace today. They were not in any hurry. Truth be told she just needed to establish some space before her head exploded.  _ Anger is easy,  _ Roni had once told her. That much Emma agreed, it was easy. As easy as loving a woman straddling between two worlds. Two versions of herself. Both ever evolving in their own ways. 

 

Lola always made Emma smile when every few minutes she peeked behind her to check on the blonde. Vigilant to ensure her owner’s presence. Together they enjoyed the slower pace as they made way to the location of Henry’s old castle. Even with it gone, the sight of sparkling water was welcome. Today was all about reflection. Things that were. Things that were not. Hell, even things that never would be. All the same this mornings revelation struck a nerve. Lola plopped down onto a grassy spot, and Emma took the seat beside her. Reveling in the opportunity to get lost in the waves and the smooth texture of chocolate brown hair. 

 

Darkened brown eyes find Emma’s. “No more running. I promise,” 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

**Emma’s Abode**

 

Neither brunette has shifted from their seat. Impressive, given that Roni was certain Regina would blow her lid about the whole kissing Emma but not the real Emma thing. She would have, that much is certain. Or would she? Fundamentally she was still the same person deep down, that she’d been for decades. Scathing words, and barely concealed sense of rage. A role that once played so long, Roni and Regina became. A mask they could never fully remove. 

 

“They’ve been gone about twenty minutes now. Shall I get the cookies started?” Regina finally breaking the silence. 

 

“I think we are a bit beyond cookies. Don’t you?” 

 

“For once, I’m not the villain. Cookies will give Emma’s hands and mouth something to do as she sorts through her feelings,” Regina sighs, “Trust me, you DO NOT want her full attention right now,” 

 

“You’re missing your own wedding.” 

 

“The only thing I am missing is not a wedding. Certainly not one to this Robin.” 

 

“Trouble in paradise, aside from your feelings for my wife, that is?” 

 

“They are our feelings. Are you going to help me or not?” 

 

Releasing a heaving sigh, Roni pulls herself up and begins gathering the ingredients. 

 

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

Daylight begins to disappear and Emma still has not arrived back home. Outside, the boys are thoroughly engaged in a game of Horse. The days fading light spurring their competition onward. Cookies await her return having already cooled on the rack. When the front door opens, Lola’s head pokes through first followed by the blonde. Emma bends down to kiss her head. “You’re the best Lady Lola,”

 

After receiving her soft affection, Lola nudges her snout against Emma’s hand and leaves her at the front door. Emma kicks off her boots and follows the soft sounds of Bach to the living room. The SUV out front, tipping her off to Regina’s continued presence. 

 

“Knock, knock,” She says, rapping her knuckles against the doorway trim. “Look at you two getting along,” 

 

“Emma,” Their unified answer brought Emma further into the room. 

 

“Hi,” she answers shyly. Hands shoved as deeply into her pockets as the skin tight material allowed. “Look, I’ve been thinking. I get why you did it. I...don’t like it one bit but I get it. Ever since Roni returned to Storybrooke, you’ve been living two lives. Two lives that continue to collide. I cannot imagine how difficult what you’re dealing with is. I know you can feel one another’s emotions. Which isn’t always pleasant.” 

 

“Rarely,” Regina seconds. 

 

“Have you talked about your...feelings?” Emma asks and is rewarded with identical scoffs. 

 

“Must we?” Asks Roni. 

 

“Yes,” Emma says, standing firm. “Regina, how did it make you feel when you found out that it was Roni and not me?” 

 

“Like a fool. A hopeful, weak, foolish creature believing that once again, I could have it all.” 

 

“Roni, what about you?” 

 

The shorter-haired brunette shrugs. “I didn’t want to be trapped in a loveless marriage. Not when,” and her eyes meet Emma’s. Emma who is moderating this little heart to heart. “I knew what could be.” 

 

Emma’s features soften tremendously. “I don’t understand,” 

 

“Truthfully, neither do I. All I have been able to think about is this,” holding her stomach, Roni peers from under dark eyelashes. “This feeling of dread I feel. I know that most of them were Regina. I understand that much by now, but it did not all belong to her.”

 

“Why did you feel it?” Emma closes the distance between the three of them and kneels before the chairs they occupy.

 

“We have already lived the life of the dutiful wife.  Yes, I want Regina to be happy. I want Roland to grow up with a Mother that loves him because I took away the life of the woman that granted him his. I did unspeakable things.” 

 

It is more than tears when Emma’s eyes shine. The memory Roni speaks of flashing before her eyes. Marian. “We can’t bring her back, but we can honor her by cherishing the gift she gave the world. Surely Roland is that” Regina speaks quietly. A fresh cider in hand. 

 

“You need to apologize. Not because I said so, because you mean it.” Emma says, voice barely a whisper. Fingers playing with her necklace. 

 

“She was not going to be happy with him,” Roni argues. 

 

“It was her decision to make,”

 

The tension is broken by feet running in from the back door and straight to the refrigerator. Wild laughter accompanying the sounds. Roland spots all three women in the living room and ducks his shoulders. “Sorry for being so loud. Needed a drink,” 

 

“It’s okay, kid,” Emma says, crinkling her nose in the way that makes him giggle. “When I was your age I wasn’t allowed to make any noise. Now that I’m bigger, I make all the noise I want.” 

 

“Your Mommy and Daddy were mean?” 

 

“My Foster-parents.” 

 

His brow furrowed, and she can see he’s trying really hard to understand. “What are those?” 

 

“When someone’s parents can’t keep them, sometimes they give them up for adoption. Foster-parents take in those kids,” 

 

“Oh,” he says, taking a drink of his Gatorade. “But what about Grandma Snow and Grandpa Charming?” 

 

“They were trapped. Here in Storybrooke.” 

 

“Why weren’t you with them?” 

 

“They sent me away,” 

 

“Why?” 

 

She shakes her head and shrugs, “To protect me.”

 

“From what?” He asks and she finds herself chuckling. Imagining a younger Henry all over again. 

 

“The Dark Curse,” 

 

“Oh,” He says, shoulders heavy with realization. “That’s Mommy’s curse.” 

 

“Yeah,” 

 

“Well, she wouldn’t have been mean to you. She likes little kids,” He answers, leaning in as if to share a secret. Gathering the kid in a hug, Emma gives him a tight squeeze. “I better go before Henry makes me a Ho’ again,” he says, leaving in a whirlwind with two Gatorades in hand.

 

“Never thought I’d hear that,” Emma says

 

“That I like little kids, per my youngest, or that I would not have been mean to you?” Regina asks. 

 

“We were rather mean though,” Roni counters. 

 

“To an adult,” 

 

“Henry made him a Ho’ again. Guessing Horse may not be Roland’s game.” Interrupts Emma. If those two starts arguing now with things as tense as they are, she doesn’t know if getting them reigned back in will be plausible. All it ever took was a spark. Surely they each provided their own. A whimper sounds at the front door, “I’m gonna go check on Lola.” 

 

Though Roni can still see Emma through the screen door, she is nervous to be alone with her. If they will be alone at all for the next days in question. Regina seems in no hurry at all to return home. The boys each have a room, and their Mother’s magic, to provide them with clothes from the mansion without so much as batting an eye. She needs to be alone with her, yet the nagging of fear pulls her stomach in multiple directions. 

 

“It won’t last forever. She cannot be without you,” Regina tries her hand at comfort and receives a look she knows well. “I was different. I gave her no option. You, well, you are her wife.” 

 

“There is such a thing as divorce,” 

 

“I’m going to talk to her,” Regina states disappearing through the screen door as well.

  
  


XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 

“Still upset with your wife?” Asks Regina, taking a seat on the porch step beside Emma. Lola resting on her feet, panting in the freshness of night air.  

 

“Hard to be upset when I know she was just doing what she thought was right. How many times have I done the same?” Her hands stay busy, brushing Lola’s fur, to which the dog seems ever grateful. She even does a low humming sound when Emma pauses to remind her to continue. 

 

“I am so sorry that during our time together I was not listening,” 

 

Shrugging, Emma huffs a bit, “You can’t read minds, Regina. It’s...this is a lot to ask of someone. Anyone.”

 

“Things could have been so different,” 

 

“Maybe,” Emma says with another half-shrug. “So how are you really? You did skip your wedding this afternoon,” 

 

“Did I?” Regina asked, earning herself quite the strange expression from Emma. “The only thing I was missing, as I told my other half, was the one person who should have been across from me.” 

 

“I know, your Happy Ending isn’t a man,” Emma says nonchalantly evoking a rich laugh from the Mayor. 

 

“Maybe at one point,” Regina said, “When all I could think of was what life would be like being married to Daniel.” 

 

Summoning a beer and cider, Emma clinked their glasses together. “You ever notice how your voice sounds different when you say the names of the people you love?” 

 

“Does it?”

 

“It’s just like their name holds so much reverence. Like it’s holy or something,” Emma says it while staring at the stars. Clearly, her mind is as far away as they. “I’m happy he wasn’t in Hell for us to find,” 

 

The lump rapidly forming her throat makes Regina’s voice sound harsher, “I didn’t want him to be there, and yet, I would have done anything to see him again,” 

 

Emma’s hand is on her’s. She was infuriating in the way that she could always sense Regina’s bouts of weakness. Learning to read her years ago. Relishing in being able to decipher just how to treat, handle, and resolve nearly all tensions. “That doesn’t make you a bad person, Regina.” 

 

When Regina’s breathing sounds an awfully lot like a sniffle, Emma finds herself susceptible to following with tears of her own. For Regina to cry, things were extreme. That was the only way she ever felt things. There was no middle ground for her. “I have struggled to recall his face.” 

 

Emma’s head tilts curiously to the side, “You know what you haven’t forgotten?” 

 

“I’m sure you’re about to tell me,” 

 

“How he made you feel,” Emma says to the first tears slipping from Regina’s control. She summons a box of kleenex. 

 

“Apparently being the Queen of Stables appealed to me more than Queen of the Realm.” 

 

“Don’t do that.” 

 

“Do what?” 

 

“Put yourself down in place of your Mother doing it. Neal and I were eating dinners from vending machines, and hotel to hotel. I thought life couldn’t get any better than having someone that wanted that and to have it with me. He talked about settling down, and I felt...I dunno, special. Then he was gone just as quickly.” 

 

“You never told me any of that.” 

 

“Despite what you think, Henry was not conceived in the back of the bug,” 

 

“Emma, I am sorry,” 

 

The blonde snorts, “Wasn’t asking you to be, Your Highness. What I’ve realized is...when you don’t love yourself very much, someone can give you just a bit more than what you do, and you think to yourself.  _ Wow, that’s a lot.  _  That’s what it was with Neal. So, we have that first love feeling, but I know now that it wasn’t love. We needed each other to get by. Then you and I needed Henry,” 

 

“He was the key all along,” 

 

“Somehow I’m the Savior?” Emma says sarcastically. “Henry was all about bringing back the Happy Endings. Getting me to believe.”

 

“Making you stay,” Regina says, refilling her empty cider glass.

 

“God, when Archie said Henry’s Mom was the Mayor...was not expecting you,” 

 

“I believe your words were, “some old hag,” 

 

Emma laughs and they have rounded the corner in conversation. “I mean you are  _ OLDER _ than I am,” 

 

Regina nudges Emma with her shoulder. “Roni went through a lot of trouble to make you chocolate chips cookies,” 

 

“How is it that you have already forgiven her?” Emma asks, resting her head against the top of Lola’s. 

 

“She showed me something I wanted more than the lie I was selling myself. You want to forgive her, so what is holding you back?” 

 

“Oh, I forgive her. I’m just stewing.” 

 

“Because she stole your face?” Regina asks, repeating Emma’s words back to her. A smirk rises on thin lips and she knows she hit the nail on the head. 

 

“I didn’t eat dinner.” 

 

“We’ll make an exception,”

 

They rise, and enter the house with Lola following suit. Regina purposefully proceeds to the back door to call the boys inside. They still have to shower and brush their teeth before bed. Roni has disappeared. Emma makes her way to their bedroom with what is left of the cookies. Two ever-growing boys plowed through them magnificently. The lights are low inside the room, barely illuminating that Roni is curled on her side, facing away from the door. Unmoving as Emma heads to the closet to change. 

 

Readying herself for bed. Quickly munching on a cookie as she changed. The room was suffocatingly silent and did not at all feel the way it was meant to. Setting the container of cookies on her dresser, Emma makes her way to the bathroom to brush her teeth. Arguably her favorite bedtime activity. It made her feel extra clean. 

 

When the time comes she crawls into bed beside Roni. Gentle kisses to the backs of Roni’s shoulders. The sound of a not so controlled inhalation signaling consciousness. Infusing each kiss with a silent promise. 

 

“I can’t go to sleep like this, Roni,” Emma says, the tension still thickly hangs in the air. “But I need you to know that I am not going anywhere. Drunken vows or not. You are my person, and I love you. When things are good, and when things are confusing. You wanted to protect Regina, but I know you were protecting the parts of yourself that are linked too. I don’t think you’ve had that before, so you did what you had to do. If that isn’t my wife, then I don’t know what is,” 

 

“Finding new ways to ruin things?” Roni asks, hearing the sound of Emma smirking press into the back of her neck. 

 

“You wish you could get out of this marriage so easily,” Emma’s arms wrap around her, pulling her closer. “We can talk about all this in the morning.”

 

“What about right now?” 

 

Lips tease against the shell of Roni’s ear. “I don’t want to talk at all,” 

 


End file.
